Drowning man, Tearful Woman
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Raditz had been bought back to life without the use of the Dragonballs and is a woman now. The new woman hoped that she could bought her secrets to the grave, but is now threatened to being revealed by the past. Raditz hopes to hide it for her sake and Vegeta's sanity. Exactly how many secrets is Raditz hiding? Warning: OOcness, rape, Mpreg, and chronological failures n' Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING! except for a few ocs.

A/N: Takes place after the Battle of the Gods but before Uub shows up (**Age 780-ish**). Pam and Bulla do exist, but I'll barely or not at all mention them. Not into their characters at all.

**This also took little bit timing on the age it happened at so a few adjectives referring to it may be off if I refer to the teens as little as if they were still eight or nine. I thought of Goten as an eight year old in this but that wouldn't have been chronologically right so sorry in advance. Goten was suppose to be thirteen in this.**

How she looks like: Her features are more feminine with eyes similar to blonde Launch in the color brown. She has a pear shaped body with broad shoulders and still has her black long hair to her knees. Her boobs are C's, brown nipples, slightly tan skin and muscular with her own set of abs. She also has the most amazing pair of legs! (RADITZ HAS THE NUMBER 1 PAIR OF LEGS IN THE ENTIRE SHOW! GAWD! I WANT TO SINK MY TEETH INTO HIS THIGHS!)

Drowning Man, Tearful Woman

Raditz knew that he died. Knew that he was supposed to be dead, but now he breathed air and felt his heart beating against his rib cage. He didn't understand what was happening.

He opened his eyes to see the dark sky with specks of dust-like light. He was at the same terrain of where he died, and he felt for no hole in his abdomen. He stood up awkwardly as he felt that his body weighed differently. His chest felt heavier, and he felt nothing dangle in between his legs. He thought that he was probably numb by how weak he felt.

The only thing he could think of doing in a situation like this was to find Kakarot. The only place he knew to find him was at the island so went towards the direction that he was sure was the way.

As he flew, he remembered everything that he was sure had happened. He remembered the taste of blood in his mouth before everything fade to black. He remembered King Yemma and hell. He remembered being there but didn't exactly remember what happened to him there.

He tried to to clue in of why he was alive, but then he began to lose the will to fly when he could barely open his eyes. He tried to stay up in the sky needing to see his little brother, but his conscious softened to nothing, "Ka...Kakarot.." He almost missed how light his voice before his body fell into the ocean beneath him, and felt the sharp shards of coldness before becoming oblivious to anything.

Krillin came out of the Kame House for his usual morning stretches. Then he noticed a naked body at the shore on their beach. "Hey, are you alright? WAH! A tail!" He noticed the wet brown tail attached above her butt.

"What's wrong?" Android 18 questioned as she exited the house having heard her husband's cry.

"Well, I was just coming out for my morning stretches when I noticed this very naked and alive woman with a tail at our shore." Krillin explained awkwardly. He turned the body over gently to see that it was a woman.

She groaned by the cold air against her cold vulnerable body. "Ka...Kakarotto." She weakly whispered.

"Kakarotto? Are you looking for Goku?"

"Go..ku." The name sparked the terrible death memory for her. She opened her eyes sleepily as tears flowed down. "Goku..." She sobbed weakly. Raditz didn't understand why his emotions felt so painful by the thought of his death and his little brother being the one to have done it. Has he become so weak?

Krillin didn't know how to comfort a naked woman weeping for his best friend. "Boy, did Goku break your heart or something? Well, he is a married man. Let's get you cleaned up." He picked up her body.

Android 18 told him, "You can borrow my clothes to dress her. I'll make sure that the old man and pig doesn't see her." The blond beauty entered the house and then threw the two men into the ocean.

Krillin watched them splashed in. "Well, that's one way to get rid of them." He entered the house where Marron saw him walk by.

"Mommy, why is daddy holding a naked lady?" She asked her.

"He's helping her get better." The woman responded.

"Is she one of those party girls?"

"Let's hope not. You play with the turtle while I make sure your father isn't having too much fun helping our guest." Android 18 walked into their room to see that her husband had put a towel on their bed so the girl wouldn't wet it and then two separate towels on the woman's private parts.

He wiped her at other spots, and didn't look like he was lingering. Android 18 took note that she was somewhat impressed by her husband's indifference to such a beauty. The woman had quite a nice figure, a dark mane of hair, kissable lips and long lashes. She picked up the towel to see that her breasts were C's and had cute perky nipples. Since she was wet and cold, they were hardened to a brown color.

"18! What do you think you're doing?!" Krillin blushed at the shameless act of his wife.

"It's not like she can do anything. Besides, she was asking for that Goku." She told her husband.

"I'll call them after we dress her. So which of your clothes can she borrow? I hope that she can fit them. She's like over six feet tall."

"Do you want to go shopping or prefer her naked?"

"Ah, no! I'll just pick out whatever's old!"

After dressing her up, which was incredibly uncomfortable for the bald monk as he tried not to look or feel her soft skin, he called and explained everything to Goku. He asked him to bring a senzu bean. Chichi didn't like the sound of it so followed with Goten and Trunks. Bulma called her son to see how he was doing, and was told the news so came out of curiosity with her husband who wanted to see the tail.

"Glad you could all come, not that I called all of you." Krillin told them as they entered the house. "Now I need you guys to be quiet. She's asleep."

"Hmph." Chichi made the noise as she crossed her arms. "I want to see this girl who's frantically asking for my husband!"

When they entered the room, the woman was on the bed covered with a blanket up to her shoulders resting peacefully.

"Wow! She's beautiful!" Goten commented. Him and Trunks ran over to her side staring at her.

"She's kind of tall though." Trunks said.

Vegeta pulled off the blanket, and saw the tail in a curl and lying at the side of the bed leading to her bottom. "She's a saiyan, alright." The woman also happened to be wearing a horizontal striped blue and white t-shirt and loose red boxers.

"Really?" Goku took a look. "Yup! That's a tail alright! She must be a saiyan."

"Then you know her?!" Chichi asked him.

"Let me see." Goku stared at her blinking twice. "Nope. Not a clue, but if she is a saiyan than there might be trouble." he said seriously.

"This is impossible." Vegeta said glaring at the woman. "Frieza eliminated all saiyans thoroughly except for Nappa, Raditz and I. Not a single saiyan should be alive."

That was a case of irony by the fact that Tarble, Turles, Broly, Paragus and Goku were alive during Frieza's wipe out of their race.

"Maybe she was at another planet just like me, and heard that we were here." Goku suggested.

Raditz heard Goku's voice as he was returning to consciousness. He said softly, "Kakarot?...Little brother?" He noticed his strange voice again as he opened his eyes feeling his energy slowly returning to him. He saw Vegeta. "My prince."

His prince gave him the same familiar glare at him, but it was also strangely different. A lot...softer somehow.

"Little brother?!" Krillin was shocked. "Goku, you never told me that you had a hotter older sister!"

"Excuse me?" Android 18 arched an eyebrow.

Krillin quickly saved himself with, "But not as hot as you babe! But seriously, you have a sister Goku?!"

"I don't know! This is the first time for me to see her too!" The man said.

"Sister?" Raditz was confused of why they would say that. In fact, why did they not recognize him. Surely his own brother and his prince would recognize him. Has it been so long that he died that there was no spark of familiarity to them at all. That he truly was of no significance.

And then again, he felt a rush of emotions that he couldn't control. He tried to force his emotions down but his face became heated and tears fell down his face again.

"Ah! She's crying!" Goten noticed her tears.

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "She'd obviously cry with a bunch of you insensitive baboons around! Goku, give her the senzu bean so that she can tell us why she is here already instead of looking at her like some kind of animal at the zoo!"

Goku quickly did as he was told. He gently lifted her head, "Hey, I'm going to give you a senzu bean. It will help make you a whole lot better, okay?" He took it out of its sac. "You have to chew it first. Here it comes."

Raditz found his brother's gentleness to be irritating but accepted the senzu bean and chewed it. He made a face of disgust because it tasted like uncooked fish after having eaten it on his first visit to earth. He would definitely cook his food the next time.

His eyes widened when he felt the rush of energy. He sat up straight and was able to take in the moment finally. He saw strangers in an unfamiliar room. "Where...Where am I?" He covered his mouth with his hand because it wasn't a voice of his own.

He removed his hand to look at it. His hand was smaller in size. His fingers being more slender.

"You're in Kame's house." Goku responded. "Krillin found you naked at the shore. Can you tell us why you're here?"

"Why am I here?" Raditz's brows furrowed. "Do you not recognize me?"

"Uh, no." The male responded simply scratching the back of his head.

The saiyan felt his heart clench in worry. He looked to Vegeta. "My prince! Certainly you remember me!"

"Don't be a fool. I never seen a saiyan like you in my life." The man responded coldly.

Raditz fear was becoming a reality. "Have I been dead for so long that you can't even remember my face! It's me! Raditz!"

Vegeta's and Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't be stupid!" Vegeta snapped. "Raditz is dead! He died as a man!"

"I am a-" He stopped when he shifted forward towards the prince. He then connected the dots when he looked down at his chest and legs. His body almost looks like nothing he remembered. He looked into the hole of his shirt to see circular breasts instead of rectangular ones. He didn't feel his rod or balls in between his legs. He just felt some kind of cavern that he could open and close. He looked into the red boxers to see that pink flesh, and then screamed his head off.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME KAKAROT?!" The woman, Raditz, had her hands clench her little brother's gi looking down at him.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. I swear. Calm down." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She backed away from her brother's touch. "I am a woman!"

"Well, obviously." Goku was lost of why she was upset.

Raditz growled at his ignorance, "I am Raditz! The one who kidnapped your son and told you to kill a hundred people or else!"

"That was you!" Chichi screeched.

"Silence earth woman!" Raditz snapped at her with great furiosity! "I am a victim to this!"

"Oh, I remember, but Raditz is dead, and you're a woman." Goku pointed out.

"I was revived as a woman you nincompoop! I swear that you must've hit your head more than once as a child!" She berated him.

"Silence!" Vegeta ordered.

Raditz instinctively got on one of her knees bowing. "I'm sorry my prince." She said formerly.

"It is you. Only Raditz had been made to do that at my command." Vegeta confirmed. He chuckled. "I always knew that you were such a girl before, but now this is hilarious." He let out a laugh.

Raditz was used to such cruelty from his prince but his mean laughter had her feel worse than before, and the man has done worse. She stood up feeling humiliated and the feeling was evident in her face that Goku felt sorry for her.

"Hey," He called out to her kindly, "The past is in the past, so we'll help you figure out what happened?"

"Figure out? So you didn't do this to me to just mock me..."

"Me? No way. Reviving you haven't even came to mind at all! Plus nobody had used the dragon balls. When were you revived?"

"Uh...Yesterday I believe." She responded shyly as she avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"Then there's no way! Which only makes you also wonder how did you come back to life." Goku had his hand beneath his jaw looking up thinking of possibilities.

"I don't care how I came back to life. I only wish to be a man again." Raditz told him.

"Why?" 18 asked. "What's wrong with being a girl?"

"It's...not natural. My emotions are worse than before." Raditz responded feeling more uncomfortable when her prince looked at her.

"Girls are more sensitive." Trunks spoke up.

"But they are a lot prettier." Goten said.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly?!"

"No! I'm just saying that if you were a girl, you'd be a lot prettier!"

"I would, wouldn't I?"

"Uh..." Goten tried imagining it.

"Don't think about it idiot!" Trunks shouted at him.

"But you asked!" The little kid shouted back perplexed.

"I was being rhetorical!"

"What does that mean?!"

"I-" Trunks stopped when he noticed the new woman walking out of the house.

"Hey Raditz. Where are you going?" Goku asked.

"I need some time to think little brother." Raditz told him feeling exasperated. She stood in front of the closed door and stared at it. "...How do you open this?" The woman has never seen a knob before.

"I'll open it for you!" Goten ran over opening it before.

"Thank you." Raditz told him sweetly making the little boy blush. She walked out of the room and then out of the house.

"Wait Raditz!" Goku called out to him. "You don't have to go. I can find the dragon balls with Bulma's dragon radar and we can wish you back to a man in no time!"

Raditz was confused by her little brother's kindness to help her. "You'd do that for me...?"

"Like I said, the past is in the past. Plus, I think it's kind of the world's saying that you deserve a second chance since I'm stronger than you."

The woman glared down at him by the last choice of words. "Stronger than me? The last time we fought, little brother, you needed the help of the Namek."

"Yeah, but that was before I was able to turn super saiyan." Goku told him.

Raditz was surprised. "You can turn into the legendary super saiyan?"

"Yeah. Me, Gohan, goten, Vegeta and his son Trunks! That and other forms too. I couldn't turn into one until Frieza killed Krillin. Oh right, Frieza's dead, so you don't have to follow orders by him anymore, and stay here."

Ignoring the last statements, and having her curious interest peaked, she told him, "Show me."

"Really?" Goku asked. She nodded. "Alright." He powered up in an instant to super saiyan. A brilliant blonde with a green pool in his eyes.

Raditz awed at the sight of her_ little brother _being a legend. The rush of envy and uselessness rushed through her and its tide pulled her down. Goku turned back to normal. "See! A super saiyan!" He told her cheerfully and expected a usual shocked or surprised commentary, but instead he was given a sight of Raditz's back when she turned away.

"I need to go. Please find the dragon balls soon Kaka...Goku." She flew away as fast as she could to not show her tearful face. She reasoned that she was still in hell. A hell where she was further mocked for her strength.

She stopped when she was at an icy mountain where she was sure to not meet a single living creature. She may have worn less clothes, but she faced harsher climates at other planets without any clothes at all.

The very idea to strip herself of her mediocre clothes now would make him see the new form she had taken. A form that wasn't hers, and pushed her emotions to further levels than her own power as a saiyan.

She knew that her brother...that man would find the dragon balls and give her a wish to become a man. But even if that did happen, what was she to do? Where was she to go?

Her heart strained because she knew that from either choice, she would be alone. Not that she had suited company to begin with, but she didn't want to stay in this planet any longer.

She couldn't bear to look at Goku in the eye when she was revived in such a pathetic state.

For the next few hours, she had been walking and leaping around the icy mountains having not seen any living being in sight.

Raditz was now sitting within a cave still trying to perfect her plan. "I got it now! First, after I become a man, I'll find a space pod to use, or any transportation that will have me off this planet. Then I will go to Frieza's planet 0911, if it has not become a wasteland, and live out my life there until I become bored and then hop to other planets...This is pathetic."

She felt even more pathetic that she spent hours doing this. She lied on her stomach on the cold ground sighing and sulking.

She knew that her prince was here, but he was in the same time not her prince. He wasn't wearing the saiyan uniform. He was still cruel, but not as cruel as before. Despite being the prince, she didn't want to see him and be the kicked yet following puppy she knew she is.

"There you are!"

_Oh dear god no. _Raditz really didn't want to see Goku as it was only another kick to her puppy-self.

"I was able to find you by sensing your energy. It took longer than expected to find you since it almost felt like there was nothing." The man said obliviously. Raditz was definitely kicked. "Aren't you cold?"

"I've faced harsher environments and colder temperatures. I'm fine...Goku." Saying the name seemed to hurt her when she intentionally said it to create a barrier between them. She got up brushing off the dirt and pebbles off of her. She glanced at the man and made herself recognize him as a citizen of this earth. Not a saiyan and definitely not her brother.

Even if he has done nothing but show her kindness, Raditz didn't want to admit to herself that she was outdone by a fool. She would feel like nothing. Thinking about it made her remember someone. Someone who looked almost like Goku but scarred.

She followed him out of the cave to see the dragon balls on the ground. Goku called out to them which released the dragon, Shenron. The woman was awestruck by its appearance.

"Why have you summoned me? Tell me your wish now." The dragon ordered.

"Great Shenron, we ask of you to make my brother a man again!" Goku told him.

There was a pause and then the dragon responded, "I cannot grant your wish." Raditz stopped breathing when she was denied.

"What?! Why not?" Goku asked for her.

"An unnatural spell has been cast upon him. A spell that exceeds my power."

"Who cast this spell?"

"You ask too many questions. Tell me your wish."

"I wish that you would tell me who did this to my brother!"

The dragon growled but responded as demanded, "The one who did this is done by a god. A former supreme kai. Now your second wish."

"Where can we find this former supreme kai?"

"She is in the Otherworld. I have granted your wishes. Farewell." The dragon disappeared and the dragon balls separated again.

"In the Otherworld huh." Goku said. "This will be easy! All we have to do is connect with the Otherworld and find this former supreme kai!..." The man thought that all was good but Raditz looked like she was in more distress.

"Am I cursed to live with this form forever? Does the world mock me so? Weakling Raditz this and weakling Radtiz that. Saiyans are supposed to be the strongest race, yet I was defeated long before. Bardock...Father...I've failed too many times. Are you punishing me now by giving me a form that defies my mind that wants to stop the ceaseless tears and pain, and not bear the fact that my little brother has surpassed me even if we are of the same blood?" She covered her eyes as she continued to cry.

Goku frowned by the sight of her complete hopelessness. "Hey Raditz, we can still make you a guy."

"No!" She raised a hand at him to not be comforted. "This is my punishment! I am a saiyan who has nothing left but his pride! I will not let you take what I only have left!"

"What are you talking about? You want to turn back into a guy right?" Goku was confused for he never truly ever had any beliefs in the value of pride.

Raditz lowered her arm. "...No." She sobbed. "Leave me alone with my fate, Goku."

"I don't understand what you are talking about, but I'm not going to leave you because you're my brother." Goku told her firmly.

"Brother?" She giggled. "Look at me and remember your words dear _brother_. 'You are no brother of mine'. Your exact words."

"That was before, but now I know that you truly need my help, and I believe that good can come out of this. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"That's your philosophy, Goku. Don't push your beliefs onto a true saiyan like me." She flew up, but was stopped by Goku.

"Stop talking nonsense and let me help you." He held her arms. "What could you possibly gain by treating yourself like this?!"

"Let go of me!" Raditz's hands let out a blue beam of light at full force. It caught Goku off guard that it pushed him off.

Feeling true satisfaction at hitting the tailess monkey, Raditz continued an onslaught of beams that Goku didn't bother to dodge but did shield himself. The woman flew towards him and punched and kicked him continuously until she was panting for air.

In the end, after causing quite a new decoration to the mountains, Goku was lying on the ground completely beaten up with blood trailing down his lips. Raditz towered over him glaring at the man.

"Feel better...?" Goku asked.

Raditz clenched her fists and kicked his face again. And then stood off her brother with her arms crossed. "...Better."

"Hahahaha. Great." He laughed lightly getting up.

"You could've just dragged me with you." She told him. "I don't have the strength to oppose you."

"I know." Goku told her. "But I want you to do what's best for yourself, and I figured that you were too sad to think right so I let you take out that sadness on me." He walked over to the front of her so the two stood face to face. Her little brother had to look up at her to look into her eyes. At least in height, she has beaten her little brother at unless he had another trick up his sleeve. "So want to become a guy again?"

Feeling much better, Raditz felt ready to comply, "Yes."

At Goku's home, Raditz was standing outside while her...brother dealt with the hordes of screaming and yelling from his wife.

Thinking that this was a bad idea, she took her chance to escape while trying to lower her energy at the same time to not be caught by him.

"Where are you going?"

She was taken aback to not have noticed her brother's child, Goten, watching him, but didn't show it. "I'm going for a little...trip."

"A trip? Can I come?"

"No." She flew off, but then was stopped when Goten flew in front of her.

"My daddy told me that I shouldn't let you go anywhere."

"Your father is a fool, and don't you have earth duties to attend to?"

"No. I already did all my chores."

Raditz grimaced at the child. "Then go play with your other friends."

"Trunks went home already." the child told her. "You're really tall. How did you get so tall? Can I get as tall as you someday?"

"If you have your father's genes then yes. Where is your tail? Did you cut it off like my incredulous brother?"

"Uh? No. I wasn't born with one."

"Then you are not worth talking to."

"That's not very nice to say."

"I am a proud saiyan warrior! I do not need to be nice to half breeds like you!" She shouted at him and then went to fly past him but Goten grabbed her tail with a strong grip. "NNGH!" She felt her power drained from her. She fell and felt the painful tug at her tail as if it would snap off.

"Daddy told me to hold your tail if you're being bad."

"Please..." Raditz looked up at him with a pathetically cute tearful face. "Please let go of my tail. I promise to not fly away anymore. Please."

"Uhm..." Goten looked at her and felt conflicted. She continued to plead that it was almost like begging, and that only made him feel more bad, so he slowly let her tail go. "Okay, but you better-"

Raditz flew away instantly when the stupid kid let go, but then was caught by Goku. Goten flew over to her. "Hey! You lied!" He cried out.

Goku grinned, "I told you he'd do that. Got me the last time, too."

"Let me go!" Raditz shouted at him as she struggled and growled from his grip.

"I told you that I'm going to help you, and Chichi finally agreed to let you take a bath and relax at the guest room. I got Bulma to help out with picking out clothes for you if you're going to stay like this for awhile."

"Awhile?! I swear Goku that you better let me go! I will fair by myself! Just find me when you have good news!" Raditz was still against accepting more of his kindness.

"I can't do that because you might end up destroying cities, and I can't have that." Goku reasoned.

Raditz stopped struggling. "So if I promise that I do not destroy any of the cities, then you will let me go."

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for your fake promises."

"I swear! I swear on your grave that I will not destroy a city or terrorize any of the pathetic inhabitants here!" Raditz told him earnestly without any awareness of how many times her brother died throughout his life.

Goku felt his impatience, that is not known of a limit, run out. "No! You are staying with us until you're a guy again!"

Raditz was silence by her brother's demanding voice. Psychologically, she felt like she was being scolded by their father. Something that never happened before and felt like she needed, so she complied again.

She nodded which Goku smiled at and led her back to the house. He gave her a short tour of the place while Chichi was ignoring them by doing the housework. She was then showed the bathroom that was made with the house.

Goku had to demonstrate to her of how it worked since space bathrooms were different.

Finally left alone, she stripped from her clothes and took the moment to look down at her body. She flexed her arms to know that she still had muscles in her biceps and had a well defined stomach.

She cupped her boobs to feel its softness. She blushed by how big they were. They seemed to be the equivalent to how big her dick was. She compared to Nappa and Vegeta. Nappa was really big compared to both of them so would definitely have G or F size breasts, and Vegeta's own dick was longer but his own was definitely thicker.

Raditz thought that if Vegeta was a woman, his boobs would definitely be D's.

He questioned if other women's breasts were like his own. Or does his saiyan genes differ?

She told herself to find the answer later and then continued downward to her hips that she found to be wide and noted that that was a good sign for fertility. Not that she was thinking of ever having a child.

Even if she could, who would be her mate? It was definitely not her brother, and not the prince. There was no saiyan at all who would be appropriate to mate with her.

She didn't dare go any further down her body. She used the bathroom earlier at the mountains which was strange. The urine flowed down her thighs, and it left an uncomfortable moist feeling.

Raditz got into the hot water and felt the tense muscles being at ease. She was tired of thinking so stopped without realizing that she was falling asleep.

_A nine year old Raditz stared at his new home since the saiyans had made a pact with Frieza. Before, he was just living in a cave in rags, but now he was dressed in some kind of armor and saw white rooms and green circular windows._

_He didn't like it at all, but then he saw the good part was having food whenever he wanted, and he was to have training so he could fight._

_Raditz never really got to see his father. He had been fighting in the Civil war with his mother. The only guardians Raditz ever got to see were strangers. He was raised with a circle of women who took care of the warriors' children._

_He had fun during the Civil War but after the saiyans were introduced to the scouter, Raditz was revealed to be the weakest saiyan among the children. This made all the other children he thought were his playmates start bullying him. Always calling him, "Weakling Raditz!"_

_He always had to fight with all of them, and then come home alone with bruises and bite marks. At least the people at the recovery room were nice in front of his face before talking about how poor and pathetic he was. Especially since he was Bardock's son._

_Raditz always told himself that he didn't care what other people thought and said. He knew that as a saiyan, he could become stronger in no time. The only person he truly cared about was his father._

_He heard of how reckless and strong his father was becoming that he tried at any moment to see him, but had always seem to have a mission again and again. His mother would be at the bar instead of their home before she went off too._

_Then one day, the boy knew exactly where his father was at the recovery room from the doctor, and quickly ran to the room._

_"Father! Father!" Raditz ran towards the room but then stopped and hid for some reason when his father exited it. This was the first time in years since he saw his father that his heart felt like it was gonna give in to the excitement._

_"So she's pregnant." Fasha said to his father._

_"Yeah." The man responded without much care._

_"So this is like your first kid right?" Borgos asked._

_"Knucklehead," Toma called him, "He already has a kid."_

_"He has a kid? How come I never heard of him?" Shugesh was surprised._

_"I bet it's cuz it's Raditz." Fasha said._

_"The weakling of the saiyans?!" Shugesh was now really surprised. "No way! That can't be Bardock's son!"_

_"It is. I don't think Bardock had seen him since after the war." Fasha told them. "How about reuniting with the pipsqueak already?"_

_"What for? He's not worth my time."_

_"Come on Bardock! He's your son!" Toma told him._

_"Someone as weak as that? He is no son of mine as far as I'm concern." Bardock confessed without any realization that he was passing Raditz._

_The little boy swore that he saw his entire world collapsed before him. He was numbed by shock. His figment of imagination became bleak and he was in the cruel reality. He walked away without his father seeing him._

_The words that he heard was configured in his mind as, "You are no son of mine."_

_Then Goku's words, "You are no brother of mine."_

"Raditz!" Goku pulled her out of the water. Raditz opened her eyes, now realizing that she fell asleep and sunk into the tub. "Hey, what happened? Did you slip in or something?"

"Let go of me Kakarot. I just fell asleep." She told him annoyed by his concern.

The man let go of her arms. "Oh, that's good to hear. I was afraid that-"

"Afraid of what?" Raditz questioned indignantly. "Drowning myself to death? What would that accomplish? Seriously, bro-" She folded his lips inward and continued with, "Goku. A proud saiyan warrior wouldn't do such a thing. Now if you would excuse me, I need to finish my bath."

"Alright. Bulma bought your clothes. They're over there." He pointed at the clothing that was hanged by the hangers at the wall hanging rack. "If anything doesn't fit right just tell me." He told her before leaving.

Raditz sighed through her nose and quickly washed herself and her hair which she did skillfully. Afterwards, she wiped herself down and looked at her clothes. She recognized the black underwear as being similar to his speedo. He then looked at the black fabric with straps, cups and clasps.

He recognized this for a woman's armor so bend forward to fit her boobs into it, put on the straps, and then did the clasps. She saw a blue jumpsuit with a hole for her tail, and boots similar to his old one but were white.

She exited after successfully dressing herself to see that her idiotic brother was sitting at the table waiting for her with a stupid smile on his face. Goku noticed her. "Hey! So it did fit you after all! I was a little worried because it was one of Vegeta's and we both know that he's not even close to your height. How tall are you anyway?"

"Skip with the silly chatter, and tell me if there is any news to my disgraceful predicament." Raditz said straightforwardly taking a seat himself.

"Right. I got good news! The kais said that they would find this former supreme kai and help you out since what she did was major taboo!"

It sounded too good to be true so she asked, "And how long would this task take?"

"How long? Well..." He scratched his cheek. "Probably a few months. A year or two at best."

"A year or two!"

Chichi scolded her, "Don't raise your voice in the kitchen!"

But Raditz ignored her standing up, "What do you mean a year or two?! Does that mean I have to stay on this pathetic planet for that long?!"

"Well I'm the only one who can talk to king kai so far so you kinda do." Goku responded, once again not understanding why his brother or sister was distressed. It can't be that bad. Earth was a great place! "Don't worry. Chichi and I'll take care of you."

"That is...very generous of you Goku..." Raditz sat back down with her elbows on the table and cheeks on her hands. "If I am cursed this way for much longer, I might as well hear your stories to understand what has happened over the years that I've been dead..."

"Oh sure. I can answer any question that you have! What's the first thing you want to hear?"

"Let us begin with how was your first meeting with prince Vegeta." Raditz responded.

"Wow, that's quite a long time. Let's see..." Goku told Raditz of his version of what had happened over the years.

He told her about how Vegeta changed sides and found peace and a family on Earth. He told her about how he defeated Frieza but a future version of Trunks, Vegeta's son, killed him. He told him about the androids, and then the seven year long death until the world tournament and Majin Buu.

After hearing it all and how far his brother had come, Raditz truly felt pathetic beside her brother. But reasoned that at the end of this, he would never have to see his face ever again. So beared with it.

A/N: If they had zodiacs:

Aries-Trunks(Acts as a leader to Goten and passionate)

Taurus-Chichi (Stubborn as hell)

Gemini- Goten (Always into what's new and can be a great friend)

Cancer-Raditz (Sensitive about family)

Leo-Vegeta (Egomaniac)

Virgo-Gohan (Very organized)

Libra-Satan/Hercule (Great host)

Scorpio-Android 18 (Kind of like a cool loner)

Sagittarius-Krillin (Funny and loving)

Capricorn-Piccolo (Time and all)

Aquarius-Goku (Oblivious and adventurous)

Pisces- Bulma (Sensitive and imaginative)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I am so damn frustrated because I did this three times because my first one was deleted since I had to recover my laptop, and then I wrote too much that my word-pad erased everything! I am...I am...Please just read!

Chapter 2

Raditz was uncomfortable. She was entering the house of her prince. Goku told her about her prince settling on Earth and having a family of his own. Something she could never believe, but the sight of the blue-hair female who was his wife, and the purple hair child made her doubt her disbelief.

"Hey guys!" Bulma told them. Goku and Goten had followed along.

"Hey Bulma!"

"Hey Mrs. Briefs!"

"Uh..." Raditz wasn't sure of how to address her. She knelled on one knee naturally. "Good morning, my prince's woman."

"Good morning to you, too." Bulma told her. "Next time, you don't have to kneel or anything. Just say hi like everyone else, and call me Bulma."

"Bulma?"

She nodded. She knew about what Raditz had done, but that was years ago, and she wasn't as stubborn as Chichi. She was also sort of on Goku's side of giving Raditz a second chance since this saiyan wasn't almost nothing compared to what her husband had done.

"That's it. Now you guys follow me. Especially you Raditz since you're the one I have to check on." Bulma told them.

The new woman was surprised at the woman's attitude. This was her prince's chosen mate. Raditz never really thought of what type of woman her prince would chose to mate with, but this one was kind. She was also certainly gorgeous, intelligent and rich. Thinking about that, she shouldn't be surprised.

The only surprising factor was that she was an earthling.

The five of them went into the lab where Raditz was told to lie down on a table to be scanned by a scanner above her. She stayed still as the red light went up and down her body. Goku just stared. Goten and Trunks were playing tag.

When the scanning was finished, Bulma looked at the results on the computer screen, "It says here that you're a woman alright. Everything appears to be fine and not really all that different from a normal woman except for the tail, of course." She told Raditz who was sitting up. "So what do you plan on doing now?"

Goku responded, "Oh! He's staying with me until King Kai found the person responsible for this and make him a man again!"

Raditz continued, "And then I will leave this damn planet. My pri...Bulma, my brother had told me that you are an inventor. That you are able to create space ships."

"Yeah, do you want one?"

"I-If it's of no bother to you my princess!"

"Princess?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! You are my prince's wife! It's only suitable to call you as such!"

"Whoa, calm down. I already told you that you can just call me Bulma."

Raditz felt ashamed. "Right. So you wouldn't mind providing me the means of transportation once I become a man again?"

"I don't see why not. Chichi would probably like it that way."

"Thank you." She told the woman respectfully. "And if I may ask, where is Prince Vegeta?"

"I think he's training. When he's not eating or sleeping, he's training. I swear if I had a penny for every time he trained over spending quality time with his own family, I'd be richer than I already am!" The scientist responded in frustration.

Raditz smiled proudly at the familiar act. At least that part didn't change in his prince. "It is important for the prince to stay in top condition."

Goku said, "I also stay in top condition! We should go training after this, Raditz!"

"Don't talk nonsense Goku! Raditz needs to go shopping with me for more clothes! She can't keep wearing one of my husband's jumpsuits! Come on Raditz! We better hurry!" She grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Hey wait! Make sure that she doesn't leave!" Goku told her, and wasn't sure if Bulma heard him, but was pretty sure that he'll just find his sister again if she did leave.

Raditz let himself be dragged out of the room and then the woman let go of her wrist when they were alone. "M-My...I mean Bulma! What do you mean shopping?"

"You don't know what shopping is?"

"I know what it means, but I don't want to bother you with my trivial needs." Raditz rubbed the back of her neck feeling more nervous.

"It's not a problem at all! I've been meaning to do a little shopping myself, so don't worry about it! Plus, I want to ask you questions about Vegeta's past. The man likes to stay very mysterious if you know what I mean."

"Yes. He was a very secretive bastard. Vegeta always kept to himself during the rule under Frieza."

"I figured. So what kind of relationship did you and Vegeta have?" Bulma was really curious to how Vegeta was like to others.

"It was a very simple relationship. A relationship between a low-class saiyan and a royal elite. He was to give his orders and I followed. Nothing more. Nothing less." She responded frankly.

"Really? Nothing more? You two were to believe that you were the last of your entire race, and you never had, I don't know, special moments? Memories?"

"...None. We lived through the missions that Frieza had given us, and I remained his loyal servant who he ridiculed constantly for his lack of strength."

The two exit the building to a car. "Wow, that's rather bland. What did you think of my husband then? When he was evil and destroying planets."

"...Glorious. Strong. A fitting cruel saiyan elite warrior who could accomplish anything. He was also a bastard, but I had my greatest faith in him to restore the saiyan's pride. To think that he had settled himself with living here...with Goku..." She ran her hands through her hair.

"What's wrong?" The blue hair woman asked with concern.

"It is nothing to worry yourself about Bulma. It's just the woman body effecting my emotions." Raditz told her.

"It is a pain, but you should also allow yourself to feel these emotions! Just be honest with yourself and tell me! I promise I won't tell a soul!"

Raditz felt a piercing comfort in those words, but was not ready to accept his woman body's weakness. "Thank you. Let's go shopping."

Bulma was not satisfied by that answer, but knew better than to push. The two got into a car, and drove off to a mall. It was a silent ride since the mother wanted to give Raditz time to think her feelings out, and make sense of them.

It was like going through puberty, and the woman remembered what that was like. The new emotions, body growth and blood spilling each month. Now that she thought about it, they had to check if saiyan women could get periods.

After thirty minutes of driving, she asked, "Hey Raditz, do saiyan women have their menstruation?"

The woman responded simply, "They have it once a year after their heat cycle."

"Heat cycle?"

"Yes. The saiyan women do not shed their uterus as often as the earth woman. The saiyan woman goes through their cycle once every earth year and last for a week, but if the woman is stressed during it, the days decrease substantially or more. And then shed their uterus if a coupling was inevitable."

"Wow, you sure know a lot."

"My mother would tell me about it. It's supposed to feel like your hips are being clawed out by talons of you worse nightmare as you bear witness your blood dripping from your canal. But I had a hole in my stomach, so I'll be fine." Raditz said nonchalantly.

"Uh..." Bulma wasn't sure of how to respond to that. She just noted that she didn't need to buy tampons. "So were you close with your mom. What was she like?"

"..." Raditz tried to think of how to phrase her. His mother always been on missions and the bar, and only came home as someone drunk. "...She was a saiyan warrior like everyone else in our kind. She went on missions and came back victorious. She'd celebrate by having a drinking contest with her coworkers. She always loved the games that involved a drink..."

"She sounds like a lot of fun!"

"...Yes, she was..."

_Raditz found his mother sprawled on the floor after having too much to drink. The child learned from the medic about how to take care of his mother in a situation like this. With his saiyan strength, he put her on her bed, and got the medicine for it._

_The boy wasn't startled when he felt a hand caress his cheek. "Hair..just like mine. Are you my daughter?"_

_The child sighed. "No mother. I am your son. Raditz."_

_"Raditz? Oh! Right. Damn...you're weak." She was silent for a moment, and the told him, "Becuz of you, your father finds a mate like me useless. I bet he's fucking that chick on his team. What was that whore's name again?"_

_"Go to sleep mother. You have another mission tomorrow" Raditz told her with frustration._

_"Don't tell me what to do." She said in snide, and then fell asleep._

Raditz gritted his teeth. A disappointment and a burden she was to his drunk mother. Nothing when she wasn't under the influence as she left without even saying a word to her. The new woman continued to stare out of the window without really taking in the scene. She was too busy trying to ground the subtle yet annoying ache in her chest.

She was relieved yet nervous when they finally got to the mall. Bulma guided her around the building. They went to almost all the clothing stores where Raditz had to try on so many different clothes to go with her tall and muscular yet curvy structure. She also had big feet.

The people at the store stared at her as if she was a challenge to overcome. Especially since she was with her prince's wife. Raditz found the task to be difficult as all she had to do was change clothes and pose for her prince's wife's opinions. Bulma was actually having fun since she didn't have many gal friends to go shopping with.

After hundreds of different types of clothes and designs, they finally stopped for lunch at a restaurant. Bulma continued talking about what they were going to do next while considering the time. Raditz just listened.

"So Raditz, do you like your new clothes?" Bulma asked with a beautiful smile.

The woman didn't want to answer negatively. "Yes. They're very...colorful."

"I knew you would. It's very important for the women here to look their best! So about my husband, what was he like as a child?"

"Prince Vegeta as a child was very spoiled and demanding. Every day when we weren't on a mission, he would be either training with Nappa or bossing me around to take care of everything else. His most common order would be to have me buy him ice cream. I guess you could say that his most favorite flavor was mint chocolate chip. He was a glutton when he discovered them. Always bothering me, even when I was busy, to get him ice cream. He'd rant like an actual child when I wouldn't."

"Like an actual child?"

"What was he most of the time?"

"A tyrant." She responded with a smirk. "I was ten when our planet was destroyed while Prince Vegeta was five. He acted like a prince should have if they were aiming to become a tyrant. When he was angry with me, he'd pull my hair and my tail while I did the same, but I lost in the end."

"He was a bully to you even at that age?!"

"Saiyan children are a lot more developed than earthling's children." Raditz responded proudly. "The prince's actions towards me was nothing to rile my anger. To be honest, his tyranny over me was more tamed than the other saiyan children."

"Other saiyan children?"

Raditz felt like he could share, "I was known as one of the weakest saiyan among our kind. My parents would barely acknowledge my existence, and the children mocked me for it. Mocked me in so many ways than I could count as a small child."

"That's terrible!"

The woman knew it was, but it was the only treatment she knew, "Do not be mistaken. I did fight back for my pride, but then considering the way I died, I deserved it all. The saiyans are supposed to be the strongest race ever to have existed."

"No!" Bulma held her hands over the table. "That is just terrible! Absolutely terrible! A child should never be subjected to that! Never! Oh you poor thing! Everything'll be better this time! If there's anything you need, ask me! Alright?!"

"Uh, yes." The woman thought of things that would be useful to have when she turned back, but for now she was a bit stunned by her compassion. Raditz wasn't sure how to respond correctly to it. She continued to eat while Bulma collected herself of such a sad story.

"Sorry, I hate it when I hear about kids being abused and neglected. What kind of parents would neglect their child! Even if they are weak, they're supposed to be cared for! Who did take care of you?"

"Ah, for the first few years of my life, I was taken care of by our race's women with the other children while the other warriors went to war. After the war, and Frieza changed everything, I took care of myself. I did have my daily trips to the medic after my usual day of rough housing. Doing so had actually made me knowledgeable of how to take care of wounded warriors."

Bulma found that interesting and sad to hear about how often the woman in front of her had to get bandaged up. "So you were a big help on the team with Vegeta right?"

"Ha! The only scratch the prince had was when he would deliberately make his opponent give him one!" Raditz faintly remembered another memory but ignored it. "A truly glorious warrior with the saiyan blood running through his veins!" She smirked happily. "Certainly you have experienced the full glory of seeing him in battle."

"Not really. I prefer it if he would stop training all the time, but that's Vegeta."

"Of course it's him! If he didn't, then there wouldn't be a part of him left!"

"Whoa! You're really passionate about my husband. If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were in love with him." She said jokingly.

Though Raditz knew, she responded, "Don't be ridiculous. He would never divert his eyes to a low class saiyan. Certainly not a male. On the other hand, you were obviously chosen for your beauty and wits."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know, you're not bad looking yourself. Goten actually thinks your beautiful."

"The brat? Hmph. The little half breed barely has the gall of a fighter. I'm forced to share a room with him."

"It can't be that bad."

"Tell me that when you can smell the child's breath in the morning. Not only am I forced to deal with my brother, Goku's stupidity, his wife's dirty looks and spiteful words, and their child's mediocrity! At least I haven't seen their other child. It would only add more to my stress."

"You mean Gohan? Right, he's staying at Hercule city." The woman remembered. "You don't want to see him?"

"Of course not. I tried to murder him as a child. If his mother won't let it go, then I don't want to deal with him."

"You'd be surprised. Gohan isn't a lot like Chichi. He's more forgiving."

Raditz just gave a lopsided frown. "I think I rather prefer if he wasn't. To be honest, I prefer my brother's wife's dislike, then misdirected kindness."

Bulma furrowed her brows upward with a frown. Raditz seemed to want to reject any form of kindness towards her. She only accepts hers by the fact that she's married to Vegeta out of habit than genuine gratitude. She continued to eat before her food got cold.

Raditz did the same, and was surprisingly quiet and tamed as she did compared to how the scientist always seen saiyans eat. After eating only ten plates, the saiyan was done.

"Only that much?" Bulma asked.

"Did I eat too much?" Raditz asked with concern.

"No! It's just...usually I'd leave with about fifty plates minimum, or when the restaurant runs out of food."

"Yes, the saiyan kind eats until their satisfied. I am used to eating this much."

"Why is that?"

"...I prefer quality over quantity. And it was very satisfying. Thank you Bulma."

"You're welcome. We should go then. There's a lot more shopping to do!" The two left.

Raditz lied to the woman. She could eat like any other saiyan without much care, but then hadn't felt like eating.

After a few more shopping and having them delivered to Goku's home, Raditz and her went to a hair salon & spa. Bulma thought that it was good for the woman to know what it was like to have the luxury, but Raditz was against having her body touched by strangers so massages were out for the count.

But Raditz was willing to make the woman happy so complied with getting a mani pedi, a face mask, and having her hair being treated by strangers. Seeing as it was at her knees, the salon had to have several people take care of it. Raditz didn't want to have her hair cut so the beauty experts agreed that they would only shower it and style it seeing as her hair was a luscious healthy black.

After hours of treatment, the two women finally went home.

"We're home!" Bulma yelled out. Her parents was out on their honeymoon week, so only Trunks and Goten appeared.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey Mrs. Briefs!" Goten greeted.

"Hey mom! You wouldn't believe what me and Goten did! We..." He was at a lost of words when Raditz entered.

The new woman was wearing a black jacket, a white blouse inside with a red skirt, black leggings and red heels on. The woman removed her sunglasses to reveal that she had makeup on that enhanced a sexy bitchiness to her.

Bulma smiled at their cute awed expression of her design. "So what do you think boys? She looks good right?"

Trunks asked, "Hey, you used to be a dude right?"

Raditz responded, "Yes."

"Were you this pretty?" The child asked curiously.

"No. I was a man. I was a beast who had species grovel at their feet by the very sight of me."

"So you were ugly."

"I wasn't ugly! I was fearsome!" Raditz shouted.

"Well you do look like you wanna kill someone."

"It wouldn't be hard to know who."

"Raditz!" Bulma yelled at her. Then leaned forward facing Goten. "So what do you think Goten? Isn't your aunt even more beautiful?"

"Uh..." Goten looked at her and then at Raditz who was glaring at him. He looked down shyly. "I don't know."

"Ha!" Trunks laughed. "You like her! Ew! You like your own aunt!"

"Shut up Trunks! No I don't!"

"Ha ha! Liar! You're so in love with her!"

"I'm telling you I'm not!"

Trunks continued to tease him. Goten kept telling him to stop. While the children were playing around, Raditz faced Bulma and bowed, "Thank you for today."

"Oh Raditz, I already told you that you can drop the whole formal thing. I'm your friend now."

"Friend?" The word sounded alien to him.

"Yeah! Shopping and going to the spa together is what friends do together! And I really had a nice time with you today! I hope we can do it again!" The woman told her with a kind smile. Raditz was perplexed of how to respond to her kindness.

Trunks stopped teasing Goten when he noticed something missing. "Hey where's your tail?"

"It's underneath my skirt. Goten, where's your father?" She asked the child.

"He went with Vegeta to train." He responded.

"Did he forget that you have a curfew?"

"I don't know."

The woman sighed in frustration. "Fine. Come on brat, we need to leave. Good bye Bulma. Trunks." She said to the woman and looked down at the boy who was about to look under her skirt.

"Bye!" The boy said nervously.

"Bye Raditz. Have a safe trip." She told her.

Raditz nodded and then left with Goten to the sky at top speed. It was a silent trip for a while until Goten needed to quench his curiosity.

"So Aunt Raditz, what did you and Trunks' mom do?"

"It's none of your business."

"I was just asking."

"And I responded."

"Why are you so mean? You even lied to me yesterday."

"That is because I am a warrior who do not pity little boys like you. You are a saiyan but rather play around with the prince's son instead of actual training."

"I do train! Dad said I'm even stronger than you!"

"Hmph!" Raditz flew faster and headed into a forest.

"Hey!" Goten flew after her. "Don't leave me alone! Aunt Raditz! Aunt Raditz! Aunt Raditz!" The boy slowed down when he couldn't find her. "Aunt Raditz! AUNT RADITZ!" There was nothing but silence. Since there was no moon, it was extra dark. He teared up as he didn't like being alone since he had never gone home in the dark.

He let out a big wail as his tears poured. "Aunt Raditz left me! WAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH!"

Raditz was actually on a tree branch smirking as the child cried. It served him right for calling her weak. After a few minutes, she appeared before him since she didn't want to upset Goku.

"Aunt Raditz!" Goten ran towards her holding onto her skirt. "Where did you go?! I was afraid that you left me all alone! Why did you leave me?! I did nothing wrong!"

"You insulted your elders, brat." She grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Now stop crying. You are from a lineage of saiyan warriors. The strongest race to ever exist. It's a shame that it has been belittled to you."

"Hey! I'm not so little!"

"Heh. Aren't you cute. You do realize that if you went super saiyan you could've led yourself home through the dark." Raditz smirked at the stupid little face of his nephew. "Or called out to your stupid father."

"Hey! My dad's not stupid! If he's stupid, then you're stupid!"

"Don't sass me boy!" She barked. Goten just stuck his tongue out at her. "Why you little-" She threw Goten aside who floated, and then turned away walking in the forest. She wasn't in the mood to take the easier route back to the stupid place that Goku called a home.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?!" Goten followed her.

"I already told you how to get home didn't I! Just leave me alone!"

"No!"

"No?! Why the hell not?!"

"Because you're family! Family is supposed to stay together!"

"Don't be stupid! Your earth ways mean nothing to me! A real family are those who take pride in the strong and desert or destroy the weak! Even if its your own child! We are warriors who live to fight! Not be a bunch of idiots dependent on each other!"

"That sounds lonely."

"...It's nothing that you would understand. A saiyan fights only for himself, his pride and his strength. They fight for their own reasons. Their own goals and is willing to delete anything in his way..." Raditz began remembering how Nappa died. He didn't really care that he died, but he did feel a sense of loss from it.

Nappa was his teammate. He was a jackass, but the closest thing to a 'friend' that he ever had. The man at least talked to him about how unbearable Vegeta could be, and have fun joking about it secretly. Other times, he was the sidekick bully with Vegeta always calling him, "Crybaby Raditz."

Goten had a ball of light in his hand and saw the sad wistful expression on his aunt's face. "Is there something wrong Aunt Raditz?"

"Nothing brat. Let's go home."

"You're not going to leave me again?" The child wanted to make sure.

Raditz gritted her teeth. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now hurry!" She flew up.

"Wait!" Goten flew after her. "Wait for me! Come on! AUNT RADITZ!"

"Ugh! Come here!" She grabbed him into her arms. "If you're going to keep acting like an infant, then I'll hold you all the way there! Will that make you quiet?!" She muttered to herself that the child said he's strong but was as slow as a turtle.

The child nodded noting how soft she felt. "Thank you aunt Raditz. Y'know, if you weren't hiding your tail, I would've squeezed it to stop you from leaving me in the first place."

"You are testing my patience with you." She grumbled.

The two finally made it home. Goten ran in. Raditz slowly walked in seeing the woman with dinner on the table. "Yea! Food!" The child was quickly at the table.

Raditz past it, and went straight for the room. "I am retiring tonight." She quickly entered and closed it. She saw the boxes and plastics of her clothes piled at a corner of the room neatly.

The woman stripped from her clothes thinking that they were, in all genuine opinion, a mediocre abomination. Left in her undergarments, she had a ball of light in her hand to see where her make up equipment was to get rid of the useless make up.

After that, she went to bed despite the growl of her stomach. It was there, but she felt numb to it. Her mind was too busy being angry and depressed over her new circumstances. She just hoped that the kais would find the person responsible for this soon.

Later, Goku finally came back home. "I'm home! Sorry for being late! I accidentally said something that Vegeta took the wrong way. Where's Raditz?"

"Aunt Raditz is in our room sleeping." Goten responded.

"And hear this!" Chichi spoke up, "She had the gall to leave our son in the middle of the forest in the dark alone! And then telling him that family isn't important! Your bro-si-whatever she is! She is already a bad example for Goten! And it's her second day living in this house!"

Goku, who was seated at the table, understood but reasoned, "He did just come back to life where everything's changed. She doesn't have Vegeta ordering her around, and is free from Frieza. Just give him some time to get used to everything, and she'll come around eventually."

"I want her to come around now! I don't want my son's head being filled with all this saiyan pride nonsense!"

"Be patient Chichi."

"Don't go 'be patient Chichi' me! You better do something about this Goku or I'm gonna make sure you don't ever have dinner!" She threatened with great fury.

"Alright! I will!" The man promised.

After dinner, Goten went to his room to see Raditz sleeping in her futon. The child lied down in his and felt tired but didn't want to sleep yet. He faced towards his aunt and thought about her words. The child felt like she must be very lonely, "Aunt Raditz, I know you're a sleep and all, but I wanted to tell you that I like you better without the makeup and fancy clothes. You look like a complete different person with them on. I know I don't know you that well, but I'd like to. I know you're a bad guy, but you don't any reason to be bad anymore. You could have fun now...with family..." He saw that his aunt had moved and was still breathing softly. He shifted away onto his side facing away from her and slowly fell asleep.

Raditz was wide awake having heard his words. The first thing she wanted was to eat, but the second thing was to run. Run far away.

A/N: If they were sailor moon (More of traits and roles):

1) Sailor Moon: Goku

2) Sailor Mini Moon: Goten

3) Tuxedo man: Chichi

4) Queen Serenity: Bardock

5) Luna: King Kai

6) Artemis: Chiaotsu

7) Sailor Mercury: Gohan

8) Sailor Mars: Vegeta

9) Sailor Jupiter: Krillin

10) Sailor Venus: Raditz

11) Sailor Uranus: Yamcha

12) Sailor Neptune: Tien

13) Sailor Saturn: Future Trunks/Trunks

14) Sailor Pluto: Piccolo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning came, and Raditz was already up and cooked her own breakfast. She was sitting beside a river. She left a note back at the house before leaving. She was thinking about Goten's words, and felt her hunger rise by them. The third day being alive, and she felt her stomach feel full. The feeling of such was amazing.

She lied down on the grass breathing in deeply. She felt the limit of her stomach and chest rising. Her heart beating strong. She grabbed the grass tearing it off its roots and throwing them above her. She blasted each grass before they landed on the ground.

She was dressed in only a plain green dress with straps. Her face was bare from any annoying cosmetics.

"That brat, telling me something as foolish as wanting to know me. I am Raditz! I destroyed worlds and good at it!..." She thought of what Vegeta and Nappa would do. They'd laugh and mock her about the fact that she could do nothing without their help. "Bardock, father...are you even more disappointed in me?" She huddled herself with legs crossed held by her arms.

"I am a woman now. My lower body that opens a canal's cavern and my chest is fuller out that I cannot cross my arms properly. Am I a woman that men would desire and force under their control? Heh. Like that hadn't been done to me as a man. Beautiful does a child call me." She looked at his face in the river. "A softer face, fuller lips, big breasts, wide hips," She flexed her arms seeing her muscles. "At least I still have you lovelies." She kissed her biceps.

She then continued to look at her face on the water until she could recognize it as herself. "To be honest, I like this look. If I knew I would be this good looking, I would have totally do me."

"Do what?"

"WAH!" Raditz was shocked by Goten's sudden appearance. "You! What are you doing here?! Where is your father?!"

"Dad sent me to get you. He went to get more firewood." Then there was a sudden short quake with the sound of leaves rustling and birds squawking. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" The woman stood up dusting grass off of her dress. "Why is your father wanting me?"

"I don't know, but he looked really excited! C'mon!" Goten grabbed her hand and pulled her with his strong hand.

"He-Hey! Don't pull me as you please!" She growled but could do nothing as she was pulled. The two went to an open field where Goku was waiting for them while doing stretches.

"Daddy! I found aunt Raditz!"

"Good job Goten!"

The woman pulled her hand away from her nephew. "What is the meaning of this?"

Goku grinned stopping his stretches. "We're going to train together as promised!"

Raditz arched an eyebrow. "In a dress? Bro...Goku, could you be anymore naive."

"What? What's wrong? You wanted to train right?"

"That was your assumption! If there's anything I want more is news on how far the kais have come to finding the culprit responsible for this!"

"Then I'll give them a call after we're done training!"

"I'm not training with you."

"What?! Why?!"

"Training with you is an annoyance. There's nothing worth learning if I'm not going to fight an actual threat on this darn planet."

"It's not like we have to train for a battle. Let's just train for fun! I'm going easy on you and I know how much you love to hit me!"

"As much as that is true, I'll have to decline." Raditz turned away from him.

"Why?!" Goku whined childishly.

"I don't want to see your face. That's all. You can keep me under your roof, but I rather have it that I have the morning and afternoon to myself. I need space to breathe. Can you not trust me now Goku?"

"...I guess so." Goku looked down feeling really down for not being able to spar with Raditz. "Be okay, alright."

Raditz rolled her eyes at the concern, and walked away.

"Wait! Aunt Raditz!" Goten grabbed her dress. Raditz stopped to look down at him with an annoyed glare. The child asked, "Can I come with you?"

"No." She pulled her dress away but the child held on stubbornly.

"But I really want to!"

The woman remembered last night but wasn't going to be whelmed by this half breed child. She coldly rejected him, "I don't care about what you want."

Goku sighed, "Just leave her alone Goten. She'll come around in no time!"

His son looked at him and then at Raditz who was about to fly off. He became determined. "I'm coming with you!" He chased after his aunt in the sky.

The aunt looked back at him, "Little runt! See if you can catch up then!" She flew faster. Goten tried his best catching up.

The child had come to lose her several times, but tried his energy sensing trick to find her.

_Brat! Let's see how good you are! _Raditz was secretly enjoying playing the game of cat and mouse or hide-n'-seek. She never played such childish games.

When Goten found her, she immediately flew or ran into caves. She would throw beams at him and leave clues for the child to try and find her. Her clues went from footprints, broken branches charred leaves, birds squawking and anything else that posed little threat to the horizons they came across.

It got more difficult to the point that Goten took a moment for a break. He sat down at a random island. "Ha! That's your limit?" Raditz appeared above him. "What kind of child who's suppose to be stronger than me be tired now?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did. Yesterday. Right before I left you for the forest at night." She smirked. Goten looked down guiltily as he remembered. The woman sat next to him. "You'll become faster in due time. I'm only good with this because I was always the one who played bait on my missions."

"Bait?"

"Yup! In one of my many missions with Prince Vegeta and our comrade, Nappa, we had to erase the species on this one planet where gigantic worms lived in these caves. I had to get the worms in there to chase me so Prince Vegeta and Nappa could erase them."

"Really?! Were they this big?!" The child spread his arms as wide as he could.

"Bigger."

"No way! Bigger than this island?!"

"Oh yes. Bigger than you could ever believe." She smirked at the twinkle in the child's eyes.

"Cool! What happened next?!" Goten asked.

"We erased each and everyone of those worms obviously, except for one. There was this one cave and no matter what I did, or Prince Vegeta did to tempt the worm out, it would only growl and then let out a strange auto-tune call similar to this," She did a mimicking sound. "Prince Vegeta decided to enter the cave when his patience ran out. I went along with him courageously," That was a lie as the child Raditz was actually scared, "Within the dark cave with only our energy for lights, we came upon a grave discovery..."

There was a pause that had the child feel the suspense of curiosity. "What? What is it?!"

"The worm was bigger than all of them. We were before the mother worm. The queen who birthed them all with eggs attached to the walls. My scouter, that could tell me how powerful it was, was at a power beyond ours. I warned Prince Vegeta, but his arrogance had him attack without caution. The mother worm wasn't happy, and attacked with its tail. It separated the two of us as our energies had the darkness go and come back in flashes that my memory was blurred with confusion and fear for my prince..." She looked at Goten. "Then came a mysterious event. The mother worm gave out its auto-tune cry!" She did the sound and then continued as she looked out at the ocean sparkling before her, "The eggs hatched and it was us against millions of different sizes and power! I found Prince Vegeta at a grave state. He was on the ground badly wounded. I flew to him and held him close. There was no escape for the entrance was blocked by the big worms. I cried out to Nappa to save us, but he didn't hear me. Time was running out for us, and when they all came at us, I closed my eyes, and then...they disappeared."

"What?"

Raditz repeated, "They disappeared. When I woke up, I was back at our ship on a medical bed with doctors present. Nappa told me that there was a sudden burst of light and lava that destroyed the cave and the worms, but it didn't destroy me or Vegeta. It was to believed that our saiyans body was too strong for the natural event of the land's crust to crack and have a volcanic eruption within. Prince Vegeta was careless in his attacks that it would be natural that he'd cause such a spectacular event."

"Wow...What else?!"

"What else?"

"What else happened?! That was so cool! I want to hear more!" Goten cried out.

"...I supposed I can tell you more." Raditz then told him about a variety of missions from long ones to short ones with light to gruesome details. Eventually it became lunch, and they had to go. But Raditz was going to make his own food. Goten wanted to stay with him, but the woman reasoned that his mother would be upset if he didn't show up.

"Okay." Goten sadly left which made Raditz feel happy. Not the sadistic kind but acknowledged that Goten felt sad leaving her.

Raditz only complied with telling those stories because she wanted to. There was nothing better to do. It's not like she actually liked the child. The child was the son of Goku and grabbed her tail! Even with these negative thoughts, Raditz was happy to talk to him.

She let these thoughts flow away as she made her own lunch. This time she ate twice as more than breakfast. Her own saiyan diet coming back.

He fished through the ocean, hunted in the sky for birds, and then the mountains for dinosaur meat. A giant red dinosaur appeared before her roaring.

"Hehe." She smirked. "You'd do nicely."

"No don't!" A cry came out. Raditz looked to see a child behind a rock. "It'll eat you up! Like it did my parents!"

"Hmph. Keep your warnings to yourself kid." She turned back to the dinosaur who charged with its opened mouth. Raditz jumped and then landed a kick to its back breaking its spine.

The child was dumbstruck. "Wha-What are you?"

"I am a saiyan warrior looking for lunch." She flew up.

"Wait! Are you an angel?!" The child cried out but was ignored.

Raditz settled at a deserted mountain to cook her meals. She knew how to cook since on missions when the prince was hungry and didn't like the food, Raditz would find ways to make it taste better. It was a rare occasion for the prince to become picky, but Raditz learned to please her prince. To keep him happy and her alive.

She smiled satisfyingly at the roasted meat with filling, the soup in rock carved bowl, and the stream of fresh water nearby. She took a peach from a woven basket of fruits. She enjoyed the satisfying sweet smell and the nice texture and color. For some reason, she noticed things more than usual.

(Women have the innate skill to notice things more than men-similar to the reproduction system. Men are quantity over quality while women are quality over quantity. Raditz different brain patterns, due to her female hormones and possible empathy, is interfering and making him respond like this. Men and women are different due to hormones and natural instincts.)

She was going to take a bite, but then there was a, "Mmm! That smells good!" The peach squished in her hand. She quickly felt her hunger plummet exaggeratedly.

"Bro...Goku, what are you doing here?" Raditz asked grudgingly.

The male sat next to her. "I got worried when you didn't come for lunch, but now I see that you just wanted your own meal! It smells so good!" He salivated. "Can I have some?"

Seeing as she barely felt hungry, she sighed and said bitterly, "Yes Goku."

"Great! Itadakimasu!" He grabbed a large piece of meat and gobbled it up in less than a minute. Raditz ate as much as she could before Goku ate most of it. "Whew! That was amazing! I never tasted something so good! You gotta try cooking at our house Raditz!"

"That is your wife's job!"

"Awe! But Chichi can't cook that good!"

Raditz felt an ego boost there, but not that high. "If you are done eating me food, then leave me be! I'll come back tonight!"

"Okay. Oh, and Goten told me about the stories you told him! You and Vegeta really go back huh!"

"Yes Goku. Don't you have any other important duties to attend to?"

"No. I'm pretty free unless you want to spar!"

"Ugh! Great Kami kill me now." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I am not going to spar with you Goku. I am going to go bathe. I need my privacy." She flew away. Her brother didn't follow her so was left in peace. She landed near a waterfall and took off her dress to bathe.

She then wondered why Goten wasn't with him, but reasoned that the mother didn't want him to get close to her. She chuckled at the obvious but also felt a dull ache on the left side of her chest. She shook her head trying to get rid of this feeling. Kept telling herself that she didn't need them. It only made her feel worse.

She spent the rest of the day flying around taking in the sights and then resting under a shaded tree when she got bored. She tried to think of what to do then sight seeing but all she knew to do was being ordered around and slaughtering people.

She thought about seeing Bulma but felt uncomfortable seeing her 'friend'. So spent the day being bored until it was night time. She made her own dinner which wasn't much, and left to the house. It was very late since Raditz didn't want to see the woman.

In the house, it appeared that everyone went to sleep. She went to the room she shared with Goten to see that the child was deeply asleep. The woman stared at the child wondering why she felt happy to see him. She was supposed to despise him. She tried, but her heart couldn't come to it. Would she have felt any different as a man?

The next day was the same, but this time Goten wasn't allowed to follow her, and Goku decided to give her the space she wanted. It was a relief but also a misery as she was bored. She tried doing stretches of her own and leg work. She didn't get her amazing legs doing nothing. She also trained herself to sense energy like the others.

But most of the time she just looked up at the sky remembering missions, imagining ways she'd celebrate if she ever killed Goku, and what else she'd do off the island.

A week passed of the same thing that Raditz was ready to put her hand to her temple and kill herself. Yet she just lied down on snow while wearing a black dress and brown jacket. "If there's anyone out there, I am so ready to be killed by you! I don't care how you do it! Just kill me right now! I'd do it to myself, but..." Raditz wondered if he'd go to hell in this form. She really didn't want that.

Only silence responded to the woman. When night rose, she went back home thinking the others would be asleep like usual but the lights were on. Raditz lowered her energy to not be known that she was coming any closer.

"I don't understand why you are letting her live with you. She is a danger to our family." A male said.

"She's really not. She hasn't tried to do anything." Goku responded calmly. "And she's family."

"She tried to kill me as a child!" Now Raditz knew who it was.

"But she didn't."

"She could have!"

"I agree with Gohan!" Chichi cried out.

"What do you expect me to do?" Goku asked.

"I don't know! Not bother with her!" Gohan responded. "We can't trust her!"

"It's not like she can do anything since we're all stronger."

"I guess that's true, but what if she isn't Raditz. You said that she was reborn a woman. What if she's lying and is conspiring with villains."

"But Shenron said that she was under a spell."

"Maybe Raditz is scheming with this so-called former kai. Isn't it suspicious that she hasn't been around?"

"She needed her space."

"For what?!"

"Gohan," Goku said seriously, "Maybe you're right, but Raditz is my brother. I can't abandon him."

There was silence, but Raditz didn't want to stay any longer. She flew away and went to a city for a change of view, and the possibility of hiding so her brother couldn't find her.

Unknown to her, Krillin's family was at a restaurant next to a window. Marron noticed her, "Look mama! It's that naked lady!"

"Huh?" Her parents looked to see an over six foot tall woman with a black mane that reached her knees.

"It looks like no one's with her." Krillin pointed out.

"Does it matter?" 18 asked.

"She might be planning something. Finish your meal, honey. I'll go get her." Krillin ran towards Raditz. "Hey Raditz!"

The woman turned around to see a man that she didn't recognize. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly. "If it's a good time, I'm telling you now that I'm not a prostitute."

The monk was taken aback by her assumption. "It's not that! God no!"

Raditz was insulted. "What do you mean by that?!"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! You really don't remember me? I'm the guy that you smacked your tail with when you first got here on Earth, and took you in when I found you at our shore."

"Right. Weren't you bald?"

"I was. So you do remember!

"Ha! How could I forget? That was hilarious!" She laughed mightily.

Krillin let out a weak laughter. "Yeah, so what brings you here? Where's Goku?"

"He's at home. And are you implying that he is my keeper! Just so you know, I am nobody's keeper!"

"I didn't call you anybody's keeper! But you are a force to be reckoned with! I was concerned that you would do something."

"Hmph. If I could, I would have." She frowned not really meaning it. Doing so would mean nothing, and she'd feel like nothing. "Goodbye." She turned to walk.

Krillin watched her. He could feel her sadness that he felt his conscience reach out to her. "Ugh, Krillin you'd regret not doing this anyway. Wait! Raditz!" The woman stopped. The male caught up to her. "Would you like to stay with me and my family? You obviously look miserable having to stay with Goku."

"You'd open your home to someone who told your friend to kill a hundred people or else?" Raditz arched an eyebrow at his stupidity.

"Yeah, but bygones are bygones y'know. Besides, me and my wife are no pushovers."

"Denied."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"I don't want to bother with Goku, his family or friends. All of you but my stupid brother want me gone, so get over it. Blow another hole into my stomach. I don't care."

"Hey...Don't talk like that. Yeah, you're bad but you weren't that bad compared to Vegeta and boy will I tell you, that guy changing sides and marrying Bulma was a big surprise. So relax. The entire world is not against you or really hate you. I kinda forgive you."

"Kinda?"

"You did kinda bitch slapped me into a house." Krillin laughed lightly.

Raditz chuckled, "You're right. And I kinda don't want to kill you."

"See! We're even! So do you want to crash at my place, or go back to Goku?"

"..." Raditz didn't want to face Goku or his son. The one who headbutt her chest. When she agreed to stay with him only if Goku didn't visit, it was a deal.

But then Krillin didn't ask his wife, so did. The woman thought he was crazy, but then looked at Raditz and reasoned that she also found Goku to be infuriating for his stupidity at times, and that she was stronger than her so would be able to do anything if the woman were to try anything.

So Raditz stayed at their house. Since the rooms were taken, she had to crash at the living room with a futon.

Master Roshi was surprised and shocked to find her there, but then understood the situation and the fact that another beautiful female was going to stay in his house despite being previously a male. He offered to share a room with her, but was quickly denied. Oolong and Turtle just questioned and commented on the situation as dangerous but something new.

Krillin called Goku telling him of the circumstances. The saiyan was surprised but accepted the fact that Raditz didn't want to see him at all. Gohan was worried as he was still there at the house. He took the phone questioning their choice.

Raditz sighed becoming more annoyed by this person. Then she felt someone tug at her hair. She saw that it was Marron. "Want a cookie?" She held out a pink frosted cookie.

The woman was a guest so accepted it. "Thank you." She stuffed it all in her mouth and gobbled it up. Marron went to the kitchen and bought out a tray of cookies. She continued giving Raditz one by one and watched with interest of how the woman ate it in one go.

Raditz began to get sick of its sweetness. So for the next cookie, she denied, and said that she was thirsty. Marron got her a cup of water. The woman jugged it down and then told her thank you. Marron nodded. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes...Thank you very much, Marron." She told the child. The little girl smiled, "You're welcome! It's almost bed time, but for tomorrow, do you wanna play?"

"..." Raditz looked at her mother. The blond nodded. "...Alright." She said softly. It was something to do after a week of nothing.

So, for surprisingly a month, Raditz had stayed at the Kame House without having to see Goku or his other family. She had spent her time playing with Marron at the island while also denying the advances of the old man and the sexual antics of him and the pig. Goku had sent the woman's clothes. Knowing that he'd come, the woman flew away and lowered her energy from being found by him or his sons.

She made sure to sense their energy so she didn't have to see them. She also avoided Bulma and her son when they came to visit. She just didn't want to see anyone.

"Wow, you were really serious when you said that you didn't want to see anyone." Krillin said during dinner. "But other than that, your cooking is amazing! I honestly had my doubts making you stay here at first but stay as long as you want!"

"It's super oh so delicious!" Marron agreed eating her fill. 18 smiled at her little girl eating her vegetables.

"Thank you." Raditz said half heartily. "I spent time learning of your species, and made these dishes without harming your health or the environment for thanks."

"You're welcome," 18 told her, "But you can't keep avoiding them. Not that I care, but then you're only becoming more suspicious when you leave. I'm tired of having to answer their stupid questions."

"I'm sorry. But then if your creator, Dr. Gero, was alive, you'd also want to avoid him, wouldn't you?" Raditz knew of her story.

"Good point."

"But," Roshi spoke up, "You can't deny the inevitable. You will have to accept the fact that you have a family who cares or will come to care about you. Friends included."

"Be quiet old man. Family is of no concern to me. All I need to do is turn into a man, and I will leave."

"What?" Marron was surprised by the plan. "You're leaving?"

"Not yet." Raditz told her sweetly.

"Where are you going to?"

"I'm going to travel through space."

"Space? You mean like to the stars?"

"Yes. And planets and worm holes."

Marron gasped, "Are you going to get sucked into a worm hole?!"

"No... Maybe."

"But if you get sucked into one, you might go into an alternate universe!" The little child watches a lot of TV.

"And what kind of universe do you think I'd be sucked into." Raditz questioned, and the child began rambling on about puppies and aliens.

After a week more, Goku went to the Kame's house to find Raditz not being there again. "Hey Goku!" the bald monk greeted him. "Sorry but you just missed Raditz again." He laughed lightly at the repetitive.

"I know. Man, over a month and she's still not seeing me." The man sighed. "And I thought we could patch things up but that's not happening any time soon. I thought you were going to convince her Krillin."

"Yeah...about that. I'm sorry Goku but I don't wanna let her go."

"You don't want to?! What do you mean?!"

"I mean that...it's nice having Raditz around. I know it's shocking but she's been a huge help in our lives! She does the cooking, the cleaning and even babysits Marron when 18 and I want to go out, and is really good at it!"

"It sounds more like you just want her around as a maid."

"Yeah. Raditz knows that but rather have it that way than be with you. No offense." Krillin said with a pinch of guilt when his best friend frowned.

"I see. But I'd like to see Raditz. Goten has been becoming more upset, and thinks that it's his fault that Raditz doesn't want to come back, so has been refusing to go home, too. Right now, Goten is at Bulma's place, and Chichi can't even get him back. Bulma also wants to see her, too. She also blames herself somehow."

"With someone with Raditz's back story, you can't help but want to be there for her too."

"What do you mean?"

"I should've known you wouldn't know. Raditz was neglected and abused as a child."

"What?"

"I guess you can say that she's never been loved, and is the reason she looks down at family. She's only dealing with us because we don't get into her business much about it. For these kind of things, we thought we'd give her her space since it really isn't our place to do something."

"That's terrible!"

"I'm not her brother." Krillin pointed out. "And she seems pretty upset when I mention Gohan. But when I mention Goten, Raditz seems to miss him. How about bringing Goten here if he's so upset."

"I guess I can do that. I'll bring Goten tomorrow then. I'll be back." Goku flew off.

"See ya!" Krillin cried out and then entered the house.

The next day, Goten was dropped off with Trunks who wanted to see the woman, too, to do something. "Aunt Raditz!" The little child ran into the house sensing her aunt inside.

The woman looked disapprovingly at his crying face. "Now what are you crying about?"

"I thought aunt Raditz hated me! You wouldn't come home! I'm sorry I ignored you! Mom wouldn't let me talk to you!" He cried.

Raditz sighed. "Stop crying. I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yeah." The child sniffed wiping his tears away.

"Done crying?" She asked. Goten nodded. "Now how about you two play with Marron. I need to make lunch."

"Ah..but..."

"No buts, or do you want no lunch?"

Goten groaned but he really did want lunch, so settled with playing with Marron.

"Do we really have to play with her?" Trunks whispered to him.

"Aunt Raditz said so."

"Why are you doing what she says? Like I told you before, you barely even know her."

"But still! I don't want Aunt Raditz to be alone."

"She's not alone stupid. She's staying here with Marron and her parents."

"If you don't want to play with us, then go home already." Goten quipped. "C'mon Marron. Let's play!"

"Huh?!" Trunks was taken aback by Goten's attitude. "Hey! Wait!" The purple hair boy played with them in the end.

The three of them ended up making a sand castle together. "So Marron, what's it like with Aunt Raditz?" Goten asked.

"She's amazing! We play together every day! She makes delicious food and sings lullabies to me!"

"Lullabies?"

"Yeah! There's this one lullaby that mothers would sing to saiyans! It's really pretty!"

Goten frowned. He only got to spend a few days while Marron spent a whole month with his aunt. "That's not fair."

"You can stay over if you like!" Marron told him.

Trunks responded, "No way. I'm going home after this. I don't see what's so great about this Aunt Raditz. My grandma can do that."

"No!" Goten cried out. "Aunt Raditz is unique and special!"

"Geeze, sorry. I didn't mean to talk bad about your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"You sure act like she is."

Then Raditz called out. "Lunch is ready!"

"Oh boy!" Goten and the others ran into the house and took their seat. The table was filled with different types of food. "Wow! It smells delicious!"

After all the food was gone, Marron got sleepy. 18 bought her daughter to her bed.

Raditz took the dishes to wash them. Goten followed her to the kitchen. "Want help?"

"You can help by putting the dishes away. Drop one and I'll kill you." She told him half heartily.

Trunks was upset, "C'mon! Really?! I'm going home."

Oolong spoke up, "Then you'll miss the stories."

"What stories?"

"The stories of the missions Raditz went through with your dad. You wanna hear them right?"

"...Yeah." He grumbled to himself when he decided to just go help, too. The boys took a dry towel and helped by wiping them and then putting them away. During it, Goten noticed his aunt humming a tune.

"What're you humming aunt Raditz?"

"It's the battle lullaby of the saiyans."

Trunks' eyebrows raised, "Lullaby of the saiyans? There's no such thing."

The woman retorted, "There is. During the war between the Tuffles and saiyans, the saiyan mothers would sing a lullaby to the children to fall asleep."

"Will you sing to us this lullaby?" Goten asked.

"Tonight if you're staying over."

"I am!"

Trunks responded, "I'm leaving after hearing the stories about my dad."

"Then let's start." Raditz wiped his wet hands with a dry towel and then had the kids follow her to the living room. "So what story do you want to hear?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Tell him about the worms!" Goten suggested.

"Alright." Raditz told the story about the worms and the volcanic eruption.

Trunks doubted some parts. "That's totally made up! My dad wouldn't be beaten by some worm!"

"Your father was only seven at the time and saiyans can't see in the dark unless there's something your father hadn't told me yet."

"Fine. What else?" The male lied down on his side wanting to hear more.

Raditz told them stories through the hours. Eventually the boys' eyes were falling closed.

"I believe it's time for you to sleep." Raditz told them.

Trunks tiredly denied. "...No it isn't..."

"Yeah..." Goten agreed with a yawn and a rub for his eye.

Raditz carried them up and made them lie down on her futon together. She then sang to them the lullaby.

_Do not cry saiyan warrior, so proud and strong_

_Your victories will become a song_

_Dream of your future battles and struggles_

_'Cause you are a saiyan warrior, so proud and strong_

_You could do no wrong._

_But when you do, s__tare at the moon_

_And your greatest strength will bloom_

_Do not cry saiyan warrior, so proud and strong_

_Listen to my song_

The boys fell asleep and dreamed of random things. The others in the house were also asleep. Raditz walked outside and sat down on the grass. There was no moon in the sky. There was supposed to be one, but was destroyed. Her tail wrapped around her neck.

She had adapted to the simple earth ways to waste her time, but on a restless night like these in silence, she couldn't help thinking back to the past on Planet Vegeta.

_"Weakling Raditz! Weakling Raditz! Weakling Raditz!" The children cried out in a circle around him, and attacked him with food and dirt._

_The adults just watched. "So that's Raditz huh." "Yeah, his father is Bardock." "No wonder why." "Isn't his mom at the bar?" "Yeah, she's a heavy drinker." "I don't think any of his parents even know he's alive. I asked her about her son, and she told me that she didn't know what I was talking about. Can you believe that?" "I can actually."_

Raditz felt her tears flowed down her eyes. She remembered being such an optimist as a child. Her child's optimism kept her crying everyday. The only time she ever cried as a child was that one worm accident. She really thought that they'd die. She really thought that her prince Vegeta was going to die and never revenge them. She cried so hard that Nappa gained the habit of calling her a crybaby when she couldn't stop. It took a while to regain her optimism after such a traumatic event.

Now it was happening all over again but worse. She needed to find her optimism again if she had to wait any longer.

The next day, Goten had to leave. "I don't wanna go home." He said stubbornly.

"C'mon Goten. Your mom's worried about you." Trunks told him.

"I don't care." He furrowed his brows and folded his arms.

Aunt Raditz crossed her arms, "I understand that your mother is a pain, but she's your mother. Don't be ungrateful and go to her."

"But she.."

"But she was worried about your safety. I'm still a villain to her eyes and your big brother's own. I hurt kids like you. You can't blame her for loving you." She reasoned. The truth was that she just wanted Goten to leave before she got any more attached.

"But you're not a villain! You're family and family is important!" He cried out and held onto her pants. "You may not believe that but I do! You're my aunt and you can't change that!"

Raditz tried to keep a straight face by how pathetic her nephew was becoming, but her heart was leaping for him. She picked him up and held him close. "Fine. I'll come visit. How about that?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah. I swear on my tail."

Goten leaned back wiping his face. "I love you Aunt Raditz."

"..." That was the first time that Raditz had heard those words. Marron had only said that she was cool and all but never a playful, 'I love you'. She became teary.

"Aaaaawe!" Krillin said out loud.

"Shut up cue ball." Raditz told him and then told Goten, "You better go home. Your father is coming." She put him down.

"You don't wanna see daddy?"

"Not even if my life depended on it, kid."

"Okay...It was nice seeing you again aunt Raditz. Visit soon." Goten walked out with Trunks. Marron said bye.

Raditz walked towards the back, "I need to go out." The others silently let her go. She went to the snowy mountains so she could assemble herself.

Love was foreign to her heart. She knew the child was smitten with her, but to feel true family affection, her heart tried to access the foreign disease.

"So this is where you'd run off to."

Raditz turned around and looked up to see her prince. "Prince Vegeta!" She knelled down.

"Stand up you worthless dog!" He shouted. "I knew you'd be nothing but a waste of time to be spared a life if all you're going to do is sulk and be a maid! What got nothing to say?! Did you become a mute or feel so pathetic that you can't even speak?!"

"Say what?! You're obviously here to challenge me, and you should already know that I will be a disappointment so what's the point?!"

"What kind of talk is that? You are a saiyan warrior! Have you forgotten that?"

"...No I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not a warrior anymore! I am no longer your subject! I don't have to fight anymore!"

Vegeta was surprised by Raditz's words. "So that's it huh. Not only are you weak, but giving up just because a mere child can beat you."

"Yes! So leave me alone!" She turned away from him. She really didn't want to deal with her prince. It just turned her heart in turmoil. "I mean nothing to you so leave me alone or kill me!"

"Fine." Vegeta raised his hand and threw a beam at her.

Raditz's instincts had her dodge. Vegeta barraged her with a set of attacks that had her knocked into a hole of the mountain and cause an avalanche. The woman flew out and tried to throw her set of attacks with her double sunday but was too slow for the trained prince and was kicked down on the snow.

The fight continued until she could not move at all. She was bloodied, broken and bruised that she was panting for air. She expected Vegeta to finish her like he did Nappa, but instead threw a senzu beam to her and then left her there in the cold.

Raditz used a trembling hand to grab the bean and then hold it in a fist. She let herself rest until she was able to sit up. She forced herself to stand despite the pain, and flew towards a forest near a river. She removed her shirt to wet it into the river and then wipe the blood off of her.

She still had the bean but then threw it in the river. She knew it was stupid to let herself suffer, but she needed to feel the suffering of physical pain than emotional. She put her hand on her dislocated shoulder and reattached it. She held in her cry of the pain and lied down.

She fell straight to sleep.

_"My little brother's born?" Raditz was walking with a doctor down a hallway after being patched up from his usual rough housing._

_"Yes. Your parents hadn't come to see him, and he's been crying."_

_"Why?"_

_"He wants to be held."_

_"Then why don't you hold him?"_

_"I'm just a doctor." The doctors of the place made it a custom to not give emotional care to the newborns. "Aren't you excited to see him?"_

_Raditz secretly was. He didn't want to see his little brother because his parents didn't care for him so didn't see the point of caring for family, but he was curious._

_They went into the baby room where a baby was crying. "Augh! Who's the brat cryin?!"_

_"He's your little brother, Kakarot." The man opened the case._

_"Kakarot? Ha! That's a girl's name." Raditz then took a step back when the doctor handed the crying child to him. The baby stopped crying and stared at him. The ten-year-old saw that the baby looked similar to their father. That made him upset a little. "Hey Kakarot, I'm your big brother Raditz and you're going to do whatever I say and destroy planets together!"_

_The baby laughed happily. That made the big brother smile. "Yeah! I'm your cool big bro! Everyone else is a jerk, but your not in my book! heh heh heh!" The two brothers played for a while before Raditz was reminded that he had a mission. "Alright. Bye Kaka."_

_The doctor took him away, but then the child cried and struggled to get out of the man's arms. He wouldn't stop crying when he got on the carriage._

_"Hey!" Raditz called out to him. "Don't cry! You have the coolest race in you!" The baby was still crying, so the male sang to him the saiyan lullaby. Kakarot stopped crying and fell asleep. "That's right!" Raditz whispered. "Go to sleep you big baby!"_

Raditz woke up when she felt rain drops. She opened her eyes to see a gray sky above her. She sighed as she began to feel the ache of her bones and muscles. At least she was alone.

"Raditz!" The world hated her. Goku stood above her looking down at her. "What happened to you?! I better get you out of here." Her brother bought her back to his home.

Raditz stayed quiet as she was too tired to refuse. At the home, she heard Goten cry out. Chichi was also surprised. Gohan also happened to be there.

"Aunt Raditz! What happened to her?" Goten questioned worriedly. It's only been a few hours when he last saw her.

"I don't know." Goku said seriously. "I found her in the forest like this. She needs her rest." He put Raditz on his bed. The woman fell back to sleep.

_Raditz was on his first mission with Turles and other three saiyans. Smaller saiyans had to go in groups and were assembled randomly. The team of assholes, who Raditz referred them as, were upset to have him on the team. Except for Turles who said that they actually have a pretty member on the team which upset the female ones._

_Now that Raditz remembered, Turles was a cousin of his who teased him for looking like a girl, but was more tamed compared to the other kids. Raditz tackled him when he went too far and the two would fight, but unlike the other fights that ended with him feeling bitter resentment, Turles had actually complimented Raditz even if it was on how pretty girly he was. It was better than being called weakling and other mean words._

_Thinking that the mission would be a piece of cake, Raditz was incredibly wrong when the inhabitants murdered more than half of his crew. They fought but were killed instantly with their space pods that only one was left._

_Turles and Radits were left alive with only one space pod._

_"Dammit! This is impossible!" Turles cried out. "We're going to die! We're going to die." He was slapped on the face._

_"Don't talk like that!" Raditz scolded him. "We're not done yet! We can both fit in that space pod! I'll distract them while you get it ready!"_

_"Are you crazy?!"_

_"It's all we got! I'm going!"_

_"Be careful!"_

_The male grinned at him, "No promises!" Turles stared at him with a dumbstruck expression, but then understood that he had to go do his role. Raditz threw a rock at the giant scorpion like creatures to chase him. When they did, Turles flew for the space pod and was getting it ready._

_Raditz saw him at the corner of his eye and went to head back, but then one of the scorpions hit him with its tail. The boy coughed out blood by the strong force to the abdomen. Raditz looked to the space pod and knew that he wouldn't make it so gave the sign to go._

_Turles thought he was crazy but when the creatures came after the pod, he left. Raditz crawled away to a cave when the creatures were distracted by the pod leaving. He knew he would die, and the only thing that was worth remembering was what happened yesterday with his little brother. The few precious hours with his brother._

"Kakarot." She opened her eyes to see someone lying down next to her. Half-dreaming, she embraced the form despite the pain.

Goku saw from an opened door of Raditz hugging a sleeping Goten who was so worried that he wouldn't leave his aunt's side.

Gohan was at the kitchen wrapping his head around this. Goten told him earlier that Aunt Raditz was just very lonely and needs family with her. "I never seen Goten so passionate about anyone."

Chichi frowned, "I'm happy that Goten is so loving, but why does it have to be your her?"

Goku gave his goofy smile, "Goten just wants to give Raditz what I think she never had and that's a nice family."

Gohan understood, "So I guess I should give her a chance. I do resent what she did before, but didn't want her to be hurt this badly."

"That's what I've been telling you." Goku said, "Raditz deserves a second chance, and this time let's make her feel a part of this family." Gohan agreed.

Chichi let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But only because I want to see what's so great about her cooking."

Goku smiled at it all coming together.

A/N: I figured that despite the first meeting with Raditz on the show, she's actually a very caring and talented individual without having to prove herself or fight. (Ex. His 'if story' on the game) She's still manipulative, cruel, proud and cowardly, but she's also really caring when you show to care about her, too. And her new body is making her emotional and act out irresponsibly.

She must also be the one who did most of the paper work on the team with filing things, researching, patching her teammates up, cooking the food and being the bait, etc. Hence, being skillful in other things than fighting.

For short: Like a mother or house wife of sort in Team Vegeta since Nappa and Vegeta obviously just train and destroy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Augh! Raditz's mother is becoming canon and she's sweet and loving! This shatters my headcanon of her as an alcoholic disappointed mother. She is still though in my fic.

Chapter 4

Raditz knew she was awake, but didn't open her eyes. She definitely felt the aches and pains that Vegeta had given her, and also the bed that her brother had put her on. Yet, didn't recognize the warmth she held near her. She felt the soft skin, the messy hair and the warm soft breathing on her chest.

She opened her eyes to see the black hair. She then saw that it was Goten. This position was only natural since they had been in this position before with the male being in her arms against her chest. She didn't really mind, and turned away to get up.

She saw the bandages wrapped around her arms. There were bandages all almost all around her. She sat up and heard the birds tweeting outside, and the sun up where it told her that it was tomorrow. She looked at Goten thinking that the boy must've watched over her and fell asleep.

She glared at him when she remembered his words. The boy was getting too greedy for his own good around the woman. "Who are you to speak of love? Don't speak of such words so carelessly." She forced herself up, but fell down when her knee felt rigid.

Chichi quickly ran in. "What happened?!" She saw the woman on the ground trying to get by herself. "Oh it's just you. What do you think you're doing?! You're injured-"

"SHUT UP! Great Dende! Your senseless shouting is worst that breaking a bone!" Raditz finally lashed out. "Fuck! I think I broke one!" She forced herself nonetheless. "I'm leaving."

"Oh no, you're not!" Chichi blocked the door. "Goku wants you to-"

"I don't give a damn what he wants! Argh!" She forced herself to ignore the pain as she limped towards the door with determination.

Gohan appeared having stayed and approached her, "You say you want to leave but you're in no condition."

"Shut up! And don't touch me!"

"...Aunt Raditz?" Goten woke up. He sat up rubbing his tired eye. "Where are you going?" He yawned.

"Somewhere." She limped passed the two adults blocking her way.

"Somewhere?" Goten hurriedly got off the bed running towards her. "That's not a real answer!"

"It's none of your concern of where I go!" Raditz shouted inching closer to the door.

"You can't leave!" Goten blocked her. "You're hurt!"

"This is nothing compared to what I experienced before! Ask you brother!" She reached her hand for the knob.

"No!" Goten held her midsection.

"Let go of me you damn brat!" She punched him at the head.

"No!" He shouted stubbornly.

"Why you little-!" She pulled at his shirt to let go but wouldn't budge and held harder. And then Goten grabbed her tail that drained her of all her energy. "You...damn...brat." She fell over him giving up on trying.

The door swung open and hit her head. "I'm here!" Goku saw her son and wife just staring at him, and then down at the ground at Raditz. "Raditz!" He rolled her over and saw his son. "Goten! What happened? Why was Raditz on top of you?!"

Chichi responded, "She was trying to leave but Goten stopped her."

"Damn you all." Raditz hissed trying to pull his tail from the child's grip, but Goten wouldn't let go. She tried kicking him away he was stubborn. "Damn it! Let go!"

"No!" Goten held on more.

"OOOOW! Let go! Let go!"

"No! No! No!"

"Goten let go." Goku told him. "It's not good to force people to stay."

"Hmph. Ironic coming from you." Raditz muttered.

"But she'll leave." Goten pointed out.

"Yes she is, but after getting better and answering some questions." His father said.

Raditz scowled by the assumption that she'd comply, "What questions?"

"Nothing big! Just a few!" Goku responded with an honest grin. "Goten?"

Goten looked at the tail and nodded. "Okay." He let go of it and it smacked him at the face.

"Ow! She hit me!"

"Raditz!" Goku shouted at him.

"He deserved it." She got up and grumbled, "The brat."

"Just because he grabbed your tail, doesn't me you have to hit him!" Goku scolded.

"Ask your questions, Goku." Raditz said her brother's earth name bitterly. The woman felt a little bit guilty for hitting the child, but hardened her heart to cold.

The earth saiyan glared at her but knew that he couldn't do much to change that attitude without taking extreme measures. "Alright, but first take this senzu bean." He held out one.

"I refuse."

"What?"

"I refuse your courtesy, Goku. Ask your questions and then I'll leave."

Goku felt his patience run out, "Fine, tell me who did this to you."

"Prince Vegeta."

"Vegeta! Why did he do this to you and leave you like that?!"

"He didn't. Well he did beat me, but then it was my punishment for disowning myself as a warrior. He left me a senzu bean, but I threw it away. I shall see my punishment to the end."

"Now that's just nonsense."

"It is to you." Raditz glared at him. "You wouldn't understand our saiyan ways. When a saiyan is punished, they are to heal on their own time and accept the scars with it!"

"But all of that saiyan nonsense is gone! You don't have to keep punishing yourself!" Goku reached a hand that Raditz slapped away.

"I deserve to be punished! What would you understand of punishment?!"

"I guess your right. But I understand that there is a difference between a punishment and torture! You're just torturing yourself! You don't need to hold on to the past! You don't have to accept neglect and pain, and start accepting that you have a family and should let yourself heal from your pain! You don't have to live with the scars anymore!"

"SHUT UP!" Raditz gritted her teeth clenching fists until her knuckles were pure white. "You said that you have questions! Ask them now! If you don't, then I am leaving!" She levitated past him since she didn't want to limp pathetically out.

"Raditz!" Goku grabbed her shoulder making her wince of the bruised pain.

"Let me go!" She blasted him away at full force and blasted the door off to make her escape. She flew away as fast as she could. The painful memories coming back to her. Especially one of a baby crying. Anger boiling inside of her, she wanted to kill people. Blow up a city and strangle the other inhabitants. Just so her heart could stop hurting!

Instead she went back to the place that she was killed and blew a crater into it.

"Digging yourself a grave?" Someone questioned.

Raditz looked to the sound to see the green man. "YOU!" She fired at him, but the male dodged only agitating her more. She tried to stay angry but her sadness overflowed inside of her. She fell to her knees wailing out like a baby.

Piccolo only came after her fearing that she might do something wrong. He had been watching over her since she had been revived and was surprised that this was how their reunion became. He just stood their patiently while the woman continued to cry.

Goku appeared. "Piccolo!" The green man put a finger to his lips and made Goku not be anywhere near the crater. "Is Raditz in there?"

"Yes, but leave her alone for now. She is lamenting her grief after what you told her."

"You heard that?"

"I heard it all. I've been watching over her."

"Really? I didn't notice. Wait! That means that you were there when Vegeta beat her!"

"She fought back, and perhaps you should stop trying so hard Goku. Raditz had only felt pain and pride all her life. This love for family and friends are new to her and is hard to comprehend in her heart. She doesn't want to accept it because she believes it to be a weakness, and it would only hurt more when it's gone. Your kindness has resurface all the painful unfair memories she has which is why she is crying out in grief."

"Piccolo..." It took a moment for Goku to remember that Piccolo was once evil, too, and probably was right. Then the crying died down. The man want to go to Raditz but Piccolo stopped him by a hand on his chest.

The two sat down. Raditz just stayed in her crater sobbing.

"I don't understand."

"We killed her Goku. There's not that much to misunderstand." The Namek pointed out.

"I know, but Krillin told me that she was over that."

"People say anything to not appear weak."

"...I guess you're right." Goku looked down helplessly. "Krillin told me that Raditz was neglected and abused as a child. I thought if I could make him see that he had a family, he'd be accepting, but I guess I wasn't fully aware of how much that'd make him think of the past."

"Thinking of the past can be a good thing." Piccolo reasoned, "It reminds you of the struggles you've been through, and how much better life had become."

"How am I supposed to make him see that?"

"...I don't know. It's different for everyone. It was through protecting and teaching your son that I changed my ways. I care for your son as if he was my own. Love is the strongest emotion that could either make you or break you. Raditz needs to accept in his own time with someone reliable by his side."

"..." Goku thought about his friend's words, and then came up with an idea. "That's it! Thanks Piccolo! I owe you one!"

"What're you going to do?"

"Giving Raditz his own space!" Goku flew off. The green guy wasn't sure what that meant, but trusted in the man that he knew what he was doing.

Raditz was still in her crater, but when she was done crying, she was both tired and hungry. She thought about starving, but she wasn't that pathetic. She went out and hunted and then made herself breakfast.

She then wonder aimlessly through the forest scaring off anyone who dares get near her. She hated to admit to herself that she did feel better after crying. She never cried so hard before. She cried pretty hard before, but this was her crying about everything she ever cried out under Frieza's rule.

When the sun was setting, Raditz took vines and made a hammock with leaves. She didn't care about tomorrow. She just wanted everything to disappear.

_There was a heavy pounding of fists and feet clashing against skin. Frieza stared at the chained bloodied body. "My, my, aren't you resilient. Maybe you aren't so hopeless as Vegeta said." The dictator said._

_Raditz just panted in response._

_"You do know why you are receiving such treatment. It's for your lack of protection. You thought you could hide this Raditz, but you are a fool to think you could hide this from me."  
_

_"I..."_

_"What was that?"_

_"You must be pretty dense...to not know for **months**."_

_"Is that suppose to insult me. Actually, I do feel insulted. And I don't like to be insulted. So let's make it even. I feel insulted. You die. Put him in the pod and tell Vegeta that he was made to do an easy task but then made a terrible mistake and lost all communication." The men next to him nodded and did as they were told._

_Raditz made no resistance as they took him away. He knew he was finally going to die._

Raditz woke up slowly realizing that she was in the present. She touched her stomach remembering how she actually died by her little brother and his namek friend. She wanted to shut everything and everyone out but her body needed to be emptied and refilled, so got up and did her business.

During her hunt, she stood at a cliff looking down at the rocks of the waterfall. She wondered if she should give herself amnesia, too, to forget or die. But then she thought better since her head was too hard for the rocks.

After her meal, she went back to her hammock bed to just fall asleep. She was still awake for hours, but stayed on her makeshift bed with her eyes closed until boredom to her to the dark abyss of her mind to only wake when her body needed its nutritious needs.

A few days passed which Raditz lost track of since she had slept so often. She had dreams of her family, Frieza's rule, small parts of hell, and some that didn't make sense or tricked her into believing it was reality.

"Aunt Raditz?" She heard Goten call her name during her sleep.

"Do you think she's dead?" Trunks asked.

"Don't say that!" Goten shouted at him.

"She's not dead. She's asleep." Goku told them. "Piccolo told me that she's been doing this since she left."

"Hey, do you think if one of us kiss her, she'd wake up?" Trunks asked, and then chuckled, "It'd obviously be me, since I'm a prince!"

"No way! You're gross!"

"What?! What do you mean I'm gross! You eat your own boogers!"

"Your feet smells!"

"So does yours!"

"Boys!" Goku called out, "It looks like Aunt Raditz is waking up." She was. The woman couldn't help furrowing her eyebrows at the sound of the children bickering. So she slowly opened her eyes.

"I still think that if I kissed her, she would've woken up." Trunks said to himself.

"Shut up!" Goten snapped and then faced his aunt happily, "Hey! Aunt Raditz! We have a surprise!"

"...What day is it?" She asked sitting up and see that the males were levitating around her.

"It's Tuesday." Goku responded, "You've been gone for two days."

"Two days?" Raditz was surprised. "I swore that it was a week."

"Sleeping does make you think that." Goku said. "Anyway, we have a surprise for you! Come on! I know you'll love it!"

There her brother goes with his assumptions again. She then felt a hand hold hers. She saw that it was Goten with an innocent child-like smile. "C'mon Aunt Raditz!"

The woman again felt happy seeing him. She followed them towards a hill to see a house there with Bulma and others waiting for her. Raditz didn't understand what was happening at all.

"Raditz! It's good to finally see you!" Bulma ran towards her once she landed. "I'm so sorry about what my birds-for-brain husband did to you! I wanted him to apologize but just ran off like a real jerk!" She sighed roughly. "Seriously! Sometimes I wonder why I married such a brute! Goku told me all about how he hurt you!"

"Ah, but your husband left a senzu bean for me. I selfishly didn't use it." Raditz told her respectfully.

"Even though! He shouldn't have in the first place! He should know you better than all of us, but the first thing he does is hurt you! That's not what you wanted right? I'll try to understand if it is."

"...It was my punishment for disobedience. I didn't want to be a warrior anymore, and of course that would upset him."

"But that was your own choice! That man needs to learn respect or I'm gonna have to pummel it into him!" The woman shouted out strong impossible words, but her passion made Raditz like her again, and was happy that her prince met such a woman compared to her brother.

"So what's the surprise?" Raditz asked.

"This!" The woman faced her hand to the house. "It's your own place! Goku's the one who thought about it so you didn't have to keep camping out in the wild!"

"A house?"

"Do you know what a house is?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?! You have your own place, and barely anyone comes by here! This way you have a warm and comfortable place to stay, and no one has to worry about where you are! So come in!" The woman led her in excitedly.

Inside was a round room spacey room with a chimney, counters and cabinets with kitchen utensils, and a dinner table. There was also stairs that led to an empty room that could be used for anything she'd like. Behind one door was the bathroom with the toilet, bathtub and other bathroom needs. Another door was the main room with the a king size bed, closet, a bookshelf filled with books, and a door to another bathroom. Out of one of the windows was the backyard that could become a garden.

Afterwards, the others were waiting for him at the living room.

Krillin stepped forward. "So what do you think of the place?"

"...It's strange." Raditz knew his brother was generous but this was...a bit much.

"It does feel like that sometimes." Krillin laughed while the others knew that was a lie.

Goku stepped forward, "It's a new place for you to have everything you need without anyone really bothering you. We'd like to visit you, of course, but not too often that you'd get sick of us! Bulma paid for everything so you don't have to work or anything."

Bulma said, "It's an apology gift, and I really want us to be friends Raditz."

The word 'friends' sounded odd to her again, but accepted it. "Thank you." She said softly.

Goten ran over to her, "Am I allowed to visit you sometimes Aunt Raditz?"

The woman looked down at the child who had expecting eyes. She rolled her own. "Whatever. Just not too much that I'd ban you, brat."

"Yea!"

"Oh right," Krillin spoke up. "Do you mind watching Marron for us from time to time, too? If you don't mind that is."

"I'd love to watch over her." Raditz responded. She was used to the brats.

"Great!"

Then Raditz realized there was someone among the group that she didn't recognized. She cursed silently when he knew who it was by how the man was staring at her. Eyes heavily concentrated that Raditz felt it burn her skin yet was not too much for it was distant with thoughts.

The others saw it, and went out to give them space to talk.

Raditz crossed her arms feeling uncomfortable. The last time she saw the child was when he hit her in the chest with a head butt and she smacked him at the head.

"So..Are you really Raditz? The one who kidnapped me as a child back then?" He questioned seriously.

"Yes. I remember how you kept crying. It must be an inherit trait to cry like a baby." She faced away from him.

"Look at me when I talk to you! My father may be forgiving but I'm not so easy to deceive!"

"Smart boy. Must've gotten it from your mother." Raditz said simply and ignoring the order. "If you want to beat me to a pulp or lash out, then do it already." She turned around without realizing the look she had on her face. Gohan's anger drained by how withdrawn Raditz looked. As if being a puppy prepared to be kicked. "What's wrong? Got cold feet by my face? I am a beauty aren't I?" She smirked.

She approached him and looked down at him which got Gohan to step back. "It's hard to get angry at a lady isn't it? You should be worried about me Gohan. My patience can only last so long before I will take drastic measures to become a man again."

"Ready to strike a deal with a demon are you?" He growled.

Raditz grinned, "You came here to warn me to not push my luck. Dear nephew," She whispered to him in a seductive tone, "Don't push yours." She turned away. "So if there isn't anything else you'd like to say, would you please leave me to get used to my new home."

She felt an energy rise but it was controlled. There was footsteps and then a bang of a door closing. Raditz pierced her lips. She took a second round around her new home thinking they must be stupid because either way, she planned on leaving by the end of the year if nothing happens.

It was summer when she was alive, so it would be by the end of the next summer. She thought that she could either become a man or have gotten used to being a woman.

Later that night, while Raditz was cutting the tomatoes for her next supper, there was a loud knock on the door. The woman thought it might be an emergency visit, but then when she opened it, it was Vegeta.

Raditz's eyes widened, and body stiffened as it remembered the pain it had to suffer. "Prince Vegeta..."

"Are you going to let me in or not?" The man asked impatiently.

"C-Come in! Come in!" She said with frightened respect. She walked towards the counter to finish cutting the tomatoes and putting them in her new pot that was boiling. She took another set of vegetable cutting them carefully. "I didn't expect you to visit me."

"My wife has been annoying to apologize."

"And.."

"Heh! What? Are you actually expecting an apology for what was already coming to you?"

"No. That would be when planet Vegeta comes back." She said with light humor.

"...You know, whatever you're planning, it's not going to work. Kakarot and I can take on anything you throw at us." The man took a seat at the table.

Raditz paused for a moment to take in what her prince said. "What would make you think that I was planning anything?"

"C'mon Raditz. We both know it's you. We both know the true story. You didn't come to Earth to recruit your brother for simple reasons. Or should I say half-brother since you don't share mothers."

Raditz stopped chopping slowly. She looked forward to see her reflection on the back of a frying pan. Her face darkens with a raised eyebrow and mouth slightly open. She threw what was left into the pot and put the lid on it. She stirred the soup, and bend down to take a sip. As she did, her rear was out and showed a nice rounded that the prince took note off as he stared there. She then turned to Vegeta.

"You are right Prince Vegeta. Who was I to deceive you my prince?" She approached him. "Oh boo hoo! Cry baby Raditz! Poor abused and neglected Raditz! Your wife surely does pity me. But you know better. After all, we spent over twenty-years together, and I've been the bait, the nurse, the deceiver...the lover."

"You mean nothing to me now Raditz." The prince told him with a piercing honesty.

The woman just smiled standing before him. "The same back at you. But don't underestimate me Vegeta." She said his name firmly. "It's true that I came to Earth without your orders to get my brother to be on my side so I didn't have to go to missions alone, or with someone I couldn't trust anymore. But here's the thing Vegeta, you don't know me as much as you think. There's something that happened on Frieza's ship, and is the sole reason I have been given more special attention."

The prince smirked, "Are you going to say that you were the mole who told Frieza about how I've been doing?"

"No."

"No?"

"Looks like my cooking is done. I only made a meal for one, so would you kindly leave." She turned away from him.

"Tell me!" The man stood up having the chair bang down on the floor.

"Why does it matter? Frieza's dead." The woman opened the lid and had a ladle stir the soup.

The prince knew that was true, but how Raditz said it sounded truly important. "You're deceiving me aren't you."

"Who knows." Raditz playful tune made it hard to not believe him.

Vegeta grabbed her hand that had the ladle drop on the floor. He glared fiercely at that smirking face. "I swear that I'll-"

"Go ahead." The woman smirked sadistically. "My naive half-brother happens to care for me, and I don't think he'll take what you do to me this time too lightly."

The man growled tightening his hold at the woman's wrist. Raditz didn't wince. "You're not the only one to hold my wrists down hard trying to get whatever you want." She pulled her wrist away.

"Tch. You were always a slut."

"It's the reason you stopped touching me isn't it. A prince only deserves the finest. Now leave please." Raditz picked up her ladle and went over to the sink to wash it. She heard the footsteps and then the slamming of her door.

She felt empowered by finally being able to tower over Vegeta in victory of their conversation. Putting the man on edge was considered a victory for Raditz. But then wondered if it was right to have hinted of what had happened on Frieza's ship. In a way, was she really winning when the prince would want to hear they story.

_"You've done well Raditz in reporting to me of Vegeta's status." Frieza told him._

_The man was on his knee before him. "Thank you Lord Frieza."_

_The alien chuckled, "I must admit that I'm glad that you did survive, but it's sooo sad that the other didn't. Now, I would've liked a little monkey to play as a toy."_

_Raditz clenched his fist but stayed calm. "Is there anything else Lord Frieza?"_

_"...Yes. Daddy wants me to produce a heir, and I am in the mood to experiment. It certainly isn't your day that you are the only fertile saiyan alive and hideous at that, but beggars can't be choosers or better yet curiosity gets the best of you. I want a heir."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raditz was on her new king size bed with a lamp light on and was reading a book about peach farming in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep. She glanced at the bruise at her wrist. Her heart strings twinged annoyingly. When she turned the last page to a blank, she sighed loudly through her nose and put the book back in the bookshelf.

She was wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties. She looked at herself in the full length body mirror at her body. Caressed a hand across her taut tummy; glanced at her bruised wrist again. The prince's angered eyes vivid before hers. It sparked her heart and sent smoke into her mind and smoldering her conscience.

Her lips softly ran across the purple-ish black line. Raditz began to remember how lust had boiled in her body before. How the heat ran through her body. Her hands ran down from the nape of her neck over to her collar bone where she lightly dig her nails in and run down to her breasts.

It was a new body, but sexual instincts were something she had always listened so dutifully. She rubbed over her nipples and cupped and grasped her breasts. She continues to explore with her eyes closed from her below her breasts to her thighs. She had a ticklish feeling when she caresses the inner part.

She went over to her bed to reach for more. She reached beyond her thighs to the rest of her legs that were shaven earlier by the need to feel her smooth softness. Truly embracing her new woman body. And feeling dirty of who she was thinking of as she kissed her bruised wrist.

_"He's growing up nicely, our prince." Nappa commented about their prince to Raditz. The two were watching the thirteen year old teen destroying a city below them. "He's also hitting to the point that mass destruction won't be able to satisfy him. I wonder who will be his first."_

_Raditz was eighteen at the time, and had grown to both hate and praised his prince. Yet, he couldn't deny when the male's pheromones began to engulf his animalistic sense to mate. He tried for he didn't think the prince would want an inferior mate and male._

_But then during training where the two had to fight against each other, Raditz was easily dominated to the floor. "Pathetic." Vegeta said in pure disappointment._

_"You know it's unfair to compare me to you, my prince, for I am nothing but a low-class saiyan." Raditz told him humbly. __The teen was silent as he stared at the mess he made. The taller saiyan became uncomfortable. He tried to get up, but Vegeta held him down. "My prince, I need to return to my duties."_

_"What duties?"_

_"Someone has to check the reports on our new mission." He responded._

_"No...Nappa will do them." He looked up at the male with a fierce glare. The bald male quickly got the message and was surprised but left without question._

**_~*Porn Begins*~_**

_Raditz felt frightened but also excited by what his prince planned. "My prince, I..."_

_"Shut up. You're mine for now...until I get tired of you." Vegeta lowered down giving sensual lick to the male's lips before diving his tongue in to massage their wet muscles._

_Raditz, a virgin, let out a strange noise that had him back away from the kiss in embarrassment. Vegeta held his jaw forcefully to face him, and continued their smothering session until Raditz had to gasp for air. "My prince! This is not-" He gasped with widened eyes when Vegeta touched him below. Rubbing him to harden him between his legs, and soften him in his mind._

_Vegeta was short but had made himself reach wherever he could. He licked across his new lover's neck making him shudder. "Take of your damn armor." He growled._

_"No..." Raditz forced from his mouth. He gasped in pain when he was grabbed roughly._

_"What was that?" The teen was impatient. Raditz knew that there was noway he could reason with a hormonal teen. So he took off his armor as told and removed the rest until he was left in his speedo that contained his constricted hard on._

_Vegeta was on his knees and staring at him with wondering eyes. Being new, he wasn't sure of what else to do. Raditz saw this and despite his better judgement, he approached the male on his hands and knees and kissed the male at the neck._

_The prince was alarmed and pushed Raditz on the ground growling. His hands clenching the male's wrists tightly. "My prince. I only wish to please you. Here." The older one rubbed his hard on against the other that sent a jolt of pleasure in both youths._

_"How do you know what to do?" he asked accusingly._

_"My mouth waters to suck on your juices." Raditz responded rubbing his hard on more against the male._

_Wanting pleasure, Vegeta let him go. Raditz slowly sat up and moved the prince back to sit down so he could kiss the male's neck, jaw, and the corner of his lips, before Vegeta took him into another smothering one. Raditz had his hand rub his prince's cock and then helped him out of his own armor and jumpsuit until Raditz could see the male's dick that was big for his age. Raditz blushed when he compared his own to his prince's._

_He grabbed it having his tongue stick out and lick the bead-like precum at the tip of the dick. He dipped down sucking at the head. Instantly, Vegeta had his hand grab the back of Raditz's head. The older male tried not to have his teeth touch the sensitive cock as he continued to lick and suck while going inch by inch into his mouth._

_Vegeta urged himself not to come quickly and saw Raditz's tail wavering about. He grabbed it without realizing the shock he send to Raditz's body. Sensitive he was, he let go of Vegeta's cock to cry out as he came within his speedo. The prince was entranced by how Raditz's expression of overwhelming satisfaction was adorable as the male became teary._

_He grabbed the tail harder making Raditz whimper and not dissolve into his stupor. "I didn't say you could cum before me." He growled._

_The older male became frightened. "But you grabbed my tail. I couldn't help it."_

_"Then what are you going to do to make up your incompetence?" Vegeta questioned standing up. His cock meeting to Raditz's lips._

_The taller saiyan opened his mouth and pleasured the prince in anyway in kind. Prince Vegeta enjoyed the feeling immensely that he thrusts his cock against the male's inner cheek. Raditz felt uncomfortable, but then braced himself as the cock aimed towards his throat. __Prince Vegeta fucked his mouth faster and faster until his dick slipped out and came on Raditz's face like a common whore._

_Vegeta panted from his high and felt his mind submerged in heavy bliss. But he still needed more. Raditz was unsure of what to do with the cum on his face. Then the prince ordered, "Lie down, take it off and spread your legs."_

_"Can I prepare myself first?" Raditz asked shyly. __Vegeta furrowed his brows not understanding what he was supposed to prepare. The older saiyan blushed having to explain, "A male's hole is different from a females. You can't just enter a male. They need to be wet and stretched first."_

_The explanation just made the prince angry since it was like being pointed out of his inexperience. "Then hurry up!"_

_Raditz hurriedly got on his back and stripped himself of his speedo. He wet two of his fingers. He closed his eyes as his hands traveled down to his bottom. He inserted one finger as deep as he could to get used to the feeling before entering another one. Vegeta gazed at such a delicious sight of his own warrior and servant shamelessly opening himself for pleasure that he will give him. Then a third digit was entered that hardened the male's cock to be shoved in that hot cavern._

_"My Prince," Raditz spread his legs, "I'm ready."_

_Vegeta knelled down positioning himself. His blunt head against the wet stretched hole. He penetrated into the hole feeling the enticing heat. He grunted when he wanted to cum. He braced himself to not cum on the first thrust. Raditz held onto tightly as it was his first time to be entered by someone. He was hot by the fact it was his very own prince, but also pained by the dick stretching him further._

_When the whole thing was in, the saiyan pleaded for a moment to be still to get used to his size. Vegeta didn't want to, but being, in fact, inexperienced, he held still until Raditz said okay. It started with a slow pace until the prince got the hang of it did he quickened the pace until sweet blissful release._

Raditz was on her knees on the bed having one hand rubbing her clit and the other hand groping her breast. She kept going and going until she felt her hot body tense up and then spasm in waves of pleasure. She lied back down breathing deeply through her nose. She then fell asleep.

**~*Porn Ends*~**

Vegeta was lying down on his side of the bed next to his wife. He remembered back to how him and Raditz mated before Frieza took the older saiyan from him.

_"Did you hear?" A soldier of Frieza's questioned._

_"What?" Another one asked._

_Vegeta, 18, was listening as he was passing through the hall._

_"The rumor is that Lord Frieza has been giving a lot of special attention to Raditz since he came back from his mission."_

_"What? You gotta be kidding me! That low-class warrior?!"_

_"I know, but he's been sent to Lord Frieza and made to go on even missions with him! It's not for muscle power obviously!"_

_"Wow, I don't know whether he's lucky or not."_

_"Depends on how well he pleases him."_

_Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the sound of this. He noticed it too. Raditz still went on missions with them but coming back, he was immediately sent to Lord Frieza. Since the rumors rose, Vegeta had distanced himself from the man._

_Then Raditz walked towards him through the hall. "We have another mission."_

_Vegeta stared at the man. Disgust crossing his mind and shown through his eyes. Raditz recognized that disgust but didn't questioned it. He simply went over the missions reports casually._

Raditz had gotten used to her home after a few days of solitude. She spent the time reading the books, cooking her food, cleaning the house and making a garden at the back. But then her peaceful solitude was bound to end when there was a knock at her door.

Having also exercised and perfect her energy sense technique, she knew who it was. She was just in the middle of making lunch and luckily made enough for saiyan visitors since her brother had warned her beforehand that he would be coming.

She opened the door to find Goku with his wife and son, Goten. No sign of Gohan. She felt somewhat relieved. The wife was no better substitute.

"Aunt Raditz!" The little one hugged her. "I missed you!"

"Wish I could say the same. Take your seats. Lunch is on the table." Raditz went over to the table.

Chichi said haughtily, "Thank you, but no. We already ate lunch." Then she heard munching. "Goku! Goten! You already ate lunch!"

Goku gulped down his food. "Yeah, but the smell of Raditz's food is amazing! I'm jealous that Krillin got to eat them for a month!" Raditz smirked at the compliment as she took her seat.

Chichi took her seat. "It can't be that good." She took her portion and took a bite. Her taste buds suddenly had a explosion of flavor. It was unique but didn't sway from being delicious. She tried not to look like she was enjoying it to much. "It's okay." She said stubbornly and took another bite.

Raditz then asked, "Goku, how are the kais' search?"

"Hm?" he gulped down his food. "They're still looking. It is a big place, the Other world. It'll take more then a month or two to find her." The woman was not happy with the news but it was to be expected.

"Aunt Raditz, do you want to play after this?" Goten asked.

"Alone or supervised?" She asked. She wasn't against playing with Goten. She remembered the last time to be fondly fun.

"Supervised obviously!" Chichi responded.

"Then how about the beach." Raditz suggested.

At a secluded beach, Raditz was in a golden bikini making a sand castle with Goten who was in his swimming trunks. They called the Kame house so Krillin and his family with the others came. Soon Bulma, Trunks and surprisingly Vegeta came as well.

They joined in making the sand castle or swimming in the water. After making the castle, Raditz didn't see the fun in being in the water. Goku tried showing by splashing water at her. The woman responded back by using her beam to create a wave that washed Goku off his feet.

"Pffbt!" Raditz laughed that echoed through the others' ears. "This is fun bro...Goku." she ground her hate again while also trying to be cheerful.

"Hey Aunt Raditz!" Goten splashed water at her having a wave come after him.

Trunks joined in by using his beam to make his own wave over Raditz, but the woman flew up and made a large wave against Trunks. Raditz couldn't help the smile across his face. Deprived from childish fun, she delved in the games.

Krillin bought several volleyballs in case one of the saiyans were to destroy one of them. Raditz smirked evilly when she held one. "Hey Goku! Let's play Saiyball!" She kicked it hard at him.

"What?" Goku asked innocently, and then hit the ball instinctively up. Raditz flew up and hit down towards him. The two were engaged in hitting the ball back and forth. "Hey Raditz! What's a Saiyball?!"

"It's where you hit it till it breaks! But you lose if you miss and the consequence is to take the fall for the mess!"

"Isn't that dangerous?!"

"Only if you're not good enough!"

"I see!"

The two were engaged in the game until Goten and Trunks joined in.

"Whoa! Look at them go mommy! I wish I can play!" Marron told 18.

Bulma asked Vegeta, "Is Saiyball a real game?"

"I don't know. I never let myself play such childish games." Vegeta responded as he was watching the game. He could see that Raditz hadn't become slow by her lack of training. Suddenly the woman kicked the ball with her ankle, and Goku appeared before it, but was surprised when Raditz appeared and kneed it up, and then kicked it out splashed into the water. The splash reaching the size of the beach.

Chichi was horrified of getting wet. Vegeta growled.

"Hey, that was cheating!" Goku shouted.

"No it isn't. The only rule in the game was to not miss the ball, and you missed it. You could've done the same" She smirked satisfyingly. Then there was a screech that came from Goku's wife. "Looks like this is the mess you have to take care of, bro...Goku."

"I guess you're right. But next time I'm not gonna lose!" Goku promised and then hurried when his wife screeched louder.

"Hey, Aunt Raditz!" Trunks called out even if they were of no relation. "Do you know any more games like that?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Goten nodded excitedly.

"Hm? I do but then I don't think you can play."

"What?!" Trunks shouted in disbelief. "Why not?!"

"That because, my prince, you don't have a tail." Raditz pointed out. The two boys touched their lower back acknowledging that they have a tail.

"You're right. I don't think I was born with one." Trunks said, "Were you born with one Goten?"

"I don't know. Let's ask our moms." The boys nodded and went over to their parents.

In time, Videl and Gohan arrived. Raditz didn't want to see him, but then figured that she would be an annoyance to him as well by greeting him. She landed near the others.

Goku noticed them over his wife's screaming. "Oh hey! Gohan and Videl is here!"

The couple greeted them kindly. Though Gohan had a fierce stare at Raditz who returned it with a smirk. Videl saw their looks and intervened. "Wow, so you're Gohan's Aunt Raditz. You're not what I expected."

"If more people knew that Goku was my brother, I would hear that more often." Raditz responded and felt a knock in her inner mental door of the different mother fact but ignore it. "You must be Videl. My...Goku told me about you."

"Really? What did he tell you?"

"That you are quite the determined lady."

"Well, I am determined." Videl said slightly nervous. Raditz may be weaker than the other saiyans but was stronger than a human being.

Oolong spoke up, "Hey Videl, where's baby girl, Pan?"

"Oh, she's with my dad." The mother responded.

"Really?" Bulma sounded disappointed. "I hope you'll bring her next time."

"Sure." Videl said without sounding promising.

Raditz understood why, and felt envious. It wasn't because of her woman body. It was a feeling she recognized when she saw mothers. That bought back horrifying memories for her.

"Hey Aunt Raditz!" Trunks called out to her with Goten following. "My dad said that next year when we have the dragon balls we get to wish our tails back! But a year is so long, I want one now!"

"Me too! I can't wait a whole year!"

The woman saw this as a way for her to block out her depressing thoughts. She smiled softly at them. "Then how about we just play with my tail. We'll play catch the monkey. You will have to catch my tail but here's the trick, you cannot catch it with your hands or hold me down."

"Huh?" Goten cocked his head crossing his arms. "Then how are we suppose to catch it."

"That's for you to find out, and it has to be your body parts so no fair using rope or anything to catch it! Understand."

"Mm!" The two nodded.

"Good." Raditz flew like the wind.

"Hey!" Trunks and Goten chased after her, "You didn't say we're starting!"

"I make the rules kid!" Raditz shouted back happily.

Chichi shouted out, "Don't go out too far!" Then sighed. "I still don't trust her! I can't believe you gave her a house!" She looked at Goku and Bulma.

"Chichi," Bulma spoke up, "Raditz needed a place to run to. It's not easy coming back to life without anyone to help you!"

"He tried to kill my son!" She screeched.

"That happened years ago! Vegeta did the same and I don't see you holding a grudge!"

"She's Goku's sister!"

"From a different planet with different views! Raditz was taught and trained to be a cold-blooded killer without anyone to ever love her or admire her unlike Goku and Vegeta! Don't you think she deserves a second chance to become a better person?!"

Chichi knew that was true, but Raditz hadn't exactly done anything to redeem herself unlike Vegeta.

"She hasn't exactly done us much good." Gohan spoke up. "We still don't know her that well. We can't just assume that there she's here with good intentions."

"Her intentions are to become a man again!" Bulma shouted. "Ugh! Seriously you two! Krillin got smacked in the face but he's forgiven her!"

The monk got spooked that he was pulled into the conversation. "Well it was just a smack to the face...into a house...but Raditz did some good. She did nothing to hurt Marron and has been actually a nice guest at our house."

18 added, "Be suspicious all you want, but you shouldn't shun her out." She looked at Marron.

The child nodded. "That's right! Aunt Raditz is a good person! Shunning people out will do no good!"

Roshi spoke up, "But what is her true nature? What is she truly planning? Would she answer us truthfully if we were to ask? Misguided, yes, but mutable, we don't know."

"That's enough!" Goku shouted. "Planning against us or not, Raditz is my responsibility!"

"Hmph!" Vegeta made the sound. Everyone faced him.

"Got something to say Vegeta?" Goku challenged.

"In fact I do. You morons think you know him so well after a few months? I knew him for years! He's a deceitful liar. He is able to fake his pain and joy. I've watched him during our diplomatic missions act as one person to another. He is a weakling, but you shouldn't underestimate him from getting into your head. He's already tricked you Goku into pitying him. He's just toying with your pathetic sympathies to lead you into his ploy! It's so obvious but you're too stupid to notice!"

Goku was about to retort, but then there was a loud scream. They looked to it to see that Raditz had been caught by the teeth of Gotenks.

"Ha Ha! We won!"

Raditz rubbed her tail tearing up a little. "Dammit! You didn't need to bite that hard!"

"But you were being really fast and I couldn't use my hands and you'd just slip through my legs and feet! You also gave me rope burn when I tried under my arm and laughed! Who's the mean one here!"

Raditz made a sullen face, but maturely accepted her lost and should've seen that coming. "Fine. You won." The kid celebrated. "And I'm hungry! Last one to grab a chicken leg loses!" She flew off.

"Hey!" Gotenks flew off, but Raditz caught the basket and got the chicken leg. She showed her tongue childishly. "That was cheating! Unff!" The woman shoved the chicken leg into his mouth.

She met eye to eye with him. "I still won." And pinched him at the cheek. "Now let's eat." She flew down putting the basket down fetching a sandwich, but felt the annoying poking stares of many. She looked at the others who were staring at her.

Too obvious that they were talking about her when she in fact had no other plan than to turn male and leave, or leave anyway by the end of the year. She was filled with ill ideas against them if Raditz were to be angered, but she really didn't have much of a plan.

The others' gazes stopped when she looked at, and tried to refresh the atmosphere by eating. Everyone bought a lot of food, especially Bulma, so eventually the event became brighter with not much suspicion. Aunt Raditz ate around everyone else. Videl also sat next to her trying to erase an invisible line between the two.

"So Raditz, how is it like as a woman? Gohan told me that you were a man before."

"It's stressful with the mood swings, but then it has been an interesting adventure."

"How?"

"I am new to this body. It definitely is more limber than my male body." She grinned.

Videl blushed. "Raditz! That is inappropriate!"

"What do you mean? I meant that I'm more flexible during my stretches in the morning."

The woman blushed more by the humiliating assumption. "Ri-Right!"

Oolong grinned. "Seems like someone has been having dirty thoughts."

"No I'm not! I didn't mean it like that!" She only received snickers.

After lunch they continued their playing until it was nighttime and a bond fire was made. Everyone was sharing stories and everything.

"Hey, where did Raditz go?" Krillin asked. Everyone looked around.

"I'll get her." Gohan was about to stand up but Goku told him that he'd do it and went out to where the energy was. She was sitting at the top of a cliff. Since it was pitch black by the clouds blocking the stars and there being no moon, he made a small ball of light. He sat next to her, "Hey, what're you doing all the way here?"

"I'm mourning about the moon. To think that your green friend would destroy it leaves me feeling empty." She held her tail close to her.

"Well, we can't have you turning into an ape. That'd cause a lot of problems." Goku reasoned. Raditz stayed silent snuggling her tail. It kept her unique and comforted as a saiyan. "Hey, we should get back to the others."

"Give me a little time Kaka...Goku." Raditz said.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say my name as if it's the worst thing in the world. If you want to call me Kakarot, you can. Vegeta calls me that all the time along with clown and idiot like the rest." He grinned happily despite the insults.

"...No." Raditz looked away hugging her knees. "You abandoned your heritage and that includes our relation. Kakarot was my brother. You're Goku, the earth saiyan."

Goku held her shoulder having her face him. "I guess that's true, but things changed. We're a new type of saiyans and this is our heritage, and I want you to be a part of it."

Raditz felt her heart swell up by those words. She never considered herself wanted in her heritage, but she was wanted now. She took a deep breath feeling willing to comply. "You know the saiyans once had a song for the moon."

"Really?"

"Yes...Kakarot. The song would be played at victory party. But they were drunk so words were really slurred so making a translation is difficult. Want to hear it in your former heritage's language?"

"Sure!"

Raditz sang the song in their language. A clear pleasant voice over the rushing waves that splashed against the rocks. She could be heard at the bond fire that they fell silent as the fire crackled. Vegeta knew well that song.

_Raditz who was a child was prone to humming in different tunes almost any time. Yet, when they were on a planet with no moon, and they wanted to rest, the child was up humming from a distance._

_Annoyed and curious, little Vegeta went over to him, "Oi weakling! What are you humming about?!"_

_"Oh, did my humming disturb you my prince?" Child Raditz asked._

_"Answer my question." He growled impatiently._

_"It's a song for the moon. Our kind used to sing it a lot at the bars. The words aren't clear but the tune is. But I made some changes to it."  
_

_"It has words?" Vegeta questioned and the low-class saiyan nodded._

_"Do you want to hear it?"_

_"...Sure." The little prince sat next to the adolescence. And Raditz sang for him in a clear young voice that was edging to maturity. The song sounded flowing and sweet yet strong with a saiyan's pride and love for the moon that gives them their strength._

Even now, it was quite the enchanting song. Her voice was not as bad as her male voice.

When the song came to an end, Raditz realized that the other children with Marron in 18's arms were crowding around her. Trunks and Goten sitting on her lap.

"Can you sing another one aunt Raditz?" Goten asked.

Raditz thought for one. "Sure. This one is a battle song during the Tuffle and Saiyan war."

Throughout the night, Raditz sang. Then it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes, and the woman was back at a lonely home. She closed her front door and laid her back against it. Slipped down to her butt, and remembered her brother's words. "...Kakarot." Saying the name bought happy tears in her eyes. It was her first step into what would be called 'family'.

* * *

Raditz was walking along the sidewalk with Bulma chatting to her about her day and family. The saiyan talked about her garden and how its been like babysitting Marron, and having Goku, Goten and sometimes Trunks over from day to day that they almost came every day and began leaving their clothes in her house.

She had gotten closer to Kakarot as those days went by. No word that the Kai had found the former Kai, but Raditz had become used to hearing that disappointment. She focused more on her little brother's little intimate and mostly dull details of his life while she told bits of her time on Frieza's ship without the gory or horrifying details. She still found his stupidity to be annoying, but it was nice seeing him come visit once in a while.

She had come to love having Goten around. At least his stupidity was expected and cute. Trunks was almost like the little prince Vegeta she remembered. Except this one wasn't so vent in destruction, vengeance and power. Marron was the easiest and cutest to babysit much to Goten's jealousy. The kids and her little brother loved to hear her stories. Even ones made up as well as hear her sing.

As much as she has grown attach to her new family, she has also become closer to Bulma who has been making her a woman. Vegeta on the other hand, she would see him, get an insult for her new habits, and then leave all superior-like. It was served to be a downgrade, but it was more of a nostalgic feeling to her so she didn't mind. Chichi and Gohan kept as much distance as they could. Videl was busy with the baby so Raditz never really saw her.

Krillin and 18 along with the others in that house would invite her to their own house to cook for them or go to hers to have a meal. 18 and her would talk about Marron and insult Kakarot when he says something childishly stupid. Krillin would crack jokes that would actually make Raditz laughed.

She could...almost say that she was happy.

"I'm not angry anymore that they visit, but they're tiring me down." Raditz complained about the kids and her brother.

"They love being around you. You'll get used to it. Does Chichi still not like you?"

"More envious than despising. She believes that I'm stealing her boys away from her. It's them that comes to me. But I'm not looking for her approval anyway. The nerve of that woman."

"Chichi isn't that bad of a person. She's just incredibly stubborn." It has been about four months since the alien revived. It was autumn now.

"What does she expect me to do? I'm not strong enough to risk my life in battle or even want to bother with one. All I want is to put my saiyan life behind me." The woman responded, and noticed people staring. Mostly men in peculiar staring at her with lustful eyes. Women with eyes of wonder or envy. Children with gasp and wide eyes. The woman was dressed in a white strapless and short flower dress with platforms which made her taller than needed. Her black hair was tied up and Bulma had her wear a pair of sunglasses and a necklace to go with the outfit. Raditz figured that it was good to really feel like a woman from time to time.

"That's good to hear. It's the first for me to hear a full breed saiyan say that they don't want to fight."

Raditz was in between a frown and a smile. "I'm filled with surprises."

Knowing that she wanted to give up fighting seriously, and just play-fight, she wondered what she would do out of space then since the occupations she wanted dealt with fight. She questioned herself of how much she changed. Whether it was truly her, or just a her that's changed.

There was so much opportunities on earth with its set of diverse heritages. It left her lost in what she would become.

"You don't drink?" Bulma asked when they went to a club together for the first time.

Raditz looked at all the grinding and loose-ended people around. The neon lights dulling her mind, and music annoyed her. "I used to before I died but right now, I don't think I should."

"Oh come on! There's nothing wrong with feeling loose!" Bulma ordered two drinks while Raditz was not able to make a firm decision. A drink was in her hand before she could think right. "Here's one for you! And one for me! Bottoms up!" She downed her own in one go. Raditz didn't want to be left out and despite her doubt, she squeezed her eyes and gulped her own in one go. "There you go!"

Raditz gasped for air as the taste linger on her tongue. Another drink was pushed into her hand, and she saw the neon lights on the glass cup. A hypnotic trance that made her down it. One after another, she found her squeezed eyes loosen until she looked like she was in a blissful state. Her head thrust back to have a waterfall fall into her throat.

She slowly moves her head forward as the glass slips from her lips. She found herself swaying her body carelessly around people. She found herself sitting down next to someone with a nice alcoholic scent. She found herself on a comfortable bed and the torso of a man in her vision until it all just turned black.

She opened her eyes to a faded dark green wall. She knew that this wasn't her house and that it looked nothing like the other places she's been at. The natural conclusion, she was in a stranger's place. A stranger she slept with. But she was alone on the bed.

She sat up and looked down expecting to see no clothes, but she was still in the clothes she was in yesterday. She was confused by this and got off to find her shoes. She grabbed them and headed for the door. She was met with a hallway with a bathroom door to the right and the exit to the far left.

Raditz was curious to who she was taken by, but then figured that they couldn't be home so went for the exit but then nearly bumped into a very tall beefy man. "Wow, you're as big as Nappa." Raditz said more to herself.

He was a black man with kind brown eyes, a cute smile, bald, and looked really nice in his olive green sweater. "Mornin'." He said in his rich voice.

"Morning. Did we have sex because I woke up with my clothes on?"

"Uh..." He let out a breathless laugh. "No. You don't remember last night."

"I was drunk and available. I thought I wouldn't lower myself to earthlings, but I really need you in me now." She approached him, but the man stepped back.

"Wait, let's reintroduce ourselves." He held out his hands. "I'm Patrick Frye, and you're Ditzy, right?"

Raditz couldn't believe what she just called herself last night, but that didn't matter. Her body wanted to copulate here and now. "Yes, and I want you to get on your knees in between my legs now." She had him cornered against the wall. "And no, I'm not a prostitute."

"That is a nice gesture, but...I'm not looking for a one time."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Then stop being a coward and show me what's it like to be a woman."

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Someone shouted from another room. "SLEEP WITH HER ALREADY!"

"SHUT UP GRIMES!"

Raditz grabbed him by the collar. "Do as Grimes says Frye." The two went to the bedroom and enjoyed each other's companies. There was a scream from Patrick, but then it changed to Raditz doing it.

After Raditz was done with the shower, she went back to the bed to hold onto Patrick who was gasping for air. "That was...wow."

"Wow, yourself. Never knew your kind can be this big."

"And your kind is?"

"Saiyans. We are an endangered race of warriors."

"Okay. And the tail again." The man looked at it and rubbed the soft silky fur.

"Born with it. If I see a full moon, I turn into a great ape."

"I think I saw it by how...energetic you are. I don't think I'm enough for a woman like you."

"You're more than enough. You're the first man I ever got the chance to snuggle with and that contents me."

"The first man?"

"...It's nothing to be concerned about. Most of them are dead." There was silence that made Raditz reflect on the conversation. The woman sighed. "Don't worry. I wish I had done it myself." Raditz sat up with her feet touching the bedroom floor. "You probably think that I'm dirty now." She was about to get up to leave but then felt a warm hand on her arm.

"No I don't... I see you as a strong, capable and beautiful woman. Your sex life is your business. I had some regrets, too. Not that I'm that experienced. I'm nineteen, and you're..."

Raditz looked over her shoulder with a smirk, "A woman in her forties." She was actually 34, but she didn't want to explain the whole dying and reviving part when she didn't exactly understand herself.

"Forties?! Whoa! You gotta be shitting me! Tell me that you're shitting me."

She stood up. "It's in the saiyan genes to stay young to live through many battles." She went over to her clothes and put them on.

"Can I get your number?"

"I only got a phone at home." She responded.

"Can I still get your number?"

"Sure." She watch the man scurry for a piece of paper and pen in his nightstand's drawer and tested it for ink. He handed it over. "But just so you know, we're never gonna be serious."

"Never hurts to try."

"I'm not an easy woman to handle. My hair is big because there's a lot of secrets in it." She smiled teasingly while it was true that she had a lot of secrets.

"Please don't tell me that I can get pregnant by sleeping with you."

Raditz laughed. "No! How would that even work?" Patrick didn't respond to that but he did smile his cute shy smile. She handed her number. She looked at the guy and she couldn't deny that she felt something nice about him. She tested that with one truth. "There is one secret, and don't freak out. I'm stronger than you."

"You used to be a dude?" Patrick guessed.

"Yes."

"What?!" The male was blown away. "So are those not real?!" He pointed at her boobs. "Please tell me that your ass is real!"

"Yes they are. I was once a man, but then someone changed me into a woman, and I'm trying to become a man again."

Patrick looked at her with processing eyes. "If you're wondering if I would mind you being a dude, I'm cool with it. I swing both ways."

"...You're not bothered at all?" Raditz had been told that her story would be really weird to other human beings in their one dimensional world.

The black man nodded his head down, and then looked up at her with a smile, "We're nothing serious right. I believe whatever you say, and I won't judge you negatively."

"Even if i tell you that I slaughtered billions and was supposed to slaughter everyone here on Earth?"

"...You're still not trying are you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not doing that anymore."

"Then I'm cool since you stop."

"Why...Why are you taking this so easily? You earthlings react to the simplest things."

"Ah, you got me. I'm a comic book geek."

"A what?"

"A comic book geek." He got off his bed and took out a shoe box from below his bed. He took off the lid and looked over a bunch of plastic covered comic books until he found the right suitable one and carefully pulled it out of its plastic. "Here." he got on the bed opening it. Raditz sat next to him and saw the colorful boxes of pictures and word bubbles. "This is a comic book. It's filled with stories about heroes with some ads, too."

"Who's she?"

"That's Amazing Lady. She's an alien like you. Except she's more interested in girls. She was once a warrior of this planet called Nainaremat who was sold as a slave until she escaped from the place to Earth where she met these heroes to help her escape."

"Why would they help her?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. When you see someone in trouble, you help them. But that's not the most interesting part of her story. The reason she was sold into slavery was because her warrior instructor knew of her affair with the planet's princess. Not wanting the princess to fall in love with a woman to prevent breeding, she sold her. But then the princess couldn't love no woman nor man because her heart was set on the Amazing Lady. When Amazing Lady became a hero and was known throughout the universe, the princess quickly came to her, and to solve the conflict with breeding, they searched across the galaxy to find an answer. A dragon answered their prayers with a wish. But the warrior had to turn into a man and they could only have one wish. The princess didn't care about what gender the Amazing Lady had so the Amazing Lady turned into the Amazing gentleman and had a healthy baby boy."

"A dragon."

The male nodded. "I guess that's why I'm not so much against you become becoming a man. It's who you are that matters."

His words echoed through Raditz's mind and only made her frown. "Then you wouldn't like me if you knew who I truly am." She went to the window.

"But that's my choice." Patrick said firmly. "We're not serious, so let's be friends. Because I'd like to see you again."

"Friends? Friends-with-benefits?" Raditz was familiar with that concept.

"Yeah. But I can't promise you that I won't fall in love with you."

"That doesn't promise that you won't hate me."

"It's risky. But you might be worth it. What about me?"

"..." Raditz looked at him and the guy made a ridiculous cute face that she laughed. "Maybe." She opened the window. "I need to go." She had to push herself to let her hips slide through the frame. She flew off with Patrick watching from behind at the window completely ecstatic that she could fly.

She went back home and called Bulma that she was okay and that she met a guy. Guys and girls were not that different when gushing about their new person interest except woman go into more detail. The story was that Bulma went home drunk forgetting about Raditz who was flirting with Patrick who was there by fake I.D. Drinking so much, Raditz called herself, "Ditzy" by mistake but decided to stick with it. And then went home with Patrick after telling him where she lived, and he didn't know she could fly there.

While talking, she had changed into her farming clothes, and tending to her garden of vegetables. "Hey Aunt Raditz!" Goten flew over to her from the sky.

"Goten! I'll play with you when I'm done here." She told him.

"Want me to help?"

"No. I just need to make sure they're growing properly...I'm done. Where's your dad?"

"He's training with Trunks' dad!"

"And prince Trunks?"

"He's with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah! She's called Mai! They met at his mom's birthday party. She hangs out with this weird blue guy and dog."

"Dog?" Then she had a flash in her head. "ARGH!" She fell on her knees holding her head.

"Aunt Raditz!" Goten ran over to her.

"It's...nothing. I just had a head ache there for a second...about a dog..." Before her eyes, a child was giggling while holding something green and black in her arms.

"Aunt Raditz?" Goten was worried.

"I'm okay. Let's play a game." She didn't worry the child who was going to be no help in what she just experienced. After playing with him, she was back home at her dinner table enjoying a great bowl of soup that she drink down in a minute. She tried to wrap her head around why she would think of a child and a green and black creature in her arms.

But then the phone rang. She answered it to hear a voice she didn't remember, "Hello, is this the beautiful amazon woman from space?" The voice had a high and light tone of a male.

"Who is this?" She asked suspiciously. There was rustling and grunts. Then she heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey!" Patrick greeted as casually as he could over the phone.

Raditz felt a glee to hear his voice. "Hey." She told him back sexily.

"Soooo, sorry. I told Grimes that I would call you later, and not now."

"Why not now?"

"We just saw each other a few hours ago. It makes me look desperate on Earth. It's an earthling thing."

"You earthlings are silly. But I'd like to see you soon." She told him with a hint that she wanted him.

"Uh..."

Grimes interrupted, "How about a date this Saturday at a restaurant at the afternoon. You two work the details out yourself!"

"Get out of here Grimes!"

"I like your roommate's idea."

"You do? I mean yeah! Let's do it! Yeah! Gawd, I need to shut up."

Raditz giggled. "I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah! See you!"

"But it's just one date. Doesn't mean I'm this ridiculous thing called girlfriend on your planet."

"Of course! That's not necessarily how it works. Even if this is a date, and we are already sleeping with each other. There needs to be understand and consex! I mean consent! Consent to each other being that. Sorry, I'm not smooth like other stereotype guys like me."

"Lucky for you, I don't know what that stereotype is. But oblige me. I love to learn society's lack of variation in character." And the two talked throughout the night about random things.

Saturday came, and Raditz was looking through her clothes. Naturally she didn't care about he she would look like since she thought she'd look good in anything. She thought that way as a man, but now she was a woman. She had more to enhance and show since girls are judged by their looks more than guys, while guys are judged by their charisma. In opinion, a majority of guys have it harder in dates.

So she naturally went for help. "A date?!" Bulma was pleasantly surprised while she was in the middle of making some kind of machine.

"Yes and no. We are going to spend time together, but as not as an official couple. You earthlings have really complex mating rituals."

"Love is hard. So where are you going?"

"We are just spending time at a family restaurant, and possibly see a movie. I know that I shouldn't worry, but I..."

"Say no more! I know exactly what you need!"

An interrupting voice spoke, "I can't believe this. You are dating an earthling male?!" Vegeta questioned.

Raditz faced her prince feeling her knees feel funny but ignored it. She ground herself. "Yes. Since I am a sexual creature, I need someone to please me."

"Ha! That'd be the day."

Raditz really didn't like the smirk on the prince's face. They _were_ lovers, but the prince stopped touching her after Frieza took interest in her. Five years of lust, and then suddenly he goes off judging her sex life while he's married to an earth woman. He was an amazing lover, no doubt, but Patrick was pretty amazing too. "I'm guessing that you're comparing that day to how long it will take you to actually grow a foot."

The man was taken back by that comment. "Hey, I-"

"Bulma! I have a date to get ready for." Raditz grabbed her wrist and led them out of the room. Outside, she let out her frustration. "Ugh! That" She let house a round of curses in different languages. "Thinking he has the right to judge me! Just because he's the prince, doesn't mean he has the right any more to point out my flaws!"

"Vegeta does seem to be looking out for your best interest." Bulma reasoned.

"Best interest?! That brat hasn't the faintest idea of how to look out for someone's best interest!"

"That's not entirely true. At my birthday, when Lord Bills, a god, hit me, he surpassed Goku in strength and fought for me. It was really romantic! I really felt loved!"

"Lord Bills? Augh!" She felt that troubling ache again. She began seeing a glowing light. A light from childhood this time. The worms. She then saw a purple person before her. "Yes. The god of destruction. I remember. I remember seeing him in a fight."

"You know Lord Bills?"

"...No. Not exactly. I was just watching from afar. From Hell..."

"Then you must've seen Goku fought him! He turned in a Saiyan God against him!"

"Saiyan god?"

"Yeah! It's where you need five saiyans transfer their energy to one saiyan, and then they will become a saiyan god!"

Raditz was explained about what happened, and then was helped into a nice blouse, jeans and shoes with a purse filled with make up and a credit card in case Patrick didn't have much to satisfy her saiyan hunger.

The woman thanked her and left to the family restaurant where Patrick was waiting for her. She smiled at the sight of him, and quickly walked towards him. "Hi." She waved with her flirty smiled and took her seat across from him putting her purse beside her near the window.

"Hey! I'm glad you could come."

"Of course." She slide the side of her foot against his leg.

Patrick was surprised by the touch and tried to calm his senses to be a gentleman, "Uh-Uhm, so what do you want to order?"

"Twice of whatever's on the menu. Don't worry. My friend Bulma gave me a plastic card to pay for it." Raditz took it out.

"This Bulma friend of yours must be loaded."

"She is. She owns the Brief's corporation."

"What?! Noway! You know the famous Billionaire Briefs!"

"Yes. Bulma is married to my prince of all saiyans."

Then the waiter, a pudgy short woman with short red hair, red lipstick, mascara and a big nose, came to them with the warmest smile. "What would you like to order?"

"Twice of whatever is on your menu."

"Whoo hee! You two like to eat!"

"Oh no, it's all for me. What would you like Patrick?" She leaned towards him with her elbow on the table and her chin against her fist.

"I'd like to have the usual."

"Of course honey." She winked at him with an excited smile when she wiggles her eyebrows at him.

"Honey?" Raditz was familiar with the familiar loving tone.

"Yeah, I'm a regular here. College student and all, this is the closest restaurant. Need to save money."

"Understandable. In the saiyan race, it was best to use whatever you had efficiently, or die during a mission."

Patrick was slow nodding as if he was slow clapping. "Not that dramatic, but let's go with that. I'm actually really interested in you race. I know it won't be really a date if I'm just using you for comic inspiration since I am a part-time writer and artist,"

"Don't say no more. I give you inspiration; You give me mamba." She winked at him. Patrick wasn't sure how to respond as his geeky mind tried to eliminate all strange and corny pick-up lines which was all he knew. So Raditz continued, she explained the very basics such as the Tuffle and Saiyan civil war. The annex to Frieza's race, and then the destruction.

The food came and Raditz explained in between meals while Patrick was completely entrapped in the story.

"So wait, your brother was sent to Earth to destroy its inhabitants but because he knocked his head just like your-"

"His mother. We have different mothers." She drank down her third bowl of soup.

"His mother, he forgets his mission and became a good guy and ends up being our hero."

"Yes. I think that would be enough for today." She drank down her cup having finished her full course meal.

"This...This blows my mind. It's almost like..." He talked about some hero being adopted by a farming couple. He paused looking down at the table to process the whole information and making something out of it.

Raditz let him process until she asked, "Are we going to see this movie?"

"Huh? Oh right, the movie! There's actually this movie I wanted to see. It's not romantic or anything, but I really wanted to watch it since it came out. It called, 'The Way Back Home'. It's about these escaped convicts during a war who traveled for freedom from their oppressing government." He explained while Raditz paid for their meal.

"Sounds interesting."

The two went to the movies. Patrick paid this time for the sodas, popcorn, and candies before they went into the theater room. Raditz was bored for the first part of the movie, but when the convicts escaped, she became engrossed in their survival. She could feel their pain, their annoyance their hunger, their thirst, and their depression of seeing a fellow man die. It hit Raditz hard when the young girl died.

Raditz put her head down between her legs as she tried to hold her tears in. Patrick rubbed her back to ease her.

After the movie, Raditz wiped away her tears at the outside of the theater. The young man rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess it was too extreme. But they died as freemen."

"I know. I somewhat understand the feeling." Raditz confessed. "But unlike the main character who waited to return to his home, I couldn't have the pleasure to wait...But that is a story for another time." She grabbed his big arm, "Let's retire to your room."

Patrick blushed. "Yeah! Oh wait, I think someone text me." He checked his phone. He frowned, "Looks like Grimes is using the place tonight. Looks like we can either go to a hotel room or your place."

"Let's go to my place." Raditz picked up Patrick and flew them to her place at top speed. The male was thrilled and frightened being up so high and so fast. But then the woman sensed something wrong. She looked over her shoulder to see two spinning tops coming after her. "We got trouble."

"What?"

"I'm gonna have to drop you off." She put him at a mountain with a dirt road before flying off to deal with the two flying balls. Patrick watched in awe at Raditz blasting energy at them in the sky. The tops had proven to be difficult targets for their speed. They surprised her when they revealed their metallic liquid arms that caught her hands, torso, and feet. Raditz tried to move against the liquid but it was sticky and then solidified on the outside while she still felt the warm gooiness on the inside.

"Aurgh! You damn machine! Do you know what I am?! I am a saiyan!" She powered as much as she could and bust out, but it proved to be impossible. So she let out a loud scream that launched and energy beam. It freed her from one but the other extended another arm to cover her mouth and spread up to her eyes. The solid one liquefied and covered her entire body.

"RADITZ!" Patrick cried out but the liquid solidified.

"LET GO OF MY AUNT RADITZ!" Goten cried out with Trunks beside him. They blasted energy beams but it was reflected.

"That thing's strong!" Trunks commented as he fists his hands.

"We gotta hurry Trunks! Aunt Raditz can't breathe in there!" Goten pointed out. The two nodded to each other and turned into Gotenks. "Hey you! You're going down!" He let out his super ghost kamikaze attack. The ghosts attached itself to the thing and exploded. The top couldn't handle the critical attack so exploded itself. Raditz's solidified body fell do onto the dirt road. Patrick quickly ran over to it to see the the the solid material was liquefying.

Raditz was left on the ground. The young man checked if she was breathing but she wasn't. He did CPR. Gotenks landed next to them, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"She's not breathing!" He told him as he was pushing on her chest.

"What?! She's not! But that can't be!" Gotenks knelled next to her in tears. "Aunt Raditz, don't die on me! I love you!" She sat up abruptly vomiting out the liquid. "Aunt Raditz! I knew you wouldn't die!" She hugged her.

"What happened?" She asked holding her forehead.

"You were attacked by some weird machine!" The combined boy responded. "And you nearly died by its weird goo stuff!"

Patrick put his hand on her back, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She pushed her back behind her ear looking at the goo. She arched her eyebrow at the substance. "Looks like I ruined this date."

"Heh. No way! That was the best date, and you were amazing!" Patrick complimented. "I hope we have a second one."

Raditz smirked and grabbed his collar, "This one is still not over if you're still up for it." The young man laughed nervously.

"Hey! I'm the one who saved you!" Gotenks shouted.

"Right." The woman diverted her eyes to the boy, "And it was just a coincidence that you were around to save me."

Gotenks made a guilty face. "Yeah, I-"

"Save it kid, I'll treat you to making your favorite foods tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. But spy on me next time, I won't be so generous. Now go home, and come back tomorrow afternoon. Patrick and I need adult time."

"You got it!" The boy flew away. Raditz wasn't sure which home he was going to, but didn't care. She flew Patrick to her home.

"So this is where you live. It's really nice and secluded." The young man commented.

"It's what I love about it. Let's go inside and you'll have a tour. I need to freshen up." Raditz told him, but before they could enter together, the woman sensed someone.

"What is it?" Patrick asked worriedly when the woman looked back.

Raditz flew down the hill and towards the forest. The energy was closer. "Show yourself!" She ordered.

"Raditz? Is that you?" The person revealed himself.

Raditz immediately knew who he was, "DAIZ?!"

A/N: Yeah, Patrick Frye is Raditz love interest along side Vegeta, her former lover. Raditz will have a line of lovers. This is her second.

Patrick Frye is a kind, geeky, non-judgmental and cool nineteen year old guy in college working part-time as a comic book writer and artist while also getting his degree in agriculture to take over his father's farm. He also happens to work out to get the stress off of him. He is afraid to engage in conflict, though. Not wanting to bother becoming a part of a conflict, and just ignores it. Unless he feels like someone is worth taking it for, or when he really can't allow something to happen, will he try to face it, but would most likely just mess up. Though him trying does count.

And yes, Daiz is from Turles' Crusher Corps. He and Turles are a couple in my fic.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Daiz didn't have much of a personality to go on, so he's a lot more sensitive and UKE-ish and all, but he does have his manliness outside of that.

Chapter 6

_Daiz was the prince of the Pukinpa Dynasty of planet Kabocha. It was a lush planet of many plants and creatures. He was destined to rule it all. He was satisfied with having such power, but the search of a lover became pale for him. None of his lovers could keep him satisfied for long._

_Not until that faithful day when he came. Turles had planted his tree on his planet. Daiz's father, the king, led his army to fight him, but was easily defeated in front of his eyes. The prince continued to fight despite the formidable power in front of him._

_He fought valiantly against the leader's henchmen, but was subdued eventually. He was down on one of the tree's roots contemplating on his life of how rich yet stale it was. Amond grabbed him by his hair with a small orange energy disk in hand. "Say hello to the afterlife prince!"_

_"Hold on." Turles spoke up flying over to them. His henchmen stepped aside for them to be face to face. Daiz was left on her knees, "You fought valiantly for a warrior compared to the rest." He smirked. "I like that. You have a choice. Join me and my crew, or be killed here."_

_"...You can never have me." He responded and saw the world blurred before him. But before he could faint to oblivion, something round was shoved into his mouth. The sweet juices squirting onto his tongue and down his throat. The taste was nothing he had ever tasted before. He felt his power increase and all the pain disappear._

_He was completely shocked by such a heavenly and extravagant feeling. He looked up at the man who made him taste such wonder. Turles smirked wider at the man, "It's an addicting taste isn't it. This is your reward every time and now if you serve me."_

_Daiz gulped and understood what he was leaving behind but his father and his army was dead. His people would die. Nothing to rule, and he couldn't do anything about it, so gave in to Turles and joined him._

_It was hard at first since he wasn't used to traveling through space with people that he couldn't order around. He spent most of his time alone, and was awed by time and then about the things he'd see in space. Right now, he was looking out the ship's window at the billions of stars, colors and planets._

_"Hmph. Why did you make him join?" Amond questioned to Turles. "He just stares out of the windows like some weirdo."_

_"Yes." Cacao agreed._

_"He did lose his royal status. It's not easy accepting that you're the loser now." Rasin pointed out._

_"He's the only one who actually lost something while we all volunteered." Lakasei pointed out. The twins chuckled. _

_"Give him time." Turles told them and approached him. "It's beautiful isn't it?"_

_"It is Turles-sama." Daiz told him respectfully but didn't look at him. He was grateful to be on the adventure but also bitter by pride of his planet._

_"Turles is fine. You are a part of this team, and you will see more than what's before you now. You will have more power." The man said in a slick voice. So smooth that it made the blue hair male shiver. Daiz really liked the sound of that._

_"Shouldn't it be, 'We will have more power'?" He asked looking at him with an arrogant smirk. __Turles gave back the same one._

_And so together, they ate the fruit of might, raided villages for supplies and fun, and go to space bars to get lucky with someone to release their other needs._

_The crew wasn't aware of Daiz's bisexuality until he was approached by quite a handsome man at the counter while his crew was drinking at their seat with women seducing them._

_"Look Turles." Lakasei told him and made signal by making a couple of glances at Daiz._

_Turles looked over at his henchman who was talking attentively to the other male who sneakily placed a hand on his hip._

_"Heh, looks like our Daiz is a fairy." Amond laughed._

_"Looks like he's leaving with him." Cacao pointed out his observation. It was true as the two were leaving the counter towards the stairs for a private room._

_Turles grimaced grasping his cup hard that is cracked. His crew and the women were shocked by the action. "Get me another cup." He ordered angrily to no one in particular, but got his drink nonetheless._

_Turles liked having sex. He did it with women since they naturally came over to him, but as he thrusts into one, he couldn't get Daiz out of his mind and how loud his screams would've been. How his body would shiver and quake beneath him as it was being penetrated. Turles wondered how tight or how hot it would be like being in him. He was of a different race, so wondered if there are any other tweeks to sexually stimulate him to pure pleasure._

_The fact that another man was experiencing that before him made him angrier. __When it was tomorrow, and they were to be back into their ship, Daiz came late. __"Sorry I'm late!" He told them._

_Amond laughed. "Your boy toy kept you for breakfast?"_

_"Ha! You'd be jealous if you knew the details."_

_That just made the giant laugh louder. "You wish! I'm not a fairy like you."_

_"DAIZ!" Turles shouted from afar. "Come here!" He walked through a door that led to his own private room._

_"It appears that you angered Turles." Cacao said._

_"Thanks for pointing the obvious." Daiz muttered sarcastically as he walked nervously into the door and down the hall to catch up to his leader to his room. "Turles, I apologize for my lateness. The man last night forgot to untie me before he left so I had difficulty getting out without the staff finding me."_

_"That's quite the compromising position." The man's voice was steady._

_"I promise it won't happen again, Turles."_

_"...And exactly what are you promising?"_

_Daiz wondered what he was truly promising. He was basically promising to not make his leader mad again, but thought the man wanted something in particular. "I-I promise not to be late anymore."  
_

_"Is that all?" The two were in the room. There was silence as the former prince was sure of what else he was supposed to promise as he stared at the back of the man. "You stink of the bar. Give yourself a shower."_

_"He-Here?"_

_"Yes here! I'm not finished talking to you! Now hurry up!" He barked his order._

_The punk rock styled man hurried into the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes before entering the shower. He didn't understand why he was being scolded for this. Amond had been late on several occasions, but he was never punished for this._

_He felt goosebumps when he felt a hand on his hip. He turned around to see his naked leader before him. "You were taking too long." He kissed him._

**_~*Porn Begins*~_**

_Daiz was confused of why his leader was kissing him, but reasoned that the man must had a horrible last night. "Turles." He breathed out the name looking up at the man. He was ready to be used by the man for pleasure._

_The man saw that Daiz wanted to have sex which relieved him. His own hands slid across the wet skin as he kissed the man again and again loving how soft his lips were. He fondled the Kabo's ass. This had Daiz place his hands on the man's chest chest. The blue hair male feeling his firm man boobs. Nervous of what to do next. He had sex before but not with very good looking and strong superiors with experience._

_Turles understood his nervousness so took his wrists to move the hands down from his chest to his abs. Daiz looked with great fascination as if he hadn't seen Turles naked before. His leader would be half naked during training which left him in only a speedo, but was now with not a shed of clothing._

_The former prince blushed when he saw what was to enter him. Turles smirked. He gently pinched his new lover's chin to tilt his head up. "Do you trust me Daiz?"_

_"Ye-yes, Turles." He responded honestly._

_"Then trust me when I tell you that I won't hurt you without eliciting excitement, and make you cum with pure pleasure."_

_Daiz shivered by those words and tried to do as he was whispered in his ear, "Relax." His captain kissed him sweetly as his hands continued to caress his wet skin under the shower's rain. A part of the former prince wanted to rebel against this. Deep down still bitter about his planet, but also having fallen in love with his new life. He knew it was more fulfilling than his previous role._

_He became excited when Turles kissed downward to his semi-erection. Turles grabbed his length and licked across the foreskin before take the dick into his mouth and sucking it like his past whores had done for him. Daiz loudly moaned as he tried to find something to hold on on the wall._

_Turles let a finger slide down the crack of Daiz's ass for the pucker that he found moist that his finger could slip in easily. "Your man last night didn't relent on the lube did he?" He forced in two more of his fingers making Daiz cry out in surprise. He placed his hands on the male's shoulders as he took the fingers thrusting into him._

_"N-No, Turles! It's not lube!" _

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_"Kabochan males' bottom's are naturally moist like females' own." Daiz explained. "And it was me who was penetrating that night."_

_"Is that so?" He slowed down on his fingering. The blue hair male was pushing his hips back to the male's fingers for more. Turles pulled it out and turned the former prince to face the shower wall. Hips pulled out, and legs spread as wide as it could in the cramped space. The captain rubbed his hard on in between the butt cheeks. He licked his hips. "Then have you ever been penetrated."_

_"A few times, but none were satisfying." Daiz responded honestly looking over his shoulder with anticipation._

_Turles ran his hands up and playfully rubbed the male's nipples. Daiz gasped and muffled a keen moan. He felt the man lead down on his body. "Then how about I satisfy you... Prince Daiz."_

**_~*Porn Ends*~_**

"He's pregnant for sure." Bulma told Raditz after doing a body scan that they were doing this in secret so were at another building with the technology needed. It was about a week after Daiz came to earth and found Raditz since they had to plan this in secret. She knew of Piccolo spying on her, so asked him to not say a single word of this for the sake of an unborn child, "And his race is,"

"Kabochan." The woman responded. "It turns out that Daiz's male race can become pregnant, but he didn't know." The blue hair male was sitting on the metallic table with a grave expression. Raditz touched his shoulder gently. "I know that Turles can be a smug asshole, but he won't be mad that you are carrying his child."

"That's the problem! You don't know for sure! It's not the same when you were pregnant!"

"What?" The blue hair woman caught the words but was at instant disbelief.

Raditz ignored her discovery and focused on Daiz, "You're right. He loves you."

"...I'm not sure that he does. He recruited a new female into our team...and has been giving special attention to her." The punk rock style man folded his lips as he grasped his hands hard. He was wearing a plain sweater, jeans, and shoes. Raditz sent his former clothes to another very far distant planet to give them all the time they needed in fear that their was a tracer on them. There was also no tracer found inside his body, and was sure that his group couldn't sense his energy.

Daiz didn't know about Raditz's death, and was able to find her through past reports of Lord Frieza's data that Turles group hacked before. He took the risk of going to earth to find her. He had the machines find her through body scan recognition and apparently her hair was very recognizable.

"I bet she's a real bitch. I should know best now that I am one." Raditz smirked that made the male smile back. "I'll give you time to make your decision. But trust me," She touched the man's stomach that was due next month. It was a great baby bump, and the man was able to hide it by the armor's stretchable material shaping him, and passing it off as gaining weight. "If you chose to keep it, I will be here for you. We'll give you time to think about this, and if you can't make a decision, we'll do what Earthlings consider fun without alcohol."

"I know we don't know each other well, Raditz, but I knew no one else to turn to since Turles...Thank you."

Raditz hugged him, and whispered, "I know, but please don't say anymore about me. They don't know." The former prince responded in a foreign language that he understood and apologized. The woman forgave him, and then left with Bulma and stood at the hallways.

"Raditz, I don't know if I should ask, but what did he mean when you were pregnant. You were a man before, right?"

The woman thought that she could knock Bulma with amnesia, but then she figured she could gain an ally by this, "There's something I have to tell you Bulma."

"Okay, sure, you can tell me anything Raditz."

Raditz took a deep breath, "It's true that I was a male before but in the saiyan race, a small portion of males are capable of becoming pregnant. It's not known right after birth. Our wombs are developed throughout childhood until we become adults. If our existence were to be discovered, we were executed."

"Executed?" Bulma was confused by the violent harsh act. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"Lord Frieza found us deplorable, and the other saiyans found us to be impure and not a true man. A mistake that was a disgrace to the saiyan's pride, so were executed. I was only ten when my planet was destroyed, so didn't know that I was one of them, and was..." Raditz threw the words lazily, "I was raped."

"Oh Raditz." The woman approached for comfort but Raditz backed away.

"Prince Vegeta knows nothing about this. Lord Frieza gave me the option to tell him what was happening to me, but I didn't because I was afraid. I didn't know what would hurt worse. Him not caring, or being killed by him. He believes to this day that I willingly slept with Lord Frieza, and finds me the most disgusting creature there is, but I can live with that. I can live with him hating the lie of who I am than the truth of what I am." Raditz grabbed her hands firmly, "Please Bulma. Please don't tell your husband any of this."

"But it's all in the past." She reasoned.

Raditz urged her words, "Bulma, if you do, not only will he know, but my brother will, too. Kakarot cares for me now..." Raditz swallowed, "It will destroy him...knowing what Lord Frieza did."

"What...What happened to the child?"

Raditz looked down slowly letting go of her hands. "It died...Lord Frieza was okay with me having the child, but I couldn't bring it to the world under his rule..." She looked her straight in the eye. "I had an abortion."

Bulma's eyes widened. She knew it existed, but to actually know someone who went through it, she was at lost of how to comfort. She wanted to, but she didn't know how to without making it worse. Raditz saw that face. She knew that face very well and hugged the woman instead who ended up crying for her.

After a few hours, Daiz came out of the room to find Raditz alone in the hallway. "Where's the woman?"

"She got tired from crying so made her go to sleep at one of the beds in the building."

"Did you tell her the truth?"

"No." Raditz responded. "Partly. I confessed about the rape, and the pregnancy, but not the full story. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes. I want to keep it."

Raditz heard another sentence coming up, and immediately knew. "You're asking me to adopt the child."

The expecting parent nodded. "It's what you did when we found you at that planet. Have you contacted your prince's brother?"

"No. I plan to after I become a man again. I want to figure out why I am alive before I see them until next summer. I'm also second guessing seeing them for the first time. But if you're sure of your choice, I don't mind adding another child next month. Are you sure you want to return to him?"

"Yes. As much as he is an arrogant man, I love him." The Kabochan said firmly.

"Daiz, if I had learned anything from the little time I had to be a parent, holding your child may have you fall in love all over again."

"I know. I saw it when you held yours. That's why I know you'll be a great parent to it and to your children." That was the end of that conversation. "So what do Earthlings do for fun?"

"Let's start tomorrow. I will treat you to a meal first, after I tell the earth woman of your decision." Raditz told him comfortingly. She told Bulma who left slightly shaken by her discovery. The saiyan was sure that she could trust Bulma but had to deal with the possibilities.

She and Daiz went to her home where she made meals. "So tell me about this bitch?" Raditz sparked a conversation when the meal was set.

"She's gorgeous, an adequate fighter, and a very limber part of the Crusher Corps."

"And when you are not quoting the asshole?" Raditz ate a chunk of bread and ate it weirdly.

The man smiled. "She's a bitch...You're nicer than I remembered."

"I was pregnant the last time we met, and you were the lover of my annoying cousin."

"He adores you."

"He disgustingly flirts with me." Raditz pointed out. "To think I was glad to see him alive after our first and last mission together, he's still a complete and utter moron. No offense to your choice of lover."

"It's alright. So how was hell like?"

"I don't remember. I remember weird colors and sounds, but I don't think I want to remember how hell tortured me."

"I am surprised that you would go to such a place. You sacrificed far too much in comparison to how many species you eradicated."

"No. I had choices. I chose selfishly." Raditz said thinking of a certain prince.

At night, Daiz was given the bed while the woman took the ground since the furniture was too soft for her. But then Raditz stayed up for little more. She pulled out a bottle from the sink cabinet and chugged it down. It helped her fall asleep.

The Z fighters didn't remember Daiz well, so Raditz could pass him off as a friend of Patrick's who was living with her since he was having a rough time. The punk rock style male was frightened to meet Goku since he was killed by him. The Tree of Might gave them the ability to revive. Rasin and Lakasei had to rebuild Cacao since he was a robot. The first time he saw Goku come to visit Raditz, he hid in the room all day from PTSD.

"I understand that he is your brother, but I want him nowhere near me!" The pregnant male was hugging the pillow on the bed.

"Kakarot doesn't even remember who you are, and you blend with the society." Raditz was putting on clothes. "He and his friends are little do-gooders, so they wouldn't hit a pregnant man, and if I remember the story correctly from my brother, you guys didn't kill any one of them, so they wouldn't be as hard on you if they do figure out."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"You can't hide in here forever. Come on. We're going to the carnival."

"Why do I have to go?"

"I told you yesterday. We're having earth fun."

"I rather prefer earth safe."

Raditz faced him annoyed by his objection. "I'm not afraid to hit a pregnant man."

"You're threatening me?"

"I'm giving you an option to feel better about your decision when we go."

"...You are really nothing I expected. I thought you'd just be in seclusion or dead."

"Ha. Ha." She said dryly. "You are here for only a month, and this is the only thing you need to do with earthlings around."

"What if my water breaks?"

"You peed your pants, Bulma and I take you to go change your pants which in our code means give birth to a Kabochan saiyan."

"What are you to tell them when you have my child in your arms?"

"I will tell them that I found him or her in the forest and had a Kakarot moment to raise a baby." She smirked as she sat down on the bed. "I feel guilty to raise this child when I didn't raise my own."

"You have to either way, because I'm not bringing it back to the ship."

Raditz took a deep breath. "What are you going to name it?"

"What did you name yours again?"

"Which one?"

"The first one."

"...Beetra (Beetroot)." Raditz said the name with complete wistful love. "Now you?"

"Benut (Butternut) if its male, or Reya (Year) if its a girl. I thought I could tell Turles when I thought I was, but after recruiting that bitch, and flirting with her behind my back and in front of me...I couldn't."

Raditz touched his shoulder, "Let's stuff you with earth food. The people are insignificant, but they're food is amazing."

They went to the carnival at the city, and Patrick was there. The male had been sent back home when Daiz showed up. They didn't see each other since today. The son family was also there with their friends. There were three unrecognizable ones. One was a girl with a blue boy and dog. She assumed that the girl was Trunks' girlfriend, Mai.

Daiz hid behind her when he saw Goku. "Hey Raditz!" The male approached them.

"Aunt Raditz!" The kids ran towards her holding her legs except for the three strange ones still cautious around her brother like Daiz.

"Who's your new friends?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, this is Daiz. We became friends recently and is now living with me for a month." Raditz told him.

"Really? That's oddly nice of you." Goku pointed out.

"It's only you and your friends that I half-heartily despise."

"Don't say that. I know you care."

Raditz scoffed. "Trust me Kakarot. When the day comes that I care about you, I'll tell you."

"Really?!" The unwise male asked excitedly. Raditz affirmed. "Great!"

"Aunt Raditz! Let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Goten said.

"No! The roller coaster!" Trunks cried out.

"I want to get on the horsies!" Marron jumped excitedly.

"What is this?" Raditz questioned. "I'm not taking care of you runts today. Go back to your parents."

"But I want to spend today with you!" Goten cried out.

"Sorry kid, but I'm already spending it with Daiz and Patrick."

"Who's that?"

Patrick step forward shyly. "That would be me. Hey, I'm Patrick Frye." He flashed the cute shy smile.

Trunks asked, "Are you the boy toy my mom said about with Aunt Raditz over the phone? Are you real?"

Bulma quickly pulled him away from poking. "Of course not! Patrick must be a real nice guy that Raditz met by chance during one of our outings! Right Patrick?"

"Uh, yeah! Definitely." She faced Raditz, "I thought your name was Ditzy."

"Ditzy?" Krillin found that name interesting. Some of the others smirked at this.

Raditz searched for dignity. "Let's go ride the horsies!" Marron cheered. They went into the carnival after purchasing for a full day to get on all the rides.

They all got on the horses except for Vegeta who wouldn't get on such a humiliating ride. Also Bulma, Chichi and Videl wanted to take pictures of them. Diaz, Raditz and Patrick were on the carriage.

"I'm sorry for cutting our evening short the other day Patrick." Raditz told him.

"And your name is Raditz."

"Yes. I was okay with you calling me Ditzy." She gave him a flirty smile. "But now my family and their friends know, and I need to practice restraint from murdering them in their sleep."

"I don't see why not now." Daiz commented. "You obviously have connections to do that."

"Shh. The Namek is nearby." Raditz was aware of Piccolo hearing them. "Not that I'm planning any of that sort. I just want to be a man again, and get off this stupid planet."

"With your boy toy?"

"No." Raditz responded honestly and gave a smile at her 'boy toy'. "Not that there's anything wrong with you."

Patrick let it slide. "So what's the deal with you two?"

The ride stopped, and the story was given a rain check since she wanted to experience the carnival. It was childish but new, and she was willing to experience that with Patrick explaining. Daiz seemed to enjoy himself until they got on the roller coaster where the blue hair male puked in a trashcan afterwards. That meant snack time, and the rain check getting checked, so sat at a bench under a parasol. The others went on with their day. Gohan and Vegeta wanted to stay with them but their wives prevented them.

The woman explained everything in short of their situation which Patrick took note of with anonymous names and she explained, "It's a rare trait in the Kabochan males to have a womb, and royal males were never expected to be impregnated so were never checked up on this trait."

The comic writer asked Daiz as they were getting off, "So you are holding her niece since the father is her cousin?"

"Yes," Daiz responded and smiled at Raditz, "And she's adopting her. Everything is prepared."

"Wow. You're going to raise a kid?" Patrick did not see that coming.

"Yes. I learned to change baby's diapers back in Lord Frieza's ship."

"There were babies on the ship?"

"No. Just one. Lord Frieza had a child, and he put me in charge of him."

"A baby boy."

"Yes." Raditz nodded. "His name was Froze."

"Cool. What happened to him?"

"...I don't know. I stayed here on Earth with my brother in solitude for over ten years."

Daiz asked him in foreign language, "He doesn't know that you died."

Raditz responded in same language, "I don't know how I revived. Plus he's just my boy toy, while I'm his book inspiration. He doesn't need to know the details."

"Maybe that's how Turles sees me." The pregnant man frowned while children were running pass them with their parents who had a baby in a stroller.

The woman need to make repairs. She faced her 'boy toy', "I'm sorry Patrick, but Daiz is feeling down."

"I understand. I was there when my mom had my little brother. I'll tell the others that you left earlier."

"Thank you for understanding."

Patrick shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just the 'boy toy'."

"More of this, and you might change that toy word." She winked at him before flying away with Daiz in her arms.

The pregnant man commented, "He's a perfect man for you."

"That's your pregnant hormones talking. I feel lucky that you're not one of the raging ones."

"Heh. Me too...Maybe I don't want to return."

Vegeta suddenly appeared before them, "And where do you think you're going?"

Raditz remembered to be respectful, but right now she didn't feel appreciative or patient with her prince, "Home."

The male didn't buy it. "I know you Raditz." He pointed at her accusingly. "You're not the type to take in pathetic strangers, so who is this really?"

"You're right. He's not a stranger. He's an important friend who was once a part of Frieza's rule who's under my care before leaving again." Raditz grounded the words. "You wouldn't know that since you never really cared about anyone but yourself. Now excuse us."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't need you to." The woman saw Daiz flinch in pain. She quickly flew to her home at top speed. At her bed, she laid him down gently. "Piccolo, I need you here."

The Namek appeared with Dende, "Ahead of you."

The guardian approached the pregnant man, "Piccolo told me everything days ago so I understand." He placed his hands over the kabochan.

"What?" The pregnant man was bewildered by what's happening. He was aware of different healing treatments he'll be receiving but seeing the strange made him scared.

Raditz quickly cooed, "It's okay. He's helping you with the pain. It's not easy holding a saiyan child, and we can't risk your body being burdened by it. I had the Namek become of help in case so we didn't need to bring you to the hospital." Daiz relaxed.

Dende was finished. "Everything is alright, now. He will need rest for the moment."

"He's already asleep." Raditz told him. She got up and bowed for him, "Thank you for everything."

"I-It's alright! Wow, you're a lot different than how Piccolo described you to me." The green alien pointed out.

Raditz raised his head with a smile, "Do not be mistaken. I am cruel and ruthless, but at situations like these, it's different."

"Birth of new children can be a catalyst." Dende said. "If you don't mind me asking, you do plan on leaving as soon as you are a male, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Take care of yourself when the time comes then."

"Of course. Thank you again."

Piccolo bought Dende back to Kami's lookout. Then Piccolo reappeared, "I know that my opinion don't matter but I'm not so sure that you should hide this from Goku."

"It would only cause more risk if Turles were to come here looking for Daiz, and telling him about the adoption planned."

"So you really do plan on raising this child."

"Yes. Do you find me unsuitable?"

"...It's not my place to judge."

"Nice to know that you know your place. I allow you to hear whatever you wish to hear because I know that you wouldn't tell Goku or anyone about it."

"And why is that?"

"Because it would be unwise to give my brother worry and sorrow over past pains, and you know your place." Raditz smiled at him. "Thank you for killing me." Piccolo was surprised by those words. It's the first time to hear it. "I wanted and in the same time didn't want to die that day for my children and my future children. I tried to recruit Kakarot to replace my side next to Prince Vegeta after I murdered myself."

"You planned to die afterwards anyway?"

Raditz looked at Daiz, "A child can be a catalyst."

"Wait, I don't understand."

"That's all you get to understand." The woman quipped. "I only told you this so when you planned on killing me again, do it. If I am revived for a reason that I believe is it, kill me."

"And what is that reason?"

"To become pregnant again."

* * *

The days went smoothly. Daiz spent most of them indoors enjoying the taste of different types of teas and treats. Raditz continued to keep her common visitors from the house with the excuse that the male needed a lot of rest since he works on writing projects at night for inspiration with Patrick from time to time. Her 'boy toy' did call and Raditz and him would visit from time to time when Daiz was up for different locations to see what humans did. Or stay home with Piccolo keeping him company or just stand as a guard.

Surprisingly, Vegeta began visiting as well. He only said that he wanted to see Raditz's new place and what her and her visitors did together, yet the woman and him barely exchanged words or more like they spoke but not directly to each other. This made it more complicated since Raditz didn't want the man questioning Daiz. She kept a keen eye on him for the first few visits with the kids and Goku having Piccolo help be on watch.

Yet, Raditz confronted him on a game of hide-n-seek at a mountain since the due date was closer. "I know that you're trying to get to Daiz for an interrogation, but you won't so disappear and pop in once every two months again please."

The prince smirked, "So you are hiding something after all. I knew it."

Raditz rolled her eyes. "Prince Vegeta...I ask of this as your former warrior."

"Ha!"

"As a former lover! To stop this! Give me my space with whatever man I wish to have in it!"

"You make it sound like I'm jealous. Well listen here, I am not! I am simply keeping an eye on you for any tricks you're about to pull out of that big hair of yours, so don't bother trying to push me away." The man determined.

Raditz wanted to pull her hair out, but then calmed herself and smirked. "Are you sure you're not jealous? Not a teensy bit? I mean you're suddenly on your toes when I have a man that was once under Frieza's rule like me in my own house. You must be asking yourself if I slept with him, too, while we were once intimate. Are you Prince Vegeta?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" The male made it seem more possible that he was envious.

"Then leave me alone. If something does come up, I'll make sure that you have dibs first." Raditz flew away. Then Vegeta stopped visiting and when the time was closer than expected, Raditz and Bulma went to a secret place with at least two specialized paid doctors who wouldn't say a word. Dende was present in case their was bigger complications.

Daiz had to give birth to it naturally through his butt which was slightly weird for Bulma, but it was a work of nature. After almost a whole day, Daiz gave birth to a healthy baby boy. So he was named Benut. He was a big baby with dark skin, black hair and a tail like Turles, but his hairstyle and eyes were like his mother's own.

Raditz let Daiz hold his child which made him cry. It was a moment not every man could experience and the Kabochan felt so lucky. Bulma was also in tears.

"Are you really going to leave without him?" Bulma asked after everything settled down. Benut was still in his mother's arms looking up with curiosity.

Daiz sighed out roughly, "No. I'm staying. I'm sorry Raditz but can I stay with you? I don't care if the others figure me out, I can't...I can't leave him."

Raditz smiled at him. "Of course."

* * *

A fist smashed against the wall, "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Turles roared. It had been over two months since Daiz left without a word.

The man was furious. The two had gotten into a fight two months ago, and it was natural for Daiz to be gone for a week but two of them, he started searching with his team but found his clothes, necklace and scouter at a deserted planet. They still continued to search for him.

"Turles, we sent news everywhere and most news that came in are false discoveries." One of the purple twins said.

"You have to face facts sir. There are too many planets, and those who didn't get the news are still plentiful in the entire universe."

"SHUT UP!" Turles roared again blasting a ray at them but purposefully missing.

The female crew member sighed. "If only you didn't flirt with me to make him jealous, he wouldn't have run off in the first place."

"Shut up or else I'm killing you!"

Amond stepped forward, "Turles, yo-"

The woman raised her hand, "You have to face the fact that he might be dead, or somewhere you would obviously have never thought of."

"What do you mean?"

"Personally, If I was mad, and wanted to never be found, I'd go to a remote place that my boyfriend would never go to. Is there any planet in particular? Daiz still needs food and water to survive so it can't be a desert one. That leaves planets you hadn't destroyed, yet, or failed to destroyed."

"Nonsense! I never failed to de..." Turles' eyes widened. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! WE'RE GOING TO KAKAROT'S PLANET IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

Patrick along with the Goku and Goten who were visiting was staring at the baby in the crib. The comic creator asked, "So he's one month old?" Raditz affirmed Benut was.

"So this is why you wanted to have the month alone?" Goku asked. "Where did he come from?"

"From the forest." Raditz responded. Daiz and her kept with the cover story so they wouldn't have to handle a debate of whether it was right or not to leave the father out of this. "He was crying in the forest and there was no one nearby. I couldn't leave him, so took him in. Daiz is helping me raise him."

"Cool!" Goten commented. "What's his name?"

Daiz responded lovingly at the baby, "Benut." The baby just lied there in his crib in his baby pajamas staring at everyone. The baby was covered with a blanket so the tail wouldn't be seen.

Then Goku said, "So you're kind of like a mom now Raditz? Congratulations!"

The woman smiled at the title, "I guess I am."

"So that makes us cousins right?" Goten asked. Raditz agreed that he was because they really are technically cousins. The little boy looked down at the crib waving. "Hey Benut! We're cousins! That means we're blood related!" Then the baby cried. "Ah! Was it something I said?!"

Daiz picked the baby up, "He's hungry." He glanced at Raditz. Daiz's man boobs were able to produce milk, and didn't want them to see him going to another room without food because it would raise questions.

Raditz got the cue. "Let's go out and play."

"Yea!" Goten cheered.

"Sorry but I need to go." Goku apologized. "Chichi needs me to do some chores, and then I'm off to spar with Vegeta. See you later!" The man flew off.

"Bye Dad!" Goten cried out waving goodbye.

"Coming Patrick?" Raditz asked him. "We could use a referee."

"I think I'll stay here if Daiz needs any help."

Raditz smiled at his helpfulness. She kissed him. "Thank you." She left with Goten without knowing of her cousins arrival above the atmosphere of Earth.

Rasin and Lakasei were looking for Daiz through the computer. "We found him sir, and several huge power levels beyond relief."

Turles scowled, "Goku and his son must've grown. Hmph. Just send out our M.C.'s (Metallic Capturers) and capture Daiz and anyone who dares stop it. Whoever helped him stay hidden for this long must pay."

"Yes Turles." The twins said and send out the MC's.

Patrick was doing the laundry while Daiz was sitting outside cooing to his child. Piccolo was watching over him and his ears detected a strange whirring in the air. He connected to Raditz of the problem.

"Aunt Raditz?" Goten found it weird that his aunt was looking at the opposite direction of him with worry. She suddenly flew off. "Hey! Wait!"

Piccolo faced the machine and used his far distanced attacks at it, but it dodged gracefully and submerged him in it's metallic goo. He fought, but it was too strong. Yet, it was a good diversion as Raditz was able to reach Daiz in time. "Daiz! Turles is here!"

"What?!" Daiz was shocked by how soon the man found him, and saw Raditz take Benut into her arms.

She flew over to Goten who she made to hold the baby. "Goten tell your mother to take care of Benut and find your father!"

"What?!"

"GO!" Raditz shouted. Goten flew off with the baby. She then faced to where she heard the whirring. It was the same machine she was captured in before. She got in front of Patrick and Daiz, and launched out her power blasts in random directions but all directed towards the center when the arms extend out. She destroyed it but then there were several more coming there way. She tried to destroy as much as she can until help comes, but she was outmatched and they were caught in its trap, and bought to the ship.

In the ship, Turles and his crew were before the MC's. "Release Daiz." The captain ordered. The MC holding him let him go but someone held onto his arm. Turles growled, "Let them all go." The MC let go of all of them.

Turles didn't recognize the woman and earthling but vaguely remembered the green one. They were all passed out by the lack of oxygen in their containment.

The woman immediately gasped and coughed out. She looked over to Daiz and sensed his energy to know that he was okay as well as the others. She gritted her teeth. "TURLES, YOU INCOMPETENT DUMBASS!"

The crew was shocked. "Excuse me, and who are you?!"

She got up feeling hostile. "It's Raditz, you incompetent swine!"

"Raditz?! You lie! Raditz is a man!"

"I was turned into a woman! And what the hell do you think you're doing treating your lover like an object?!"

"I didn't treat him in such fashion! What do you think you're doing keeping him to yourself?!"

"I wasn't keeping him! He's not an object you inscrutable fucktard!"

"Of course he's not! But he is my lover and my henchman! He betrayed me!"

"Just like you recruiting a female and shamelessly flirting with her in front of him! Who do you think felt betrayed first?!" She looked at the new recruit to see that she had the beauty of a bitch. "You must be her. Greetings!" She got a wry grin back.

"He knew that I was just playing around!"

"Does he?! After all these years, you are still a self absorbed bastard to not realize something was wrong with your lover! Congratulations to reaching a new level!"

Turles gritted his teeth hard, fists trembling. He had went on for two months without his lover to only be told indirectly to not bother with him anymore. Making him feel useless in the fact. He reacted with a beam towards Raditz. Raditz met it with a beam of his own.

She was leagues below Turles, but then Piccolo woke up and threw a beam of his own at him that let him lower his own that got Raditz to throw him off. But then that had the henchmen join the battle against Piccolo.

Raditz and Turles fought while Patrick was waking up, and couldn't believe of where he was or what was happening before him. He then saw Daiz who was still knocked out. "Daiz! Are you alright?" He checked for the male's heartbeat but then realized that he was dealing with an alien, but it appeared that the Kabochan was breathing. "Hey, Daiz. I think you should wake up. Diaz?!"

Turles saw the male touching his man. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" He blasted at Patrick. The human was unsure of what to do, but Piccolo got in front of it and blasted against it.

Raditz was furious by the act. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She punched Turles right on the face and knocked him down on the floor. She got on top of him to punch him, but the male was quick to grab. He was heading for the tail but grabbed her hair instead pulling on it. "OW!" She grabbed his hair.

"OW!" The two began getting on a brawl of pulling each others' hair. The female recruit made the other men stop fighting to watch them.

Then Goku with Vegeta and Gohan appeared through instant transmission. "Raditz, we came to...!" He stopped to see his sister in a ridiculous hair pulling brawl with who appears to be Turles.

Raditz saw him and moved away from the man. "Good! You're here! Beat him up Kakarot!" She pointed at the captain.

Turles' jaw dropped by the act. "That's not fair!"

"Shut up! You tried to kill me by suffocating me in that machine if I hadn't held onto him!" She pointed at Daiz, "And what lover kidnaps the other by force? Oh right, an asshole like you!"

The man stood up defending himself, "That's not fair! The last time I saw you, I saved your life and-"

Raditz interrupted. "And I did the same before you. Bygones are bygones. Right now, I am unruly pissed at your actions."

"You have no right to judge me!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure respect is off your platter of rights and privileges."

The man growled. "I should've left you for dead."

"Been there, done that. But fate has a way of wanting me back from the dead just like you and your fruit."

Goku cocked his head, "I'm confused. What's happening here?"

Daiz responded getting up, "I can explain. Raditz, you don't have to defend for me anymore."

"Oh no, I wasn't defending. I was getting vengeance for the times he touched my ass the last time I was in the ship. Loved what you did with the place anyway you two." She winked at the twins who blushed forgetting that she was formally a male.

Goku was surprised by the news, "You were here before."

Raditz quickly responded, "One single man mission went wrong, and Turles helped me out secretly. That's all, and I wasn't exactly happy with his services." She scowled at the man.

The man scowled at her, "Don't flatter yourself." He faced his lover, "Daiz, what are you doing in Earth of all places?"

The blue hair male was silent because he wasn't sure how to phrase it, or if he wanted everyone around. He glanced at Raditz. The woman understood, "Let's give these two room." She walked over to Patrick and picked him up before walking out towards a door that led to a hallway, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm...I'm in space...in an alien spaceship where I almost died, but was saved by the Namek. Thanks by the way." He directed it to Piccolo who was being carried out by Gohan.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

"I'd like to know what the hell is going on." Vegeta ordered.

Raditz put her lover down. "Long story short, Daiz was pregnant and came to me for support."

The female recruit arched an eyebrow, "Pregnant? You mean right now?"

"No. He gave birth a month ago."

"A month ago." The earth saiyan found that convenient, "But Benut was born a month ago. He's the baby! No wonder it looked a lot like Daiz. But isn't he a guy?"

Raditz replied, "Not all alien males are incapable of being pregnant Kakarot."

Vegeta made a sound of disgust, "You're darn right not all. Even the saiyan race was plagued with this curse. It's a disgusting act for a man to birth their own child. They're meant to be give what the woman needs to give birth. Not both."

Gohan responded to that, "That seems too conventional don't you think?"

"Bah! If I were to rule the galaxy, every male species capable of such an act would have been dead."

Amond growled at that, "Hey! That's our comrade you're talking about!"

"Yes, you're comrade, and you aren't former soldiers of Frieza's army which means that you lied to us!" He directed this to Raditz. "You even knew of our heritage despise over men like these, but you helped him out anyway!"

"That doesn't matter." Raditz responded firmly. "Kakarot go get Benut."

The male nodded and instant transmission out and then instant transmission back with the baby in his arms. Daiz's crew crowded around him.

"Whoa! It's definitely Daiz's and Turles' kid!" Amond pointed out.

"Affirmative." Cacao agreed. "Their is family recognition."

"Does he have a tail?" Rasin and Lakasei asked. Raditz approached, and took the baby carefully in her arms. She unwrapped the baby from the blanket to reveal the tail.

There was awe and questions which Raditz responded with patience since the new parents were really taking their time together in the room alone. Most likely that Daiz was teaching Turles how to use a condom. Patrick was having the time of his life interviewing the henchmen of their stories. Gohan and him found common ground with their love of super heroes and comic books just like the nerds they were.

The female recruit turns out to had become Amond's lover who just followed along with Turles flirts since it was the main reason she was recruited for.

"So Turles is our cousin and he's our nephew." Goku summarized his answers. Everyone was in a circle except for Vegeta who was sitting against the wall listening. Turles' crew was spending most of their attention to Benut who they came to affectionately love .

"Yes brother. Turles' father is brothers with our father." Raditz responded.

Gohan asked, "So you knew Turles before?"

"Unfortunately we grew up together."

"Is he one of the kids who bullied you?" Goku asked seriously.

The woman waved her head side to side as she made her answer. "It was more of childish teasing unlike the other children. As much as it is hard to believe, I looked like a girl when I was young." She smirked with mirth. "Turles called me the prettiest of the saiyans and that I should be his wife in the future. My response was always a kick to his manhood or shin."

"It sounds like you and Turles were pretty close." Gohan pointed out.

"Don't be mistaken. The only reason Turles takes consideration of me is because I saved his life."

"You saved Turles' life?" Goku blinked. "How?"

"Lord Frieza had sent us to an impossible mission which was our first so we weren't aware of the danger. Most of our team immediately died that it was only me and Turles and one space pod. We intended for both of us to get in there but it was being guarded by the creatures of the planet. I took the risk of being a distraction while Turles headed for the space pod. I tried to get to the space pod, but I was too slow and shouted for him to leave me. I knew I was going to die. He left, and I took shelter in a cave until Prince Vegeta and Nappa coincidentally found me."

"How long did you have to stay in the cave?" Her nephew asked.

"Several days. The planet had very long days and short nights. I survived through whatever the planet had until my rescue."

"Must've been hard on that new planet."

Raditz was silent as she was looking back. Everything she did to survive. So weak, but found suitable liquids to drink and food to eat. Songs she sang for herself to ease herself as she couldn't sleep by trembling fear. She strive to survive. To survive for one person. She faced Kakarot with a smile who smiled back. "No. I was a saiyan warrior. We survive through the harshest of environments and strive with power from it."

When Daiz and Turles finally came out with a replenish look, Raditz held Benut in her arms. "I'm guessing now that you want to keep the child in your care."

Daiz told her apologetically, "I hope you don't mind Raditz."

"Of course not. Benut deserves to be raised by both his father." The woman handed the baby over to Turles who was a bit nervous of holding his child. "You better not screw this up Turles. Your enemies will make him a target."

"Don't be ridiculous. He'll be a warrior when I'm done with him." The man looked down at his son with such joy. "Thank you for everything." Daiz hugged her and thanked her a lot more intimately. The crew then took the baby materials from Raditz's home with the help of Goku's instant transmission to make things quicker.

When everything was done, they left. And Raditz was left with staring up at the sky.

"Are you okay Raditz?" Goku asked her.

"Yes brother. I'm happy that Benut didn't have to be raised without his father." She told him honestly. "Plus, they're bound to visit without threats once in a while, or when I leave."

"I guess that's true." He agreed.

"Aunt Raditz..." Gohan started, "What you did was right. Don't be mistaken. I don't necessarily trust you, but after what you did for someone else, I won't be so suspicious as to breathing down your neck anymore. Only that much."

The woman smirked by the declaration. "Accepted. I like the fact that you aren't as foolishly trusting as your father."

The man guiltily grinned at that. "Can't argue with you there! Well, I guess we should go. It's almost dinner! See you later Raditz!"

"Good bye, and tell Goten that I'm okay!" Raditz told him as he flew off.

Gohan faced Patrick who was still around, "Want me to drop you home?"

"If you don't mind." The geek responded politely. He face Raditz. "See you later?" The woman agreed that they would. The two geeks then flew off after a goodbye.

Piccolo approached her, "I suppose now that I should also give you your space." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I understand if you want to talk." The Namek knew what the woman was really feeling about the ordeal, but she just nodded with a placid look.

"Thank you for everything. And I accept your apology for putting a hole through my stomach."

"Heh." The man grinned at the joke. "Be careful." He flew away to his own antics.

Raditz felt glad that the Namek wasn't spying on her anymore, but then was also almost at unease about being alone.

But she wasn't right now. "Bravo." Vegeta congratulated her. "You got everyone fooled into believing that you are such a good person."

Raditz rolled her eyes. "Stop it Prince Vegeta." She said sternly.

"Not until you tell me what you are planning."

"I'm planning to leave!" She said clearly out loud. "That is all I am planning."

"You are lying! I know it! I won't believe you until you tell me what happened in Frieza's ship!" The man demanded.

Raditz was exasperated by her prince's attitude. "You want to know the truth?! What happened on Frieza's ship?! It's because of your self righteous spoiled attitude that I ended up by Frieza's side! Great Kami, were you annoying and ungrateful! I wanted to get away from you! I don't even understand why you even let me live! I would rather be dead than have gone through what I did by your side! I regret everything because you know I had my greatest faith in you to take down Frieza, but big surprise! It was my little brother who did the job! I wasted my life being by your side! Now, I want that to stop so leave! Go back to your wife and son, and leave me to do whatever the hell I wa-"

The woman was silenced by a kiss. She punched the man away. She was completely shocked by the kiss as she felt her tingling lips. She turned away from the man. "Leave. Now." She ordered rudely, and walked into her house. She felt Vegeta's energy nearly disappear from her range.

She stood in her kitchen feeling somewhat the love she still had for her prince, but also guilt. So much guilt. She looked around the house that was empty of what she bought for the baby. She gulped down hard of the burdening feelings branching out inside her body. She shook her head hard trying not to remember the memories vividly. She didn't want to cry. She was so tired of it.

She ran over to the sink cabinet and took out multiple bottles to drown her sorrows. When she ran out, she needed more. Her saiyan body needed more. She then remembered the usefulness of a bar. Still a little drunk, she found the credit card, and thought nothing of the consequences. All she knew was that she needed to drown her memories.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: These are short stories of Raditz's times on Earth. They are randomly placed on the timeline of my story.

Extras:

1: Halloween

It was Halloween and the kids were getting dressed for trick or treating while the adults were getting dressed for a party. Goku thought it was a good idea to make his sister become a part of the trick or treating fest since she was new to it. Everyone decided to meet up at Bulma's house.

"I'm a gangster!" Trunks cried out taking out his toy guns. He was dressed as a twenties gangster with the suit, tie and fedora.

Mai blushed as she announced, "And I-I'm his dame." She was wearing a cute red dress in sandals, and a feather headpiece. Her master Pilaf was dressed as a mummy while the dog was dressed as a vampire.

Goten jumped up, "And I'm a werewolf! Woof! Woof! Growl!" He stuck out his tongue like a dog as he ran around on his feet and hands. Videl explained her daughter's costume to be a mermaid.

"I'm a fairy princess!" Marron cried out in her cute pink tutu dress, sparkling pink hair ribbons, wand and wings.

Krillin faced to Goku. "I see that you're dressed like Broly. Ha, ha, ha." He immediately felt down. "That brings back horrifying memories."

The light hearty man laughed. "That's the spirit of Halloween! So where's Raditz?"

18 responded, "She's making chocolates. She it would be a good chance to learn something new for the special occasion."

Goten was excited. "I bet they're delicious!"

"Then you don't have to wait for long." Raditz appeared from the kitchen. All the adults gasped by what she was wearing. Roshi's nose gushed out blood. The woman appeared to be wearing only an apron. "What?" She ordered for an answer.

"Au-Aunt Raditz!" Gohan uttered a sound, "What are you wearing?!"

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing my costume." Raditz responded putting the bowl of chocolates she made on the table in front of her for the kids to take a piece of and complimenting of how sweet and good they tasted, and were surprised by the different filling in some of them.

"Raditz!" Chichi screeched. "How dare you wear such an inappropriate costume!"

Raditz told her without much care for her anger, "Patrick wanted me to wear this."

"Patrick, huh?" Krillin blushed a bit feeling embarrassed of being in front of a naked woman wear an apron and high heeled boots.

Bulma asked hysterically, "Why would he ask you to dress up like that?!"

"It was one of his fantasies to make me dress up like this. Apparently I look similar to one of his favorite women in his special books."

Vegeta growled, "Why are you wearing it right now?!"

Raditz was really confused. "Because we're going trick or treating." All the adults blushed.

The door opened by Bulma's mom who greeted Patrick in. "Ditzy, I got the tiara, rope, and wrist cuffs to complete the costume!"

"Finally." Raditz took off the apron that had the adults hold their breath until they realized that Raditz was wearing a colorful bathing suit. Patrick gave her the golden tiara which she put on, and then put on the wrists cuffs. She had her rope be held to her side by using her tail.

"Perfect! You are now officially the Amazing Lady!" Patrick took out his phone. "Now give me the pose I told you earlier." She stood heroically for the pictures, and the kids got to join in, while the adults stood dumbfounded and ashamed by their obscene thoughts.

* * *

2: Mother up

Raditz was going hunting like usual until she heard a wail. She knew that screeching scream anywhere. She wanted to just ignore it, but since she was at a location not near Goku's home, she was curious.

She went over to the sound and looked around the forest area to not see the woman on the ground. "HELP ME!" Raditz looked up to see a tattered clothed Chichi hanging by a branch. She was sobbing up there.

"What happened?" Raditz asked.

The woman sniffled. "It's all your fault!"

The woman wasn't up for this. "If that's what you think, then I'll go then. Don't want to be more at fault." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Help me down from here! I was just taking a walk but a stupid tiger chased me, and then a bear chased me up this tree and now I have no way down! It's too high from up here!"

"Why didn't you just run back home?"

"If I was in the position to, I would have, don't you think!" The mother cried out in irritation by the question.

Raditz really didn't want to bother with her, but then she was her brother's wife. She flew up and took the woman by the collar releasing her from the branch and then setting her down on the ground. Chichi dusted herself and gave a stern, "Thank you."

"Where's your husband?" Raditz asked.

"He's off training with Vegeta! And wow, gee, what a surprise that you don't know that?!"

Raditz crossed his arms scowling. "Listen here woman, just because he is my brother, doesn't mean that I am his keeper. And obviously you're not only mad about what I did OVER TEN YEARS AGO!" She really stressed that time gap. "So out with it! Why are you upset?!"

Chichi was silent for a bit but then fell to her knees and cried. "Because my boys like you more than me! Goten and Goku can't stop talking about you, and you even got Gohan to like you more!" The woman cried louder. The older woman (Younger biologically) sighed. She went over to the woman and picked her up bridal style. She flew up and towards there home. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Be quiet you insolent woman or else I will drop you from where I am! And you don't want that do you." She demanded and got the woman to stay quiet, "Listen here. Nothing infuriates me more than your boys visiting. Not only do they keep pestering me to play or fight with them, they also talk about you a lot. How much your hard on them, but you love them just as much. The fact that you stayed so loyal to my brother after seven years apart shows how much of an extraordinary woman, wife and mother you have been, and I admired and thank you for that."

"Admire and thank me?"

"I noticed from my brother's stories that he didn't grow up with a mother figure, but you even fulfill that part of his life. Surely if it weren't for you, my brother would've been more of a hopeless fool than he is now, and your sons would've ended up like him. So give yourself more credit, and if you're bother with being taken for granted, then tell them. They will certainly listen to you."

Raditz dropped her home. Chichi stood on her feet and looked at the woman who looked submerged in her honesty. Not only honest, but also forlorn.

Goten ran out hugging his mother. "Mom! Where were you?! I was so worried!"

The mother smiled down at her child caressing his head. "I'm alright Goten. Mommy's alright. Your Aunt Raditz rescued me."

"She did! See! I told you she was great!" Goten gave a big appreciative smile to his favorite and only aunt. "Thanks Aunt Raditz!"

"I didn't do it for you kid, but you're welcome." She smirked satisfyingly of her deed.

Then there was a growl from Goten's stomach. He laughed embarrassingly. "Heh heh heh! Looks like I'm hungry."

Chichi smiled warmly at the repetitive. "How about mom makes a big lunch? Raditz," She called out to the woman, "How about you join us?"

"...I'd like to, but I have other plans."

"Oh don't be shy!" Chichi grabbed her hand strongly. "It's been so long since you visited! Right Goten!"

"Yeah! C'mon Aunt Raditz!" Goten grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

"Hey!" Raditz didn't understand the sudden affection, but then Chichi just kept her weird friendly smile. The saiyan woman unaware of how expressive she was when she felt lonesome at times.

* * *

3: First Love

"Good morning Goten."

"What do you want to play?"

"Ha! I caught you!"

"It's almost lunch, your mother should be waiting for you."

"I swear if your father wasn't anymore of a fool, then I'd already be a man."

"Are you alright, Goten?"

"Stay safe, Goten, or your mother will be mad at me!"

"You're alright kid."

"What would you like to eat today? I'm in the mood to treat you."

"Does it taste good? Be honest because only you're getting the bad end of it if you don't."

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Aunt Raditz is pissed!"

"Don't run around naked here!"

"Kakarot, you imbecile!"

"Kakarot, you fool!"

"Kakarot, one more stupid stunt and I will stick a needle up your-"

"I still don't care about you Kakarot."

"Goten, if anything, don't end up like your father."

"Don't...get carried away with telling me that."

"A true saiyan warrior wouldn't act like that!"

"Even if I no longer consider myself a warrior, I still have to keep in shape. You may join to."

"Thank you Goten."

"Goodnight Goten."

"Goten." "Goten." "Goten." "Goten!" "Goten?" "Goten..." "...Goten." "Goten?!"

"GOTEN!" Chichi shouted at him that got him out of his thoughts.

"Ah! Yeah mom?"

"I said dinner was ready. You must be thinking of something seriously if that couldn't even wake you from your day dreams. What is it honey?"

"Uh...nothing mom."

"Oh c'mon. You can tell your mom anything."

"Not really. I mean, I don't know how to tell you."

"Doesn't hurt to try. I'll try my best to understand." The woman silently promised.

Goten, a child reaching his pre-teen years, was a bit hesitant since he knew his mother wasn't essentially the brightest compared to his older brother, but then thought there would be no harm in trying to talk to her about it anyway. "Well you see..."

"Mm hmm?" The woman eagerly listened.

"My chest has been feeling funny?"

"Funny? Funny how?"

"I mean like...there's this..." He was embarrassed to say who it was. More so for the fact that his mother only newly got in good terms with the person. He didn't want to cause a problem between them just because someone made him feel funny. "There's this...girl." That sounded right.

"A girl?!" Chichi gasped of the discovery.

"Y-yeah, and I can't stop thinking about her. I do see her everyday, and I get really happy, but when I don't, my chest starts to feel funny. It's like...I want to hug her, and play with her, and I do, but sometimes I feel like it's not enough. When I feel that way, my chest gets that funny feeling. It's always funny when she's not around...Am I making sense." The child looked at his mother who was blushing with a face of pure excitement.

She screamed in excitement. Goku ran in the house mistaking it for danger, "Is something wrong Chichi? Is someone messing with our dinner?" He became confused when his wife hugged him.

"Goku! Goten's having his first love!"

"Huh?" The man was still confused.

"He's in love! With a girl!" She faced her son. "Goten! Do you know her name?!"

"Uh..." he knew it but was afraid to say the truth, "No."

"You don't?! That is not acceptable! You need to go figure who this girl is and tell her exactly how you feel!"

"Exactly how I feel?" Goten was not sure if he could. It sounded like the right thing to do but thought of what his responses would be. Most were not good. "Uhm, I don't think I should.

"Don't be shy Goten! Whoever this girl is would feel like the luckiest girl in the world! I did when I fell in love with your father!" Chichi reasoned excitedly.

Goku decided to add his two cents, "Yeah, but be careful. She might think you want to marry her."

Chichi realized that. "That's right! We should arrange a play date! Goten! Go figure out this girl as quickly as possible alright! I'll set everything up once you ask her out on a play date!"

The child blinked. "What's a play date?"

"Y'know. It's where you ask a girl to play with you, but it has to only be the two of you, and you two do the things you like! Squee! My Goten is having his first love! I don't think Goten ever had his first love as a child. I guess it was partly my fault. I made him study so hard, but he did end up with the girl of his dreams!"

Goten ignored his mother's words to think on his own. His heart felt more weird when he even dared thought of trying out this 'play date' with her. He decided to go to someone for advice. And that was Trunks.

The two boys were sitting on top of a building after they played at the park with Aunt Raditz who were watching them. Right now, she was in the store buying ingredients for her next meal.

"What?! You're in love with your aunt!" Trunks was shocked. "Ew!"

"Don't say it out loud!" Goten scolded him.

"Dude, you two are related. You can't be in love if you're related to her! It's just plain weird!" The purple hair boy reasoned in his young way.

"I know, but that's what my mom calls it."

"Your mom knows?!"

"Not...really. She knows how I feel, but still doesn't know that it's Aunt Raditz that I was talking about. What should I do Trunks?"

"I don't know."

"But you're dating Mai aren't you?!"

"Yeah, but she's not some old woman. If she was, then I'd never date her. It would be super gross." The set of ironies.

"Well...It's not for me. Old or young, I can't bear the thought of her going away. I know that she plans on leaving after she turns back to a boy, but still..." Goten wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Wow, you're serious." Trunks was surprised by the maturity that Goten was heading for on his feelings.

The younger boy grinned embarrassingly, "Yeah," Then he pouted, "So what should I do?"

"Just do what your mom told you, tell her."

"That's easy for you to say..." Goten considered the option and what seemed to be the only option to stop his funny feelings.

For the next few days, he spent night and day trying to come up with the words. Practiced them in front of a mirror. Try to make up whatever came to mind for every response possible. When he got the courage to do it, he forgot them all when his aunt would smile at him.

"Is something wrong Goten?" Raditz asked when the child wasn't eating his favorite snack. They were done playing tag together, so they were having a picnic at the mountains. "Do you have a stomach bug?" She touched his forehead gently. Goten blushed under her touch. "You're warm. Did you eat too many sweets?"

"N-No! Nothing like that! It's just..."

"It's just what?" Raditz questioned curiously.

"It's just...there's this girl that I like." Goten glanced at her which he thought was a good hint.

"Oh. I don't see how that is making you not eat." Raditz was completely clueless.

"Well, you see...I really really like her. That's what my mom says anyway. It's like...I can't stop thinking about her. We see each other every day, we play, eat and have fun together, and I'm really happy with that, but when we're not together, I get this funny feeling in my chest." He glanced at her again. "And it's not really a bad funny, but it's kinda bothersome. It makes me want to see you-I mean her! And..." His cheeks got redder and hotter. "And I think I'm in love with her...Am I making any sense?"

Raditz looked down at her nephew with a blank expression as she comprehend her words. She put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose I do. Give me a day to fix this. Come back two days later."

"Huh?" Goten was confused as his aunt stood up arranging everything.

"I told you that I'll fix this in two days. Come then. Let's get you home." She put Goten in her arms making the little boy's heart skip a beat and his cheeks getting redder. Not a word could be said, and so Goten left his aunt alone for two days as silently promised.

Goku checked on why she told him that, but came back saying that he couldn't tell him, but promised that it was a good thing. After two days, Raditz came to visit with something in her hand.

"Aunt Raditz!" Goten ran outside to hug her with his mother following behind him. He got extra red by the act. He noticed the thing in her hand, "What's this?"

Raditz knelled down to him. "It's something to keep around when I'm not." She held out the stuff doll with button eyes, a smile and fabric made too look similar to her hair. The doll wore what looked like Raditz's old saiyan suit. "I know you're too old for dolls-"

"No! No! I love it!" Goten hugged the doll. "Thanks a lot Raditz! I love you!"

The aunt smiled used to those three words now. She replied for the first time, "I love you, too."

Goten had the biggest smile on his face. He faced his mom. "Did you hear that mom?! Aunt Raditz loves me, too!"

Raditz knocked on his head, "Oi, don't get too excited." If he did, then she would also be too happy as she was not used to loving good deeds. Chichi smiled.

Goten chuckled light heartily. Goku soon appeared, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Dad! Aunt Raditz made me a doll of her! And she told me she loves me too! With this, I won't feel that funny feeling in my chest now!"

"That's great Goten!" His father told him happily, but then Chichi found a flaw in that sentence. While the saiyans were happy, the human mother realized who her son's first love was, and tried to cope with it for the happy situation.

She told Goku about it later as their son slept. The man took in very well admitting that his sister was pretty. Chichi couldn't because it was weird and unfair that she wasn't that special someone.

Later, Goten told Trunks, but the male had more shocking news.

"Huh?! Mai used to be an old woman!" Goten was really surprised.

"Yeah." The male looked away with his hand scratching behind his head.

"So did you break up with her?"

"What?! No! I mean, she's young now, and still pretty cute. We've been dating for quite a while, and to break up with her now..." He touched his chest and heard Goten chuckle deviously. "What?!"

"You're in love with her! Ha ha! Trunks and Mai, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hey! Shut up! Shut up! Your own is an old woman and your own aunt who used to be a man! Gross!"

"Hey! It's not gross!"

The two brawled over their first loves, but remained friends afterwards. And Goten took great care of the doll.

* * *

4: Mischievous at birth

Raditz knew her brother was annoying. Every sibling had that annoying sibling. Goku is pure of heart but a pure of heart didn't prevent him from being a clever little idiot.

It was just one of those visits that the woman didn't expect. In her house, she was walking around and noticed a large container that she didn't recognize. She looked at it and then looked outside first to see if there was anyone who could've came by, but no one was there.

She went back in and decided to take a look. But when she opened it, Goku popped out with a ridiculous disturbing face. Raditz screamed falling back down on her butt. Her little brother laughed at her. "KAKAROT!" She grabbed him by the ear as Chichi instructed.

"Owowowowow! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to what?!" She screeched in his ear. "If I had a knife, I could've cut your neck off! Not that I would've mind but I don't want blood on my floor." She let go of his ear.

Goku rubbed his ear. "C'mon Raditz! It was a little prank."

"A prank? Is that what you Earthlings consider a prank?" She leaned against her table with her arms crossed. Clearly not amused by her little brother.

"Yeah! It's really fun! It was funny right?" He tried that innocent cute smile of his.

"Hmph! It was pathetic!"

"But you screamed."

"Shut up!" She snapped and then thought for a second before grinning maliciously. Goku didn't like that look one bit. "A prank huh. Poor Kakarot, if this was a competition, I would win."

"You think so huh. But if if this was really a competition, I wouldn't lose that easily." The man determined. The two siblings grinned at each other competitively.

Raditz looked away holding her grin. "If you came here just to scare me, then please leave. I need to go take a shower."

"Alright!" Goku hopped to leave but fell down instead. He looked down to realize that the container that he's been standing in had melted to stick to him. "Hey! I'm stuck! Raditz! Raditz?!"

The older sister was singing as she went to her bathroom and put the shower on full blast to wash over her brother's cries for help. Goku, of course, got out but his clothes got torn a bit that got him in trouble with his wife.

After a few days, Goku figured that Raditz was just making an assumption of her winning a prank competition. So he didn't hesitate when the woman had candy after playing a game of hide-n'-seek, but this time they had controlled energy balls around so they wouldn't be found easily.

Raditz took out separate small bags of gumballs, and gave each to the kids and Goku.

"Gee! Thanks Aunt Raditz!" The kids chewed their own.

Goku took them all in his mouth, and loved the sweet chewiness of the candy that was a blend of different fruits from sweet to sour and...something strange. The man made an awkward stance and dropped to the ground.

"Dad!" Goten ran to his father, but the man stood up abruptly on his feet and poofed! He became a big pink strange creature. He was pink all over with a body like a lion with fur around the shoulder, a dog face with Goku's hair but puffy antennas.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Raditz laughed out loud to how ridiculous her little brother looked like.

"Rad-reoof!" Goku covered his mouth. He tried speaking a few more times but kept making the strange noises that made Raditz laugh so hard that she fell to the ground.

"Aunt Raditz, what did you do to dad?!" Goten questioned worriedly. His mother wouldn't like this.

"Yeah." Trunks agreed for an explanation, "But you gotta admit that it's kinda hilarious."

Raditz stopped laughing and wiped the tears of joy from her eyes. "It's nothing to be bothered about. He'll be back to normal in about a week."

"Oh, okay, but what you did was really mean?" The thirteen year old pointed out.

"Your father started it. Nearly gave me a heart attack with his little alien-out-of-a-jar stunt." She defended herself. "And I doubt your father can top this one." She grinned at her little pink brother who pouted at her.

After a week of humiliation and anger from his wife that got him sleeping on the floor, Goku turned back to normal. He then visited Raditz again to compliment her while they had coffee. "That was a really neat prank you pulled on me Raditz. I didn't know you can do those kind of things."

"It's somethings you learn on other planets and books when you aren't out terrorizing them." There was a moment of silence, and that silence felt awkward to Raditz. "Why do I have the faintest idea that you did something?"

The man grinned mischievously. Raditz then felt something strange. She poofed and turned into a green harpy with a beak. "KAKAROOOOOT!" She shut her beak when she just croaked his name. She tried to say it again but this time she could only croak.

"Hehehehe! I asked Baba to help me out on this! Chichi thought you went to far and thought that you needed a taste of your own medicine. But boy, you really did pull a good prank on me that I can't think of anything to top it, so I guess you do wi-"

Half of Raditz's house went missing that it needed some rebuilding but it was easier to just move her stuff to a new home by another capsule with the help of Bulma.

All pranks were put on hold...until Goku did something stupid, and Raditz required revenge but eventually took a pause when Chichi got angry at them, but Goku got the most trouble out of it. Older sister wins!

* * *

5: Beautiful woman

The men were at the Kame house alone to drink beer and goof around. Those men being Krillin, Roshi, Goku, Oolong and the Turtle. They played around, laughed, accidentally break things, and talked about nonsense useless things.

Roshi took the chance to ask Goku, "Goku!" He was all flushed red from sake and unbalanced.

"What is it Master Roshi?" The saiyan asked not really drunk.

"I want you...I want you to get your sister to make me go 'Pafu!' and 'Pafu' with her chichis!" He giggled creepily.

"Pa-what?" The male was not familiar with that term.

"You know!" Roshi got serious, and then made a perverted face as he demonstrated, "Her well endowed chichis exposed so I could be in between them and go 'Pafu! Pafu!'. Heh heh heh!"

"Uhm...I don't think she'll agree..."

"It doesn't hurt to try you know! I'd ask but she's one fierce woman!"

Krillin made an incredulous flush grin, "What are you talking about old man! There's noway she'd make you do that, and don't you remember that she used to be a man! An evil one at that!"

"Hey!" Goku defended his sister, "That's all in the past now."

"Exactly!" Roshi agreed. "Right now she's a woman and it's no shame to try now before they're gone! You saw her naked right, Krillin?!"

The bald fighter blushed in embarrassment, "I didn't really see anything! I swear that I didn't see a thing old man! My wife did though."

"Ho ho! Your wife huh! And what did she think?!"

"Shut up old man!"

Oolong giggled at the ridiculous fight, "But you gotta admit...She's one hell of a woman! I'm already getting hungry thinking of her cooking! I wouldn't mind it if she would roast me up..." The pig drooled.

Roshi sat down looking up at the ceiling with a clear image of female Raditz. "Despite her big feet, she is truly gorgeous. It's hard remembering how she looked like as a man."

Goku responded, "I kinda remember. He kinda looks like me but with the hair and really developed muscles."

"She sure does." Roshi waved his head side to side a bit. "Long velvet black hair, eyes that could deceive you in a second, her broad shoulders that you just want to jump on, breasts that aren't too big or too small, such smooth and succulent legs, and when she turns around with her hair tied up, you see the most perfect shaped pillow." The man moaned in misery. "I really want to touch and go 'Pafu! Pafu!'!"

There was a loud annoyed growl. The men faced towards Vegeta who they almost forgot was around. The saiyan wouldn't let himself join, but he got nothing better to do since he got tired of his usual affairs. "Will you be quiet?! He's a spineless weakling! To lust after such a joke!"

"But she's pretty strong for woman standards here on earth." Oolong pointed out. "Besides, she may not be the greatest fighter, but she certainly makes the best house wife. I wonder what she would be like if she was a mother."

Vegeta made a face of sickened thought, "Damn you! Don't say such a sickened thought! Raditz is originally a man! To think that he would birth his own children is beyond disgust!"

There was a knock at the door. Raditz came in. "Hey, I bought alcohol for you men. Kakarot told me that you might run out before my brother even gets the slightest drunk. I thought it'd do me good to try making some." She had a huge jug in her arms and dropped it that made a little earthquake.

"You made alcohol?!" Goku was surprised.

"I had a lot of time on my hands, so I figured why not."

"Hmph." Vegeta glared at her. "Lowering yourself from a warrior to a cook. You would've done better as a cook in Frieza's ship instead of dragging Nappa and me behind on our missions."

Raditz scowled at her prince, "If I did then Nappa would be the one filing and reporting on our missions status." Her prince just looked away from her scowling.

Goku asked, "How about you join us Raditz since you are technically a guy?"

"Alright brother." She took her seat against a wall that was at the side of Goku with a bit of distance. Roshi looked at her to see that she was wearing a red tank top with a bra that made her boobs up and soft-looking. She wore cut off jean shorts, and had her long hair tied as a side braid over her shoulder. Her natural beauty enticing his man parts.

Oolong went for the question, "Hey Raditz, what do you think about having kids?"

The woman was surprised by the question, "Wh-what are you talking about?" She downed her alcohol. "I'm going to turn back into a man! There's noway I would conceive children with my body!"

"Yeah, but if want to if you couldn't be a man anymore. Aren't you with that Patrick guy?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We were just each other consorts. And I say 'were' because he is now in a committed relationship with his roommate."

"Wow, bummer."

"It's not a 'bummer' you fool. Frankly, I am relieved. I never intended to be in a serious relationship with him. It'd be problematic if he wanted one." Raditz reasoned.

"Alright, but still. If you wanted to have kids, what'dya name them and stuff? I'm really curious!" The pig really was. Raditz was formerly a man but with the option to birth and practically have full ownership of the kids, it was a curiosity of what her perspective would be like.

Raditz looked at her drink and figured that when she down it, she'd be mistaken for being a bit buzzed to the question. "...I would have a daughter first. Her name would be Beetra."

"Beetra huh? Why a girl?"

"I already have my hands full with entertaining Goten and Trunks that I would like to raise a female myself."

Krillin pointed out, "You take care of Marron, too."

"I meant a saiyan female... Right now, I'm the only one alive until I turn into a male that is. There would be none of them left...Even though, I wouldn't mind having a baby boy afterwards...His name would be-AH!" Raditz stopped when her home-made alcohol was spilled on her by a really drunk Kakarot who wanted to hug her. "KAKAROOOOT!"

There was a whirlwind of events of destruction, but then nothing that was not fixable. After everything settled down, Raditz was sitting outside looking up at the sky of stars. She thought about the past and reached out to the sky. She soon pulled her arm back and took another cup of alcohol from her jug and down it down. She knew Vegeta was staring at her with suspicion but even the both of them eventually slept.

And then the next morning, they got a lecture from Chichi of their careless behavior since 18 wasn't up to do it.

(I just firmly believe that Raditz would be gorgeous as a woman. She's tall, dark and sexy with a troubled past and set of daddy issues. She's not necessarily perfect, but a close one.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Raditz was at a club drinking an entire bottle of vodka. She needed to be somewhere that the others couldn't find her as she lowered her energy. She needed to be somewhere; a place that she could drown herself. She slept with anyone who wanted her and were willing to pay so she could pay for her own alcohol without Bulma figuring out. She was soon introduced to drugs, and its affects weren't so strong on her saiyan body, but enough to get her seeing things.

She had anyone just call her Ditzy like some hooker as she went to any club without having to wait in line, drink her senses away, dance her hopes away, sleep for money, snort on coke, try on any form of so-called ecstasy, and then go home to sleep in subdued darkness.

During the day, she was completely fine. She babysat and played with the kids, talked to the adults and joked with them, did the gardening, cooking, hunting and other chores with energy. She avoided Vegeta as much as possible, and the man did the same. Both unable to being at the same room together.

Raditz wasn't sure if the man felt ashamed for kissing her, or unable to deny that he also felt something. The woman knew he kissed her because he had a sense of ownership over her, and wanting to claim that back, but it could never be like that again.

She didn't talk to anyone about the nights. Patrick was a comfort, but they never achieved a closeness that she felt she could submerge into. Plus Patrick ended in a committed relationship with his roommate, Grimes. She wasn't angry or envious at all. Neither was Grimes, so she was allowed to talk to them like natural friends, but she didn't go to them about this. She pretended to be okay in front of them, too, while Patrick created his comics on her stories.

Everything was perfect. She was so sure of herself that she could get away with her life in the morning and the night, but wasn't aware of ever being caught by someone she doubted it would be.

"Aunt Raditz," Gohan called out to her, "How have you been?"

Everyone was gathering up at Bulma's house since Yamcha called her after months of no contact, that he was getting married and wanted everyone to meet the girl. It was set beside the house set up like a party.

Tien with Chiaotsu also showed up since him and Yamcha were friends. He got to meet the woman for the first time, and knew well of the story behind her but cause no problems since it was the past, and heard of good stories of her, too. The others to meet her the first time treated her the same.

"The usual. Annoyed by your father, and so on." She wasn't up with details of the good things. Her nephew laughed lightly. "And you?"

"Busy. With Pan and my demanding job, it seems like a miracle that I was able to make it here." Gohan told her. "How's Patrick?"

"He's great. He's making his first debut of his comic book about me with a few changes of me always having been a woman soon."

"Great! I'd love to read it!" The geek was excited. Raditz didn't admit that she was, too.

Videl walked over to them with Pan in her arms. "Hello Aunt Raditz. Do you mind holding Pan?"

"I would love to, but I need to go use the restroom. Excuse me." The woman immediately excused herself hoping she didn't seem suspicious.

Before she could, a car drove in, and out came the Z fighter, Yamcha. "Hey everyone!" His own friends crowd up together to greet him joyously. Raditz curiously stayed to see who the couple were. Yamcha appeared to look no special with his scars.

The man walked over to the other side of the car to open it and help his lover out. The woman giggled as she came out with Puar in her arms. She had a monkey-like smile, child-like brown eyes, and short black hair with a pink headband holding the spikes down. She wore an orange jacket that was zipped half-way up, a dark blue t-shirt inside, orange baggy pants and black boots on. She obviously had no sense in fashion but it didn't overshadow her bright expressions.

Yamcha led her towards them. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Gene."

"Hi everyone!" She greeted cheerfully. "I'm glad to meet all of you! Yamcha's, I mean my fiance', has been telling me all about you guys."

Bulma responded, "I wish we could say the same. Hi, I'm Bulma, and you look like quite the girl. And this whole time I thought that he was just playing around, but he was actually settling down with one."

"Hahaha! Bulma!" Yamcha really didn't want any past situations to mess this.

"Oh don't worry! Tell us about how you guys met!"

Gene responded, "I'd love to. But I'm really hungry!"

So everyone took their seat to eat first. The crowd was surprised by the woman's big appetite as she gobbled anything in her way. They looked at her and the other saiyans, except Raditz, eating to see no difference.

"Wow, she has quite the appetite." Roshi commented.

Yamcha laughed nervously, "Yeah, and the funny thing is that she's a fighter, too! Right honey?"

The woman paused to gulp down her food and nodded. "I know different types of martial arts!"

"Really?" Goku asked. "Mind showing me later."

"I don't mind at all!"

Krillin asked, "So do you fight professionally?"

"No. Right now I just tour around places, and report back on what I find."

"A journalist huh?"

"You can say that."

"So what do you have to report back?" Videl asked.

"The different cultures and behaviors of Earth." She responded as she took a big bite from a chicken leg. "My dad likes to know these discoveries but is scared of making trouble, so I do it."

"Your dad, huh." Bulma found that interesting, "So where are your parents?"

"They're coming here when it's time for the wedding. I thought of having the wedding at my home, but figured that I wanted to do it with my future husband's family around. We're still discussing about it. We plan on having the wedding next year to plan it perfectly!"

"How did you two meet?" Chichi asked.

Yamcha responded, "We met at a beach! She was lost, so I helped her out for a bit."

"We stayed in contact afterwards, and after a year, I asked him out." Gene smiled proudly by her accomplishment. "We've been dating for almost over five years."

"Almost over five years?!" Everyone was shocked. They thought that this one was just those 'I got the feeling after spending a half a year or more so gonna get married anyway' kind of proposal.

Yamcha blushed, "I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how far this would go. Gene made me have my old fear of women back, so it took me a while to get over it again."

Puar said, "He was really a mess! I never seen Yamcha so shy!"

Gene added, "At first I thought that it was because I was too strong for him, but it turns out I was just too super cute!" She kissed him on the cheek making him feel more embarrassed as she hugged his arm lightly to not break it. "Other than the wedding plans, we plan on how many children we're gonna have!"

"Heh heh heh! Not now honey." The man wasn't up to explain all the embarrassing details that'd lead to embarrassing questions now or later.

Raditz stared at the woman. She saw her and smiled that goofy smile. Raditz looked away and continued to eat. A lot of questions were asked from how many children to how their first date was. Simple questions that are typically asked of an engaged couple.

Later, it was shown that Gene had a pure heart when she was able to get on the flying nimbus. She soon showed her capabilities as a fighter. Despite her carefree and energetic attitude, she was creative and clever. Even teaching things that Goku didn't know about. But she has shown to have the same average speed and strength as Krillin who was considered the strongest human on Earth.

Raditz didn't initiate a talk with her. Yamcha talked to her for a short second like Tien and the others did. After the party was done, the woman left with her goodbye. Gohan held her back a bit to tell her to be safe. Raditz lazily told him that she would before leaving. Gene watched her go, and then faced Gohan, "You have quite the aunt there."

"Yeah, she's really something." Gohan told her. He wasn't sure of how to explain his aunt.

"Does she work for the porn industry?" She asked without anyone else hearing her. Everyone else was back at the party, and Piccolo left earlier only having come because he was invited.

"What?! No!"

"Really? But her face looks exactly like that girl in the video on the internet. It's rather really popular. I don't watch porn! But a friend of mine showed me!" She explained to him.

"A video...What video?"

"This." She took out a notepad and wrote down the title. "It's not very hard to search for since it's very popular."

Gohan looked at the paper and could barely believe his ears. But wanted to know if it was true.

* * *

Raditz was walking along the streets at night where the other prostitutes would be to get an easy buyer. Raditz didn't necessarily sleep with just anyone. She would coax some men into drinking and using drugs that they'd faint before they did anything serious. It didn't take much to be surrounded by almost all the men with her deceitful sexy nature.

She could eye what type of men each were. Some being emotionally broken, others just wanting release with being naughty, and the ones who could be a policeman, but she was capable on eluding them from arresting her.

But not from her nephew who appeared among the men. "Raditz, what do you think you're doing?!" The aunt wasn't sure of how to respond to this.

One of the big men stepped in front of him angrily, "Hey! Leave and go home kid!"

Gohan threw him through a wall as he cried out, "GO AND GET A REAL LIFE WITH SOME ETHICS!" The other men and prostitutes around ran off. The gangs and Johns with guns shot at him, but the half saiyan took care of them in a split second.

Raditz tried to make her escape but her nephew got to her and grabbed her tail. "And where do you think you're going! We have to talk about this Raditz when we get home!" Gohan bought her to her own home since he didn't want to alarm his wife.

There, the woman growled as she was defenseless on the ground of her kitchen, "What...is the meaning...of this?!"

"Have you been selling yourself for alcohol and drugs?" He let her tail go to answer properly.

The woman stood up trying to fight with him but was pathetically hopeless. So she just crossed her arms. "It's none of your business!"

"It is my business when one of my family members is putting herself through this! The one thing I don't understand is why you would do this."

"It's none of your concern! And how did you know in the first place?!"

"It doesn't matter how I know, it's that I do know. Do you understand what you are doing?"

"Of course I do. I do want to have sex and figured being paid for it would be a good thing. That way I don't have to depend on Bulma all the time." Raditz reasoned. "Besides the drugs barely have any effect on my body compared to a human."

"Had a regular job ever occurred to you?"

"This is what a regular job is to me. Don't try to be all high and mighty and think that you're being all good at trying to save me when I don't need saving. It's not like I'm being forced."

"But this isn't right. There's even a porn video of you on the internet, and it won't be hard to tell who it is when women aren't born with tails. The others will figure out."

"And what? I'm not being raped Gohan. I'm not dying from overdoses. And I'm not abusing anyone including myself. All of this is mutual and harmless."

"...So you're going to do this. Sell yourself like a prostitute and don't even care that you're exposed on the internet. Don't you have any pride for yourself?"

"Don't compare me to those regular prostitutes or your ideals here on this Earth that a naked body needs to be concealed. Exploitation of our body and sex is natural among saiyans. Pride came from how many fights you won; love was never included in sex, it was just the means of satisfying one's self and to continue the race. What I've done is just a third of what a true saiyan is, and you can't make me feel wrong for who and what I am."

"But you don't have to be like that anymore. You have a new family. A new heritage to go by. How can you not feel anything wrong about this?"

"Better question, why didn't I feel wrong and regret when I murdered all those living beings? I stopped now because there's no point, but if there is, I won't hesitate to murder again. Like now, I want or need sex, I get it the way I always have which is easier than learning something new to get it...I wanted you dead Gohan, let's be dead. I know we just got along but I'm dead to you and you're dead to me until you can accept me."

The nephew who was a son, brother, husband, cousin and father wasn't sure of how he could debate against this. He couldn't reason from Raditz's ideas when she's been raised by them. And she didn't seem like she really needed help at all. She looked like everything was completely normal. Fine to the finest degree and it stomped anything that came to his mind to say. "I...don't think I can ever accept this."

She sighed, "Whatever," Raditz walked over to a cabinet and picked out a bottle of vodka, "Please leave then, or do you want something else?"

He was defeated, "...No. I'll go. Just please be safe." He flew away afterwards.

Raditz then let go a heavy sigh as if she has been holding in her breath the entire time, and drank her bottle empty.

_"Isn't your kid home?" A man asked his mother._

_"He is? Who cares. It's not like he'll do anything about it." She said frankly._

_"Alright." _

_Raditz was in his room and apparently the walls weren't so sound proof. He had gotten used to the noises that he could fall asleep. __But when there were days where his mother was cranky by being kicked out of the bar too early and she wasn't drunk enough to be sleepy, she would shout at Raditz, _

_"You are worthless! The weakest saiyan on the planet and what a shock, they haven't thrown you into the meat factory! That must be your biggest accomplishment. Because from here on out, you have nothing ahead of you! You're the reason your father doesn't comes here. You're the reason he doesn't come to back to this planet for more than two seconds because he's ashamed of you. A fly he just wants to ignore and swad away when you come to his sight. Worthless! Weak! Pathetic! A disgrace to the entire saiyan race! Unwanted! And most of all a failure!"_

Raditz looked around the empty house of anyone, including a child. Her mother's words echoing at the corners of the kitchen. The children's song also played.

_"Weakling Raditz! Weakling Raditz! Weakling Raditz!"_

The teasing of Nappa and Prince Vegeta.

_"Well, if it isn't cry baby Raditz. Why don't you cry to your mama?"_

_"Don't be kind Nappa. It'd be a miracle if anyone showed compassion for such a weakling."_

And then there was the cries of a child. Sounds that Raditz tried to smother through drowning herself with alcohol. She tried to keep in the liquid, but they spilled through her eyes like waterfalls.

* * *

Gohan came home from work to be greeted by his wife, child, and surprisingly Gene at the living room sitting on the couch. "Gohan, Gene wanted to visit on some questions about the World Martial Arts tournament. She already interviewed me and wanted to interview you, too, since you were a contestant."

"I hope you don't mind." She gave a courteous smile.

"I-I don't mind at all! Honey, isn't it Pan's bed time right now?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll go put her to bed. You two take your time, it's rather difficult to put a saiyan child to bed. But nothing I can't handle." The mother walked into another room with her baby.

The father tried to keep a happy face until she closed the door. He went serious quickly. "Are you really here for an interview?"

"Yeah, or was telling you about the porn video was a mistake?" The woman questioned in concern.

"No. Thank you, but I'm in a very gray area now."

The woman faced her body towards him giving her full attention, "Is your aunt still going to do the whole porn industry thing?"

"She's not in the porn industry! She...just didn't care that she was on video. You know what my family is, but that never effected on who we became. But that's different for my aunt. She finds nothing wrong with what she's doing. Her saiyan body can take the abuse of the drugs and alcohol, and she finds no shame at all in displaying herself in such a way to anyone."

"So you're saying she just wants to do this?"

"Yes. And told me that I have to accept her, but I can't. I can't accept that someone I came to care about is putting themselves through that."

"Is she hurting herself doing this?"

"...I don't know. That's the problem. My Aunt Raditz is a liar. She can lie about anything, and there's no way to tell if she is or not. She was able to hide the fact that she kept a pregnant person in her house. I didn't spend that much time with her, but she did with everyone else, and to fool them so easily..." The man rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what I should do. I just don't know."

"Is there anyone you can turn to about this?"

"A few, but I don't know how to phrase this to them."

"Uhm...From what I see from my fiance's alien friends is that you do have a common ground of being like humans with your problems."

"That's not true. Aunt Raditz is different. My father and Vegeta would fight about their problems. My aunt doesn't want to fight. Ugh...I wish I got to know her sooner instead of stubbornly holding onto the past." The man lied back on the couch defeated by himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You had your reasons...How about this? Those people you believe can help, have a meeting, and discuss on how bad this is, and if it is really bad, you can plan together on what to do. Intervention or something that'll work." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're doing a good thing if you do."

The man thought on her words and leaned forward with his elbows on his lap and fingers and bottom palm holding his face. He then moved his hands to grab his knees and nodded slowly.

He did as planned and set up to meet with Bulma and Patrick's apartment with his boyfriend, Grimes, present. Grimes had colorful rainbow hair, a lean skinny body, light blue eyes and an obvious gay flair to him on how he dressed.

"What's this about Gohan?" Bulma asked. Gohan was standing before her and the other two whom were sitting on the couch.

"I needed to talk to you guys about something...Aunt Raditz has been prostituting herself."

All three went, "What?!"

"Wait, you mean selling herself in exchange of sex?" The woman couldn't believe that. She was close to Raditz, and knew the story she was told. Knowing what she did, she was worried.

"Yes. And has been using the money to buy alcohol and drugs." The man added. "I talked to her about this, but she made it seem as if it's not a problem to her with how she grew up, and that she isn't being killed by this, but I know that she can be a liar, so I don't know if I can take her word for it."

The three looked at each other.

Grimes responded, "I don't get what's so wrong. If she says she's fine than she's fine."

Patrick retorted, "We don't know that for sure. Raditz is very good at acting."

"Like acting as if she had an orgasm." The male smirked having his boyfriend blush, "That is not what we are discussing right now!" Grimes rolled his eyes, "I think we should just leave her be, until she actually does something stupid."

Gohan pointed out, "She made a porn video and doesn't care of who sees it."

"She's on the internet!" Bulma was shocked.

"Among the millions of porn videos already on the internet. If she really wants to talk, then let her talk on her own time. Just pushing her would just make you selfish."

There was a moment of silence.

* * *

Raditz tried to fall asleep, the silent night had her thinking. She took out a set of pills in her drawer and put ten times of what a human would take on her palm, so it could have some effect in her blood stream.

She reasoned that she didn't need anyone. She never had anyone to rely on before so didn't bother with relying on anyone now. She dealt with this pain before, but with this woman body, she was still practically new to, she needed a few adjustments to deal with it.

She was still her to everyone else during the day. She was no different at night. Just that there was no one that could accompany her with her needs or distract her from it.

She saw absolutely no problem with herself.

Then there was the doorbell. Raditz put the pills back in its case and went to the door having a loud banging knock on it, and heard Bulma yell, "Raditz! Are you in there?!"

It didn't take much to know what worried her. She sighed and looked down at her clothes which consisted of only her black underwear. She noted to herself mentally to put on her mask before she opened the door with a concern expression. "Bulma? What's wrong?"

"Please don't tell me it's true."

"...Gohan told you." She scowled intentionally. She stepped aside from the door for the woman to enter.

Bulma entered and stayed standing. A bottle of hopeless distress. "So it is true. You're prostituting yourself. Why?! If you need money, I don't mind giving you as much as you need! I'm a billionaire! Spend as much as you like! Just not like this."

"Bulma... I'm troubled."

"About the..."

"No. It's because of Prince Vegeta. Your husband kissed me." Raditz confessed.

The blue hair woman was shocked. "He...what?"

"After what happened with Daiz, we got into a fight, and he just kissed me out of nowhere." She told the woman with a guilty expression. "I punched him away, and I was frightened because the kiss felt so forceful. It bought back...It bought back those memories." Raditz made herself look like she was at the brink of tears. She wasn't really lying, but she was exaggerating the moment than how she would've really handled it.

The woman was unsure of how to handle the information. She was furious but also guilty, "Why would he kiss you?"

"It wasn't for what you think it is Bulma." Raditz touched her arm gently. "Saiyans of the opposite sex have these unintentional and hormonal actions between them like reckless teenagers. That's why your husband has been avoiding me, so he wouldn't act unfaithful. I wish for the same."

"So you prostitute yourself so you could-"

"So I could relieve myself of my sexual frustration, and I don't have a single person to go to solve this problem now that Patrick is in his committed relationship." Raditz still had her hand on Bulma's arm.

"I-I see."

"The paying part is just the fun part. It's like having a personal ten score game. You know how sex can be such a bore. Especially since human men don't have the stamina required to relieve me."

Bulma blushed because she may have exposed her own body on several occasions and had a relationship with Yamcha who was human and understood the comparison when she was with Vegeta. "So it's just a game."

"Is that a problem?"

"No! Not at all! Honestly, I've been a bit promiscuous myself in the past! I totally get it now! I guess when Gohan told me, it sounded like you were just throwing yourself out there, but I shouldn't doubt a strong woman like you."

The sentence made the taller female smile, but feel like the compliment was too good because she knew she was acting weak. She was trying to run away from her past. And knew she was withholding the truth of her relationship with Bulma's husband. But she didn't want that wall between them or make a friction in Bulma's family with her two children. Or Raditz didn't even want to acknowledge that she had the relationship in the first place. Not after all the pain it caused her.

"Can I ask you something?" Bulma blushed, "I know I shouldn't bother, but I've been curious about Vegeta's sex life before me. Was he like a playboy or was he a virgin?"

Raditz snorted. "Uhm..." She thought about what happened after their three-four year relationship. "He was really picky about who he slept with, but he did sleep around when he got the chance at one of the space bars."

"Space bars?"

"We never really cared about what bar we went to. Of course, Vegeta didn't bother going to one until he was seventeen." That gave a pinch of pain, but she masked it in a second, "He hated being in a crowded place, but he had a change of heart afterwards." She then slipped out, "I was glad he didn't go to one until later."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I went to my first bar when I was fourteen during Lord Frieza's reign. The reason why I am used to exposing myself because it was what I had to do there. I didn't sleep with anyone, but I did get on stage as a male and stripped so Nappa could win the gambling games. Saiyan males were rare, so the different aliens saw value in seeing my naked form. The same thing happens here on Earth when they see my tail." Her tail was lazily swinging side to side.

"Why didn't Vegeta knew about this?"

"He was only nine at the time. And on later years, we thought that he didn't care about what we did, or we didn't want to make him mad. Mad by the fact that someone of his race was displaying the saiyan body so cheaply." Raditz responded and began to remember.

_Raditz was lying on Prince Vegeta's bed beneath his prince as he was being used for pleasure. The very thought that his body bought pleasure to his prince made him happy. When the prince was finished, Raditz knew that he should leave, but the teen held him in bed with a possessive grunt. The older saiyan rolled his eyes at his childishness._

_After a few moments of silence, Raditz interrupted the peace, "My Prince, we have a new mission." The prince groaned annoyed. "Don't be spoiled."_

_"I am the prince of all saiyans. I do what I want, Raditz."_

_"Right now, you're being a pain in the ass."_

_"If this is your subtle way of saying that your ass hurts, I don't care. It's your fault for having such a tight ass."_

_Raditz snorted, "Says the big dick." The older saiyan could feel the curl of his prince's lips against his chest. His prince loving his ego being stroked more than his tail. Pun intended._

_Then the prince felt like saying, "You're mine Raditz. Everything of you is mine. You swore to me that it is."_

_"Yes my prince." Raditz told him sarcastically, but meant it. Vegeta supported himself by his forearm to show his not amusement of his soldier's tone. The older male just smirked at him._

_Vegeta messed those curling lips with a kiss. Raditz moved away from it, "The mission." The prince held his wrists down forcefully as he growled, **"Mine."**_

"Are you not going to tell Vegeta any of this?" Bulma asked.

"Uh...No. He might force me to stop since he might still think that he owns me." Raditz reasoned.

"But he doesn't anymore, and I'll back you up."

"Let's just keep quiet about this Bulma. I want to tell him on my own time. When I am ready."

"Oh, okay. I understand. Sorry for interrupting you so late at night." The woman was ready to leave.

Raditz opened the door for her. "It was no problem at all. Thank you for being concern about me. Unlike my idiotic brother, his stubborn family, and your self-absorbed husband, you're much better company."

Bulma just smiled at the compliment. "I'm glad we talked. See you later, Raditz?"

"Of course." She smiled warmly at her that reassured the woman that she could leave positively.

But when that door closed, Raditz felt bitter. She decided to double the dosage of the amount of pills she was going to take previously. She needed to sleep faster.

* * *

"We need to do something." Patrick told his boyfriend. The two were on their couch. He was sitting up while the other was lying down with his feet on his lap.

Grimes groaned. Not because of the problem, but because his boyfriend just paused his favorite movie at the best part during their movie night. "If she has a problem, she'll get help."

"But what if it's too late. I can't sit here knowing that Raditz is a prostitute. Not just a prostitute. She's a prostitute who's drinking and taking drugs and has a PORN VIDEO!"

"She's an alien with different ethics! Now play the movie!"

"Grimes, this is serious!"

"And I'm being serious. Patrick, what she needs is to hit rock bottom, and then she'll have a major realization of her stupid choices, and then she'll turn. Right now, she's being a stubborn bitch about things."

"How do you know?!"

"My mom was an escort, remember."

"But she got the help she needed."

"After hitting rock bottom." The young man sighed by the worried expression of his boyfriend. "Alright, I'll talk to her if it'll make you happy. Consider it an early Christmas present."

"I thought my Christmas present was going to be that new video game coming out."

"It's going to be Krampus if you don't press play." He kicked the male.

* * *

Raditz was lying on a stranger's bed after their one-night stand. The male wasn't really that handsome, but wasn't too ugly to sleep with. He was lying next to her asleep...along with the other five guys who took comfort on the floor. And yet she was unsatisfied.

The only time she had a real orgasm was through masturbation which she did after all of them knocked out tired of trying to please her. She took a shower before leaving. She didn't expect any surprises but as she head down the stairs of the so-called 'love hotel', she stopped to see Grimes.

The male gave her a welcoming smile, "A tall woman with five men in one room. You're not very hard to track down."

Raditz crossed her arms. She didn't really know Grimes except for his forward and no-shit attitude, so didn't play any games. "Did Patrick sent you?"

The male gave a thoughtful look, yet shrugged, "Let's get out of here. You must be thirsty."

"I'm not actually."

"Then I am." The male wasn't very subtle with wanting her to follow him. Raditz was curious, though, of what this one would try. She followed him out of the hotel, and they went to what looked like an empty neighborhood to an abandoned building.

There, Grimes put on the lights to reveal a spacey white room with the windows covered by wood board. What piqued Raditz's interest were the line of plastic bottles. Some clear and others of different colors. "What's this?"

"Venting." Grimes responded short and quick. "A try at letting all your problems out however you like. You can say it out loud while smashing these bottles of alcohol against that," He pointed at the clear white wall. "wall, or write it down with the black marker on each of them. Whatever you like." He took out a black permanent marker.

"What?" Raditz was confused by this. She thought that this was some new form of human traditions.

"Look. You have problems. Everyone has them, and I know some of your story through Patrick. Your family and friends are goody-two-shoes and want you to make these 'sensible' choices. If you want to be a slut then be a slut, but if you're doing it to ignore your problems, then you'll never get rid of it. Baby steps. Admitting you have a problem and venting it out."

Grimes took what appeared to be a glass bottle among the plastic bottles. "Like, I'm holding a glass bottle since I don't have super human strength and you do and figured you wanted something tougher to break your problems, my problem is that my mom is a friggin' bitch!" He threw the bottle at the whole and it shattered to pieces, "There, you see, is my problems breaking and it's all shattered before my eyes. It's done. You try."

"This is ridiculous."

"You holding back is ridiculous. C'mon." He picked up a bottle and put it in her hands. "Y'know, I used to drown myself in alcohol as a teen because my parents were homophobes. I did something stupid and now my parents know that I'm gay, and don't even think I exist anymore."

"Do you think you relenting your problems will make me do the same?"

"It's a start for you to know that this helped. My mom's a bitch. How about yours?"

Raditz let out a short breathy laugh. Stared at the bottle of alcohol, and thought about her. "She was what you'd call a bitch."

"Yeah, now say that she's a bitch and smash that thing!"

"I'm not-"

"Hey!" Grimes got up on her face. "There's a reason you're calling her a bitch! Don't hold back! Don't be a pussy! Throw that fucking bottle and smash it against the wall while crying out how much of a bitch she was to you!"

Raditz felt challenged and her pride didn't want to reject it. She faced the wall, looked at the bottle and cried out, "SHE WAS A BITCH!" Raditz watched the plastic bottle burst and drop before her as if her problem was breaking away from her. It felt good.

"Good! Now tell me why she was a bitch!"

"She was because...because she called me worthless. She called me a failure. She blamed me for why dad never came home! She blamed me for everything when I did nothing wrong!" She threw another bottle and felt that rush rise when it broke higher. Before she knew it, she was crying out everything that went wrong with her life.

"That bitch and the other saiyans were the worst! Picking on me just because I was weak! Well guess what you bunch of pathetic waste of space! I fuckin' lived and you're all fucking dead! I'm so fucking glad that Lord Frieza killed all of you!" A bottle smashed.

"Including you Nappa! You fuckin' John! I bet you don't know what the fuck that is, you fuckin' retard! It means you sold me! Treated me like a fuckin sex slave! I bet if Vegeta hadn't fucked me, you would've sold me a long time ago!" Three bottles smashed. Seeing the speed of where this was going, Grimes had other bottles prepared.

"I also fuckin' hate you, you fuckin' egotistical ass of a prince! You got me pregnant!" She smashed the bottles, and paused for a bit as she cried. "Don't you know how badly I want to tell you what happened! But because of you're stupid hold on your heritage, I don't...I don't want you to look at me like some disgusted freak! Not you most of all!" She continued smashing the bottles.

"I loved you! I still love you! But because of who I am, I can't tell you that we have a daughter! Her name is Beetra and she has your hair!" Raditz got weak at the knees, but kept going on, "Do you know how much I want to tell you the truth?! How after I gave birth, I came back for you!"

"I came back to protect you! Frieza wanted to kill you because you were getting too strong! I pleaded for your safety, and in return, I was used as a sex slave!" She dropped to her knees, but continued on. "How I suffered so much to go so far as to become pregnant again with Frieza's child, and even if I know he's your worse enemy's child, I still loved him! His name is Froze and I love him, and I don't even know what happened to him or Beetra! My babies!" She couldn't go on anymore. "...My babies."

"...Sometimes I wished I didn't exist. I wished my father didn't meet with my mother so I didn't have to exist. I probably don't exist anyway to him. He never came to see me, and when I saw him...he said that I wasn't his son." She stood up grabbing a bottle. "Even my brother said that. I was...I wasn't saiyan enough for my father. I was too much of a saiyan for my brother. My mother regrets giving birth to me... because my father rather be with Kakarot's mother. If Frieza...If Frieza didn't destroy our planet, were you going to ignore that me and my mother existed and live happily with your other perfect family. Were we the mistake?... Was I a mistake?..." Raditz wanted to throw the bottle but couldn't. She knelled down hugging the bottle hoping that it would give her the answer.

She felt a hand on her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Grimes with glass cups. He told her gently, "Let's drink."

Raditz stood up and Grimes unlatched the bottle cap to spill the liquid into the two glasses, and then gave the bottle to Raditz who took it and chugged it down. Grimes drank the two cups himself.

The next day, Grimes and Raditz woke up in the abandoned building. The male had also set up futons that he had in capsules for them to lie and sleep after they could drink no more. He also had breakfast and there was a portable clean bathroom to use.

The two spent the morning resting to get their hangover done, and as it was, the two talked about shitty part of their lives. Raditz had more to say, and felt like she could definitely trust Grimes to not say a word to anyone compared to everyone else in her life. He was the first person since she was alive to really know how to get her to say the truth and make her find reason in her troubled past.

"I know that Beetra must've taken Froze when I died. I gave her and Tarble a secret message to take care of him if anything wrong happened." Raditz told him as they were lying down on the futon. "I want to see them. I want to see them so badly. Just to hear their voice, but I'd feel like I'd just be in the way of their life."

"Want advice?"

"Go ahead."

"It'd mean the world to your kids to know that you're thinking of them now. You don't have to do it right now. Just give them a message. I hate my parents, but I'd be reluctantly happy if they were to say they still cared. That's the truth."

Raditz considered his words and then asked, "What's next? After wasting hundred dollars worth of good alcohol?"

Grimes responded, "Well, usually after this, you transform. Give yourself a new look, a new hobby or whatever you feel needs a change. What do you think that is?"

Raditz thought on those words and then smirked.

* * *

"So what did you want to show us?" Patrick asked his boyfriend. Him, Grimes, Bulma and Gohan were at a club.

Grimes grinned, "I told you that I would handle her prostitution problems and I did. She's not selling herself anymore, or taking drugs."

"Wow, you really mean it?" Gohan asked.

The male affirmed that he did. "Ditzy just needed to relent some issues, and got herself a real job."

Bulma was greatly surprised. Almost a month had passed, and there were a lot of changes. She was aware through Goten that Raditz had been super busy with something else to play with him or his father. "What job did she get?"

"Just wait."

The three were unsure of what to expect. At first they thought that Raditz got a job in the club as a waitress but then a voice sang through the club that made the whole audience silent and face the stage.

The spot light turned on on a woman that the three almost didn't recognized. Raditz was wearing a bronze dress with a black feather boa, and elbow length black gloves. She appeared to have tattoos on but it didn't make her any less sexy.

Her voice sang in a sexy tune the entranced the people to watch her sway her body. They didn't know what she was saying, but they knew what she was doing, and wanted to watch.

Grimes adviced to Gohan, "You should cover your eyes."

* * *

After the performance, Raditz came out of the club in regular clothes. The other three unaware of her performance were unsure of what to say.

"So what did you think?" She asked, confident in her performance.

"It's..." Gohan started. "It's something new."

"Is it still too inappropriate for you?"

"No! Not at all! I have no problems with you being a burlesque dancer! Just didn't picture that you'd be on that stage." The nephew was really uncomfortable. He didn't want to look but took small peeks out of curiosity.

Bulma agreed, "Yeah, I'm really shocked! You got tattoos! I didn't know a saiyan could do that!"

"You like them? I paid Grimes to tattoo almost my entire body. If you like, I could show you the rest." She winked at them.

Gohan immediately backed out. "Tha-That's alright!"

Bulma had no problem at all. Patrick on the other hand already got a detailed description from Grimes while she was stripteasing.

On her left arm was a sleeve tattoo of Shenron with the seven dragon balls. On her right arm was the saiyan lullaby. On her back, she had the saiyan symbol upside down and in looked as if it was glass shattering into pieces. Inside the shattering symbol was space with a planet exploding at the corner. There were black words written above it in what appeared to be in the saiyan language that adopted its literature through Frieza's reign that was suppose to mean 'Heritage and Past no more'. On her hip, it appeared to be the tree of might at full bloom. On the left side of her chest over her heart, she had 'Beetra & Froze' in Saiyan translation. On the right side of her chest, she had the kanji for Goku's family's name 'Son' on it.

"I still have some ideas, but saving them for later if I want to add changes. I also plan on getting my ears and nose pierced. I'm still choosing what they should be." Raditz told them.

Gohan asked, "You're really changing your look, huh."

"Of course. I realize that I find better stimulation through teasing people, and my old plain look was stifling. Now I feel reformed." She sounded contented with herself, and that made the others feel content with her change. "Oh and Bulma, there's something I have to tell you in private."

When they were in private at Raditz's house, she told Bulma the whole truth:

_Until he was five, Raditz was provided by random saiyan women while playing with other children which were happy days until after the saiyan-truffle war and annex. The scouters made all the saiyans realize that Raditz was the weakest among them. He was bullied relentlessly with no one at all to protect him._

_He got to see his mother but then was an alcoholic. She was strict and unkind like a dictator when she was sober, and then verbally abusive like a mad woman when she was drunk. Worse, his father disowned him without even formally meeting him. __He was completely alone and unloved._

_Until he was ten when his planet was destroyed. He survived Frieza's extermination and was allowed to be by Prince Vegeta's side when they found him on that planet. His terrible reputation was known, but just for the sake of keeping as many saiyans alive was, he was kept alive._

_Nappa made use of him by making him distract different species like a sexual device in a museum. Kept a virgin for a higher value. It still continued despite at the age of eighteen when Prince Vegeta had taken him as his mate to ease his own hormones. They continued to have a sexual relationship until Raditz realized what he was._

_Due to males like him not maturing to completion until in their early twenties, he couldn't have prevented becoming pregnant with their child. He kept it a secret for the sake of not being thrown aside by Prince Vegeta and possibly facing death._

_But after one of the crewmen tried to take advantage of him when neither of the other saiyans were around to protect him, he caused an explosion in the room that made him go to the medic and be discovered. Lord Frieza didn't want another saiyan alive so gave Raditz his version of an 'abortion'._

_Raditz was beaten unmercifully before being sent to a planet with powerful creatures that could kill him just as he should have before. The man struggled to survive for the next half year (An entire year for a full blooded saiyan to be born). Turles ended up saving him eventually when he chose the planet for his next tree._

_The pirate captain was still grateful to Raditz for saving his life so heroically that he overlooked the racism against his side, and did everything to help save him. The birthing was a complicated process that the maternal saiyan wasn't sure that he would survive, so looked towards adoption. He didn't want to depend on Turles and then remembered Tarble._

_After finding the peaceful saiyan, Raditz pleaded to him to adopt the child. The saiyan agreed. Then Raditz survived the pregnancy, but refused to stay with his child for belief that Prince Vegeta would need him. He still loved Vegeta and needed to be by his side, and also didn't believe he could provide his child with what she needed._

_He made the sacrifice of abandoning his child to return to his hell for a man who didn't love him back. Raditz came in time to stop Frieza from killing Vegeta for fear that he was becoming too strong. The man begged him not to, and was willing to do anything to protect him._

_Frieza found that offer tempting and amusing that he spared Vegeta's life for exchange that Raditz did anything he said. This led to Raditz being used as a whore, a mole, and a birthing machine for Frieza's next heir. None of his torture and deals ever told to Vegeta who believed that he was doing everything willingly._

_Yet, when Raditz was ordered by Frieza that he had to give birth again, he planned his suicide to escape his fate. This led to Raditz suggesting that they needed his brother for a mission, so that Prince Vegeta still had someone to use for protection. The plan was somewhat a success. He died, Frieza died, his brother helped Vegeta seek a better life, and his children were hopefully okay with Tarble._

"Don't be mistaken Bulma. I loved Vegeta before, and I still love him. But I'm not in love with him. I have no ill-will against you of any sort. I am only satisfied and happy and love you for the fact that you made my prince happy." The woman smiled lovingly.

Bulma was shocked silent after hearing everything. She tried to process everything that Raditz went through, and most of it, for Vegeta's sake. The taller woman waited patiently. "...That's..." Bulma broke to tears. She couldn't say anything. She didn't care that she was lied to the first time, because the truth was so much worse.

Raditz once again comforted her. "I'm happy now." She told the woman which brought about a new set of tears.

* * *

The next day, when the others could see her, they were surprised by her body's transformation. She wore her bikini to display them. When Vegeta saw it during her visit to the Brief's corporation, he found it insulting of how she displayed the saiyan symbol.

"How dare you?! Displaying the saiyan's pride like this!" The man was completely furious.

Raditz stood her ground, "It's my heritage, too, and I have the right to display it however I wish."

"But in such a-"

Bulma stood in between them. "Hey! Leave her alone! She has the right to express herself any way she wants!"

Vegeta really wanted to do something, but cared too much for his wife to do anything that'll have her harmed. He walked away to find something to destroy. Most likely fight Kakarot to a near death match at the rocky mountains.

The blue hair woman sighed out when he left. "The nerve of that man."

"He has the right to be angry." Raditz told her. "I did get the tattoo to irritate him and the deceased saiyans after all."

"Yeah, but he would've hurt you if I hadn't stepped in." Bulma pointed out and frowned. The very idea after knowing the truth made everything unfair.

"A part of me believes that he should after everything I've done."

"Don't say that Raditz! What you did was good! Now that you told me the truth, I understand why you'd hide it from him."

"Hide what?" Goku asked as he was entering the room.

"Ah! Nothing! We were just talking about..."

Raditz supplied, "A drama show."

"Yeah! A drama show! I was just reciting one of the lines! Hahahaha!"

The tall woman somewhat regret telling Bulma the fool truth, but Raditz felt like telling more people of her problem lessens the burden on her shoulders of keeping it in.

Goku just blinked finding it odd, but didn't push on it. "Alright."

* * *

Gohan met up with Gene at a restaurant, "So everything went well?"

"Yeah. My aunt decided to be a burlesque dancer. She thinks that it was less disappointing."

"Good for her." Gene smiled a smile that a stranger wouldn't usually have for the news. Gohan noticed but didn't question it. "Oh, and Gohan, if you don't mind, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told me about the video."

"Can you set up a meeting for me with your Aunt Raditz?"

"Why?"

"I'd like her to be my maid of honor. She doesn't have to do anything. I'd just like her to stand next to me."

That was a really strange request. "Wh-why?"

Gene gave her child-like smile, "That is because she is a very special person to me. We met before."

"Before? You mean...when she was a man."

Gene nodded. "So will you?"

"Su-sure! But how are you two..."

"It's very simple. My dad and her know each other. You know Uncle Vegeta's younger brother right? Tarble?"

The younger man was shocked. "Your father is Tarble! Tha-That means you're a..."

"A saiyan? Yup! I have a tail!" Her tail was revealed. "I just hide it so no one can touch it. I loose half my strength if you do!"

"Do-Does that mean Gure is your mother?"

"No. She's my step mom. I also have a half-brother. They're coming for the wedding, and I want your aunt to be my maid of honor." Her phone rang. She checked it. "Yamcha-I mean my fiance' is calling me! These are the details for the meeting to give her!" The saiyan gave him a folded paper. "See you Gohan!" She stuffed her tail back in her clothes before flying off.

Gohan stayed in shock for five more minutes before he got over it, and had to tell Raditz to meet her. When the woman questioned this, the male figured that Gene would give her the additional details so just told her that it was about the wedding and gave her the note.

Raditz found this odd, but didn't see anything wrong with that, so went to the restaurant that was said on the note. She was led to a private room where Gene was waiting excitedly at her seat. "Hi mom."

A/N: Explain other OC:

Grimes is a gay tattoo artist with a tough love attitude. He can be rude and pushy, but has a realistic caring side. He will literally take no shit from anyone. He is in college to get his medical degree while also working as a tattoo artist in the dorms since his parents disowned him.

Patrick is like her angel, and Grimes is her rock. It feels better to have friends of your own than affiliating with your sibling's friends.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Takes place after Raditz find peace from bottle smashing, but before Raditz meets up with Gene.

Chapter 8

Goku was happy. As usual. More than normal. But he wasn't necessarily satisfied. He had his older sister (originally brother), Raditz in his life, and she was the only sibling that he had. Yet, the woman had shown more interest with spending time with Goten and only ever said 'I love you' towards him. Goku tried but got the cold shoulder or a "BAKA! Don't say that to your brother! It's gross!". The man wasn't jealous at all, but felt a bit off-put.

Raditz wasn't into fighting as she had seen it as more of an occupation than a sport. So they talked about random things such as the no tail issue. Goku knew that he annoyed his sister more than anything, but he was who he was, and Raditz seemed willing to put of with it.

He really acted like a child around Raditz. A man reaching his forties couldn't help annoying and getting his older sister, in her mid thirties, angry to the point of chasing and verbally cursing at him in their foreign saiyan language. He was happy to have Raditz in his life, but was not satisfied with their relationship.

"I mean, I'm happy with how things are now, but I also feel like it's rather empty." Goku tried to explain to Korin. He was a wise old cat.

"I see. Perhaps you haven't properly established a bond."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You two haven't given a token of each other's affections as siblings by giving what could be personally yours. Such as a secret or a moment of just the two of you together that is worth remembering. Unlike normal siblings who have been raised together with memories of their time together as they did, you two have none. I suppose you two would eventually have that regular sibling bond as it is now."

"But for how long?! I don't like how distant we are from each other now." The child-like man pouted sadly.

"And why is that?" The cat asked.

"Because she's my sister and...I guess you can say that I feel responsible for her. Not like a keeper or anything like that!" The man really opposed with the thought of how angry Raditz would be if she assumed that was what he was saying, "But as a brother. I want to take care of her...I guess you can say I want her to trust me with her problems."

"You really have become a caring little brother, Son Goku." Korin commented.

The man grinned embarrassingly with his hand behind his head. "Really? I'm just trying my best. If only it was good enough..." He looked up with both hands behind his head as he thought about it. "..Oh well. I guess I'll have to take your word for it and see where it'll go."

He left the tower to go visit Raditz but then his senses, which he trusted faithfully, made him sense a place he should go to. He followed that sense and ended up in the middle of a forest. He looked around with a keen eye for anything suspicious. But he was pushed out of nowhere to the ground into the hole of a tree.

Everything was dark as he could feel air whoosh against his goosebumps. He was falling and it took a bit of a moment to understand what happened before he landed on a floor of dirt.

He got up on his feet looking around to see a rocky plane and a pinkish sky. "Huh? Where am I? Whatever it is, it doesn't look like Earth."

"Earth? What's that?" Goku looked to the voice to see a child sitting against a boulder. He had long black spiky hair, lean muscles and was tall. He wore what appeared to be the saiyan armor. His eyes were reddened and cheeks streaked with tears. The boy noticed the man looking and wiped his face. "It's not what it looks like! I wasn't crying!" He cried out protectively.

"I didn't say anything. Uhm...Do you know where we are?"

"What do you mean where we are? We're on planet Vegeta. Hey? Are you even a saiyan?!" He got up and looked at Goku's butt. "You're not! A terrorist!" The boy was about to yell, but then his mouth was covered by the stranger. He struggled out of his grip.

"Shh! I am a saiyan! But my tail got cut off!" He explained. The child stopped struggling and looked at him with wide frightened eyes. "Listen, I need you to please keep quiet about me. I'm not supposed to be here. I know that it'll sound crazy, but I'm from the future." The child muffled what sounded as a repeat of the last two words. "Yes. And I don't know how I got here, but what I do know is that I need to get back to my timeline before I end up changing the future. I'm going to let go of you now, so please don't make a fuss." The man let him go.

Surprisingly the child stayed still and calm. "You sound crazy, but it's not like anyone'll believe me, too, when I tell them about you. You're not going to hurt me are you?"

Goku gave him a friendly smile, "Of course not. I just need to figure out how to get back to my own time. My name is Goku."

"Raditz." The child told him. Goku fell back on his butt with an obvious shocked expression. "What? Do you know me from the future?"

"Uhm...You could say that."

"Really? Do I grow up to be cool and strong like my dad?!" Raditz's eyes gleamed with excitement to know. Forgetting all about his doubts and suspicions on Goku's story.

"Uh...I think it's best that I don't tell you for the sake of the future."

"Oh, I understand. But what's with the ugly clothes?"

"They're not ugly!" The child man pouted at that question.

"Whatever. If you want to fit in, you have to put on some real clothes! Wait here!" The child Raditz ran off.

Goku waited for him patiently as he lied against the rock where Raditz was sitting against earlier. He thought to himself that, 'Wow, this is Raditz as a kid. I think I'm dreaming but it feels real.' Goku pinched himself. "OW! It is real! Wait, so that means that I really traveled in the past after something hit me from behind! Oh geez, think of what Chichi will do to me. It might even be worse since she just got along with Raditz. I really messed up this time that she probably will stick a needle up my fanny." The man shivered by the thought.

He calmed himself and reasoned, "It's not all that bad. If I return back to the exact time I left, then they won't notice that I was ever gone! That's fool proof...But I still don't know how to make that happen. Gee, I wish Raditz was around. She always knew what to do. Like that last time I accidentally created that big flood that nearly destroyed a village while carelessly training in the mountains. Raditz was already on the spot of what to do as if nothing happened!" Thinking about his family made him feel a bit lonely as he waited.

Soon child Raditz appeared with a saiyan suit in hand with a wrapped up blanket. "Sorry I took so long. I figured that you would've wanted to wear the latex pants instead of the underwear."

"Thanks!" Goku changes his clothes. He wore a saiyan suit before but with the added shoulder pads and armor skirt, it felt silly to him, but it was useful to blend in. He saw the kid stare at him with awe. "So how do I look?"

Raditz looked down shyly. "It's good." He looked up at him again. "Now that you're wearing this, you look a lot like my dad."

"Your dad? Is he around?"

The child shook his head with his body. "He's out on a mission. He's Bardock the great! He's the best fighter out there in the third class! And if he tries hard enough, he'll reach middle class as one of the king's most trusted and relied on soldier! And someday, when I grow up, and go on my first mission, I'll try as hard as him and become an elite!"

"It looks like you have a big dream ahead of you." Goku knew what the future had in for Raditz, but played along.

"I do have a big dream! And when I become an elite, I'll be the best of the elites that the next king will have me at his side!" The child said with such passion that Goku almost believed him. Then the child opened the wrapped up blanket which revealed a variation of food that the saiyan hadn't seen before. "I thought that you would be hungry, so I bought you food. Eat up!" They both sat down.

"Don't mind that I do! Thank you for the food!" Goku ate the weird meat and such and it was all good. He kept eating, and then paused realizing that Raditz was just sitting there staring at him. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"No. I already ate. Wow, you really are a saiyan since you eat like one. Why is your tail gone?"

"It got cut off when I was a kid so I couldn't turn into an ape."

"What?! That's an insult to your heritage!" The kid quickly got on his feet in a fighting stance. "Who are these scums?! I'll take care of them in a second!"

"Calm down. They're not here. Besides, what were you doing out here. I don't see anyone nearby." Goku noticed.

The child twitched as if he's been found out. "It's because I like being alone!"

"But you were crying earlier."

"I wasn't! I just had something in my eye and the best way to get it out was through crying!" Raditz insisted that that was the truth. "Anyway, you'll need a place to stay. Lucky for you, you can stay at my house since my parents are almost never home with their missions and stuff. I'll look and ask around if there's a time machine or something. It doesn't mean I believe you, and if you try something funny, I swear that I'll beat the living tail out of you!"

"I swear I won't. So you usually hang out over here?"

"Only when it's a free day from training school." Raditz responded. "Home gets boring after a while, so I go back to our old one. We used to live in that cave." The child pointed at the cave nearby. "I also sleep there sometimes. It's been three years since we joined Lord Frieza, but I still prefer living at the cave. It's not so silent compared to my home now."

The man was done eating. "Wow, that was delicious. Did you make that?"

The kid nodded. "I always made my own meals since I was a kid since my parents were fighting in the war a few years ago. I don't mind raw meat, but with nothing to do, I experiment with almost anything." Goku stood up still feeling weird in his new suit. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!"

"Then follow me and don't say a single word. You also have to keep a stern face like me." Raditz had his fingers over his furrowed eyebrows and made a firm scowl.

"Right." Goku tried but end up making an awkward smile because it felt ridiculous.

"C'mon! You gotta do it!" Raditz scowled harder.

Goku tried again but couldn't help laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't keep a straight face!"

"Then what kind of saiyan are you?! Did you hit your head like that Gine woman?!"

"Gine who?"

"Ugh! Nevermind! We'll sneak through to get you in! C'mon!" Raditz ordered and the two flew through the sky avoiding passer-by's. But one saiyan in particular headed towards them.

"If it isn't Radisha!"

"Shut up Turles!"

"Awe, don't be like that! Who's this guy? He kinda looks like me?" Turles looked at Goku. Raditz covered his sight.

"He's none of you damn business!"

"He can't be your daddy since he's out on a mission so he must be your daddy replacement! You know you don't have to try so hard being such a daddy fan. You already have me! I look plenty like your dad!"

"Wall."

"What? UGH!" Turles bumped against a building he didn't notice at all. Raditz smirked satisfyingly, and the two got to his home that was a very simple house with two bed rooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen.

"You live here all alone?" Goku asked looking around at the large space.

"Most of the time. My dad never comes here, but my mom comes after a mission." Raditz explained. "You will have to stay here, and never go out, or else they'll kill you for insanity and being a defect to the saiyan race. They do that to the others like the guys who can get pregnant."

"What? Guys can get pregnant?"

"Yeah! And it's disgusting!"

"Do you really believe that?"

Raditz scowled at him as a sign of honesty, but his face faltered as he thought. "...Not really. Honestly, it means more saiyans would be born so our race can expand and take over more galaxies. I think that Lord Frieza pushed the idea, so we wouldn't."

"That makes sense. Wow, you're really smart."

Raditz blushed at the compliment. "Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah! How old are you?"

"I'm eight."

"Really? You look like you're ten or at least thirteen." Goku looked at awe of Raditz's unusual height for his age.

"I had a growth spurt when I was five. Because of that, people mistake my age, and think I'm even weaker in my age group. The other kids pick on me for my height and my strength, but I think they're just jealous." Raditz went over to one door. "This is my mother's room. You can sleep here."

Goku went inside the room to see one circular window, a closet, and one bed. Raditz went over and patted the bed. "I washed the covers yesterday so it's fresh. If you need anything, I'm next door."

"What do you do for entertainment around here?"

"I read." Raditz led him to his room where it was similar to his mother's room but it was filled with stacks of books. "Each saiyan has a delivery system once a month, and my parents are paid for every successful mission through this." He pulled out a metallic scroll from his closet. When it was unwrapped, it had a screen like a computer. It turned on immediately and showed unreadable words for Goku. "My mom spends all her money on the bar, so I use my dad's own to buy books to be delivered here. The rest of the books that I already read were sent into a storage area or sold back if it wasn't good."

"You really like reading huh. I didn't know that."

"What do I do?"

"Uhm, still can't tell."

The child gave him a curt look before explaining, "The kind of books I like to read are on different species that are good to eat, and theories and facts on space. I know that it's very uncharacteristic for a fighter...but I got nothing to do." He put the scroll away.

"You sound like it's something to be ashamed of. Everyone has their different hobbies."

"It is something to be ashamed about! What kind of warrior spends his day reading books! I should be training..."

The child looked so sad that Goku wanted to do something. "So do you want to train together?"

"Huh?" Raditz looked up at him with disbelief.

"Do you wanna train together? I'm pretty good at it and teach you a bunch of stuff!"

"Really? You wanna train with me?"

"Yeah."

Raditz looked down with a blush. He twiddled with his fingers. "Su-Sure."

"Great! Let's start now!"

"Now?"

"Yeah!" The older saiyan pulled him out to the spacey kitchen and thought Raditz simple exercises to build up his strength and speed.

Raditz had shown to be a fast learner, but was also lazy or lacked effort in fighting. But when he would read books and explain to Goku, he was very passionate and confident.

The man wasn't used to staying in a house for too long, so Raditz reasoned that he had to wear a helmet while going out and if anyone questions him, he'd just have to tell them that he had to do his job and just leave without another word. If caught, it was okay for him to punch them on the face, and scram. The man had to really go as far as where he first met Raditz to not be bothered by the others.

On his first trip out, he decided to stroll out to take in the view of the planet. The place was similar to a city with its tall white building, and circular blue windows with spike on top. Female, male and child saiyans roamed the place through foot or flight to go off to work, play around or chat up someone. They weren't very scary at all. Other aliens, though not many, also roamed around.

Then the man accidentally bumped into something big but not hard. Yet, smelled terrible. "Excuse me." Goku looked up to what it was to see that it was a fellow saiyan that was almost taller than older Raditz who had a posse of about ten men behind him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going punk?!" The man bellowed at him.

"Hey! I said excuse me!"

"Oh, you're excuse when you get a lesson to not mess with a first class, you low class scum!" All of them attacked him with sadistic grins, but then Goku dodged all of them. He punched two of them in the stomach, attacked three with a fierce kick, kneed one in the stomach, punched three at the face and then threw one to a building.

"No way! Are you an elite?!" One of them cried when they didn't fall unconscious by the mysterious man's punch but certainly felt that something broke. The others who were still awake quickly got on their feet bowing down and apologizing in respect and pleaded for their lives.

"I'm not going to kill you." Goku told them feeling like this was ridiculous. Yet, forgot that he was on a planet filled with unmerciful warriors. "THANK YOU!" They ran leaving their unconscious friends behind. Goku shouted, "Hey, you forgot them!...I guess they might have went to get them help. Well, I can't do anything since I'm supposed to not get in trouble."

So walking on, he accidentally bumped into someone again. Goku thought to himself that he needed to pay more attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Surprisingly, this one was nice.

Goku responded, "It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going anyway." He looked at the woman to see that she had a timid beauty with friendly eyes.

She gave a frank child-like smile. "Neither was I. I'm Gine."

"Goku."

"Goku?" She blinked her eyes. "I don't think I ever heard of you, but you have a really nice name."

"Heh. You too." The man didn't understand it but felt like they had a bond long over due as the woman smiled that frank child-like smile with those twinkling curious eyes.

"I need to go to my job. It was nice meeting you Goku. It's rare meeting someone so nice." She quickly ran off, yet looked back. "I hope we meet again!" Then she bumped into a wall. She embarrassingly laughed at her action and went on. Goku laughed with her and went on his way.

After his tour and training by himself, he waited back at the house after eating the lunch that Raditz cooked and ordered for him before leaving. He really loved Raditz's cooking. It just wakes up all his taste buds that he just had to savor them in his mouth.

Raditz came home with bruises, cuts, burned and bite marks. Goku's eyes widened at the hideous marks given to the child. "Who did this to you?" Goku quickly questioned with eagerness to set this right.

"It's nothing." Raditz responded going to the kitchen counter to take out a liquid and a cloth to take the physical pain away. "The people at the medic gave me this so I didn't always bothered them there when they need to heal the real fighters." The child told him. "Unless they break a bone, I have to go."

Goku was shocked by how blunt the child was taking after being beaten like this. "Who did this?"

"The other kids at training camp. It's nothing new." The child was getting ready to make dinner.

"Nothing new?!" Goku cried out, "Did anyone help you?"

"No. The adults just laugh and watch." The child said this as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"That's not right!"

The child stopped what he was doing to look at the male as if he was the strange one. "What are you talking about? It's a part of our heritage to face the beatings! Are you really a saiyan?" He returned to cooking.

"Ah...So are other children treated this way?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Most of the kids pick on me everyday when they got nothing better to do." The older saiyan was silent. He didn't know what to say. He just sat at the table until Raditz was done cooking dinner for them. Raditz began eating, but paused to notice that he wasn't eating. "What's wrong with you?"

"Raditz...Is there really any point of you to go to this training camp again?"

"Of course I have to." He chewed on a piece of meat and gulped it down. "If I don't go, then they'd consider me a defect and kill me."

"They'd kill you just for not going to this training camp?!"

"Stop shouting! I'm right over here! And yeah! Shouldn't you know that?!"

"Uh...A lot changes in the future. That's all I can tell you. Can I go with you to this 'training camp'?"

"Don't be stupid. If you go there with me, they'll think you're my dad, but when they realized you're not, they'll take you away. They might think you're crazy, and kill you on the spot."

"Right...How about in secret?"

"Boy, the future must have really changed. You can't go in secret because we use our scouters. We'll easily detect you if you were near. Now shut up and eat your food. It's getting cold!" The child complained by all the questions and stupid suggestions.

Goku left him in peace realizing that he could do nothing to protect Raditz without putting his life and the past in danger. He clenched his pants hard and gritted his teeth hard as he felt helpless. Then he felt a hand on his own. He stopped clenched his pants to understand what the child was doing.

Raditz gave him the face of disappointment. "I'm not weak idiot! No matter what the stupid kids say! I can take care of myself! Even I got to give a good punch that they came back with a bruise the next day!" He said this with reaffirming passionate eyes. This made the older saiyan guilty to ever feel doubt for him. The child may not be the best fighter in the world, but he still had his own strengths.

* * *

As days passed when Raditz came back unsuccessful of his search for a way for Goku to go back to his time, Goku learned a lot about Raditz. The child was still very much like his older self where he was deceitful and sly as he tricked the older saiyan during their sparring to win unfairly. He was also very proud as he mocked the man at times. Being the light hearty fool, he makes the younger saiyan get away with this.

Raditz also kept his good points of being very talented in cooking, cleaning, and singing as well. At night, he would sing to Goku the saiyan lullabies and other songs when he couldn't sleep. Due to this, the man slept more at Raditz's room on the floor. The child would give him a pillow and blanket to make it more comfortable for him.

There were also the bad days when Raditz would come home with those ugly blemishes after fighting with the other children, and none of the adults would help him. Goku was still furious by this, but did nothing to not make Raditz feel shame for his strength, and not to endanger himself.

The fun, and the sadness, a part of the older saiyan didn't want to go back. He didn't want to leave Raditz all alone in this house again.

Months passed, and none of his parents were ever home, but the child had slowly gotten better at fighting that he came home with less bruises and cuts.

"So these dragon balls on this planet called Earth can grant you one wish?" Raditz asked. The two were eating lunch after some light training. Goku began talking about what life on Earth was like without giving away that he lived there. Just that he knew someone who did and destroyed it later. He wasn't sure if this would save the future, but was sure if anything changed, he would find a way to fix it.

"Yup!" He responded. "An alien race called Nameks made them. But you can only make one wish once a year, but if the guardian of the planet that the dragon balls are at is dead, they don't work anymore."

"Ah~, that's so cool! If I was able to wish for anything, it'd be that my dad finally has no mission for a while so he could spend time with me. I only saw him once or twice and that was when he was injured by a mission or during the war. I tried to spend time with him, but he had to go on another mission."

"Did he even bother to say hello or goodbye?"

"He glances at me and says," He mimics his father's voice with a gruff tone and a deep scowl, "'Not now kid.', and leaves. Isn't that cool?!"

"Uh...yeah. So you'd just wish to spend time with your dad?" Goku asked to clarify what Raditz really wanted. "What if you had two wishes?"

"Two wishes?!" The child was excited by the idea and thought about it. "I guess...I'd wish for my mom to also have time with us so we could all have one big dinner together, and do stuff together like train like how we do!" Raditz told him passionately. "How about you? What would you wish for?"

"Me? I guess I'd wish to go back home-"

"No! Other than that! That's obvious! What would you wish for if you weren't stuck here?!" The child was very focused on him with curiosity.

"Uhm...I don't really know. There's nothing more than I want to go back to my timeline right now." Goku answered honestly, but thought of one, "Wait, I think I do have one wish. I'd wish that my brother would have his wish come true."

"Your brother? You have a brother in the future?"

"Yeah. And a wife and two sons, and apparently a nephew, too."

"Wow, you have a big family. Do you spar with your family, too?"

"Yeah. I train with my sons, and I used to fight with my wife before she settled down with just staying in the house to take care of the house chores. I couldn't spar with my nephew since he is still a baby. I try to spar with my brother, but he finds it to be a bother."

"How can he find it to be a bother?! Fighting is something all saiyans love!"

"Is that an actual fact, or just a stereotype standard?" Goku asked. Raditz thought on it and realized that the latter was true. The child found fighting to be sort of a bother. He likes to fight, but not really seriously.

"Your brother's still stupid." Raditz said with childish stubbornness. Goku held in his giggle by the irony.

"He's actually really smart. Compared to me anyways. He always knows what to do and say. He lies a lot, too, but he means well. He may not be the strongest fighter, but...he's really important to me."

The child Raditz felt sort of jealous, "You really care about him."

The man grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I do. But he gets angry every time I show it."

"He shouldn't be..."

"Huh?"

Raditz hugged his knees looking down at them. "He shouldn't be angry that you care."

Goku smiled. "I think it's just his way of showing that he cares, too. It's not easy for everyone to show that they care."

"So when your brother's angry at you, it means he cares?"

"I'd like to think so. Who knows? All I know is that he is a part of my family, and he's important to me."

"Am I..." The child mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I-It's nothing! Let's hurry up and train!" Raditz began to gobble up the food.

"Hey!" Goku went for his favorites which was basically everything.

The two were to train afterwards, but Raditz had a stomach ache by eating too fast. So the two spent the day with the child reading to Goku from one of his books. The child took comfort in lying his head against Goku's arms as the male listened to the interesting facts.

* * *

One night, Raditz was coming home late. Goku was worried because this usually meant that the kid was hurt real bad and had to go to the medic to heal him.

He looked out the window of the darkened pink sky with a faded orange moon that had appeared after eight years. No saiyan was allowed to exit from their home without having eye wear to shield their eyes from the moon rays. But since Goku didn't have a tail he could stare at it all he wanted.

The saiyan heard the door creak. He quickly looked over his shoulder at the door with relief, but then someone else entered. A woman. "Raditz?" The woman looked a lot like Raditz with her body figure and hair, but then her eyes were different. She had a deep set of dark green eyes unlike Raditz's brown hooded eyes. Everything else was as it was. A tall strong curvy pear shaped body with broad shoulders, amazing legs, long black mane of spiky hair, and other womanly features.

The woman wobbled in with a bottle in hand and slammed the door shut behind her. Goku could pick up the strong scent of something bitter on her that was similar to alcohol. She tripped on air.

"Hey? Are you okay?" He went over to her and turned her over into his arms. Goku figured that this was Raditz's mother.

She opened her eyes and punched Goku at the jaw. "Who the hell are you?!" She roared quickly getting up on her feet. She was ready to fight despite her eyes still being blurry. "Bardock?!" She attacked at full force with her kick that made Goku's arm vibrate in pain. He didn't expect the kick to be that strong. "You blocked that? Heh. Gotten better have you. When we met, you were nothing!" She gave an assault that Goku blocked with his hands.

"Fast? You can't be Bardock." She rubbed her eyes. "You look like him but you don't got his scar and his brother has darker skin. Did I bring you home?"

"N-no. Raditz invited me here."

"Who?"

"Your son." Goku was surprised that she forgot. Unable to believe that this was their mother.

"Right. Where is the little twit?" She asked in a tone that made the man angry.

"He's not here and his name is Raditz."

"Must be at the medic ward again. That means the house belongs to us for the night. Kid or Lady Mame. Whatever you prefer to scream." She looked at him with a seductive look that would move most men to fall under her spell, but Goku wasn't most men. Literally. Yet, the woman didn't see his disapproving expression as she pushed him down on the ground.

"Hey!" Goku pushed her off. He got on his feet and heard the door closed. He knew that couldn't happen unless someone was there. 'Raditz?' The man quickly exit the house to see someone fly away. Goku flew after him. "Raditz!"

The child was out of ear shot before ending up at the cave. Goku followed him in. "Raditz!"

"AAAH!" Being caught completely off guard, Raditz turned around completely frightened that he shot out from both his hands that had the cave crumble down from above that turned everything pitch black. The child flew deeper into the cave. Goku used an energy ball to light up the place but didn't see where the kid was. He sensed for his energy and flew after him.

He found Raditz huddled against a rocky wall. "Raditz?" He tried a softer approach. "It's Goku. I'm sorry for scaring you back there, and I wasn't doing anything with your mother."

The child looked up at him to see if he was speaking the truth and saw that he was right. The man sat next to him. "It's okay. I left so I wouldn't bother you two. My mom's gorgeous isn't she? Every man who got the chance to be with her were considered the luckiest men in the world, and hope to survive the next time since my mom is the most frightening saiyan warrior, and possibly the strongest."

Goku couldn't disagree with him. The man could still feel the hard punches and kicks the woman pulled with such ferocity. Raditz continued, "I'm sorry for back there. I thought you were one of the saiyan patrolmen since I went out during a full moon. No one chases after me unless they want to hurt me or bring me to someone to do it for them."

"The kids do that?"

Raditz shook his head. "I never run away from a fight or else what they say will be true! Plus, don't mind my mom's attitude. She'll regret it when she's sober."

"Hm?" Goku cocked his head to the side.

"She calls me a lot of things, and they hurt, but after she sobers up, she cries in her room secretly apologizing to me. My mom is very prideful so thinks she hasn't shown that side of her to me...My mom lost her dad during the civil war between the saiyans due to its anarchy over who was considered a defect. My mom parent's side lost, and the government turned into a monarchy when King Vegeta took charge. So please forgive her."

"...Alright. We should go home then." The man was about to get up to go but Raditz said, "Wait." He looked at the child who stood up, "You told me months ago that you came here through under a tree. I told you there was none of those here, but there actually is. It's in this cave. I didn't tell you about it before because you may not be acting the way my dad would, but you look like him, so it felt like he was home." The child nodded his head down in guilt, but then felt a hand pat on his head. He looked up to see the man smiling.

"I understand. I also get lonely sometimes when my dad (Grandpa Gohan) didn't come home, but I'm sure that he's thinking about you."

Raditz's eye lit up by those words but then they were shrouded by doubt. He reached for Goku's hand that didn't hold the energy ball. "It's this way." The child led him through the tunnel as natural as walking through a house you lived in for years.

Goku then witnessed a tree that was leaned back with its roots showing. Water dripped from above and slid down the brown health bark of the tree to the roots with green moss near the ground.

"This is what you were talking about right?" The child asked pointing at it.

The older saiyan closely inspected it to see that it was in fact a tree, but the water had a strange glow to it. "Yup! It's a tree alright. But what's with the water?"

"It's healing juice that the medic ward uses. That's why the tree here has been able to live while the others died on this planet. There's actually a rich river of it behind this wall that leads to a waterfall and flows through different channels that rewinds the flow. None of the other saiyans know about this because they learned to replicate and reuse the liquid. I come here whenever I wasn't in the mood to see the medic."

"Wow! Really?" Goku thought it was amazing by how Raditz said it.

The child nodded, "But first, let's see if you can go back to your time by repeating what happened before."

"Right." Goku dived in but landed in a patch of dirt. "Nope! Still here!"

Raditz slid in. "Figured it wouldn't work. Then let's go." Raditz used his energy ball to show a tunnel and slid into it. Goku followed him. They two went through a slide until they fell into a pond of the glowing blue liquid. Goku didn't have to use an energy ball by how the glowing liquid already lit the room.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Goku commented of the scenery and got out of the pond to follow the river to see that it did lead to a water fall the led to different channels. Above them had small dots of them that dripped back down. Strangely they glowed in other rich colors like jewels. "Hey! They look like stars!" Goku sat down to admire them.

"Yeah, they glow different up there by the different heat temperatures and rock structure. I'm really curious of what they are, but no saiyan or any other saiyan is interested."

"Then why don't you just name them?" Goku asked.

"Me? That wouldn't make it accurate."

"But you know so much already that you can name them yourself! Plus you're the one who discovered them! You have the right to name them whatever you want!"

The child thought about it for a moment, "Then I'll name the rock that makes the liquid reddish orange, Goku, for your old mediocre clothes!" Goku let the insult slide. Raditz pointed at the other, "The other rock that makes the purplish pink glow has a different texture and color. If I touch it, it falls easily showing it's lack of hardness and density. So I'll call it..." So Raditz made different names for each, and told Goku of the comparisons to other alien rocks to explain why he'd name the others. There were seven types all in all.

Raditz continued talking about the difference between several living things he talked about and their stupidity to the effects of society. Goku questioned of what his opinion of what his race was doing with exterminating other races. The two were lying down next to each other.

"What I think?..." Raditz thought about it. "You want me to be really honest?" Goku nodded. "Really really honest cuz you're from the future. I don't want you to find me and mock me."

"I promise I won't." The man gave a promising and convincing expression.

Raditz looked closely to make sure. Then back away lying back down. "I find it bothersome. I mean I respect my heritage and all, but we're doing it because Lord Frieza tells us to. Not because we want to. What the moon is that? It's stupid." The child pouted.

Goku understood what he was saying. "So you don't mind exterminating other races?"

"It's like a waste of knowledge, but it's for our pride. That's the most important thing to us."

"What if it wasn't?"

"Huh?"

"What if you didn't have to exterminate for your pride? What would you exterminate for?"

"...I don't think I'd exterminate then." Raditz said being deep in his seven year old mind. "I'd rather be playing all day long then with my family. What about you?"

"Huh?"

"We're still exterminating races in the future right?" The child questioned.

"Uhm...It's complicated. But I fight just because I like to!"

"Just because you like to?"

"Yeah! But I don't kill my opponents unless I have no choice."

"But it's kill or be killed!"

"Yeah, but not unless your opponent is really strong and threatening to kill everything you love!" Goku reasoned. "You don't have to kill an opponent to feel strong. Plus it's even more exciting when they come back stronger!"

"But what if you die!"

"Then you do what you always do. In the after life, there is this blue man called King Kai. He can train you to fight! Or you could just read a lot of books or learn from him! He knows pretty much everything!" Goku told him.

Raditz's eyes lit up with wonder as he imagined this blue man to look very wise, old and strong. Nowhere near how the real king kai looked like. "I'd like to meet him."

"But you'll have to die before you can, and you still have your life ahead of you." Goku told him. The child made a thinking expression that made the man worry when it looked like it was taking careful consideration towards a deal. "Uh...Let's go now! Your mother must be worried!"

Raditz agreed not knowing that the man wanted to keep him from thinking more on his decisions. Goku hoped he hadn't screwed the future for real after everything he's done. Mentioning the afterlife as being not that bad might have imprinted on Raditz that giving in to it wouldn't be a bother.

The two exit the secret place to the end of the cave that was blocked. Goku blasted the rocks off. He then picked Raditz up into his arms. "I think it's best that I hold onto you so you won't look at the moon." The child didn't resist or disagree so Goku flew off keeping him close to his chest.

When they reached there, the man looked down at the child who happened to have fallen asleep during the trip back. Goku carried him in to see that the woman must have went into her room to sleep. So he tucked Raditz in.

When he exited, he saw that the woman was up with a strong scowl and crossed arms. Her glare fiercely aimed at him. Goku glared back. Mame's scowl softened. "I don't care who the fuck are you or your shitty motives." She said sternly. She looked down with disappointment as her lips twitched and tightened. It looked like she was struggling to say something but settled with, "Why the fuck do you have to look like his damn bastardizing father?!" She marched out of the house.

Goku didn't go after her or slept in her room thinking that she might come back. He lied on the floor next to Raditz's bed.

* * *

A year passed for the saiyan who had grown feeling like he completely understood the child Raditz. At this point, going back to the past almost didn't matter. It did, but after that night with Raditz's mother and still never seeing their father, he didn't want to leave Raditz alone. He knows Raditz survives to his present, but for now he just wanted to be on the planet filling his life with no loneliness.

In a way, this somewhat satisfied that empty distance between him and his brother.

And then there the day that Raditz came home with a complete blank expression. As if he was completely drained from life inside.

"Raditz? What's wrong?" Goku asked with concern as he knelled down to meet the child eye to eye.

Raditz looked at him with soulless eyes. "Nothing. I just got to get a glimpse of my dad today." he answered lamely.

"Really?" Goku smiled happily for him hoping to spark him to smile, but there was nothing. "How was it?"

"The usual...He actually mentioned me..." The child looked away to the floor without any interest in his eyes. "...He said that I was no son of his. That I was none of his concern. The good news is that he got that other woman pregnant...The one that everyone has been saying that he was settling down with as true mates. He's starting a new family, and maybe he'll be happier with that one..." The child said this like a ghost.

"Raditz, don't say that! Your father doesn't realize what he lost all these years."

"He does!" Raditz shouted slightly shaking from his ghost of a self. "He lost the chance to realize what true disappointment is when and if he ever sees me! I am weak! I am the weakest saiyan there is and ever will be! I am worthless! I am a failure! Just like everyone always said! I am weakling Raditz and I deserve this!"

Goku grabbed him and held him close. The child was streaked with tears like he was the first time they met. "No you're not! You don't deserve any of that! You're not worthless! You're not a failure! If anything you're stronger than all of them because they never dealt with what you have been dealing with all your life! The pain and agony you go through, I doubt that I could live with that and still be so optimistic and loving like you!"

"YOU LIE!" Raditz pounded his fists on the man. "You are just deceiving me! Let go of me! Let go of me!"

Goku only held him closer. "I'm not lying Raditz! How can I lie unlike the rest of them?! Don't I know you better than all of them?! We spent every day together, and I never hurt you. I never want to hurt you." The man let out his own tears. To see his brother shattered like this, and the thought that he would have faced this moment alone without anyone to comfort him, he couldn't help but hold Raditz as he did. "They all don't deserve you if they knew the true you. I know I don't."

"Don't say that." The child sobbed stopping his fists to clench the man's uniform hard. "It'll make me feel all alone...I don't want to be alone anymore..." The child cried out loudly against the man.

After they calmed down, Raditz got tired that he wanted to sleep. "Where are you going?" He asked noticing that the man was getting ready to leave.

Goku gave him a warm smile. "I just need to handle something. I'll be back. I promise." Raditz doubted the man for a second but had no strength to stop him so had faith that he'd come back.

Unknown to him, Goku set out to find his father, Bardock. The saiyan didn't care if he was their father. To go so low as to disown a child that he didn't bother to get to know, he went out of his way of asking anyone.

When he found the man, the first thing he did was punch him in the face. Not too hard to kill him or knock him out because he had a lot to say.

"Listen here you selfish idiot!" Goku's anger was in flames but he restrained himself. He didn't care about Bardock's team who guarded him. "You have a great son, but you turn away from him all because everyone else is ashamed of him. Because of you and all of you ignorant morons, Raditz had to suffer for something he had no control or say of. You are his father! A father is supposed to protect and stand by their child! I don't give a damn of how busy you are, it wouldn't kill you to see him once in a while just to make his day better despite what everyone else says or does because none of their opinions or actions matter but yours! Goddammit, if only you could see how heart broken you made him...And yet he still cared for your happiness... It's not right!" Goku didn't go super saiyan but he made a gust of wind that frightened them. "You don't deserve to be the father of him. You don't deserve to be a father at all!"

Bardock stood up with an angry scowl, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Who am I? Is that what you think really matters?!" He let out another powerful gust of wind. Goku clenched his fists as he remembered all his time spent with his brother. In a twisted way, he wanted to end it all. End his brother's suffering but knew that that would only upset him more. His brother respected his heritage, and would find the mass homicide as a way of saying he was truly too weak to deal with it himself. The man didn't know what else to do to appease it all. "I feel sorry for you if you hadn't caught a single word I said about the one son who admires and loves you as if you were such a great person. But you will never amount to anything, even as a fighter, the way you are. That's all I got to say."

Goku turned away and was shocked to find Raditz having witnessed everything. "Go-Goku..." The child was too tired to express much. The man took the moment to pick Raditz up into his arms and walked away.

"Bar-Bardock." Toma checked his leader. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" The man stared at the two males walking away. He thought he saw the child before, only to realize the hair was very much like a certain woman. Then he realized that that was his son Raditz.

Goku flew through the air to go back home. He felt his heated face began to steam off from such an intense encounter. "Goku..." He heard the child call out. The young saiyan had his head lied against his shoulder looking at nothing in particular. "You didn't have to do that." He said, but didn't sound upset about his actions at all.

"I know, but it's about time someone did something for you."

"...I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For following you. I thought you were going to leave me after all. I should've trusted you after everything."

"Don't worry about that. You need to rest."

"I don't want to...I'm scared that you're going to disappear and all of this was just a dream." He placed his forehead against the man's warm neck.

"It's okay Raditz, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're lying. You know that you have to go back to your timeline and forget about me there." The child said nonchalantly as he was starting to fall asleep.

"That's not true Raditz. In the future, you will have a lot of complications, but then you will have a family who'll care and love you despite everything in the past because you're my brother." Goku revealed but then heard soft breathing and a lack of response. He realized that Raditz had fallen asleep before he could reply.

He let Raditz sleep and tucked him into bed. He saw how content the child was as he slept. Goku walked out of the room and found himself back in the forest in an instant.

The child Raditz woke up and felt his heavy eyes that he recognized were the symptoms of crying too much. He rubbed his crusty eye before feeling strange. It felt like something just walked out of his life, but he couldn't remember. Raditz's mother who was in the middle of murdering a race felt as if she had been abandoned by something for something that needed to not be abandoned of her. It confused her so ignored it and killed some more. Gine, during her work in the meat factory, stopped for a moment to feel as if she had missed out a part of something but ignored it immediately and smiled as she worked and holding a baby. Bardock felt like something extremely important left his mind, and thought hard of what it could be, but eventually gave up.

Everyone of the past forgot, but Goku didn't. He remembered everything as he stood at that forest. He looked around him to understand what was happening. Behind him was the tree that he fell into. He looked inside it to see that it was just dirt, dead leaves and bugs.

He was flabbergasted by everything he went through. He quickly went to Korin's tower since it was the last place he went to. He questioned the cat of when he left and it was only a few seconds ago. He then explained everything that had happened.

"I see. It seems that must have fallen into the 'Past Forgiving Tree'. It calls out to people who'll need her. It's a tree that'll allow you to be sent to where your ancestors lie. Set a year before your parents was known to be pregnant with you. But then also someone of close living relation in blood was sent to the past of when you were a child for the same period of time. But Raditz will not remember you. The people of the past shall forget all while those of the future considered the present now will."

"So wait, Raditz as a kid doesn't remember me at all? That entire year, he spent all by himself. When his father crushed him, he had no one there to comfort him?"

"Exactly. It was a learning experience for you Son Goku. Not an experience where you had the power to change what you wanted. This present, your own child self's future must be exactly as it is without interruptions of this time travel."

Goku was upset by that, but knew that the cat was right. This was the present. "Thank you for explaining this to me. I really need to be somewhere right now." Goku jumped away and used his trusty flying nymbus to get him to Raditz's house and find the woman.

She was cooking lunch. "Kakarot? I'm not done yet if you came here for the food."

"Yeah, I'm not here for that. What I really want to say is that I'm glad that you're here. I'm glad that you're a part of my family, and that you're my sister."

Raditz stared at him and then chuckled, "I'm your brother, you fool. Is that all you came here for?"

Goku then grinned guiltily, "I also came for your awesome cooking!"

"Then sit. I'm almost done." She said as she added the last ingredient to her soup, and set the other meals on the table. Goku watched her work and compared her to the child Raditz. He smiled to see a warmer comparison to this than the past.

A/N: Kid/Lady Mame (Kidney bean): Raditz's mother (Spoilers?)

She is incredibly impatient and violent with everyone except Raditz who she does care for, but due to her alcoholic ways, she becomes verbally abusive and ignorant towards him, and is too stubborn to apologize afterwards. She convinces herself that she was doing nothing wrong, and that she was strengthening her child.

She is in fact stronger and a better fighter than Bardock and the other saiyans. Other than that, she is a woman that many men had feared yet lust for despite having a mate. Most men had best chances when she was completely wasted, and approached one of them.

She was born by two fathers before the idea was deemed disgusting through anarchy which caused a civil war between the saiyans before the truffle-saiyan war. Unknown to most, Mame's paternal father was the first saiyan god. Mame's maternal father was one of the soldiers. Due to being outnumbered and the saiyan god having a time limit, they lost. She faced the tragedy of losing both her fathers, and pretending to have been born by his maternal father's sister to survive while the others considered a defect were slaughtered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raditz knew that this could be worse. She could have woken up to missing limbs and be given a pill that would painfully restore them for the sick amusement of her captivators. She could be covered in toothpaste that would've been used as lube. She could have been awake and alive while someone was feeding off of her organs and she'd feel the utensils moving inside her.

She was chained to a bed in a bathrobe wearing the red bands that she was forced to wear during Frieza's control. She was completely powerless and really wished that her daughter had returned back to realize that she was gone before anything happened.

"You act as if you're not glad or at least scared." The man who kidnapped her commented as he was looking out at the stars through a circular window of the dimmed room.

Raditz was calm in her capture. She knew that if she reacted as the man expected, it would make him more excited. "They will sentence you to eternal imprisonment of unpleasantness."

"Heh. Still the same ol'Raditz."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a woman."

"Even better."

"You keep telling yourself that." The woman then felt a strange heat within her. From her inner thighs up to her chest heat up like a flame with floating embers making her stomach feel strange of its coiling undying heat. Her entire body felt like they had goosebumps that annoyed her to no end. Her breathing became labored, and sweat began to form.

She realized that she forgot that she was close to hitting her heating period of her year. She inwardly panicked. She heard the man chuckle.

"Come on Raditz. You know me. I'm Gamete!" He added with a low smooth hypnotic tone, "And I know you and your body. It takes approximately eleven months in Earth years for a saiyan to go in heat. I'm a genius with this kind of thing."

Raditz tried to struggle out of the chains now as the adrenaline inside her was pumping through her veins to escape. She roared out struggling like a mad person and tried to bite off her arm band. "BEETRA! BEETRA!"

"Your daughter can't hear you now. She's busy having to deal with a mixed alien war between several planets who just won't listen. The things you can get away with distant misunderstandings." The man turned to her. He was a man without a consistent form. A shapeshifter who took on a handsome form of a male that women would get on their knees for. He spoke above her screams. "Your brother or even your stupid prince won't be able to find you since we're practically at the opposite side of the galaxy from them, and this is a very special and expensive room made especially for you. It has the same abilities as your red bands to weaken you to a mere average earthling and block out any special help. The doors are made of a material that won't budge even if an army of thousands of giants were to try to trample it down."

Raditz kept trying to get out. At least break the headboard so she could run and possibly get lucky to be saved. She frantically hoped for someone to save her because she knew that being in heat will weaken her further even without the red bands because she would become too desperate to be touched even if her conscience told her not to be subdued.

The man held her chains down to stay still so he could whisper in her ear sharply. The breath tickling her. She swallowed down a gasp.

"You know very well of what I was supposed to do all those years ago." He grabbed her throat making Raditz need to gasp for air as her windpipe felt like it was at the verge of being crushed. "You cost me a fortune with your little dead stunt!" He hissed. "You're going to be a good little girl and be a good little slut to your highest bidder in the entire universe including your pitiful backwater earth!"

He let go of her throat and had his lips caress the shell of the woman's ear, "And give them a god." The woman wanted to cry but she held her ground since she heard this before. Then the man whisper, "That's your secret. Even if your daughter realize that you are gone, you won't be found once we lock you with the new and improve red bands to hide your energy from even that Leaferous bastard." A soft kiss was placed on the woman's neck that began to form a bruise. "I wouldn't mind having a child god at my disposal but ironically I'm sterile. The buyer wouldn't care if you were used anyway."

* * *

"She's gone?!" Gohan cried over the phone.

"Yes. There's a high possibility that an alien did it because there's an energy ball here." Grimes explained standing in the room. He came during the morning to get Raditz ready for another meeting, but he came across just a ball of energy. "Gohan you need to find her faster than you can. Raditz is the only female saiyan alive and vulnerable. You know well what value that comes with."

It quickly came to the nephew of what the reason could be. He left in a heartbeat without an explanation to his family and went for his father at home. "Father!" He barged into the house scaring his mother.

"Gohan! What's the meaning of this?! You-"

"No time! Where's dad?"

"He's out visiting King Kai. Why?"

"No time to explain!" Gohan flew out not knowing how to reach his father through King Kai. He went to the next person he could count on. He found Piccolo at Kami's lookout. The man was standing outside with Mr. Popo and Dende having sensed the young man coming his way.

"What's wrong Gohan?" The man questioned.

"It's Raditz. She was kidnapped and could be possibly in space right now after having left her energy signature to make us not realize that she was gone." He responded as calmly as he could be. "I fear that she could kidnapped for a physical reason."

"Oh my!" Mr. Popo remarked.

Gohan continued, "My father is at King Kai's place and we need to find Raditz as quick as possible. Father is capable of detecting energy faster than any of us."

Dende responded, "I'm connecting to King Kai now."

Then in a moment, Goku appeared. "What happened?" He questioned with all seriousness. His son told him the news. His father used his ki sense out in space to find Raditz. He lowly growled when it was all fuzzy. "It's no good. They must be blocking her energy ki."

"Then perhaps Vegeta knows. It might have been an old rival." Gohan suggested. Goku instant transmitted him, his son and Piccolo who volunteered to follow to Vegeta's place.

The prince was walking out of the restroom. "What are you doing here?" He questioned annoyed.

"Vegeta, someone kidnapped Raditz, and I can't find her." Goku said. "Is it possible that there is an old enemy that could be so desperate to come after her?"

"Why would I know?" The prince questioned back. That made the others feel at lost.

Bulma came by seeing their defeated looks. "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

Vegeta responded, "Something about Raditz being kidnapped by an old enemy. Ha! As if he has any old enemies seeing how weak he is."

"WHAT?!" Bulma cried out shocking her husband. The woman made a deathly concerned expression.

Goku caught that. "Bulma, do you know who might have kidnapped Raditz?"

The blue hair woman had a grim guess as she remembered what Raditz told her.

_"During Froze's birth, Frieza wanted to rid of him for being hideous and having a low power level. I begged Frieza to at least make me hold him. He allowed me only because he knew it would only make his death more tragic for me. But then when I held Froze, his power level rose beyond the scouter's capability to comprehend. Froze was allowed to live and I thought that I didn't have to give birth anymore, but then someone else was there that day..." The mother took a moment to calm her emotions down._

_She continued, "His name was Gamete, a sex-slave trader. Frieza worked along side him. We didn't exterminate every race. Some time we would leave some alive to be sold. Luckily for me, Prince Vegeta wasn't given that task because I don't think I could ever be able to do it knowing the pain they must go through. Gamete was there when I held my son. My son was so powerful that Gamete couldn't sense his energy. My son was a god. He knew that Frieza couldn't have had the DNA to do that considering his people. But he knew of the legend of there being a saiyan god. He realized that I was able to give birth to gods no matter what species you are after doing extensive tests on me before I planned my suicide."_

"BULMA!" Goku yelled out to her becoming desperate to find his sister.

The woman was scared out of her thoughts and responded, "The might be one person, but you really need to hurry Goku! His name is Gamete."

Vegeta was even more shocked. "Gamete! How do you know of him?"

Gohan asked, "Who is this Gamete person?"

"I'll tell you!" King Kai cried out. Everyone looked up at the ceiling. "Gamete is a galactic sex-slave trader and is now bidding on Raditz! It's even worse! She's in heat!"

"Where are they King Kai?!" Goku questioned.

"Come here and you better bring Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo with you!" Goku did as told and went to the planet. "Touch my back! I'll show you! (Don't know if King Kai can do this so please accept it as headcanon if he can't and I apologize for the inaccuracies so on.)" All of them touched his back and got a view of where it was. They were on a ship far off in the east galaxy.

"Where's Raditz?" Goku questioned.

"I can't find her!" King Kai told him. "She must be in a room that won't allow anything above normal to enter!"

"Then we'll raid it." Goku was ready for transmission. "Thank you King Kai."

"Wait Goku." Piccolo told him. "We can't just barge in."

"We can't wait!"

"He's right father." Gohan agreed with his mentor. "They're in the middle of space. If we go in there without a plan, we could end up endangering Raditz's life even further. We'll need a plan."

"Nonsense!" Vegeta cried out. "We'll kill Gamete and get Raditz out of there! Clear and simple, see!"

Piccolo reasoned, "If King Kai's telepathy can't even reach Raditz, then we may not be able to open whatever prison she is being held in. We may need Gamete alive."

Goku said quickly, "Then we find Gamete first and make him give Raditz back to us."

Vegeta agreed, "He's a shapeshifter so we should keep close together at all times."

Gohan nodded, "We can't have reinforcements so if he's strong, we'll have to give it all we got. Can you get a lock on Gamete's energy father?"

"I already have. Let's go." The other three men held onto Goku.

"They're landing!" King Kai lets them know.

"Then we should appear outside of the ship to not cause hysteria." Gohan pointed out. "Is the planet safe to be at?"

Vegeta growled, "That doesn't matter!"

Yet King Kai responded, "It is! The gravity shouldn't be too hard on you either."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks King Kai." They instant transmitted away.

* * *

Raditz was being cleaned by a female maid with a cloth. The woman had to touch very personal parts. The saiyan was slowly regaining consciousness to see Gamete smirking as he stood beside the freshly made bed. She just wanted to get the pain over with of soon becoming a baby machine for an army of gods if it didn't kill her.

"I have good and bad news, lovely Ditzy." The man said with that bittersweet tone. "The good news is that it looks like your saviors have arrived." He stepped aside for a holographic screen to appear and show that her four heroes outside. "The bad news is that they're going to die since they are demanding my acquaintance." He caressed her cheek carefully as if he cared, "Sleep or watch me kill your family and friends. Whatever suits you." He gave a small smile before heading for the exit.

When the doors closed behind the monster, the woman tried to get out of her chains while screaming her head off.

* * *

Outside, the four men waited. A door of the ship opened like a regular door. Female warriors in battle armor exited first in a horizontal line in front of them. Wrist guns at the ready to shoot them.

"Now, now, ladies. Show our guests more respect." The man told them with a smooth tone as he exited with a grin. The wrist guns were lowered.

Vegeta stepped forward, "What do you think you're doing Gamete?! Tempting the saiyan warriors to kill you?!"

Gamete frowned for a second at such attitude but regained his grin. "Is that what you honestly believe this is all about?"

Goku walked passed Vegeta, "We're here for Raditz! Give her back to us or else!"

"Ah, you must be her little brother. I'm sorry but Raditz has past dues to make up for."

"I don't care what you're past dues are! Give her back to us! I'm not letting you bid my sister like a slave!" Goku let out a small burst of energy. His rage already burning inside his chest.

"...Alright, but of course there is a deal here. I can change the bidding deal. Raditz would only have to give birth of one child for the highest bidder. Certainly having one will be suffice. It'd be too cheap if I sell her entirely."

The men were horrified of what Raditz was being sold for. Goku cried out furiously, "Never!"

Gamete grimaced. How dare these men not understand business. "Look here, Raditz agreed to this deal before you killed him." He grounded his words aggravatingly. "I am a man of my very word. I expect the same from others. She will carry out or deal to the end whether you like it or not. So move away from my sight or I'll make you."

Goku was about to say something but Vegeta pushed him aside, "What do you mean before he died?! He was a man! There was no way he could birth a child!"

"Is that what you believe dear prince?" The shapeshifter chuckled. "No wonder you question me foolishly. She still haven't told you."

"Told me what?!" The saiyan demanded with a hint of frighteningly guessing what it could be.

"I don't think I want to spoil the surprise for you. Ol'Raditz should speak for herself. Well," He gave a thoughtful look, "Unless she still feels bound by Frieza's word to not say a single word."

"Frieza?! What are you talking about?!"

"Stop it Vegeta!" Gohan told him. "Don't you see what he's doing?! He's stalling us!"

Gamete's eye twinkled, "Is that right little boy? You are smart."

Piccolo spoke, "Why would a bidder wish to have Raditz birth his own child?"

The responder raised his arms in joy, "Ah! Finally, a smart question! Turns out that you lot aren't so inefficient after all. But it was a Namek instead of a saiyan so no surprises." He felt the burning glares of the saiyans but it only made him smirk wider. "To answer your question, why would having a child be so important to these bidders. Rich and powerful bidders may I add."

Gohan responded, "To have a heir?"

"It's not only royalty willing to pay the price. And I'll add that a majority aren't so nice. Come on! Here, I'll give you a a hint! Or maybe not since I am stalling after all!"

"I have enough of your stalling!" Vegeta barked. "Tell me!" He pulled a punch but the figure of the man swished away. His body melding into four different men of different colors.

"Such temper." All four said. "No wonder why she didn't mind being at Frieza's side instead of yours."

"Shut up!" Vegeta tried to kick him upside the head, but the aimed man's head deformed to have the kick slide through him.

The other three went for the ship but the other three men caught them and carried them off to battle with a portion of female warriors following after him to help.

Piccolo was thrown towards a red acidic pool. The Namek stopped himself by flying up only to be countered with a centipede-like giant creature that rose from the acid. It appeared that the alien creature was hungry as it's mouth came towards him.

Gohan was dropped down a hole of darkness. He went super saiyan to see where he was only to realize that he was within a cavern of creatures similar to Yakon. Gamete and her female warriors were among them but were ignored. The man explained, "You see, you should've done your homework on this planet before arriving. This planet was given to me by Frieza, and everything here is under my control!"

Goku found himself on an open field to be shockingly powerless. A pair of red bands were attached to his neck and upper arm.

"It's exactly what I used to control your sister. Do you remember him wearing it when you first met? I wasn't there but only I am able to take them off."

The saiyan remembered but not clearly since it was about twenty years ago. "Is this why Raditz was weak as she was when we met?"

"Nope. She's just naturally that weak! Makes her even more easier to sell."

"I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"Ha! And what are you going to do? You're weak now! Even your friends are or will be receiving the same treatment!" The man created a shark tooth blade from his arm with his female warriors behind him having their wrist guns ready to shoot.

Goku didn't let the bands scare him. He powered himself up to feel that he was capable of it but slowly. So he wasn't completely helpless. When they charged at him, he lunged himself at them. Unknown to him of what area he was fighting on.

Piccolo, Gohan and him were weakened by the bands but still fought with the best of their abilities.

Vegeta already killed the other female warriors. His sole enemy being Gamete. The sex-slave trader had proven to be difficult when he was quick and shifting before Vegeta could land a proper punch. The man continued to talk to him casually. "Did you know that Raditz's favorite color was red? That's why I made the bands I got for her as red. Brings out my charm doesn't it? I think her heart skipped a beat when I gave them to her. We were in a relationship after you dumped her after all."

"Shut up and fight me like a real man!"

"What for? That's what made Raditz relieved that Frieza took most of his time away from you. He wanted to be with me. I gave him what he needed. What he wanted. You can ask her himself when she is done doing what she promised. Wow, you know this whole pronoun problem is really becoming a drag. What do you think?"

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta went super saiyan and began blasting everywhere including at the ship to get the damn freaking clay of a freak!

"SHE LOVED ME VEGETA! SHE EVEN TOLD ME THAT I WAS BETTER IN BED THAN YOU!"

Raditz felt the rumbling of the ship and hoped that it did destroy the place with her because Gamete spoke the truth.

Vegeta was too consumed with irritation to properly concentrate on playing an actual fight. He blasted to the ground and created a large deep crater. The ship had safely transported from the impact.

He harshly panted for air trying to look for remains. Irritatingly, he still felt the man's energy, but it was frazzled since he multiplied. Then he found his neck being constricted by a red band on his neck and upper arm. He felt his power decrease dramatically but it was still there and rose to his need but slowly.

Before he could regain his former power level, he found himself facing a barrage of attacks.

Gohan was covered in cut marks and bruises. He couldn't do the same as his father had done with Yakon since the bands only limited him to simple energy beams. He couldn't believe that there was such a device that could lower a saiyan's power.

The young man tried to get himself out of his predicament through a plan, but it was hard when he had to also focus on the ones around him to dodge from being killed. That was even harder when the damn trader was talking to him.

"You know your aunt is truly a marvelous being. So sensitive and sweet when he isn't pretending to be someone else for the sake of his stupid heritage. It makes me laugh when she believes that I loved her back. Ha! You should've seen how pathetic she looked when she was told the truth. I had a lot of fun afterwards."

Gohan's rage boiled inside him, but he continued to try to plan and focus. Unknown to the man, the male wasn't just throwing his energy balls hoping to get lucky. He was taking in the monsters instant movement towards his light. Who was faster, slower, bigger, smaller and much smarter.

When he caught as much as he could, he enacted his plan. When he was successful, he took a moment to catch his breath. "My, aren't you a strategist? I underestimated you. My mistake." Then his voice deepened as a sign that he was morphing. "I'll correct it now, and sell you if I keep you alive."

The young man prepared himself for an attack in the darkness, but then a bright light appeared.

Piccolo was facing the problem of the centipede being practically blast proof, and the acid splashing and dripping all around him. He tried to escape but Gamete blocked his way out. Piccolo had lost limbs by the acid and wasn't sure how much he could regenerate before the bands left him completely defenseless. When his limbs were cut, the bands did fly with them but unattached itself and attached to him again.

"Hey green man, you're the one who killed Raditz correct? Ironic that you're saving her now. She would have never done the same. Are you really here only to help your friends. How loyal of you? But loyalty doesn't give you strength. Ask Raditz! His royalty to her prince had her spreading her legs like a whore. Forced to give birth, only to lose them in the end." The man laughed cruelly. "But I'll make her have a new child this time! One that isn't lost or dead! And maybe you could be given as the baby's toy if the acid doesn't erase you completely. Ripping your limbs again and again must be fun. Heh heh heh heh!"

Piccolo was annoyed by his words, but he concentrated on making his own plan. He learned to be agile against the acidic liquid and most of the attacks. Now he had to find a weakness. As they said, the bigger they were, the harder they fell.

The Namek tried for the eyes but had proven to be diamond-like as it reflected his beams. It's arms were sharp as swords that sliced him like hot butter. He carefully observed the creature's movements like a scientist. Identifying as much as possible.

He then realized something interesting. It's mouth was in the shape of a circle with triangular teeth opened to eat him, but it closes before dipping back into the acid. Piccolo pondered on a plan to use that at his advantage. He had one plan, but it risked his life. Considering his chances of not doing it, he knew survival leaned more towards sacrifice.

He readied himself for it quickly since the bands didn't give him the leisure of time. The centipede-like alien dipped itself into the acid and stayed there for a few seconds making no ripple at all before rising again. Green acid rains pouring down on its victims.

Piccolo got in front of its vision. He blasted a ray at its toothy mouth that closed for protection. A good sign for the man. He continued to attack it until it squealed in annoyance and charged with an open cavern. Piccolo stayed still until he entered the darkness. He turned around and flew for the exit. He see the light being closed from him. He waits until complete darkness takes him and then, "SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" He uses all the strength he had left, and had light appear as sounds of shattering glass was made.

He felt great relief that that had worked, but then saw a sight of complete green. The color gushed towards him. Piccolo flew away trying to blast an exit but it was a steeled place within too. He hoped the the exit would be merciful so blasted himself like a bullet until he ripped himself through its back with luck that the end had flown up and proven leathery but easier to escape through.

Piccolo appreciated the outdoors as he panted. The alien in the acid had not rose again which meant victory for the moment.

"Congratulations. You finished the first round. Now let's get moving to the second one." Gamete's female squad attacked.

The Namek wasn't sure if he could last til he faced Gamete, but then his battle was interrupted by a bright light and a roar.

Vegeta was slapped against a mountain and held there by Gamete. The man grinned at him. Vegeta went Super saiyan 2 but it didn't blow the man back. "Ha! Cute! A blond with green eyes. A classic beauty, but nothing compared to the whore. Your former whore no less who kept so many secrets from you. Before you do anything stupid, don't you want to hear the truth?"

"I-"

"The truth about your child!" The man cried out happily.

"What?" Vegeta's anger dissipated to confusion. Child?

"Raditz had your baby. He's a defected saiyan." The prince of all saiyans was stunned silent. "He loved you, dear prince. Worship you. But also feared you." The man chuckled cruelly. "He was pregnant, and you want to know what Frieza did to him on that ship." He leaned towards his ear whispering with a cooing tone, "Gave him his version of an abortion. Roughed him up a little and sent him off to a planet where he gave birth to a dead baby girl."

Vegeta didn't know what to say. Didn't want to believe it. Never wanted to believe it but when he really thought about it, he never truly knew Raditz or what he was doing with Frieza.

Gamete continued, "And do you know what was the stupidest thing he did? Hm? He came back after that to stay by your side. Frieza liked you a lot, but you were really getting on his nerves. Just wasn't the cute little boy with potential y'know. He was supposed to kill you, but Raditz begged him not to. He got on his knees and hands to plead for your life. Frieza loved the sight. And had Raditz agree to a life of rape and lies for the exchange of your life...He accepted." He drew away from the male's ear to take in the sight of the complete shock on the prince's face. He grinned with such delight having a hand caress the face. "Don't be sad for him. He had another child with Frieza. A child he wouldn't have seen at all, if it wasn't for me. I was his savior. Where were you, his prince?"

He finally let go of Vegeta who didn't move. He was stupefied to stone against the mountain. A dead daughter. Raditz risking everything for him without the certainty of death. And giving birth to his greatest enemy's child at the time. He was filled with guilt, anger, shock-too many to process.

Raditz from inside the ship was horrified. She lied on the bed completely still like the prince.

Gamete made a shark tooth sword from his arm. Vegeta did nothing to stop him as he rose it for the final kill. But then a bright light, roar and the rocks rising from the ground.

Goku was furious. He faced the man head on with his best as they engaged in combat. The land was suppose to increase the energy sucking away from the man, but there must be a lot for the saiyan to win. Their battle was fierce since the saiyan couldn't let up due to the bands weakening him.

Goku had great instinct and eye sight to see where he was going, and was quick that Gamete couldn't shift himself before dealing with a blow. The saiyan dare compare him to some creature named 'Majin Buu' and so treated as so by catching him and blowing bits of him to nothing like clay. He was down on the ground completely beaten and only a little thing.

Gamete underestimated his talent of fighting, and could've let this all be, but his slick tongue got too slippery. He took great pain in his pride when the man was going to leave him alive and considered saving his sister to be more important. It drove him mad. Yet, he took a moment to compose himself as he looked up at the man with a sickening grin, "You're more of a opponent than I thought. More so than your sister no doubt. Is this love? Heh heh heh. I remember when he looked at me with such loving eyes. Do you know what your brother is? A defect. A handicapped saiyan by birth rights through his mother. Unlike you, a pure saiyan."

Goku arched an eyebrow at that. "What are you talking about? We have the same parents."

"You don't know the truth? Heh. Typical secretive Raditz. You two don't have the same mother but share the same father. The same father who disowned him like a toy. And what a great toy he was to share with others."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear any of that!"

"Any of what?! That your brother was a whore! Willingly let himself be used like a doll like a fool! You don't know him like I do! I had the sweetest of taste forcing his legs open while another man forced his mouth to-"

"SHUT UP!" Goku let out an energy beam but it didn't his the man who continued after a dark chuckle, "He truly believed that he was loved. Loved for the very first time as I filled his ears with sweet nothings. You should've seen his face when he was heartbroken. As if anyone could ever love him. Including you."

"That's not true!" Goku could just leave not to hear this, but his feet felt planted as he wanted to defend his sister. "He-"

Gamete cut his words, "It is for Raditz. She was disowned by her own parents and everyone else! Hated for what and who she is! I bet you also desire her! What it would be like to spread her legs like the common whore and hear her scream begging you to stop as you rape her like every other man she came across! As she screams, you don't stop because you love how much pain that she is in. Your sister will die like a pathetic used up raped whore. And most likely by your hand a-"

The sex slave trader could no longer say another word. His body was completely made to just a black print of burnt ashes on the ground.

Goku was furious. His blood boiling with rage by what the man said. Of how his own sibling was treated. The feeling of the band on his neck and arm made him more enraged that he screamed it all out as he slowly rose to the sky letting out his power across the planet in his super saiyan 3 form. The bands breaking and planet's gravity becoming defective.

The saiyan knew that his act didn't end the monster. He sensed the bastard's energy and tracked all the other three-no four down.

He went into the darkness beneath destroying Gohan's Gamete. His son perturbed by what he was doing without any hesitation at all. Gohan's bands was removed in a second without harming him. He followed his father when the man instant transmitted away to where Piccolo was and killed the female warriors, Gamete 3 and his bands. The Namek reacted the same way as Gohan when Goku left again to kill Gamete 4 from Vegeta and created a second large crater that was deeper and wider.

Raditz watched her brother do such a slaughter. She didn't react when the real Gamete ran into the room having declared the bidder earlier than expected. He reached to touch Raditz. A touch the woman didn't want to feel anymore. She scooted away from his touch falling back on the bed on her side as she cried out, "KAKAROT!"

When the chains were unlocked from her bruised wrists, she used a tiny bit of energy to blast the man to surprise and annoy him for a second before getting off the bed. But when she stood, her heating cycle had came to an abrupt stop. Having become completely stressed to the point that her heart was strained to a stimulation close to a heart breaking apart, she bled a waterfall down her thighs to the floor.

Periods didn't end in spotting and flowing down day by day. Instead the entire uterus shed at once since the cells were faster in producing itself to become knew without the old blocking its way.

Raditz fell to the ground feeling the incredible pain in her hips like a child's grown nails clawing to stay within her.

Gamete watched with disgust and anger. His entire investment in the pool of blood. Knowing that he was going to die, he made a knife out of his hands. He pulled Raditz by the hair onto the bed making her lie straight as he straddled her backwards to grab her bloody legs and stab into her thigh and leave a scarring sign of having been his merchandise.

The man then escaped through his pods with the speed of light for safety. The saiyans and the Namek then finally appeared to Raditz's rescue to see the mess that she was. Her eyes still slightly open. Goku ran towards her and gently picked her up not caring for the blood smearing on himself, and instant transmitted for help at Kami's look out.

Dende was shocked by the blood that dripped from Raditz's bathrobe and stained on Goku's clothes. "What happened?!" He couldn't help foolishly asking.

"That's not the issue." Goku said sternly still in his super saiyan 3 form. "Can you save her?"

"I-I'll try." The woman was gently given care on the ground to show that the only problem she had was her thigh that would've been a scar, but the Earth guardian was able to heal it as if it was never there. She was stripped from the bloodied bathrobe to have Goku gently make her stand so Mr. Popo could wipe the blood off of her. Then she was settled on a bed.

Raditz whispered, "Ka..Kakarot..."

The man held her hand with bot his preciously. "It's okay Raditz. Everything is okay."

Those were meant to be soothing words but the woman broke to tears and repeated in sobs, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Kakarot."

But man didn't quite understand what she was apologizing for but comforted her by being her shoulder to cry on.

Later, Goku instant transmitted at the ship remembering that he left his friends and son there. They were in room suddenly filled with scattered paper and surrounded by many computer screens. He stood at the center of it while the people he came for were at different parts of the room looking at either a screen or a piece of paper.

"Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you here." Goku told them in his usual friendly tone. "I had to help Raditz immediately."

"That's alright dad. We actually used the time to go over the information that Gamete left behind. We also canceled the bid by claiming that Raditz is dead. While that may depress the bidders, a few or more may want proof. We used pictures from the security camera as proof, but their may still be stubborn ones. Either way, if they find Raditz like Gamete did, then we'll be prepared this time."

"Oh, okay, so why are you still looking at the information he left behind?" Goku questioned.

"Turns out that Gamete had kept information on Raditz's health being since he joined Frieza's reign. It looks like you and Raditz are half-brothers."

"So he was telling the truth." Goku felt his heart falter.

"More than the truth." Vegeta gritted as he tore apart a piece of paper that did little to satisfy his anger so he beamed a few screens out but it still did nothing. "He turned the world upside down. Raditz is a defect! A defect...who had my child...Our dead daughter."

"Daughter?" Goku was behind on everything. Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder and made him follow him out to explain everything. Raditz' half-brother was horrified to know the tragedy his sister faced than he previously thought.

"Where are you going?" His son questioned.

"I'm going to find that bastard and MAKE HIM PAY FOR EVER BRINGING THE PAST BACK TO MY SISTER!" Goku was reaching his saiyan 3 form.

"STOP DAD!" Gohan cried out. "I KNOW IT'S HARD TO TAKE IN BUT RADITZ WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DO ANYTHING RASH!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Did Raditz ask you to avenge her?!"

"...No." The male gritted out.

"Like Gamete said, we don't truly know her."

"YOU'RE AGREEING WITH HIM!"

"No! But we need to make Raditz as our number one priority. Not revenge. I want it to, but we have to focus on giving Raditz what she needs to overcome this."

Goku hated so much that his son was right as he powered down.

* * *

Raditz was worried as she lied on her bed after her sleep. She had Mr. Popo bring Bulma, Grimes and Yamcha to her since the three knew the truth.

Bulma ran in with a wet face, and hugged her strongly. Grimes and Yamcha were really relieved that she was okay. After the crying woman settled down, they sat next to her.

"So what's your next move?" Grimes questioned.

Raditz had thought on this, "Gamete revealed everything to Prince Vegeta. Grimes, can you tell him the truth if you don't mind."

"If I die, you can just wish me back with the dragon balls." The man agreed.

"Thank you." Then she faced Yamcha. "You already know what to do right?"

The male nodded. "Put the news gently for Beetra, and reason with her not to do anything rash."

Raditz nodded to affirm that he got it. Then he faced Bulma, "When they come here, I want to see only Kakarot. I need to speak with him immediately."

"Alright. But why?"

"He acted out of character. I need to make him not do that again."

"...Okay." Bulma didn't question further.

"And one more thing." The woman said. "We're continuing the concert."

"What?" Yamcha was surprised. "But you just-"

"I can't waste any more time. Grimes?"

"We continued planning on without you over night, and you can look over them."

"No. Just get everything ready. The concert is schedule for next week, and I will practice anything you throw at me."

"Got you." The male took out his phone to send messages of the plan to the team.

Bulma questioned, "Don't you think you should give yourself a break?"

"This is a break." Raditz reasoned. "I need time away from everyone to have them calm down and be reasonable."

When the men came, Yamcha left for home to wait for Beetra to return from handling an intergalactic war. Grimes got Vegeta to follow him to tell him everything. And Bulma had Goku go to the room where Raditz was waiting for him.

"Raditz?" Goku saw his sister sitting up against the headboard.

"Kakarot, we need to talk."

"Uh, sure. About what?"

"About how you handle Gamete." Raditz got up.

"Ah! You should stay sitting down! You must be still tired."

"I'm not." Raditz told him sternly with her arms crossed below her bosoms. "You acted very out of character."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? What do you think you did wrong?"

"If this about me not able to save you earlier-"

"That's not the problem. You intended to murder Gamete!"

Goku was surprised by this. "Of course. He hurt you. I can never forgive him for that and later-"

"Later? No. You are not going after him. He lost. Let him be."

"But that's not enough!"

"It's enough for me! I saw his battles with all of you and heard all the horrible things he said, but the one thing that shocked me the most was how you handled it." She hissed. "You murdered him in cold blood if there was any left. His words were harsh, and demeaning, but you should've acted above that."

"He was talking about you! Why aren't you angry?!"

"You really think that was the first time to be insulted? I've heard worse! The matter here Kakarot was that you acted like a killer. Not a fighter, and that disturbs me." Raditz sat down feeling unwell with her brother's presence.

Goku realized what was Raditz's problem with him was. Looking back on his actions, it felt justified but it was also disturbing. He didn't believe that he could feel such violent rage. "I see..."

Raditz faced him and smiled. "Come here Kakarot." She motioned her arm for him to come and sit next to her. The little brother still shorter than her. "I thank you for caring greatly for my well-being, but I rather have it not that you become a monster doing so." She wrapped her arm his shoulders placing her forehead against him. "I love you Kakarot, and unlike what Gamete said, I know you love me back. I only fear that that love will make you do worse than what you did to Gamete. My enemies aren't what you have ever faced before. They can darken your heart and make you sin against your better judgement. You need to learn self-control and become ignorant to such words."

"How can I?"

"I know someone who can, but right now we shouldn't see each other for a few months. Two the most."

"What?! Why?!"

"I want us to have a breath of fresh air when we see each other again." Raditz stood up and faced her brother on her knees while having her hands on his shoulders. "Right now there is too much tension. I am going on the concert tour and I don't want us to see each other for that amount of time. I will be safe. I have friends to make sure of that."

"Who are they?"

Raditz simply told him, "I'll introduce them to you in time." She kissed his cheek. "Right now I need the both of us to have space."

"...What about Goten?"

"He knows about the concert, and won't be expecting to see me til. I'll see you then too." She stood up, and Goku immediately hugged her tightly but gently. Raditz hugged him back.

"Please be safe." Goku told her.

"I promise." The woman told him with a soothing motherly voice.

After that, Raditz went out to leave with Grimes who was finished telling the truth and appeared to have no harm done to him. Vegeta was staying within the room where he was told the truth. Piccolo, Gohan and Bulma were waiting outside having discussed what they found about Raditz and the woman confirming some of them.

"Are you alright Raditz?" Gohan questioned.

"I'm fine." She responded. "Right now I have to leave for my concert."

"Are you sure you want to do this after everything?" Piccolo questioned.

"It's what I want to do, and it'll give us space to relieve the tension. I'll be safe."

"How exactly?" Her nephew questioned.

"You'll know afterwards. Just trust me now. It'll all be explained afterwards." She gave them a reassuring smile before leaving them.

The woman did have safety. While at Kami's lookout, she had made connections with her daughter's friends to help guard her while also making reservations for a new training regime.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: it's Age 781. Ages: Raditz (35), Beetra (32), Froze (Should be 28, 2 4/5), Yamcha (48), Bulma (48), Vegeta (Should be 49), Bulla (Screwed up year: either 3, 1 or 6?), Goku (Should be 44), Chichi (44), Krillin(45), Marron (10), Goten(14), Trunks (15), Mai (Should be 50 or 44, 15), Gohan (Should be 24, 26?), Videl (25, 27?), Pan (1).

Chapter 11

_Age 737_

On an unknown planet, Raditz was stuck within a cave slowly dying from starvation and thirst since the cave he took residence on had little source of edible food and water to spare after a few weeks of loneliness and fear for his life had passed.

The young lied on the cold ground truly believing that he was going to die pathetically like he's been promised by others that it would become.

His head ached, eyes stung in a pool of red, hair oiled and stuck to his face, and mouth dried up unable to utter out songs to ease his pain. His stomach was hollow like air and then feel like something dropped inside him that it was painful to breathe as the expansion of his stomach ached him further.

Only ten years old, he just wanted someone to hold him before he died. He wanted his mother to be here and hold him but the wish was so fake and idealistic that his death became all the more realistic and accepting. His father not being there added to its effect.

But one thing kept him wondering and alive: Kakarot

Raditz wondered how Kakarot was doing on his mission since he hadn't known about the planet's demise. His scouter was broken. He wondered if that Gine woman would make sure he came back to their society to continue being a proud saiyan.

He read books of different versions of hell, heaven and just materializing into something else like a sword or gold.

Not knowing the end, he only hoped that he would be given mercy but even found that thought to be very idealistic.

"Hey, there's someone here!" A man shouted. "It's a saiyan!"

"A saiyan?" Another younger voice questioned. "Is she alive?"

"She's a boy, my prince. A son of a third-class saiyan I knew back."

Raditz was numbed by the cold and falling to unconsciousness. He wasn't aware that he was being held in someone's arms. The next thing the child knew was that he was waking up in the medic again feeling terrible, but after being fed, he felt a lot better.

The doors to the medic opened to reveal two saiyans: Nappa and Prince Vegeta.

The five year old scowled at him, "Listen here worm, I am your prince, Prince Vegeta, and you will do whatever I have to say. Got that?!" Raditz was silent. He was shocked to meet thee Prince Vegeta who was as rude as an elite would be. "What's wrong? Forgot to speak?"

"Give him some time my prince." Nappa advised. "He must have heard that our planet has been destroyed along with the rest of our race by a meteorite."

That shook the young boy to attention of what he had just heard. Yet he was still shock silent. Weeks away from civilization, he had a lot to think on and the sound of their race being killed off didn't really irk him since they were never kind to him. Death was something to easily accept of their kind, anyway. But he couldn't help asking, "And...my parents?"

"Dead." Nappa responded. "Most of the saiyans were on the planet, including your parents, when it was destroyed."

"...And my little brother? He went on a mission. He can't be dead! His name is Kakarot!" He questioned with more vigor. With more concern in his voice.

"And another worthless third-class." The prince pointed out. "Alive or not, he'll just slow us down like you will. I honestly would have left you to die, but the more the saiyans, the more it'd piss off Lord Frieza." He declared turning away to get out of the sick-smelling room.

"Shouldn't we at least make sure that he got to his destination?!" Raditz cried out.

Nappa responded, "He did reach his destination. I checked for other saiyan pods who have left and only his signal reported back. We'll go get him when he's done."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know. When we need him, we'll get him." The man responded without a tone of sympathy. It was like they were just having business. "You were lucky that we were assigned to take down all the living beings on that planet. Welcome to the team kid."

"...It's Raditz." He said.

"What?"

"My name is Raditz." The boy repeated louder. "And thank you."

Nappa stared at the male at his strange kindness. "Tell me. Are you Gine's kid or Mame's?"

"Kid Mame's." He responded putting his long hair over one shoulder.

"Ah...There might be some hope for you kid." The elite told him and walked away.

Raditz understood that what the two saiyans thought was that he was going to die eventually on their missions. And he accepted that like he accepted every other presumption that came his way.

At first on the team, he was quiet. Trained with them for a little while before being given the paper work and reports to handle when he had shown Nappa that he was capable of reading and analyzing quick for his age.

On missions, he was the one who got hurt the most and ended up at the medic while the other two saiyans were fine and laughed and mocked him when he was healed.

Their cruelty was nothing new, but when Raditz got a better hand on the missions, he showed his childish side and became more vocal against Prince Vegeta that had them fighting like regular kids. The younger saiyan obviously out beat him while the older one would outsmart him in taunts.

The prince would be pissed in the end, but Raditz would be happy because it wasn't like the past fights. Their own was more fun. His smiles and laughs at the end would make his prince arch an eyebrow at how weird he was, but he would also think to himself privately of how fun it was, too, even if it was incredibly immature.

Then when Raditz became fourteen while Vegeta was still nine, Nappa allowed him to follow him to a space strippers bar.

The teen had been to many different planets, but this one was a completely different world. There were many levels that had different types of aliens dancing provocatively. Everything turned dark blue with lights blurring his vision. The music blared out. There was strange intoxicating smells all around. Raditz felt dizzy, but Nappa caught him.

"Whoa there. It's intoxicating isn't it. They use addictive incense in here. It attracts the comers to stay until they spend every coin."

"I read about this kind of place. Should I keep my guard up?" The young male asked cautiously.

"Ha! You're a proud saiyan warrior. If anyone pull anything just kill them. They don't call the authorities to this kind of place. No one comes here without expecting to get in trouble and probably die." The man laughed boisterously, and Raditz tried to follow along. He was still worried since he was still a warrior with a power level a little over a thousand. He kept his scouter with him to make sure he wasn't getting into a bigger fight than he hoped for.

"Come here." Nappa placed a hand on the younger male's back to show him to a table where aliens were gambling with glowing dices and cards. The other aliens seem to know the elite as much as he knew them as they let them in on the game.

Raditz observed how the game was played and the other players. Nappa seemed like an excellent player, but wasn't lucky. The young teen noted on how the females blew on the dice before they were rolled.

He also noted on how other players had an eye on him. The teen wasn't so innocent in a strippers bar to know when someone desired him. He decided to play with it by going to Nappa's ear to whisper, "Let me blow the dice."

"What?" The bald man was confused.

Raditz just cocked his head to the side with a knowing smile. Nappa looked that way but then had an affectionate hand on his cheek by the young teen who smirked. He said in their language in a sexy fashion, "I'll distract them. Let's double the amount."

Nappa raised his eyebrows at such a daring proposal but played along. When the dice was in his hands, he made Raditz blow on them. When they rolled, he got a good number. When it was the other's turn, Raditz distracted them by having his hands on the older saiyan while looking at them as if he was pretending that Nappa was them.

In the end, the saiyans won the whole house, and the two left triumphantly.

"That was very smart of you Raditz. Distracting them like that." The older saiyan praised him for the first time.

"It was nothing." Raditz told him happily by the compliment. "I learn from the whores that go around in Frieza's ship when we don't have a mission."

"Hanging around the whores huh. That's my boy!" The older man patted his back. "You must be wowing them with your saiyan skills!"

The young male blushed. "I don't do that with them!" He corrected. "We just talk."

"Wha..." The very idea of having conversations with a whore seemed impossible to even imagine. "You mean you don't do anything with them?"

"No...I don't want to touch sloppy seconds! That's disgusting!"

"Have you done it with anyone at least?" He inquired. Raditz crossed his arms blushing brighter as they reached their space pods. "So you're a virgin after all! Hahaha! I knew it!"

"Shut up old man! I just haven't found a woman I prefer since all the saiyan females were wiped out!"

"Still." He snorted, "A virgin! Hah! I bet Vegeta would've lost it at a much younger age than you! Most saiyan males lose it when their twelve or thirteen and your older than that! Hahahaha!"

"I told you to shut up!" The virgin got into his pod to get away from the man who continued to laugh at him. Raditz did want to do it, but not with just anyone. After the physical abuse he's been through, he wasn't ready to let anyone touch him intimately.

But that was a want that was ignored by Nappa who wanted him to do more than do teases at his side. "You want me to become a stripper? Why in the galaxy would I do that?! Didn't you tell me that I was a proud saiyan warrior?!" He demanded answers as they were in their pods heading to a space bar.

"I know, but f you do this, then you would bring in more money if you do some sexy dances."

"What sexy dances? I know nothing!"

"You just need to sway your hips to the music. You'll have a pole so just play with it." Raditz grumbled to himself. Nappa continued, "Lord Frieza had taken a liking to the idea, too. With you, bidders for planets will rise up if they know that the saiyans raid it. If they make you happy, they'll believe that they can see more of you."

"Am I supposed to have anyone have my way with me, too?"

"No. None of that kid. You being a virgin will higher up the price. The point is that the better you dance, the more people will want to see you and fantasize about having you."

"Like a thing."

"It's not a common thing you'll be doing Raditz. If Frieza gets more bidders, then more missions we'll have. The more missions, the more happy our prince will be. You vowed to make him happy didn't you?"

That was true. Raditz wanted to make their prince happy. For the fact that he was their prince and could kill him, and that he was fond of their prince despite his arrogance at times. Plus, he would become more useful doing this. "...Alright."

And so, Raditz becoming a stripper became nothing new to him. At first, he felt being violated by eyes that he became more self conscious of himself, but then seeing as it got sales going up and more missions coming in, he adapted to it. Their prince was happy as well thinking that Frieza had finally come to appreciate them.

It continued for years, even after he mated with Vegeta, that he danced in ridiculous clothing or none at all to please others.

And then came the pregnancy, the adoption, and the deal with Frieza. The rape, the prostitution and the escorting that went on.

He had come to adapt such horrible conditions since he never had confidence in himself to begin with to have a simple happy life with his prince. He had stopped crying by instinct when he was brutalized, but he would be driven to do so in loneliness when he was allowed to be back with his prince on their missions.

Prince Vegeta had come to truly hate him, but kept him on the missions thinking that Raditz would get his punishment by getting hurt since he won't be there to protect him like before.

He deserved it since he was holding secrets he still could not tell. Nappa was aware of this and had come to look at him like a deformed creature. Yet, the man hadn't been cruel to him since he knew Frieza must be doing a thorough job of it already.

Raditz hoped to never be cornered, but then as fate had put it for him, he was stuck within a cave with lit jewels when the place darkened from the rocks that closed the exit. The two saiyans were blasted into the cave during the their raid from an unexpected blast of a machine from the enemy.

"DAMMIT!" Vegeta blasted at the rocks which had caused the cave to quake frailly above them.

"Stop my prince! You'll crush us!"

"Shut up! I can get out of this!"

"No you can't!"

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do!" The stubborn man in his early twenties roared at him.

"I'm telling you to not be an idiot!" Raditz snapped.

"Who is the idiot here, you whore!"

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong am I! The cave is fragile and if you blast the rocks away, you'll only have the ceiling collapse on top of us before we can get out!"

"Hmph. I can handle a bunch of rocks."

"It's stupid to take the risk. It's better if we follow the gems. They seem to be arranged to lead somewhere." The long hair male pointed out.

It sounded like a good idea but Vegeta didn't want to seem willing. He ranted, "We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you weren't so inadequate for battle!"

"I know." Raditz agreed. "Let's find a way out of here quickly. Nappa may need our help."

"If he does, then he should be good as dead."

Raditz didn't respond as they followed the arranged gems. With each step, the older saiyan became more nervous. That nervousness turned into full blown anxiety when they came across multiple ways with arranged gems going to each one.

"What now genius?" Vegeta questioned.

Raditz tried his scouter to detect any life but it looked like his scouter detected the same amount of energy at each of them. This either meant that all of them led to the same exit or held something in each.

"Well?!" The prince was becoming impatient.

"Wait. I researched that this planet's caves can lead to plants that could poison you through smell. All passages had shown to have the same power levels emitting from it meaning that all of them may be either a way out or a trap."

"Oh that's nice to know. I knew I should've just blew those damn boulders away and got myself out of here an hour ago! At least I know that I could get out of a bunch of rocks!"

"Then go then!" Raditz yelled unable to handle his prince's presence any more. "Nothing is holding you back!"

"Fine then! Go and get poisoned you whore!" He demanded but neither men moved. Vegeta wanted Raditz to reply back to his remark but the older saiyan ignored him. This made the man growl. "Why do have to be like this?!"

"I am not being like anything! I am simply trying to make the best of situations and seeing that you want to do something incredibly risky, you may do it! I don't doubt that you can survive it." Raditz found himself head against a wall. A clearly pissed off Vegeta ready to teach him discipline.

"Listen to me you damn whore! I will not tolerate your attitude towards me! Your prince who you were supposed to serve under loyally!"

Raditz's heart pierced by those ignorant words. "I am loyal to a fault."

"A disgusting fault you mean! How can you turn to Frieza?! Did you always have a sick mind?!"

"My mind is my own and none of your business! I serve you my prince through risking my life for you! But you can't own my heart or mind!"

"Heart or mind?! Are you saying that Frieza has these?!"

"NO!" He stopped himself realizing that he was walking on eggshells. "Lord Frieza...only has my desire." He tried not to scowl or vomit. "That is all. I desire to lie with him in such matters that aren't your concern."

There was a moment of silence before the taller man found his wrists bound to the wall. Vegeta growled, "I won't let him have it. I won't let that bastard have anything from you." He reached to kiss but Raditz moved his face away.

Vegeta was enraged by the act that he threw Raditz on the ground catching him off guard before roughly kissing the male and holding his wrist down. The older one tried to make this stop. Going so far as biting his prince's lips til it bled.

The younger saiyan snapped back at the defying act, but didn't stop to claim what was rightfully his. Raditz knew of this but didn't want it to happen in such a way. He didn't want to add Vegeta to the list of men who raped him.

He cried for it to stop starting with a stutter until it got louder and his tears dropped. "STOP! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" He sobbed unable to find dignity when all he could do was panic for his body and emotional safety.

Vegeta did stop unlike the rest and saw how frightened the taller saiyan, who was once his mate, was. He released the male's wrists that began to bruise. Raditz stayed lying down looking away from the man as he cried.

The prince stood on his feet. He was a cold blooded warrior, but no rapist. And that made Raditz feel love for him further. The older sat up trying to say without a stutter, "I'm sorry my prince."

"For what?" He inquired not looking down at the frightened monkey.

"...I'm sorry that I can't be yours."

"...Shouldn't it be that you won't. I..." Vegeta wanted to say something. Raditz didn't know what it was, and assumed that they weren't of sense.

Later, they were able to get out after choosing one path that was the right one and they found Nappa who had successfully did the mission.

When they got back, Raditz was immediately called to Frieza's side. Vegeta didn't look at him as he left and wasn't to return for months which separated them further to the point that whatever they had potentially in their hearts was close to vanishing.

So on, there was the forced pregnancy for Froze, and then Gamete.

Someone he came to fall in love with. "You are beautiful." The two were lying down on a bed after a session of sex.

Raditz simply gave a small smile to those words he heard from others before. He responded, "You too."

"That doesn't sound so confident. Did I chose the wrong face?" He asked in concern.

"No. Your face is fine." He caressed the man's cheek. His heart felt like reaching out to him, but his insecurity told him to not go too deep. That he was just being a nuisance if he was true. He settled with kissing Gamete, and telling him, "I love you. And thank you for everything."

"I haven't done much at all. If I could. I'd stop all the men from touching you. It pains me with great jealousy that I can't have you all to myself."

"But you do. Every other man and woman or thing is nothing to me. I love you. And your hands on my body are hands on my body. Not tools finding a way to pull me to pieces like a toy." The saiyan told him honestly and repeated, "I love you."

Gamete grinned softly at him. "More than your prince?"

"...Yes." He admitted and received a kiss for his answer.

Raditz was being truthful when he did love Gamete more so than Vegeta in the respect of desire. He had fallen in love, and while on his escorting or prostituting business, he had made others fall in love with him. Even if he was a different race, a different creature, he was desirable.

Then there was one person who made him question love. An old king. Raditz had pleased him with his conversational skills and wits, but the man had seen beyond him. "You believe that you are in love with this Gamete. That's very unwise considering his profession." The two were in a bedroom. the old king sitting on a chair facing the window that Raditz was sitting on its seat.

"Being in love is not a choice. I feel this for him for everything he has given me."

"Except the truth, and you know that this relationship will come to an end." The king said. "Raditz, I love you."

There was no reply to his words. The saiyan was deeply troubled with them because he couldn't help but feel something for them. What he felt was different than what he felt for Vegeta and Gamete. It hurt but also made him feel genuine in the moment of those words.

"I...admire you." He finally said.

This made the king smile sadly. "Do you understand why men desire you Raditz?"

"Because I'm a rare specimen."

"No. It's because you're strange. A good kind of strange. Rare you are but if you were anyone else but yourself, I wouldn't have bothered speaking with you."

"You don't bother touching me." This confused and saddened him a bit. He crossed his arms looking out the window.

"Because your mind is much more interesting than your body. The reason you are so desirable is because even if you are used, you have so much strength left in you to not be broken. Bits of you are cracked, but the overall center is still there. Your true love. And a love that you desire. Not in lust, but is wistfulness. You miss someone."

"Yes. Froze."

"No. It's none of your children. It's not your prince or anyone that you think that you're in love with. The real reason you stay so strong, the reason you still venture on is because there is someone you truly miss. Someone you don't truly know, but is all you truly have left from your home planet. A good someone."

"...My brother." Raditz admitted. "Kakarot is still out there, and Prince Vegeta still doesn't need him. I don't want to beg because my brother's pod no longer gives a signal, and I don't want to know for the worse."

"You know he's out there. You still feel his presence."

"I'm not a psychic my king."

"But you have a good sixth sense. You did told me that you knew whenever this prince of yours was hurt or needed you. You also sense the same when you think of your brother or children. You know."

"What is your point old man?" Raditz wasn't really up for an epiphany or further explanation of himself.

"I'm just saying my reasons. I admire you, too." The man smiled full heartily. The saiyan felt an ego boost for himself and wished that he didn't have to leave but so much more was waiting for him back. The least that he could leave with was a kiss to the forehead before doing so.

He did miss and yearned for his little brother Kakarot, and didn't know at that moment that he would meet him, and die for it.

* * *

_Age 781_

Raditz was brushing her hair in her dressing room after a long concert show. She stopped when there was a loud thump against her door. A clear sign of an attack coming to her. By intuition, she wasn't surprised when it was Vegeta who opened the door and slammed it closed with a composed-as Vegeta could be-expression.

The singer put the brush down on her table, and faced her chair towards him with a refine lady's posture, "You could have just told him who you were. He would have let you in."

Vegeta just stood there with his arms straightened at his sides. Fists clenching hard as a sign of his anger and need to let out.

"Don't waste my time, Vegeta. You are a saiyan. Shyness is very uncharacteristic of you."

"And you being a complete smartass is uncharacteristic of you, too!" He shouted with restraint rage. His fists clenched harder that if he wasn't wearing gloves, his knuckles would've been white. "Why?" He questioned gravely. "Why didn't you tell me the truth! That Frieza did that all to you! That you had given us both our children! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you asking why I didn't tell you then or now?" Raditz questioned with a tone that she had an answer to both so Vegeta demanded for both. Raditz looked at him with a stern face with honest eyes. "It was my duty to protect you. I never knew what I was until I realized I was pregnant. You were 17 and proud. Young and proud of a heritage that despised my kind. Be truly honest with yourself Vegeta. Would you have not killed me because I was a defect, and if I did have your child, that would have made you a defect, too? The last of the royal blood betraying his heritage for a defect like me? I couldn't risk my life or our child."

"No! I would have...I would have done something!"

"That doesn't matter. Neither is telling you now about the past. I protected you because it was my duty and I loved you. Don't make me feel ashamed for that!" The woman reasoned, and saw the uneasy look that her prince had.

He growled as he wanted to say something, but just didn't know what to say. So Raditz continued, "I still love you Vegeta. But not in the way Bulma does. Our relationship in the past was based on lust. Nothing more."

Her prince faced away from her. His body trembling with guilt. Raditz stood up and turned hi towards her and hugged him. The man kept standing as he was with his head faced to the ground. Tears formed at his eyes. He hadn't cried since the great disappointed of facing Frieza. This felt worse.

After Vegeta's tears settled, the two were on the couch of the room. Raditz was singing to him like old times when the prince couldn't sleep. "Y'know," The woman spoke, "If I had been bought back as a man, I would have left long ago never having told you in the end...Would you rather have never know?"

"Don't be a fool. Now I have more of a reason to become stronger...and less of an idiot." Her proud prince admitting that made her smile with mirth. She kissed his temple as a sign of soft nonsexual intimacy.

Vegeta looked at her with eyes filled by messages. Raditz patiently looked back at him as a sign of willingness to listen. Her prince looked away feeling awkward. He got up to leave but paused at the door.

The woman was curious but had the feeling that it wasn;t something nice to ask or say. Vegeta faced her but eyes diverted to nothing worth his sight. "Is the rest of what he said true?" He questioned reluctantly.

Raditz asked, "What do you mean?"

"Did you...! Were you in a relationship with him?!"

There was a moment of silence. Raditz thought that they could have left on a clear positive not, but there was still so much to clear. She knew that thtat part of her life was not his right to know, but reasoned with herself that she wanted no more secrets. So she nodded, "It happened after Froze was born. I was at the moment of need because I was losing another child. I pleaded for Frieza to at least let me hold him since death was inevitable. Gamete was there and convinced him that I should. I was grateful to him and felt like I was in his debt."

"For holding your child once?!"

"For everything!" She spoke clearly above Vegeta's voice, "I accepted my suffering since I was an unwanted child. As a saiyan, I never complained. Never asked for comfort but wanted it so badly! And he gave me that. Gamete made the fear go away. Frieza and his subordinates didn't touch me too often as before, and I was able to see Froze more than I believe could ever happen. He made me feel needed. How could I not fall in love?"

"You were in love?" Vegeta was shocked by how deeply close the woman was to the monster.

Raditz wished she could take those words back, but there was no holding back, "I was." She emphasized that it was in the past, but it did little to quench the awkwardness of the truth. "I was a virgin to love, and what is love then just having the feeling of need, gratefulness and desire for one. I felt all of these for him...When I learned the truth after all those years of being a fool, I was hurt and frightened because he never truly cared and wanted to sell my body to lose a child again. But I was also not surprised and I was relieved to have not been a complete fool to think I was actually worth such luxury."

"Weren't you furious?! Defect or not, you were still a proud saiyan warrior! How could you not feel rage!"

"...I just didn't. It must be a disappointment, but like I told you before, I am no warrior. I can't feel rage like the rest of you do."

"None at all?!"

"I can feel frustration, irritation and other types of anger, but not anguish or rage. Ironic that that's what triggers a super saiyan."

Her response did little to settle Vegeta's anger. Vegeta wasn't sure what he was angry about. Raditz wasn't angry and that made him lose his reason to be. The woman's calmness overwhelmed him. Unable to counter, he walked out the room.

Raditz sped walk after him, "Vegeta," The man stopped and faced her, "Thank you." The woman then walked back to her room. That was the least that she could do to leave it at a positive note.

* * *

Vegeta was back home looking down at his baby girl, Bulla, in her crib. The little girl looked a lot like her mother. The first time he held her, he thought that she was his first and only little girl. Now he realized that he had a thirty-two year old daughter marrying one of Goku's worthless and annoying friends.

He remembered back at the party when he first saw her. He thought she was a sickening copyright image of Goku by how annoyingly innocent she was. But knowing who raised her, he wasn't surprised she turned out the way she was. She had most of his looks.

Gene, no, Beetra was a powerful saiyan warrior highly respected in the universe. So childish and free of care but also amazingly talented in battle.

The man felt like he had been dead for the same amount of years as Raditz to miss out on her life. He reasoned that he shouldn't care about those years and see her as an extension of him, but he couldn't help being proud that one of his offspring grew magnificently with the full saiyan blood with her with tail attached.

He hadn't seen her since the party. He wondered how he should face her now. He figured it didn't matter. The point that the fact didn't have to change anything dramatically.

Bulma entered the room. "There you are! Did you talk with Raditz?" The man gave an affirming grunt. He felt his wife's hands on his shoulders. "So how did it go?"

"It went fine." He said not in the mood to talk about it.

"That doesn't sound like fine to me. Did you get in a fight with her?!"

"I didn't! How could we?! He was too calm to get into a real fight!"

The baby cried. Bulma grabbed her into her arms and calmed her down. "What do you mean she was too calm?"

Vegeta responded controlling his volume, "Even when he told me that he was used, he wasn't angry at all that he was. Saw what he did as right, but it doesn't feel like that! Doesn't feel like that at all!" The man gritted his teeth hard. "Telling me to not make him feel ashamed! Who does he thinks feels ashamed here! I thought of him as a coward, a weakling and a traitor, but to know the truth now...how can I live with myself knowing I was the reason he suffered."

"Well sulking about it won't do you any good." The woman told him. "Just be nicer to her from now on. Visit her like Goku does. Make her know that she is important to you and okay with whoever she is even if it annoys you or is against this stupid heritage of yours. Don't hold on to the past, and appreciate what you have now. She loves you, Vegeta. Nothing is ever going to change that so don't be afraid to be open with her."

The man heard his wife's words and they were true. He approached her giving her a short kiss and looked down at their little girl. Trunks came in, "Hey, what's everyone doing over here? Anyway, I'm going on a date with Mai. See ya!" The fifteen-year-old went off.

* * *

Raditz's last concert was over. She was glad to get over the whole thing done with and just live with her life now. It has been two months since she seen her brother, his family and his friends. Now Kakarot was going to be introduce to a new life of Raditz's own that she made when she was dead.

"How are you doing?" Grimes asked her in her room since he slept over. There were bottles of alcohol laid across the floors. Raditz had been drinking since the whole tour started. She's been needing to drown herself from harsh memories since Gamete bought them all back more vividly.

"I'm doing good." She said. "Thanks for everything Grimes. I'll miss you. Hope that your tattoo shop will be a hit."

"Me too. Are you going to tell Patrick good bye before you leave?"

"Yeah."

She cleaned herself and her house, and then made breakfast before sending Grimes back to Patrick and told them both goodbye. She then flew over at Goku's place sensing that all three of them were inside still having breakfast.

They must have sensed her when the door automatically opened, and Goten ran out giving her a hug that forced her off her feet as he cried, "AUNT RADITZ! You're back!"

"Urgh. Yes, I am. And I'd like it if I could stand. Did you have a growth spurt?" When they stood straight, the woman looked at the male. Certainly a year ago he was only slightly above her waist but was now up to her chest.

"Yeah! I grew up a lot! Someday I might be as tall as you!"

"Considering our genes, that's not likely." The woman was only half his aunt and his tallness came from his mother side. Goten pouted at the fact. He really wanted to someday meet his aunt eye to eye. On a lighter note, she asked, "Did you get your birthday present?"

"I sure did! And I didn't open it like you told me on your note! I'll go get it now!" He ran into the house leaving the adults to talk.

Chichi was the first to talk, "It's so nice to see you again Raditz. Come in. How was your tour?" The three went in to sit around the table.

"It was a pain to go through, but I got paid millions for it since almost the entire city wanted to attend." She smiled proudly of her accomplishment to round such fools with her talents. "I'm glad that it's all over. How have you been Kakarot?" She was more interested of how her little brother had handled the last two months since the incident with his anger.

"I'm good. I'm sorry about how I reacted before. I shouldn't have let him get to me, and scare you like that." Goku responded earnestly. "I'm still furious, but I'll try not to cross that line again."

"That's good to hear because I have a preposition for you."

"A preposition?"

"Found it!" Goten ran out with a wooden box with strange intricate sketches and set it on the table. Raditz pulled out a key from her pocket and opened it to reveal a light orange watch with a green casket-shaped screen on it. She placed it on the male's wrist making it fit right.

She responded to the earlier question, "I have a preposition to make you, Kakarot, reach your full potential. You already reached the level of a god and I want to help you hone it into a form you can reach alone like the super saiyan."

"What?! Really?! You can do that?!"

"Not me but someone I know. And no, it's not Beetra. It's her master."

"Beetra's master!" Both Goten and Goku cried out. It couldn't be just any master, but a master of a god!

"Beetra?" Chichi was lost for a moment, "Oh you mean Gene! She's stopped here a couple of times! It was really a surprise that she was Vegeta's daughter! It was like a soap opera with all the secrets and surprising family members! She's a really good girl like my son Gohan! She even helped Goku with his problem."

"She did?" The mother knew her daughter had come after a week passing her promise of three days since there was an intergalactic war that needed her to appear as a god to calm them down and reason with them to stop the violence and bring leaders to court while also trying to stop other influences from preventing it.

She came back with Froze and was told about what happened to her mother through Yamcha. Immediately, Gamete was apprehended by the authorities when Raditz allowed the charges to pass. Being a court with advanced technology, there was no need for witnesses so the woman didn't need to uncomfortably take a stand to show proof. Especially since the scar Gamete hoped to leave didn't remain.

Right now, Beetra was a part of a project with Bulma to create a shield for the Earth without disrupting the Earth's natural hemisphere. Froze was helping Master Kunkun in preparing training courses.

"Yeah." Goku responded. "She told me about how she lost control when you were hurt, and how angry and frightened you were when she did. It helped make me understand more of why you were upset with me. Since I have the potential to be a god and all."

Goten added, "She was really cool, too! She beat dad with a single move to the stomach! She was so fast that I didn't see her. Trunks couldn't see it either! He was super stoked to know that they were related!" That was good news for the mother to hear that the half siblings could get along.

"That's good to hear. And possibly someday, your father may reach to half her potential. Beetra is twice the strength and even more so in talent than Beerus. So Kakarot, the preposition is for you, and your fellow fighters who wish to achieve their total potential as well. Friends and family may visit, too. Goten's watch is capable of working similarly to Kakarot's instant transmission, but focuses more on thought."

Raditz held Goten's wrist to display the watch and press her index finger on it. The two transported to the other side of the room. The woman further explained, "Just the touch of the finger can trigger it. But if you can't touch it, it will answer to a sudden quickening of the pulse on Goten's wrist, and bring him to where you want or some place safe. He can bring anyone he wants if he thinks of them. He doesn't have to very specific because the watch won't bring those who brings a negative reaction to him so enemies are less likely, unless Goten has a certain affection for the enemy."

Goten's eyes lit up at his gift. "And you're giving this to me?"

"It's your birthday present brat. Of course it's yours." The woman was given a hug.

"Thank you Aunt Raditz!"

"Yes. Yes. You're welcome." She patted on his back. The height made her realize that he was a big boy now and was to be given the affections as one. "So on, Kakarot, I want you to round up your fellow fighters and ask them and their family and friends if they wish to be a part of this. Chichi, it would be nice to have you there to prepare their meals after a hard day of training."

"Of course, I'd like to come! It's been a while since I cooked anywhere else than my own kitchen. Will I be able to learn different kinds of new recipes?"

Raditz affirmed that she was, and Goku went off to tell the others about it. While the man was, the ex-singer helped his wife pack and teach her nephew on how to fully control his new watch.

Later, these were the fighters to train: Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Tien, Chiaotsu, Yamcha, and Piccolo.

The visitors were: Bulma, Chichi, Videl with Pan, Gohan, Krillin with his family, Mai and her crew and Puar.

Everyone was ready. Raditz used Goten's watch to send them to a new planet.

On the new planet, it was very similar to Earth's forest nature, but the sky was pink, and there was no sun in sight. They were before what appeared to be a mountain but there was a door attached to it.

"They're here!" There was a joyous female cry from the sky. Beetra with a group of five females flew down from the sky. "Hey everyone! Ready for training?!" Excitement was evident in her bright cheery posture.

"Beetra," One of the females spoke, "You should introduce us first."

"Oh right! Sorry! I got a little too excited there." She gave a guilty grin. "You guys, these are my friends who are gonna help you train. Chesna, Teeyik, Cralettish, and," She said a very difficult and long tongue twisting name.

The woman of the name simply said, "You may call me Flute." She had a upside down purple triangle-shaped head with four vertical almond shaped eyes that shone green. Her lips were luscious as there was a hole behind her head. The rest of her body appeared to be normal like a human woman's own. "And this is my daughter. You may call her Huilu."

A pink and shorter version of the woman stepped out of her shadow and stood beside her. She was as tall to her mother's chest and had purple eyes. "Haifa bay." She greeted. Both wore a strange flexible material that shined. They had it wrap around their legs up to their arms like an over-the-shoulder mummy suit.

Chesna was a shorter curvy pink jello who wore what looked like a turquoise sports bra and white baggy pants. Teeyik was taller than Beetra and appeared to look like an elf by her pointy ear but was without any gender significance. She had red skin, but didn't have any eyes. Her mouth remained open without a tongue or teeth. Only gill-like slits inside. Cralettish was not seen until she increased in size after jumping off Teeyik's shoulder. She had two snake heads, the midsection of a frog, and the legs like a grasshopper.

Then something appeared between the women and the others. It was a short pink stubby man wearing a purple bathrobe and had bunny-like feet. His eyes covered by the fur and no lips as he opened his mouth, "So you're here. I'm Master Kunkun: Teacher of the gods and demi gods. Who are my victims?" He spoke in a rush but understandable tone.

Raditz responded, "Just as I told you before." Then she turned to them. "You guys will be separated into two groups for a tour of the place. The fighters will follow Master Kunkun and the girls. The others will follow me."

They understood her instructions and went along. The fighters had to take a path at the right side of the mountain. The others took the left side.

At the left side, they went up a few steps of stairs before entering a tube where a circular floor moved for them. When they got around the mountain, the newcomers were awed by the horizon. There was a forest, a volcanic place, a desert where the sun was unbearably hot but the tube kept them at warm temperature, a snowy place where a blizzard would blow from time to time, an acidic swamp with strange plants living among it, and many more.

"Wow, they're going to train here?" Videl asked becoming a bit excited and worried for the men.

Raditz responded, "Yes. Beetra and her friends trained here and has become one of the most respected fighters among the universe."

"Are her friends gods, too?" Krillin asked.

"Not at all. They only got to be a part of the training through Beetra since Master Kunkun doesn't just train anyone. If he did, there would be far more dangerous people than Buu who could destroy the universe over and over again if they cared. Powerful alien gods do live among us now, but has been either tamed, sealed away or both. While I was a spirit, Beetra and Froze were the first of his students that he encountered and asked to have him train her since her birth was rare." She said the fact. Not at all bragging.

"By the fact that they was born a god through a normal being right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. They had potential that the other's feared, but since they learned restraint, they weren't considered a threat to erase by the court."

"Who's Froze?" Marron asked.

"That's what I would like to know." 18 said. "He's this Frieza guy's child. I haven't seen him." The others agreed.

Raditz explained, "Froze isn't a very social person. It takes time to build trust for him to encounter you without meaning harm since he's been raised to hunt and destroy by his father, but you will see him since he is also helping with the training."

After the tour, they were shown back to the mountain and went inside. To there surprise, it was a bright cheery place. It was the beach. Behind them was the same door connected to a similar mountain.

There was an extravagant beach house up a hill. They went up the stairs to be greeted by another female alien. She looked like a pink plastic version of a barbie doll and octopus with tentacles for her hair. She wore a one shoulder maize yellow dress with jewelry on. "Hello everyone!" She spoke with that rich person's accent. "Welcome to Planet Liveritious. Make yourself comfortable."

Raditz lightly shook his head with an amused lopsided smile. "Everyone this is Miraku. Master Kunkun's wife."

"It's nice to meet you." Krillin stepped first with his hand out. Miraku stared at it confused.

Raditz told her, "This is the hand shake I told you before. I know. It's weird."

"Oh yes." The woman bend down to hold out her tentacle to shake his hand . "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Uh, right." It was a weird first encounter, but nothing gross. They all settled inside to see that it was like living within a rich person's condo.

Raditz explained, "They built this to fit your needs since Master Kunkun and Miraku doesn't have the need to eat or sleep. This planet is theirs and are the only living residence who are up to our intelligence. The rest are animals to hunt."

Everyone found their own room, and made themselves comfortable as if they never left.

As the sky faded into a nice shade of purple with stars evident in the sky, the warriors came back carried by the female warriors. The warriors were to hunt animals in wild strange environments separately and were nearly killed in the process. Only Kakarot and Vegeta's weren't cared for since they had to find the energy to heal their wounds in order to achieve their god form.

Their friends and family found that harsh, but the two saiyans agreed that they can't be babied if they wanted to achieve their maximum potential. But they were given a hearty meal by the animals they did catch after Chichi, Raditz and Beetra prepared it with the help of the others.

"So will Tarble be here?" Bulma asked Beetra during dinner.

"Dad has work to finish before coming here. He's a part of the justice court of the universe. It's a tough job, but he's a quick thinker." She responded proudly of her adopted father. "Gure also helps him file and so on with the job. Since my mom helped create the court of justice, it had provided a lot of peace treaties and jobs to give a steady economy for each galaxy. We're steadying towards the east galaxy now. We're still repairing the south galaxy."

"Wait, Raditz created a court?" Gohan found that interesting.

Raditz quickly responded, "It's nothing to be excited about. It was a planned organization with the Kais since the guardians were killed by Buu. The Kais had a poor system to begin with. With the new system, we've been able to prevent further destruction of galaxies being erased times and times again. The court has been threatened on more occasions, but with my children and others loyally guarding it, it's been peaceful to a degree."

"So you actually know the kais?" Kakarot asked.

"I didn't before. Coming back to life made me forget what happened while I was dead. Now everything is different." Raditz admitted.

The others noticed it, too. The woman had shown to be calmer, wiser, more intelligent, and even graceful. Almost changed to what seemed for the better, but for someone almost perfectly likable and intelligent, it was frightening when you weren't liked by her. Especially when she had powerful children, and Beetra seemed willing to do almost everything for her.

Then there was a sudden disappearance of a large portion of meat from the table. Everyone heard a loud burp from the corner.

They looked at that direction to see a mint green skinned baby alien similar to Frieza's race but with black spiky long tied hair. His eyes were the color of red and little horns spiked up like a Longhorn cattle. He had the lizard tail with a darker green end that matched the color of his shiny midsection. He wore only what looked like a black speedo.

"Froze!" Beetra cried out happily. And then blew a whistle like a dog. "Come here boy!" She clicked her tongue to do so. The baby got on all for legs having his tongue stick out. He barked and ran over to her to hug her.

The others were shocked. This was Froze. The child of Raditz and Frieza. A child that ate a huge chuck of meat and acted like a dog.

Yamcha reached out his arms, "Hey buddy! Remember me?!"

The baby attached himself on the man's face sniffing his hair and then licked his cheek. And then headbutt him, and then did the same to Puar before jumping on Raditz's arms who held him lovingly. Yamcha fell off his chair laughing lightly. "Yup. It's him. He remembers me." He lightly laughed again as Beetra helped her fiance' up.

The child's mother introduced, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Froze. He's supposed to be over twenty but is only almost three biologically. It takes ten years for him to reach one year."

"So this is him huh?" Bulma asked and looked down at the cute baby. "How are ya little fella?"

The baby growled at her. "He's not used to your scent. Frieza had no plan to make him take over the estate business, so made him into a weapon of destruction. So you'll have to excuse his barbaric ways."

Goten and Trunks went closer for a clear look of the baby who stared at them with curiosity. He went over to them and sniffed them, and then licked each of them on the cheek.

"Ew!" Trunks wiped his face while Goten laughed at the affection.

"I think he likes us." The saiyan thought.

Raditz explained, "You have Beetra's and my scent. Froze is good at detecting relatives by scent. Bulma may be the mother of Trunks, but she has no blood relation to me or Beetra."

"Well, that's no fair!" The woman pouted of being the odd man out along with Chichi who was in the same boat.

"Just give him time. He'll like you eventually like with Yamcha." Raditz pointed out.

Beetra said, "It took two years for Froze to like Yamcha. It took a bit more with my other friends."

Teeyik had the slits in her mouth open to speak as if she had multiple voices. She said with soft nice voices, "It was rather hard to be friends at first without Froze's approval."

Cralettish agreed as she spoke with each head who said one sentence at a time, "We did meet as rivals at first...We all thought we would die at first encounter of her brother."

Chesna made a horse noise, "I could've taken care of him square flat. I wasn't scared."

Huilu approached her from behind and cried out. "BARK!"

"AH!" She stuck onto Teeyik like a mess of a jello.

The rest laughed at the comedic joke.

"That wasn't very nice." Flute scolded her lightly after giggling too.

After the nice meal, everyone went to their rooms. Froze slept in Beetra and Yamcha's room. Raditz had a room to herself.

The woman was staring at a bottle of alcohol feeling foolish to have acted so weak in spirit. But she couldn't blame herself entirely when she didn't have the experience she went through with her children. Being a mother changed her a lot in ways that made her stronger nonphysically.

"You look gorgeous." A snobbish tone came from behind her. It was without a doubt that it was Miraku. "Unfair for a bitch such as yourself. It suits you though." She sat with her legs crossed on a chair next to the mirror.

"Are you saying that a man isn't competent enough to be me?"

"Please." She smirked, "Men are bags of meat with a metal detecting antenna to look for something pretty and thrilling. Women for example. You've been used as a woman, and having been using others as such. We are the best in manipulation y'know."

Raditz chuckled. "Surprising coming from someone who once was a man, too, and now married to one."

"For the magnificent benefits." She admitted and saw the unconvinced expression on the mother. "Fine. And the love." She smiled loving to say that.

"And it had nothing to do with your gender to have such benefits and love." Raditz put the alcohol in the trash. "I don't care what gender I have. I wasn't raised or the better word: nurtured to be any gender. From my perception, any gender can be cruel. Any gender can be tortured if they can't reach expectations or is too...weak." She began to strip from her clothes since she preferred to sleep naked and alone tonight.

"But isn't that why being a woman is so much better. You don't have to deal with some masculinity pressure bullshit like I have to dealt with all my life. Forced to go to battle when I rather be someone staying home and spoiling myself like a rich bitch. You saw my condition when we met. I wasn't fit for battle at all even if I was the color blue and can shoot sperm out of my third right tentacle."

"You were really a mess. What's your point Miraku?"

The woman sigh theatrically. "I'm just stalling to look at your fantastic boobs. I thought they'd be bigger."

"I have enough back pain to deal with how big they are now. I think they're becoming D's now."

"Really? Can I feel?"

"No. Go touch your husband's furry ones."

"You're no fun. Just one touch."

"I have enough men touching them and making a motor boat of them."

"And my husband makes jiggling water balloons out of mine."

"I...really didn't need to know that." She lightly chuckled.

There was a moment of silence before the woman tried to slyly ask, "So...do they know who they are fighting?"

"All they know is that they are becoming gods. They assume that it's to protect me. Piccolo knows better but won't speak about it since this boost up will be helpful for future enemies."

"Aren't you being a little too harsh on them? But what do I care. How does it feel to be in a body that hasn't been touched by slime?"

"Besides Gamete? It didn't feel like a clean body at all. A former kai gave me this body. Must've had a lot of time planning and touching with the little details with this one."

"She did a stunning job to still make you look like you but with a softer face, rounder boobs, a vagina and those...amazing legs." The octopus stared at her legs.

"Can you stop with the flattering? I have been flattered with this body enough from Earth." The woman finally lied down on her bed that felt soft beneath her. Immediately she felt her mind telling her body to relax.

Miraku stood up looking at her butt. "Alright then. One more thing, though. The presents." Raditz groaned. "C'mon! You've been getting presents by past payers! Weren't you in love with one of them? King..."

"Sipfor." Raditz concluded. "I was used as a sex slave and prostitute and sometimes even escort. All amount to one big whore. When Frieza knew that he wanted more bidders, he'd let me go to some planets to_ persuade_ them...Some were beyond terrible that I had amnesia of anything ever happening. Others were...sweet and then," She sat up, "there was the unexpected."

The pink woman sat down next to her, "King Sipfor never touched you, but his words were enough to make you fall in love." She grinned out how romantic it sounded.

"I appreciated Gamete. But for King Sipfor, he wasn't appreciation. It was more of an interest. It was only for a few days, but we talked and talked for hours. I fell in love with his voice. Remembering his voice made the years go easier. I honestly didn't think that Gamete would have found me since I became a woman, and I didn't look for help because I didn't and I still don't have all the memories of when I was dead."

"So you don't remember our bubble bath?" The alien nudged her shoulder at her.

"I was a ghost Miraku. How would that be even possible?"

"You just sit there and watch me blow bubbles. We can do that now."

"With your perverted Master Kunkun around. No."

"He's not so perverted now! He will only mostly watch me. I am irresistible. C'mon! I wanna test your body out!"

Raditz sighed, but figured that she could act slutty for one night with a woman. Miraku teleported them into her private bathroom and the two had fun.

While they did, Goku and Vegeta were lying down outside inside a bowl-like leaf stemming out of a tree. They were told that inside wasn't toxic as they lied on the blunt center.

"I feel so tired but I can't sleep." The taller saiyan thought he should say, "Today's lesson was really tough. Having to go out and face all those different creatures and even my super saiyan 3 was no match for any of them. Do you think Raditz's enemies are that strong?"

"It doesn't matter how strong they are. If they try to hurt him or any one else, we'll beat them to a pulp." Vegeta said point blank.

"Y'know I just realized that you still refer Raditz as a 'he'."

"Of course you idiot! That's his real gender! Nonsense with this she business. Once the former kai is found, he will revert to his true self. Real self and maybe the amount of assholes out there will deplete to nothing with their one tracked minds."

"Is that what you're really fighting for?" Goku asked glancing at him and then back up at the stars. "Master Kunkun told us that we needed to find our sole desire and through that, we can become a full fledged god without anyone's help. We could still do it without his help, or so he says, but if I really want to reach my maximum potential, I rather have him teach me than do so blindly."

"...Me too." Vegeta admitted. "Your son seems to have it all together. He's excelling faster than all of us and he didn't even turn into a god himself a few years back."

"Trunks seems to be excelling, too, y'know." The saiyan reminded the father of the child.

"I know that but not like your son. When he was told to know his sole reason to do this, he found it in a snap. Just like that, and he was able to take down at least one of the beast by just going through super saiyan 2. It unnerves me."

"Why's that? We'll catch up in no time since we've been doing this way before he did."

"It's not that." The man sat up. "It's that he truly cares for Raditz. We came here to become a god in order to protect him since he can give birth to them in a snap. Have you seen my daughter. She's faster than the speed of light, and is a highly respected warrior, but none of that. What I'm trying to say is, it unnerves me that your son can love him more than I do."

"Hey!" Goku sat up trying to appease him. "I love her, too, but I know I'm not just doing this to protect her but everyone. We all love differently Vegeta. Goten only got to know her for almost a year, and has a lot to lose if he isn't strong enough for her."

"And you think I don't feel or think the same."

"Ah, no!"

"Quiet, Kakarot. I know what you mean..." The man was silent until he asked, "So what's your sole reason? My son's own seems to be impressing his girlfriend. The dolt. When does he plan to ever be serious with anything other than his girlfriend."

"It's not a bad reason though. It's nice to have someone that you're willing to go lengths for. My reason? Well I guess you can say that I just want to power up to reach the level of making a good fight with you and every other fighter. And also..." He looked down, "To not become a cold blooded killer. Master Kunkun knows what I did to Gamete and how Raditz felt when she saw me do it. I shouldn't have tried to bring down Gamete like that. He may have done horrible things but to let him win by psyching me out the way he did, I couldn't forgive myself or feel like I can turn back from that. Raditz knew that. Knew that I would lose my sanity if I let someone else's words and actions effect my judgement and do the unneeded. If I had killed Gamete the way I intended before, he wouldn't have been given the rightful justice by the court, and stay away from Raditz ever again. Death isn't permanent from my experience."

"That's quite a speech Kakarot. Bravo. You learned something."

"Thanks!" The man didn't notice the insult at all. "So how about you?"

"...I don't know."

"What?"

"I said that I don't know! I want it for the same reason as you to prolong fights, but I feel like I should do it for something more. I figured that it was to protect everyone I love, but even that didn't feel like enough for me! I don't know my sole reason!"

Then a voice said, "Maybe it's forgiveness." They looked up to see Mai. A very sudden character to be in the conversation. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I came here looking for Trunks. He seemed very upset earlier and I can't sense energy." She blushed and had gotten used to seeing Goku.

"Sorry, we don't know." Goku responded. "This place is a bit hard to sense much by the variety of life here."

Vegeta then asked, "And what do you mean forgiveness."

"U-uh forgive me Vegeta-san! What I meant was that you probably feel guilty by how you sounded. I don't know what you feel guilty about, but whatever it is, and if it's worth it, fight to make it right. It doesn't have to be physical, but rather just need to talk these through clearly. Anything that you left unsettled on a more positive note." The woman advised. She had read and watched a lot of drama shows and movies.

"That's great advice!" The younger saiyan responded to it and approached her, "Let me help. I think I just tracked his energy." He grabbed her into his arms.

The woman panicked. She wasn't that used to him. "Ah! That's not really nece-!" They transmitted away leaving Vegeta to think on her words. He scowled deeper when some parts were true.

When Raditz returned from her trip in a bathrobe, she found Vegeta sitting at the foot of her bed patiently. "My prince? Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but I have something to say." He stood up facing her. "I am furious with your past actions. I don't want to make you feel ashamed for it, but I won't lie that I am enraged about it that I want to hunt down every one of those creeps including those in the Otherworld and tear them to pieces to make sure that they never existed! Including Nappa! I want to become a better fighter, I want to be able to protect those I love, but I also want to keep you from doing such despicable things again! Do I make myself clear?"

Raditz took a moment to process what she was told. She smirked. "Like father, like daughter. Beetra told me something similar to that before when she was training under Master Kunkun. Alright Vegeta. Go make me proud."

"Damn straight I will!" He fumed out of the room.

Raditz held in her laugh. She was never going back to being a victim of rape, but it was nice to know that others were willing to prevent it either way.

A/N: Yeah, so a lot of OC characters. Master Kunkun is pretty perverted like Master Roshi but won't be seeing much of him. Miraku is his transgender wife who can be superficial, shallow but all around can be a good person. Then there are Beetra's friends: Chesna (Fun-loving with an attitude), Teeyik (Kind and sweet), Cralettish (Wise and serious), Flute (A wise and kind mother), and Huilu (Mischievous).

So line of serious lovers: Vegeta, Gamete, King Sipfor/Not so serious lovers: Patrick and other random earth and alien guys./Rapists: Frieza, his crew, buyers and Gamete.

Goten's love is sort of hard describe. It doesn't necessarily borders on incest, but he does feel a great need to be with her since they are family, and Raditz had told him before on what her family views were before as a saiyan which does spark his sole reason to be stronger to change that view for good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raditz was feeling weaker. She had been feeling this way since after the sex-selling incident. She noticed that her body had been losing its appetite, and that she was slowly slipping into a state of empty thought. She didn't think much of it until her body began rejecting to eat altogether. She couldn't stop vomiting everything that she had eaten and drank. She reached to the point that she couldn't even keep in pills. She had also been feeling symptoms of fevers, body aches, and other pain and illnesses that attacked her.

The others became concern about her health when they noticed how much she's been staying in bed. Chichi had tried to nurse her back to wellness since Master Kunkun wanted the fighters to continue their training.

When weeks passed and Raditz's progression only got worse, the woman was moved to a healing chamber which had bought the pain away but not the main reason it was happening.

Lying on a stone bed with only torches providing light, she was surrounded by Beetra, Froze, her daughter's friends and Master Kunkun. "Please tell me that it isn't true?" She caressed her stomach.

Beetra looked like she wanted to lie to become a comfort, but she couldn't. "It's not Gamete's." She responded thinking it would be better, but it did nothing for the situation to become lighter.

The woman turned her eyes away from her daughter to her son and then their former master. "...Call Whis. I need an abortion."

* * *

Deep in the forest, Froze was running on all fours like a fast wild dog. The saiyans in training were left with the duty to catch him through the other harsh environments. The baby wasn't always running. Sometimes he'd stop to hunt down for food and eat them like a cartoon Tasmanian devil.

Or to fart in front of one of their faces nearly killing them when it was extra deadly.

"ARGH!" Vegeta grunted, "That damn bastard!"

"Vegeta, he's a baby!" Goku scolded him.

"He's lived long enough!"

"Don't say that!"

"Shut up! I don't see you getting any closer!"

"He is a fast fella. I wonder if the boys are having any luck." The two adult saiyans took a moment of rest to either plan or blow out their frustration before going for another try.

But then there was a whistle blown meaning that the dog-like baby was caught. They went over to the sound to find Froze in Goten's arms. Trunks was soon over to them.

Master Kunkun stood beside him on a stone to be up to his shoulders than his knees. "It seemed that the young one had caught him by using some tricks. Goten shall level up to a new training while the rest of you three will still try to catch the little fella. You're not allowed to ask the lad of how he did it or else your training will stop." The pink furry midget told them. "Now let him go, Goten. Let's continue to your new training lesson."

"Yes, Master Kunkun." The teen let go of the baby and followed the dwarf at a super fast pace.

Froze was on the ground on his butt, feet and hands staring at them as if either confused or waiting for something to make sense. The three saiyans stared back at him and then the two adult men launched after him while Trunks tried to keep up.

After all that training, the fighters came back to the beach house to relax and eat. Almost everyone was shock and proud to hear that Goten caught Froze.

"It was nothing. I just did some tricks that Raditz pulled on me when we played tag." Goten told them modestly at the dining table.

"Is that so?" Raditz was sitting next to him. She looked at him approvingly. "I knew I could teach you a thing or two. So this means that you're given harder training."

"Y-yeah." The male blushed staring down at his food. "It's pretty tough. Master Kunkun told me not to tell any of you what it is."

Chichi gave him a second helping of a bowl of rice. "At least you're doing great. Where is he anyway? And his wife?"

Flute responded, "They went to a play for entertainment. They'll be back when Master Kunkun wishes to resume training. I must say that I'm impressed. Only a few months, and even the non-saiyans are reaching to our level." She referred to the trained non-gods.

"Pfft." Chesna made the noise. "I'm sure Beetra's just pulling our leg n' helpin' them cheat."

"I'm not!" Beetra shouted being offended by such an accusation.

"She's just...pulling your leg." Cralettish told her.

"She's just jealous that they got to this point faster than her." Huilu pointed out getting a snobby look from the jello.

Teeyik asked Beetra, "Isn't your father coming soon?"

"Dad? Oh right! Dad's coming to finally visit with Gure! He'll be right about-" There was a crash against the sand. "Now!"

Beetra was off her seat in the speed of light to greet her father. Yamcha and Puar tried to catch up. The others went, too, to see them. Vegeta more lingered back glancing at Raditz who was getting off her seat with Goten by her side.

"Are you alright Aunt Raditz? If you rather rest, they'd understand." Goten inquired warily.

"No. I am fine, Goten."

"But you didn't eat anything." The teen pointed out.

"I wasn't hungry."

"...Aunt Raditz." Goten held her arm before she could walk away. "I wish that you didn't hide the truth away from me."

The woman looked at her nephew for his sudden rude and selfish action, but then saw the hurt in his expression. She sighed through her nose and took her arm from his hand. "I am only keeping it away because everything can be explained clearly later. Goten...Whatever Master Kunkun ask you to do in your training, you have to carry it out to the end in order to achieve being a god alone."

"But what he's asking...!" He stopped and looked down. "I can't do that. He told us to have a sole reason, but is now telling me to turn my back from it!"

"No, he's telling you to be selfless. You can't have favorites Goten like Vegeta and your father. You have to do this for everyone. Not for one person." Raditz saw the dejected face but turned away from him.

"But I am doing it to protect others." He reasoned.

"Your young Goten. You still have so much to experience. You don't have to achieve so quickly."

"But I have to protect you!"

"I didn't bring you here to protect me. I simply gave a proposal to your father and others who wish to join to become stronger. I never did say that it was to protect me. You all only assumed that."

"It doesn't change the fact." The teen moved to stand in front of her. "Asking me to let go of how I feel for you is heartless! Not selfless!"

Raditz was silent. Then the door opened by Beetra who led her adopted father in. "Raditz!" The man ran over to her, and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay."

The woman patted his back. "I'm alright Tarble. I really am Gure." She looked at them with intimate familiarity and welcome smiled.

As they were reconnecting, Goten left immediately.

* * *

"So, you don't remember everything?" Tarble asked. Raditz and him were walking along the beach together while Gure was showing the family photos of Beetra growing up with them.

"I remember enough, and how dangerous I am. Especially right now." She sighed. "I'm pregnant and have no memory of ever conceiving. I hadn't let anyone touched me since the incident."

"Do the others know?"

"I'm going to tell them when Whis comes here. He is coming but after Beerus wakes up because the abortion would require both of them, and he needed to make sure his plan would work. He had used the help of many medical specialist in different universes so my hopes are high. Master Kunkun may create gods, but he's no god himself to handle the job."

"It's sort of strange that the god of destruction knows how to give an abortion."

"Don't be silly Tarble. It's Whis who will do it. When he learned of my condition as a child-"

"A child?!"

"Yes, I actually met Beerus and him as a child when he came to visit Planet Vegeta when I was a child. Whis realized immediately of my kind of condition, and has been finding ways to rid of my ability. Easy as having an abortion can sound to a mere expecting woman, such procedure never happened for goddesses who will have god or demi-god children. Whis told me about this the last time we met with me as a ghost. He told me that he would continue if another species were to have such a rare case."

"I see..." Tarble said not meaning to make an awkward silence between them.

"You're not comfortable with the idea of abortion are you." Raditz knew the saiyan well.

"Sorry. It's just something natural to feel, but I fully support you, but why do you want to have an abortion now?"

"Sounds like you're asking if I would have abortion Beetra or Froze if I had a choice. I won't lie. I would have considered it, but I wouldn't kill my prince's child. And as much as I hate Frieza, I would have been willing to have Froze since it was a nice thought to give Beetra a sibling. But most of all, I knew their fathers so I always braced with what to expect. But a stranger's child is inside me. I had realistic expectations of what I was heading for with Beetra and Froze. But not this one. I don't want to take any risk. Especially if this child might have that part of me instead of simply being a god."

"Right. That side of you. Do the others know about her?"

"No. No need for them to keep asking me the same question when I enter a room. I have her and the other one under control. I was lucky to have been in a coma while being pregnant with Froze because the mood swings may bring them out. I can't let her out again."

"This pregnancy does have too many risks."

"It might kill me too. I am unable to eat or sleep. I only look well now because I have been healed, but it might not be enough when I actually give birth." The woman hugged herself as she felt like puking. She frowned deeply as she forced the feeling to subside.

"Raditz..."

"I'm sorry Tarble. I didn't mean to make our reconnecting to be about me screwing up again."

"Ah, don't worry about me! It's not your fault! It's whoever impregnated you." Tarble put a comforting hand on her leg since he was too short to reach for a hand. "Gure and I are here to support you all the way!"

That was a good promise though doubtful in being useful, Raditz smiled anyway. It did make the puking feeling subside a bit. "So how is the court in my absence?"

"Oh, it's great! It's been a bit difficult without you, but then I got the hang of it with Gure's help. We've been doing a lot of improvement in the galaxies. In fact I was given a week off to spend time with you to make sure you're okay."

"Is that so." Raditz felt suspicious of this but reasoned that it couldn't be used against her since she remembered most of the laws that had passed and what hasn't and if anything were to be passed, her children would know of it.

* * *

Goten was upset as he was sitting crisscross at a temple made of stone placed at the rocky mountains swarming with deadly beasts. Master Kunkun stood before him waiting patiently.

"I am sorry but this is a waste of time. I won't turn heartless."

"Stupid boy, you are not turning heartless. You must even your heart, and you can do that by removing the love you have for your aunt."

"You say it like it's easy." The boy pointed out bitterly.

"It is when you have the right reasons. You must become pure of love, Goten. You believe that you are now, but you have a thrill within you that you need to calm down. This thrill of yours is bordering towards an obsession."

"So what if it is?! It's not weird to the entire universe! Or maybe you think that I'm some dirty person!" Goten spatted. His master didn't respond which had the teen reflect on his words. "Sorry. I think I get what you are saying, but right now, my sole reason is to protect her!"

"Him."

"Huh?"

"Raditz was formerly and truly a man. Now he's a woman with such beautiful breasts that I just want to squeeze between and go 'Pafu!' 'Pafu!'"

"Master Kunkun." The fourteen-year-old scowled since it was his aunt that he was talking about.

The man cleared his throat loudly. "My apologies. But so on, you can't aim your sole reason to a single person! I've allowed it before to give a set of motivation, but right now motivations changes with the course of life! So you will sit here until you are able to meditate your desire!" The man stood there silently.

Goten groaned and then meditated. He tried to do as he was told, but his mind wasn't clear. All he could do was think about his aunt and how she was doing. And what was the secret. His heart ached as he thought about her which got him a splitting head ache from the pink man.

"Stop thinking about him!"

"I'm sorry! I'm worried!"

"Don't be! Be calm and have faith! Like your dad and Vegeta. Even that Trunks boy."

"Trunks doesn't know her like I do! And he's even doing this to impress his girlfriend! If anyone should be having this training instead of me, it should be him!"

"He will, but only when he becomes truly serious! The other reason he's doing this was so he could also be strong enough to protect the people he love. As staggering as his own level of seriousness is, you're own is stubborn as a bull! Now stop think of your aunt! Stop loving her so much that you're overshadowing your family and friends!"

"I'm not overshadowing!"

"Then tell me your sole reason!"

"It's so I can be strong enough to protect everyone."

"But mostly..."

"...Mostly aunt Raditz."

"Foolish boy. You can become a god even without this, but the least you can be is a decent one! You weren't born a god so stop acting like you have privilege. Even those gods don't, but it's hard to make the spoiled eggs listen. Now focus!"

Goten moved from frowning to sulking. "Alright, if Raditz was better than maybe I can focus. The others would be the same."

"True but on your Earth it would be seen as weird comparing who those females are to those men."

The teen thought about it for a moment to realize that it was weird. Chichi and Bulma were wives and Mai was a girlfriend. And Raditz was his aunt who's actually technically a man which was hard to imagine since Goten had only ever seen her as a woman.

"How did Raditz look like as a man?"

"Hm? Good question. That might snap you." The man raised his hands towards the mail and created an image of a mean-looking male Raditz in front of him.

"Oh, so that's how she-I mean he looks like. They almost look similar." He looked at the figure with awe. Raditz certainly looked like a man and was pretty handsome, too, as one. Goten certainly felt a shift in his emotions, but it wasn't the accurate shift to make him decent to the master's eyes.

The furry man sighed making the image disappear. "You certainly are a mystery, boy. You feel great devotion for him, but it's strange since you've only known him for a few months."

"Does it matter how long we've been together? I just want to be able to help her."

"...Little skitter bug. New task then. You are to find yourself a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?!"

"Or a boyfriend. Or hermaphrodite. Anything that suits you. You are within the complexity of love such as Raditz have been in the past. I think it would be good training for your mind and heart if you were to further expand your ideals of different types of love." The midget explained. "Love is the strongest emotion, but also the deadliest. Think about it Goten, if your aunt were to be hurt or incapable of being saved, you wouldn't be able to handle the aftermath."

"Obviously I wouldn't!"

"But," The man emphasized, "If you were to prepare yourself by opening up to other experiences than perhaps you wouldn't react too rash that everyone else, including the ones you love would get hurt. You're different Goten. Unlike the other saiyans in training, you aren't so simple minded. Take the moment to grow. Surely your aunt would approve."

Goten thought on his words, and needed the confirmation. He went to his aunt who was in the middle of cooking with speed and grace with his mother and Videl who were also doing a fine job. Seeing the woman now, one wouldn't think that she was considered to be so weak with such charisma, moves and intelligence. It was more of an impact since she's been horribly sick for the past few months.

"Goten?" Her voice resonated in his ears. "Your training is over?"

"U-uh, yeah! I actually need to talk to you...about something."

"Okay. Just wait for me for a second. You two can handle this without me?"

"Of course! I am turning into a pro!" Chichi told her confidently.

"I hope you two have a nice talk." Videl told them as support.

Raditz removed her apron and showed that she was wearing a nice summer dress under it. The woman had been wearing more dresses since wearing pants felt unnatural for someone who has been wearing a speedo for a majority of her life.

Goten faintly remembered how Raditz looked like as a man, and seeing him now looking all woman made him wonder how he would dress as a man. Probably have to get used to pants since men didn't wearing much of anything as bottoms.

The two went out to the beach to talk. The house wasn't very crowded. 18 went with Marron back to earth with some of the others to do some fun earth activities. Gohan had to go back for work. Videl stayed to be of help. Since they had a fast teleportation watch machine for them to come back and forth.

Though Goten's own was more special since it could reach farther into the galaxy with its own radio and music player to different outer space stations with a language translation to understand. Raditz had been teaching him to speak the saiyan language as well when they had the time.

The woman didn't purposely treat him specially. Just that the male made the effort to be with her the most that such special treatment came natural. Goku was a different story since the male was a bigger annoyance.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She inquired.

"Master Kunkun told me that my training is postponed until I got myself a girlfriend."

"That's a good idea. You're at the appropriate age to have a mate."

"A mate?! N-no! Nothing like that! Just someone that I can spend a lot of quality time with!"

"You mean like your human's 'dating' rituals."

"Y-yeah. The way you put it." The male blushed lightly. "Master Kunkun told me that I have been spending too much time worrying about you, and that I should go out and have more 'experience'. So I could be a decent god."

"A person with experience does become wise."

"Like you?"

The woman gave a wry smile. "Not that much experience. Just that you need to understand love, heartbreak and how to handle the aftermath. We aren't asking you to find someone who'll potentially break your heart."

"But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of why I'm doing this."

"Hmm? Good point. I bet if it was your father, he'd just do it without really questioning it. But probably does it half heartily and forgets about it. Why did you want to talk to me personally about this?"

"Uh..." The male lightly blushed, "I thought that you should be the first to know...And I wouldn't mind being given advice. I never had a girlfriend like Trunks does."

"Nothing to be ashamed about. I'll gladly help. But you should inform your mother about this, too."

The boy frowned. "Do I have to?"

"I know she can be pushy, but she's your mother. No matter how old you are, you should always give your mother a heads up with your life changing decisions."

Goten groaned at the reasonable point. And so he told his mother who was happy for him, and then began giving him a lot of stern advice of how to treat a girl and what kind of girl she should be. Gohan already achieved having a rich and loving strong wife. So Goten had more freedom of what type of girl he'd marry, but she needed to have the skills of a respectable house wife since Goten was to be the man of the house. Very traditional values that the teen thought were a bit out dated for his youth culture but continued to listen until she finally stopped.

After all that, Raditz had them start searching tomorrow. Goten agreed, but then later regretted it when Chichi told everyone of his new task.

Trunks nudged his shoulder with a fist. The two were sitting at a cliff when Goten wanted to run away from everyone teasing him.

"Way to go Goten! Finally getting the chance to hit it with the girls!" He sounded like he was a little jealous. "So where are you going to look? What is your type?"

"I don't know. My mom said I should look for a girl who knows how to be a house wife."

"Seriously? You're going with what your mother says."

"I never had any experience with girls, so I don't know what I want."

"That's because you grew up at the mountains playing with dinosaurs and dragons. I bet you don't even know how they look like naked."

"And you do?!"

"Of course I do." Trunks said bluntly. Goten blushed remembering that he had a girlfriend.

He grumbled, "I didn't need to know that."

Trunks suddenly blushed, "I'm not talking about Mai idiot!"

"Eh?!"

"I meant that I read some of my grandpa's porn mags. He seriously leaves them all over the place that it wasn't hard to know what a woman looks like naked. But my girlfriend isn't like those women at all. She's really traditional that she still blushes whenever we hold hands...Well, enough about that. You're having your aunt help you?"

"Yeah. I figured that she'd be the most helpful and wouldn't tease me so much about it."

"I guess that makes sense. So are you going to look for a girl like her?"

"What?!" Goten blushed hot red.

"It's obvious man. You told me last year that you were in love with her remember."

"I was confused back then! Now I know better!"

"Really? So you just like her like an aunt now." Trunks gave a doubtful expression.

"Y-yeah...I-I think so."

"You think so? Which is it? Do you still like her or not?"

"I don't know. I don't have anything to compare this feeling to, so I guess that's why our master is making me do this! I do love aunt Raditz, but do I really love her? I know it's incest and all, but that's what we just consider weird. Kings and queens used to do it all the time."

"And screw up their lineage of who was who's cousin, nephew and niece."

"I'm not going to have a baby with her!"

"So you want no kids?"

"No! I mean-" He held his head feeling absolute frustration. "I DON'T KNOW. If I were to be with Raditz, then yeah, I don't want any. But if it turns out that what I was feeling was just my hormones, then maybe."

"She is hot."

"Trunks!"

"Hey, you don't have to be upset. Besides, she might turn into a man at some point. Have you thought of that?"

"...Yeah. Master Kunkun actually showed me a holographic image."

"And?"

"Uhm..." Goten raised his eyes up to the sky slowly turning purple and then at the remaining pink disappearing.

"Oh god, dude, really?!"

"They really didn't look that different, and honestly, I don't care for traditional views! I might end up having a boyfriend. I don't know. I just...don't know." Goten huddled himself together. It was such a simple task, but in a way, it felt like he was betraying his loyalty to his aunt.

He didn't know what to do and Trunks only tried to comfort him. He figured that he just had to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Raditz and Goten were at a city's beach in normal civilian swimming clothing. It was summer, so everyone wore less to beat the heat. That didn't help the teen focus on other girls...or boys, when his aunt was absolutely stunning.

Raditz was wearing board shorts, a strapless bikini top with an unbuttoned white blouse on. When she removed the blouse to put on sunscreen as a habit adapted by a stubborn Chichi, almost every guy and some girls stopped to stare at her.

"Goten, can you rub it on my back?"

"Uh! Uh. Sure!" Goten reluctantly put the sunblock on his hands and placed them on the smooth revealed skin. He tried not to linger too much as he tried to cover every mark of her back. He sighed feeling like he had won a battle.

"Thanks. Now, let's go find you a girl."

"Already?!"

"Yeah. This beach is filled with pretty cute girls and most are wearing their bikinis so you don't have to use too much of your imagination." She winked at him. The teen looked pretty lost and nervous. Raditz thought that was really cute, "Relax. We'll find the perfect girl for you."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me. After meeting a lot of males, I have a pretty good idea of your ideal type."

The male's heart panic. "You do?!"

The woman bend down to have each other face to face that made Goten's face feel hotter. He looked down from making eye contact. He thought it'd be the end of him if he looked into those loving eyes of hers. She spoke, "Aunt Raditz sees that your type is a cute, kind and supportive girl who wouldn't freak out about your alien heritage."

"Huh?" He met the woman's eyes who held a perceptive power.

Raditz placed her hands on her hips smirking like she was the queen of the world. "Unlike your brother or your father, you're not really impressed with strong women since you've grown up around them most of your life. You'd like someone different. Not a fighter nor any of those traditional things that your mother told you. Instead you want someone that is very sweet and innocent."

Goten was surprised by what his aunt said. Though he noticed that some of those traits didn't describe her. He felt upset about that but understood what he was going through. He wasn't supposed to be in love with his aunt Raditz.

To him: she was strong, beautiful, intelligent, wise, talented, and so many other good things. She could also be mean and secretive, but that made him want her more.

The male looked down as he put his hand over his heart. It felt like heart became rubber and someone was pulling at it until it snapped. He didn't know what to do with what he felt so he ran and then flew away.

"Goten?!" Raditz cried out to him, but didn't follow him.

"My, I didn't think you could look so lovely as a female." A light voice told her. Whis had appeared along with Beerus. The two shocking the crowd.

The woman felt glad to see them. "So we're ready?"

"Yes." The blue man responded. "Did you tell the others?"

"Flute should be delivering the news now. Though I thought you'd come later. So how is this going to be done?"

"It will be a painful process."

"Spear up the ass painful or electrocution painful?"

"More of the heart attack sort of pain."

"That's manageable."

Beerus grinned, "You haven't changed since the last time we met you."

"And my brother almost beat you. You should know now that he is being trained by Master Kunkun with the help of my children."

"I know, and I can't wait for our rematch in the next five years. I really want to fight him now, so let's make this quick." The god demanded, and so the three went to the Planet Liverous to have it be done.

Raditz was told by Whis of what he had learned from other universes to make her abortion happen without killing her or leave her crippled. The woman may be a mortal with skin capable of being cut, but her ovaries and the child growing was a different matter.

In order to destroy both, the woman had to drink a special liquid that had no taste or smell. It was blended with rare ingredients that required quite a journey for Whis. This liquid would slip through her mouth like air as it streamed through her blood to her uterus to weaken the god genes.

After drinking, Raditz had to wait for it to take full effect for an hour.

Immediately afterwards, Beerus was to hold her wrists down as Whis was to take a green glowing ball into his hand. Raditz would experience an episode where she would change to different personalities and may revolt and act violently.

The purple god was willing to take the risk of being the first person to have to deal with her other person as the ball took effect of her body.

Prepared and held down, Raditz opened her mouth to take the ball in, but then there was a thunderous, "STOP!"

Whis paused in his movement to look to the sound. A giant green slob of a male stood within the room. "Judge Suoigiler."

"What?" Raditz sat up when Beerus let go of her wrists. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard of your dishonorable acts you wretched wrench! This action will not happen!" His voice thundered mightily in the room with such vain dignity.

Raditz was insulted by his rudeness. She knew him very well with her time as a ghost. While creating the system, the judge had only got the position through his connections. Though the woman knew that he would be a poor judge in making critical decisions, she thought she needn't worry for the fact that the system had an odd amount of judges who all held the same power over deciding laws and punishments. "It seems that your position did give you a shitty attitude, Suoigiler."

"And you have lost your sense of sensitivity!" He spitted his words that Raditz backed away even if she was a good distance from him.

"I don't care of what you say. You are just a judge among others! You're say alone doesn't give you power to dictate my actions!" She took the green ball from Whis and made the attempt to swallow it before the liquid's effects worn off. But then the ball wouldn't enter her mouth.

She forced the ball to go in and had Whis and Beerus help her but none could do it. It was like there was a shield in her mouth.

"Grngh! What is the meaning of this?!" Beerus questioned angrily.

The judge responded, "Raditz, son of Bardock and Kid Mame of the saiyan race, you have been restricted under law to not have an abortion."

"What?!" Raditz shouted so loud that the others heard her. They were nearby to make sure that she came out safe and possibly do something if anything were to happen. They entered the scene questioning what was going on but was ignored. "What do you mean under law?! Our laws are not able to defy a being's ability!"

"It does now! For this law especially. The court had agreed that abortion was an abomination of an act and must be prevented."

"When was this agreed upon and how could I have not known of this?!"

"You were removed from court and replaced by another for the fact that you are now a threat and must be under control."

"A threat?! Being pregnant is a threat!"

"Then do as have been done before. Go into a coma." The man said this so casually that it was beyond offensive.

Raditz tried every morsel in her being to not let go. "You cannot do this! I will go to court! We agreed by law that our laws would not control a person's free will."

"That is in the past and now this is law! You cannot change our minds! The galaxies had faced enough damage with women selfishly not doing what they were created to do."

"I am not a woman, and even if I'm not, how could the court agree to this. Your selfish beliefs shouldn't dictate what a person should do with their body! It's a violation of privacy!"

"In the name of the law, it is not if we are providing safety to that privacy of continuing a race."

'That's bullshit! My body is my own!"

"No longer by law, and you have no say whatsoever." He told her strictly as if this was the final words to be said.

And Raditz was silent. Very still and very silent as she stared that the man who made her feel a hate that she thought she wouldn't have to feel again.

Others that weren't her wanted to do something, but others prevented them since the judge was of a court who held undefinable power and security.

Everything was so still as if time stopped around the woman who continued to spin within her mind as her empty chest flooded with emotions. She disappeared through teleportation that surprised the others.

"Mom!" Beetra cried out. Froze and her looked to each other and nodded before flying out at top speed.

"What just happened?" Krillin questioned.

Whis frowned as he held the green ball.

When the event was clearly explained that Raditz was forbidden at will to not have an abortion.

Tarble claimed, "That can't be possible! I should've known of this!"

"They must have worked you to have not noticed." Whis reasoned, "They kept this well under wraps that even I didn't know of this. And that makes this more suspicious by what else we learned." The male gave more news. "The child has no father."

"What?" Goku was confused.

"It was a self insemination. The reason the other kais or the most talented trackers are unable to find the former kai is because she was residing as an ovum within Raditz that could self reproduce herself into a baby but with the god gene inside her."

"But wait," Gohan said, "Raditz went through her heating period and had her menstruation thus killing a fertilized egg. You mean to say that it is just one child correct."

"Yes." Whis replied, "It would've been more troublesome if she had split herself into multiple children within one ovum. If this pregnancy continues, then we may have more troubles than just the child."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta questioned.

"That is not for me to tell you. Raditz takes this problem with her very personal." The blue man told them leaving them in secrecy.

Beerus agreed with him, "It's not our say or our problem right now since we'll only get in the way. You guys know how to do the process. Don't mess up." The two left.

"Wait!" Goku cried out still having questions.

"Leave them." Master Kunkun ordered. "They were right. The only ones who can handle Raditz right now are the ones who can remind her of who she is. Goku. Vegeta. Search for her. Froze and Beetra may no be enough to find her. Even I can barely sense where she is."

The two adult saiyans wondered how that was possible for a master such as himself but didn't question further. They set out going at top speed. With the harsh training, they were able to travel to space at top speed to planets to search and breathe.

Unknown to the saiyans and Froze, Goten had also joined the search before Whis and Beerus left when he had came back to the island a few minutes before the judge appeared. He had been using his new watch to pinpoint where Raditz is exactly. He found her and immediately sent himself there.

He made a grave mistake when he landed on a planet without air to breathe and coldness falling over him. He remembered Master Kunkun teaching him about this. Goten formed an energy barrier to breathe. And then got hit in the face and crashed into a wall of snow that fell over him.

He got up to see who it was. Much to his surprise, he saw that it was his aunt Raditz still wearing what she wore at the beach. Everything of her was still in place except her eyes. It flashed from black to red, and her energy was flickering to his senses. "Aunt Raditz?"

He wasn't sure if he upset her because she ran towards him and almost punched him into a coma when her punch collided with the wall and broke to pieces. "AUNT RADITZ?!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not your fucking aunt!" Her voice was rough and words were harsh. "Right now your face really fuckin' annoys me you damn twink!" She raised her leg and stumped it down. Goten barely dodged and gave himself a good distance away from her. That distance was easily defined when the snow rose from her stump.

This was insane! She looked exactly as his aunt, but her power and movement was powerful. It was hard to tell what her power level was when it kept flickering.

The woman charged him at a fast speed. He quickly put his arms in front of him to take the punch, but then the woman disappeared from sight. He immediately turned around expecting the obvious move, but then his head was slammed down like a head to a jack in a box, and his lower nuts was kicked up. He then felt a quick cardiac arrest to his chest he felt a force on his back. He gave out an abrupt cough out of blood. His eyes pinpointed, he fell down not moving on the snow.

Raditz walked over to his head and rose her foot steadying it over his head. When she got it positioned correctly to end this quickly, she rose it higher before landing it down.

Yet, she was hugged from behind. "What the fuck?!" A baby was holding her from behind.

"Mom, stop!" Beetra cried out having sense Goten's weakened power. She quickly put her hands over him to heal him. "Mom, remember who you are!"

"What's happening here?!" Goku and Vegeta arrived at the scene having sensed Goten's lack of energy as well.

Raditz screeched out like a maniac until it became similar to that of a wild monkey as she tried to set herself free from Froze's grip. Beetra slapped her face which did nothing to silence her. "Mom! You are not Kid Mame! You are Raditz, and I am your daughter! Remember!" The screeching had stopped but was replaced by an ominous purple energy flowing out of Raditz. The woman's flickering eyes stopping to a dull red.

Beetra and Froze saw this and both at once struck their mother with their fingers to her temples which knocked the woman out.

* * *

Raditz was on the stone bed having her head be healed by Beetra placing her hands on her mom's head. Yamcha was standing with her for emotional support. Froze, her adopted parents, her friends and master were trying to find ways to save the woman.

Goten who has been already healed was sitting with the others who wanted to understand what was going on.

Flute was the one to tell them. "Raditz suffers from dissociative identity disorder. As most of you know, he faced a consistency of physical, emotional and mental abuse throughout his life. He had his breaking point when he was prostituted to a race that relished in torture and rape. He suffered to the point of near death, and the way his body helped him through it was by developing another personality. He has three." She had a small version of Raditz in different colors of purple, red and green.

"Three personalities?" Videl found this frightening and odd.

Goku pointed out, "Now that you talk about it, Beetra told Raditz that she wasn't Kid Mame, her mother."

Flute explained each one, "Yes. The first personality is Raditz, the main one, as you all know." She showed the red one alone, and then replaced it with the purple one. "The second one is her mother. Raditz was almost sexually abused by one of his mother's one-night stands, but his mother murdered the man in cold blood in front of him. This was buried in his unconscious which surfaced when Raditz didn't want to be sexually abused anymore thus creating her from his memories into his body. But due to being neglected from her as well, this personality is distorted. When Raditz as Kid Mame realizes that he isn't his mother, he becomes insane and violent until he feels complete indifference, apathy. Raditz is most dangerous when he no longer feel emotions whatsoever."

Goten asked, "Why does she become more powerful? When she attacked me, she was faster and stronger than she ever was. Was she always that strong?"

"No. She stole that energy from you." Flute responded. Everyone was confused. "The ability to steal energy is the true power of a defected saiyan."

"What are you talking about now?" Vegeta questioned having not heard of this.

"I supposed that you didn't know the true reason the defected saiyans were erased. The true saiyans, as you'd put it, were given a prophecy by a strange traveler on their planet about their rule over the truffle race, and the birth of a defected saiyan who could not be stopped and may destroy them. That this defected saiyan will be born through those born by man yet a hero born by a clean lineage through woman will stop him. It was just a prediction, but superstitious, the true saiyans banded together and murdered them and their children. This created the civil war between the saiyans."

"Wait," Gohan said, "I remember back when dad was fighting Beerus that Shenron told us that the saiyan god was created when good and evil saiyans were fighting each other. But due to his time limit, they evil saiyans won."

"Yes. And that saiyan god is Raditz's grandfather through his mother's side."

"What?!" Everyone was shocked.

"I'll explain by going further back into history to how the saiyans were created. The truth was that saiyans were merely creatures capable of reverting back from ape to saiyan when a full moon arose, but then a god decided to mate among them which had given them the power to reach a potential of a god. An unnatural power that had you become the fight-thirsty warriors you are today."

She continued, "Raditz's grandfather was a fighting prodigy who taught himself to sense energy and create techniques to win. He knew of gods and discovered a secret to becoming a god himself and had his five most trusted friends help him reach this goal. When the war happened, he used it to protect his friends and family, but due to its limit and uneven sides, he died in battle."

"But how is Raditz a defected saiyan if his grandfather was a saiyan of pure good?" Bulma questioned. "Is it also the reason Raditz can give birth to gods?"

"Those were complicated questions before, but on our research, we have discovered that it was like the birth of albinos where both parents must have the albino gene to give birth to one. In this case, Raditz is capable of giving birth to gods because his parents genetics had perfected his to have the god gene within him. In a way, Raditz is a true god himself."

"Hold on! That is preposterous! Raditz was the weakest saiyan among our race! That was the sole reason he was mistreated!"

"That would be because he never felt the love of his parents like Beetra and Froze did. A saiyan's source of power is emotions and rage is part of it, but love is the most powerful. If Raditz had never held her child with love, then they wouldn't have been able to have the will to release them. But in the saiyan's case, since she was deprived of true love, and forced to seek comfort by ridding of her emotions, he became the opposite of a saiyan when they feel absolutely nothing. He becomes a defected saiyan."

Goten asked, "So you mean we could be like her if we feel absolutely anything?"

"Almost. You would take energy but not to an extreme extent. Since Raditz is a god, he is capable of taking the whole universe's matter. We had predicted that if he does this, he will become the next big bang and create a new universe as if this one never did." Flute concluded to the explanation.

And then continued, "We had tried a way to rid of this personality through different methods such as therapy. No permanent cure since it was a part of his unconscious and killing it within that mental state would require Raditz to face an amnesia that'd reach to the point of becoming mentally retarded even in the after life since even there, he'll need to stay that way to not trigger it there either. Also if we were even to try hypnosis, that would mean that Raditz had to remember the past tortures and rapes and overcome them himself. So instead he has been in control of himself, but now that he is pregnant, it would be more difficult."

"So what are you going to do?" Trunks asked.

There was a moment of silence before Flute sighed, "We're going to put her into a coma and under surveillance until Tarble or someone will be able to rid of the no abortion law, or wait for the child to be born with preparations to make sure Raditz survives it, and we are able to kill this former kai."

"Is there anyway that we can help?" Goten asked hopefully.

"We will ask if anything was out of our reach. But before we put Raditz into a coma, we'll have each one of you see him first."

When Beetra entered the room to tell them that they could each see her, the females went first. Chichi, Videl, Mai and Bulma couldn't help crying. 18 was angry about this but didn't cry having wanted to be an optimistic person even if she didn't really act like it. Raditz knew she was. And Marron was told that the her favorite nanny was just going somewhere for a few months so told her bye bye after showing her drawings of them with everyone else on the planet.

The males were to go next. Pilaf and Shu didn't go since all they really did was pig out and play on the island with Mai being their babysitter in a way. Tien and Chiaotsu weren't sure if they should since they didn't really know her but were told that it would be nice seeing everyone.

So the two went in together to see Raditz lying down on the stone bed with a blanket over her to keep her warm. The stone bed was to be where she was to stay since it would continuously heal her during her sleep.

"Hey." The bald man said trying not to be awkward.

Raditz gave a smirk, "Awkwardness means that the heart is moving. Since there's a time limit, let's not have any awkward silences. I simply ask of you to look after Yamcha on how he's treating my daughter. I know I can trust you and Chiaotsu with that. Will you though?"

"Yes, but Yamcha's a good guy, you know." The male said trying not to sound defensive about the request.

"I know. What I meant is for you to make sure that he's not too easy on my daughter. She's sweet, but she'll turn him into a dog with her needs and wants and manipulation. It's her guilty pleasure to turn him into a puddle. Just make sure that it doesn't get out of hand and they're not married next year. I want there to be one that I'm invited to when I wake up." She smirked wider.

Tien couldn't help smiling back. "I promise."

"Good." Then the woman reached out her arms. The man hugged her and received a kiss on the cheek, and then Chiaotsu got a turn. The cute one told her, "I hope you have a nice sleep. I'll miss your cooking. You always knew how to make my favorites even if we weren't that close."

"I'll make you lots of them when I wake up. I did always find you cute." She kissed his cheek which had the little one blush.

After that, Krillin entered. The comedic couldn't help saying, "Y'know, I always pictured you as a princess, but I always thought that it would be Rapunzel and not Sleeping Beauty." Raditz chuckled with amusement. Krillin chuckled, too, and gave her a hug. "I just hope that you'll have a good sleep. It'll be kind a weird not having you around until next year, but I know that when you wake up, it'd be like you never slept because we'll all be here for you."

"I always did you like you best among my brother's friends. I'm glad my tail had the chance to smack you through a house." She grinned with mirth.

Krillin lightly laughed at that joke. "Good night." He told her casually before leaving. It sounded casual but when the bald monk exited, he let out a sigh of how truly tense he was on the inside. He truly did hope everything would turn out right. He wouldn't be losing someone he knew and liked a lot, but his best friend would be losing his only sibling and that was a lot to take in if nothing goes right.

The next one to enter was Piccolo. He told her pointblank, "You told me before that you wanted me to kill you in this type of situation, but I'm sorry. I think I'll have to decline."

"Dammit." The woman said playfully. "I would've told you it would be the best choice, but that was before I had the precious memories of my children. Right now I just want to stay optimistic to the point that I might try to find love for a child that isn't truly mine and stealing genes from my eggs that isn't hers. It's like nothing is mine anymore inside my own body." She frowned as her eyes got teary, but she refused to cry.

Piccolo said nothing but hugged her gently. The woman accepted the hug that edged her to cry but found the strength to think positively before the man left.

Up next was Trunks who was scratching the back of his head while looking at the corner distantly. "Wow, this is weird." He said thinking it was stop the awkward feeling, but it made it worse.

Raditz sighed through her nose with a smile. "Prince Trunks, you have quite a lady. We didn't know each other well, but she was really distraught about my situation thinking that every one should be loved and free from having to deal with expectations. Almost like she was talking about herself."

"Yeah, she had a tough childhood. Her father was very strict and oppressive who tried to make her perfect while her mother only supported his decisions never listening to her."

"I see. She must feel pretty lucky and happy to be marrying a rich prince such as yourself. I hope she'll still be your lady when I wake up. I like her. Not that I'm telling you to stay with her for my sake, but I know that she's meant for you. Good luck my prince."

The male blushed by the support. "Yeah, you too." He gave her a hug. "See ya next year." He told her before leaving.

The next one was Gohan. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked politely.

"Pregnant." The woman giggled and received a hug. "And to think the last time I saw you, you were a crying baby."

"And you put me in the pod as a time out saying that a saiyan shouldn't cry." Gohan added to that memory as he stood straight and looked down at her.

"They shouldn't. You want to know a shocking fact, Beetra and Froze never cried as a baby like I never did after I was born. All the babies would cry, but I didn't that they thought that I was dead, but I was breathing. The first time I cried was when I was five and discovered that the mother I expected to see me happily like the others wasn't happy to see me. Beetra and Froze first cried when they heard that I died. Beetra was just nine, I think, and Froze was a half years old. I heard their cries and yours and Kakarot's when I died. I wanted to cry, too. Without be ashamed for it."

"When was the last time you cried?"

"Last year... A week before I became a burlesque dancer." She grinned at her nephew who gave a wry smile as he awkwardly remembered the moment he watched his aunt strip in front of him.

"You did have quite a voice for the job." He said refusing to look at her until he got the memory out of his mind.

Raditz shortly laughed at the funny look on his face and grabbed his hand. "I love you Gohan. As much as I love everyone else."

The male smiled warmly at her. "I love you too." He gave her a kiss on the cheek that was below the corner of her eye as a sign that he would kiss her tears that was nothing to be ashamed of. A sign that they shared silently before he told her to have a safe sleep and left her for the next one who was Goten who gave her one wide-eyed look of observation.

Emotions flashed before his eyes but one was constant: Hopelessness and love. A bitter combination.

Raditz tried to soothe him by giving him a pleasant lovely smile that the boy wanted to see. "I'm alright Goten. I'm here. Come sit next to me."

The boy did as he was told sitting next to her but facing his face at the wall instead of her. Raditz touched his face gently to have him look at her. "It's just the two of us." She pulled him down to her chest where the young teen cried.

This took a while. Goku and Vegeta were the ones left who were waiting outside the room. "Goten must be crying." The father said.

"Let him." Vegeta said sounding grateful that they were talking after the silence that was too long for him. "We all deserve to get as much time as we need."

Kakarot understood what Vegeta meant by that. He couldn't imagine how he was feeling about this. "It's not your fault Vegeta."

"Shut up Kakarot. This will be between Raditz and me. I don't need your damn opinion." The saiyan told him sternly since he wasn't in the mood to snap and get angry. He needed the time to think of what to say. How to handle it.

Goten finally came out with puffy red eyes and tear streaked face. His father gave him a comforting hand on his shoulder before giving him a hug to feel better before leaving to rest since his eyes and head ached.

Someone had to be next. "Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I'll go last." He responded as he planned.

"Alright." The man entered to see his sibling who was happy to see him with expecting eyes.

"Vegeta is going last."

"Yeah. He's really thinking about how this is going to go."

"I knew he would." She smiled at the familiarity. "So are you close to achieving god by yourself?"

"Yeah. Master Kunkun told me that I just needed to go through one more training session before I take on the form alone. Vegeta is doing the same."

"Good. You know, I actually gave you this opportunity to stop me if worse came to worse."

"...I figured it was something like that. But it won't come to that kind of end. I won't make it." The man promised.

"Yet, you need to chose between one person and zillions of life to save." She reached out to his hands which Goku gave her. The saiyan noted of how gentle and soft were Raditz's hands, "And who would forgive you. If there's anyone I want to do the job, I want it to be you, Kakarot. You're the only one who I love who I know can do it. You're the hero who was foretold to stop me. Born through a clean lineage of woman."

"But it's just a prediction by some wanderer. Any one of us could've been you. Think about the probability." Goku told her as a matter-of-fact.

"...Yes. I'm being too cruel."

"You're just anxious to make this stop." He held his sibling's hands firmly. "But I promise that no matter what, we'll all make it through."

"Someone will have to die."

"That's for whatever the future has in plan, but right now, it's all about being alive and together." He affirmed this with a determined loving expression.

It removed some of the doubts within Raditz. She was mostly happy though, because Kakarot was her brother and her brother alone. Something nobody else can share with him. "I'm so glad that you knock your head and became an idiot. I love you Kakarot."

"I love you too, Raditz." The brothers shared a hug. "I'll be here." She was told before she watched her brother walk away for the next one: Vegeta.

Her prince walked in stiffly. Eyes looking at her but quickly diverted away by guilt. Raditz waited for him to say something patiently. She wanted her prince to lay down the conversation.

Vegeta forced himself to look at her to not betray his planned actions, but he couldn't stand the sight of her who was about to be out of his life for a few months. A few months too many to him. There was just so much she could be doing in those months but is refrained to this...because of him.

His eyes betrayed him as he cried. This was all his fault. He kept telling himself that. It was all his fault. He covered his face with his arms to not look so shameful, but Raditz got up despite the warnings of doing activity just to hold him close.

Forgetting the lust and child they shared, Vegeta was her child. Raditz was the closest thing to a mother that Vegeta had and hated that he was doing nothing but hurt her. Even now.

Yet Raditz soothed him by singing to him the saiyan songs as if there was nothing wrong at all. Nothing wrong at all for him to cry. It was the same back at the dressing room. The prince held her close tightly to feel a reality that Raditz was there holding him. To make it all feel real.

Raditz told him sweetly, "You were worth it Prince Vegeta so don't feel guilty or ashamed. Just feel happy and anxious to fight better battles. I'll always love you my prince no matter what."

"Y-you shouldn't." He stuttered through his sobs.

"It's too late."

"Nngh...I...I love you, too."

After that was over, Raditz went through the process of going into a coma. Beetra was present with Froze. Raditz was sitting up on her stone bed and giving them a reassuring smile.

"I'll miss you mom." Beetra told her forlornly. Froze nudged his head at her arm whimpering.

"C'mon you two. You make it seem like I'm gonna be gone forever. I died, and look what we all went through together."

"Yeah, but if I don't get rid of this thief in you, than there's going to be a big mess afterwards. I look forward to the fight, but not with the possibility that you might die. It's not right."

"Now you are just being hypocritical of yourself. I strive to live just to have hold you that time. I'll strive to see the two of you take care of this idiot who thinks that being a god could take down two talented ones." She hugged them both for as long as their hearts can be contented with for a bit and gave them both a kiss before lying down. She took a deep calm breath before falling to sleep.

Master Kunkun had formed a bubble around her which was to keep her into a deep sleep.

A/N:

Yup, Raditz is actually a god by both his parents had special rare god genes mixing to make him like making an albino being born case. But due to never being loved at a young age, he wasn't emotionally stimulated enough to access his god powers.

Instead he was stimulated to do the opposite. After being abused to being broken, Raditz had developed a multipersonailty disorder of three (I intentionally left the third one out). One is herself, and the second one is of her mother after a cold blooded incident that Raditz had kept within his unconscious. But due to its distortion, and his need to be in comfort, his mind chooses to shutdown his emotions which triggers the opposite of a super saiyan - a defect saiyan who takes in energy and matter to strengthen. If taken in too much than a big bang occurs killing the former universe and the defect saiyan.

His children was able to due to the love he was able to give them as much as he could before Tarble took her giving her a nice childhood and Froze was given tasks of destruction.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: To point out, Raditz is six months pregnant and a saiyan takes twelve months. So Raditz may give birth in Spring. May not play out how you actually predicted.

And oh my god, I accidentally mixed up the chapter numbers. So please forgive me for that.

Chapter 13

_Age 761, Afterlife_

Raditz was standing in front of King Yemma waiting for his judgement.

"Raditz, you are a difficult decision to make. You have slaughtered many races into extinction. That is a heavy sin. But you have also gave in yourself for the sake of love. A love so pure that it could be deemed good. You suffered for the sake of your prince's safety and happiness. Giving up your child in order for her to have a happy life. There is a reasonable side that you were pushed into your job-"

"I wasn't pushed into anything." Raditz quickly said calmly and firmly. "I chose what I did, and understood the consequences for it. I sinned relentlessly for my selfish needs and won't be reasoned out of it because I have suffered through them. I expected to go to hell when I planned my suicide, and that will be where I will be."

"Calm down." The man told him. "You've been given another place instead of hell or heaven."

"Another place?"

"You are to reside with the Supreme Kai. He told me that he found your intelligence and heart to be most useful to him."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will put you in heaven."

Raditz squinted at the giant red man as he vaguely breathed through his nose. Heaven was a place of bliss and joy, but to the saiyan, it would be mockery on his conscious. He then nodded agreeing. "But if my brother comes and asks for me, tell him that I tried to attack you and that you sent me to hell."

"How come?"

"Because I've read and heard about this Supreme Kai. That means there are kais among us. I'm pissed that my brother made me go out like that, but I supposed that since my brother will be alive, he might have a fighting chance with my prince." Raditz said this more to himself and then said to King Yemma, "I'll go to Supreme Kai, but my brother better be given to your best kai."

"What?"

"You heard me. My brother is an idiot but with the obvious qualities of a heroic warrior. It's without a doubt that someone else would want the same so if they want my brother to be trained by a kai. Make sure that he's given the best treatment by giving him permissions. Make him get away with anything."

"Isn't that asking for a bit much?"

"Not at all. Because my brother has a good heart...It's the least I can do for him. So do this for me, and I'll be forever loyal to the Supreme Kai and do my best to restore the universe to peace."

"You really think you can do that?"

"I'll do whatever I can. You know how determined I can be for the people I love to have the best I can offer. It's doubtful by the fact that I have only been with my brother for so little time and our reunion wasn't the best, but give me the chance to show my devotion."

The king took the proposal into consideration and felt like it wouldn't hurt depending on how strong these fighters were compared to the others. So he agreed and so Raditz showed his devotion by creating the court with the help of the Supreme Kai.

His bodyguard Kibito didn't trust him at all but seeing how this was approving the universe, he let the man do as he wished. Raditz had shown to be a true genius as he was able to persuade powers in the universe to rely on him and trust him. He had been able to get out of controversies and conspiracies despite how pressuring it was.

All within two years, Raditz had been allowed to be with his children through his daughter's necklace. Through making his children go through adventures throughout the universe, they were able to become warriors and gain recognition from Master Kunkun.

There was the issue of Supreme Kai wanting her children to take care of Buu with him, but the man advised against it and leave it to the hands of his brother to reach further potential and that the dragon balls would clean any mess that happened.

Farther through the twenty years of teaching his children and building the court to near completion, he was unaware of the former kai's plans of taking possession of his soul. Now all hell within him, as destined, would break out.

* * *

Raditz lied on the stone bed surrounded by the bubble keeping her asleep. Bardock stood next to her not moving. Kid Mame was standing on the opposite side. Eyes completely lifeless while their halos shone above them. Neither of the parents could look at each other or speak.

They were given a day to see their child. Both feeling guilt and remorse. So much so by knowing that Raditz wasn't mad for them for obvious reasons that many children would feel towards their abandoning parents.

For now, all they could do was give support to their son by just a simple lingering touch on her hands. Unknown to them, Raditz could feel them in her dreams.

The woman was a man within her mind. Her true form. 'He' was standing in his mental sanctuary dressed in just his black speedo. It was the secret place with the healing liquid flowing and rocks shining above. But instead of simply that, there were sculptures of his family and friends. Each one holding a book of his cherished memories with them.

The saiyan lullabies could be heard as he walked out of his mental sanctuary through a door to a peaceful meadow with ponds reflecting the blue sky. Soon the field was blown away into a rocky desert with the clouds covered with blackened clouds that thundered and sent lightning on the land.

He wasn't afraid by the horrific mental images as he was looking for someone. "Former Kai. I know you're here. Your heart is beginning to beat within me. You're no new child, and your energy is also flowing inside me. I want to talk to you."

Then there was a whirlwind that blew his hair back but his body stood still. He wasn't intimidated at all as a blue lightning strike appeared in front of him. When the natural attacks disappeared, it left a woman behind. She had bright yellow skin, pupil-less, a black mohawk and was about Goku's height. She was wearing the Supreme kais uniform with the color orange.

"I'ow'u'ow'me." She spoke which seemed like a different language but it was really a mixture of words said through an accent.

"I do. Former Supreme Kai of the Center. The right hand woman of the Grand Supreme Kai who became corrupted by rage and hatred."

"I'wa'no'corrupted!" She shouted angrily which did nothing to convince the man. She then spoke of how the supreme kais were too ignorant and weak. That that they died from not listening to her to take hints of dangers and intervene! That they relied too much on other people instead of themselves to keep the universe safe in the first place! Their own job!

"Yes. And what do you hope to achieve by having the god genes inside me? You're already a god."

She told her that having the genes of a saiyan would make her twice more invincible than the usual saiyan and the Supreme Kai.

"I see...Well, you're going to do this for nothing."

"Ho'da'ya! I'wi'be'the'strongst!"

"And defeat the purpose that you are doing this. You are not capable of handling the saiyan gene with your power range already. You will just become a legendary super saiyan again, and we all know how they ended. One destroyed himself and the original home planet of the saiyans, and the second one is obsessed over killing my brother for just crying and died as well. You don't want that fate for yourself."

"Shu'up!"

"QUIET!" Raditz's voice boomed that had the former kai silent. "That is how you tell someone to be silent." He lectured, and approached the woman, and slapped her. The woman countered with a punch which Raditz took without defending himself.

The former supreme kai punched his face again and again until he stopper her hand and kneed her in the stomach and threw her across the rocky desert. The woman flew back to him to kick him on the side but was pushed back by his palm, and she was met with a knee to the lower jaw and then got back hand smacked to the ground.

"You're not thinking clearly. This is just a dream, and yet you are reduced to this. GET UP AND SHOW ME THAT YOU DESERVE THE POWER OF A SAIYAN GOD!"

"RAAAH!" The woman engaged in battle with him. She tried to think quicker and more clever, but the male was better. In a second, she was grabbed by the ankle and was hanging down from his grip in a former of a little child.

"You should've known better than to face a genius in his own mind. I know that you are not created from me because you're presence in my mind is not mixing well with the other, so don't bother to try to play any mind games."

The plain around them turned into the sacred grounds of the supreme kais. Raditz put the woman down on the ground and had them sit. She demanded answers of why they were here. Then she saw her old self running away from Eastern Supreme Kai. Her younger self stole the Eastern Kai's favorite book so he would pay attention to her.

She watched how happy she was as she ran away being naughty. She ran so carelessly that she pushed the North Supreme Kai into the water while he was just fishing. She ran below the South Supreme Kais legs and then jumped up from the shoulder of the West Supreme kai and then jumped away by the Grand Supreme Kais tummy pretending to fly.

"Center Supreme Kai!" Eastern Supreme Kai cried out and then met a sudden kiss on the nose before having the book smacked to his face. She ran away again and did cartwheels and back flips. She was just so carefree and shameless. It wasn't a problem since he antics were simply childish.

But as time went by, she began to have her own more critical questions. Her own ideas. Ideas that was often denied. Denied or ignored too much for the girl who wanted to make a change by being heard and being right. As years went by, she became more aggravated and lonely when no one seemed to share her thoughts.

"No, Center Supreme Kai. We are only to overlook the universe, but not intervene. We must depend on other lives to settle the problem."

"A'serious?!" The woman screeched. This had the other Supreme kais dumbstruck. "This serious! Ma'poful'an'us! Wust taction uselves!" She told her grand kai. Trying to make him understand that there was evil coming and if not handled now, they wouldn't be able to later. "Li-"

"ENOUGH!" The grand kai demanded. "You are a Center Supreme Kai! You know the rules of our race, and I expect you to follow them now!"

The Center Supreme Kai's bottom lip trembled as tears formed in her eyes. She turned away.

"Wait, Center Supreme Kai!" Eastern Supreme Kai reached out for her hand, but she moved abruptly from his touch and screeched that she would have nothing to do with them anymore! And so disappeared.

Raditz spoke to the Former Supreme Kai that was the present, "It must have hurt to not be heard, and restricted from doing anything truly meaningful."

"Wha'dya'ow?"

"I know enough from what I see. You were practically acting like a teenager at this time, and believe now that because of your choice to leave them to sulk, they died."

She retorted that they died for their ignorance, and that now she was doing what was right. That she was bringing justice.

"And convinced Judge Suoigiler that you were. That freak barely has the virtue of modesty in him to not see through your actions. Neither did the Grand Kai who should've nurtured your strong personality instead of letting fate happen without him doing anything."

The Former Supreme Kai demanded of what did he mean, and firmly told him that what she was doing should be praised to happen by even him since she was doing something.

"What you're doing is grieving." Raditz retorted.

"'At?"

The man explained, "Often times those who were never there to stop a unfortunate event, often blames themselves that even if forgiveness is said, they could never forgive themselves." A man and a woman, Raditz's parents, appeared before them. The saiyan stood. "They ignored me and hurt me." The scene turned black to show the scenes of Bardock disowning him and his mother insulting him. "They were never there for my events of misfortune," There were soft images of Raditz being beaten down without a chance to defend himself and other times when he was all alone crying, "but I forgiven them." He showed the scene when he did during the after life. "Do you think they believed me?" He looked at the woman who looked back at him.

She waited for his answer instead of answering herself. She was curious of this story of forgiveness.

* * *

Being excused from a session of training, Beetra and Froze were walking together along the sand. Some of the others staring at them as they did.

"Poor them." Chichi commented. "It must be hard for them to wait for their mother."

"Yeah," Krillin agreed. "And I heard from Yamcha that the court rejected her flat out when she wanted to have the law over no abortion to be voted over again. The law is to spread to even the Eastern galaxy into even earth. Tarble is still trying to "

"I don't like it." 18 told them. "Forcing a woman to have a child within a body that is her own business is like she has no will of her own. Are there even women in this court?"

"They said there are but then even if a majority of them voted against it, they were outnumbered by women who agreed with the others. Some men were also against this, but only a minority of them." Gohan explained.

Discussing it wasn't making anyone feel better, but life moved on, and they only hoped that Raditz would survive the due date.

Later that night, Beetra was staring out the window.

"Babe?" Yamcha called out after exiting the shower in a bathrobe. The woman didn't respond, so the male wrapped his arms around her waist. "I miss her too, babe."

"...No...It's not that. I mean I do so much but..." She turned around and positioned his hands onto her tummy. She gave a big smile as she announced, "I'm pregnant."

The man was silent with a face of complete shock, and then realization, and a great big smile broke out on his face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes."

The two shared a kiss and a twirl until they landed on the bed.

Yamcha had to cry out, "I'm gonna be a dad!" He was completely ecstatic but then caught the bittersweet expression on his fiance's face. "Oh right. Babe, your mom is gonna be psyche when you tell her."

Beetra smiled more sweetly by the comforting words. "But I won't be fitting into a dress properly until a whole twelve months later."

"But it's still this year, and with a metabolism like yours, you'll be rocking a wedding dress in no time with your mom there."

"I hope so."

"No, she will be there, babe." He kissed her sweetly as comfort and planned together on how to tell everyone.

* * *

"They never could accept my forgiveness. My mother watched me for the majority of my life from hell to only witness my suffering steadily becoming worse. My father didn't. He paid most of his attention to Kakarot who made him the proud father. When I died, my mother cried in front of anyone for the first time when she knew she could finally hold me. Her tears finally bought my father's attention to me to realize what had happened to me, and what I've become."

Another version of Raditz was standing in front of him. A Raditz who was so angry and unforgiving. A half of the version breaking like glass to reveal a half of his mother only to rot and melt away into dust to show a demonic monkey oozing out purple flames.

"I am not blaming them, but it is partly their fault. Everyone said it was from their point of view. I became so powerful from their ignorance, but have no control of it because as I become heartless, I think that everything is useless. That everything was just in the way and when it was gone, I felt nothing for it. I try so hard to love. To not seep back into that stage of indifference, but I can't. I can't go back when I want to. And because I can't, I am the one who feels guilty."

"Guity'fo'wha'?!" She questioned. "The'di'ya'bad!"

"I don't care. I just want the pain to go away." Raditz looked at the woman with lonely pained eyes. "I just want to be loved and respected. Not be angry or bitter or strong. I don't care how much physical pain I have to endure because physical pain can go away in a few hours, or minutes or even seconds. All that is left is fear afterwards but even then, you can overcome them. I want to overcome the past and leave it behind to be happy."

There was a pause, then the former Center Supreme Kai growled, and accused Raditz of manipulation.

"Manipulation. Hmph. If this was manipulation, I would've done better and have you miscarry inside me in a heartbeat. You planned this carefully, but had too much of an ego to not realize that you are not fit for such power. Or maybe you do know, and you just want to become a victim so you'd feel rightfully punished."

The woman said nothing as she felt caught.

"You see, I easily made you feel terrible about yourself with a few measly words, and it was just a retort. The point of this was so you could stop being stupid and realize that you should start forgiving yourself because Supreme Kai would love to have your company." The woman was in doubt, so Raditz added, "Even after what you tried to do. If you still try to get away with it, he'll always be waiting for you to make the right choice. Like the others would have."

"Th'righ'choice...?"

"That choice is rightfully yours to make."

"Bu'wha'is'th'righ'choice?" She questioned feeling more unsure of herself. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder as Raditz pulled her near.

"Whatever can make you feel right. Everything we do, everything with a purpose, happens for the pursuit to feel something. What do you want to feel? And if it's the feeling you want and feels so right to you, then pursue it. If you feel doubt, its just a part of the process of trusting yourself again and knowing you can find forgiveness by following it. But also have brains, too, to not act to recklessly."

There was silence again. As there was, Raditz looked back on his past.

_Raditz was standing beside the Supreme Kai and was watching his daughter, Beetra playing happily with Froze. Tarble and Gure watching them from afar like a pair of content parents. The mother was sure that he felt the same. Completely content with how his children were doing._

_"I heard that you decided to see her after a year of working beside me, Raditz." Supreme Kai told him with that cute sly voice of his. Kibito was by his side as usual. _

_"My mother deserves to see her only child for a day before I go back to work." He responded. The man had abandoned his saiyan armor for the Kai uniform in the color of red. He didn't wear the earrings though since they reminded him of Zarbon._

_"You certainly done a lot Raditz. I wouldn't mind if you bought your mother here." __The god was amazed by how much work was done for the universe with Raditz now by his side. Things were really looking up for the universe._

_"Don't be generous Supreme Kai. That generosity of yours will be your downfall if you don't man up."_

_"Ah, right! I'm sorry." The male blushed feeling ashamed. He certainly has been taking in Raditz's advice on how to be more firm and direct. But the supreme kai couldn't help keeping his innocent and kind personality that made him a victim to the saiyan's tricks when he was bored or too tense from work. "I hope you will have a nice visit with your mother."_

_Kibito said the same. The bodyguard was appalled at first of a saiyan being among them, but then softened up and fully respected Raditz after showing that he was a competent planner. Especially with what Raditz was creating now which would be known as 'The Court'._

_The saiyan bid them an adieu before leaving to Hell. He instant transmission himself to the position he was sure his mother was at. He had been given training by the Supreme Kai to do such simple tasks that was helpful on the job._

_He surprisingly found himself among other saiyans who stared at him with widened eyes, and whispered to each other. They were updated by gossip that Raditz was formally given the position to be beside the Supreme Kai, a god who looked over the universe._

_Raditz didn't bothered with them since he wasn't necessarily fond of them. He just rose his arms when the person he wanted to see ran to him with tears of mixed joy and sorrow. "RADITZ!" His mother hugged him tightly. He instant transmission them away from the crowd to the planet._

_The man continued to hold his crying mother until she was tired. "Mother," Raditz told her softly. "I've missed you."_

_"Please..." She croaked. "Don't be gentle with me Raditz. I was a bitch."_

_"Yes, but I still love you. I figured that spending time in hell has cleared your head and taught you something."_

_"It did. I watched you grow up and...Oh my god Raditz, how can you look at me?!" She moved away from him. "How can you look at the woman who abused you?!"_

_"Mom-"_

_"I was a bitch! I was the worse! I blamed you for everything!"_

_"Mom."_

_"I watched and couldn't protect you! I wanted so much, but I wouldn't have been there even if I was! That's how horrible I am! I made my you suffer."_

_"Mom!" Raditz turned her around, looked her directly in her eyes and told her softly, "It's all in the past, and whatever you blame for yourself now, I forgive you."_

_The woman heard his words but shook her head as her face pinched itself to suppress any further emotions. Though it didn't work; she couldn't forgive herself. She couldn't. What right did she have? She was the reason her son broke. If only she was more loving, he would have seek that kind of comfort. But no. He seek the comfort in her worse moment. Now her baby was so frightened of himself. A fear not so easy to overcome._

_What right did she have for forgiveness?_

_The topic of her son's forgiveness wasn't discussed again when her son just wanted them to develop a relationship now. Get to truly know each other and know their little likes and dislikes and stories. Raditz was careful to not cross conversations of his own past to trigger the woman into guilt again. Yet, the woman was aware of this so their time together was always so bittersweet._

_Then after the next few years with Raditz making visits from the living world to the Other world to nurture his children, the mother had been inquired. "What's grandpa like?" A pre-teen Beetra asked. Froze was also curious. The three were stargazing on a peaceful planet that was a living being itself. The trio had just saved it from being invaded and taken over._

_"Hm? Well...he's very brave and proud like a natural saiyan. Though his fighting talent was something to admire." The man told his children._

_"Did you do stuff like this with him?"_

_"This?" The man lightly laughed. "No. He was a very busy man."_

_"But you're busy, too, with your other job." The child pointed out. Froze nodded along._

_"There's a difference. Your grandfather needed to sleep." Raditz responded, but the kids looked at each other with acknowledgement that they both knew that that was untrue. They had a good knowledge of a saiyan's culture and history to reason that there was neglect involve._

_"Then can we see him?" Beetra asked. "We saw grandma."_

_"See him?..." Raditz vaguely remembered how his father disowned him. His heart pinched by that memory, but knew that the past had to be left behind. So he smiled sweetly at his children, "Alright. But I'll have to ask him first."_

_And so, when Raditz had the time from his job, he used it to see his father instead of his children. He did feel a sense of awkwardness and need to back away. Not because he didn't want to see his father, but because he didn't want to be disappointed when he does. Does his father even remember him? Did his emotions really mattered at the moment? It was his children's request, and they deserved to know their grandfather. So he sucked it up and went, but his mother was against this._

_"The bastard ignored you for his whole life! Why the fuck do you want to make him waltz in?" The woman questioned him on the Sacred Land on her visits. She was lying lazily against a tree. Raditz was sitting next to her to really think this through._

_"I don't care about how he treated me. I don't want to deprive my children of any more family members."_

_"What about their uncle then? That faggotty-good-getter half-brother of yours?"_

_"He'll get to see them when he's dead as well."_

_"Hmph. I still think its a bad idea to let that man in your kids life. You know he only cared about the other bastard. Not you."_

_"...Mother...I do feel like this is pointless since he's nothing but a stranger, but my children asked for him, and...I want to make amends with the past."_

_"You mean forgive him like you did me?...You're too good a kid, Raditz. Sacrificing so much for love. Don't you at least think you deserve better?"_

_"...No." He shook his head with a small smile. "I already have the best." He said this with his children in mind. "I don't give a fuck of the past or who wants me or not anymore. I just want to do this for them. I want to give them their grandfather. Even King Vegeta if he wants to."_

_His mother didn't say anything anymore on that subject. Raditz pretty much had the reason to begin with. Just needed to hear himself say it._

_He went to hell and found his father with his team. "Father." He called out to have the man turn to him._

_When Bardock did, the man's eyes widened. "Raditz?"_

_"So you do know my name. I'm here on a preposition for you to visit my children. Your grandchildren."_

_"Raditz..."_

_"I expect nothing from you or feel obligated to owe you anything if you do this. I just want them to know that I had a father, and that I don't hold onto useless grudges to refuse them to see you. When you agree to see them, and speak nothing of how you neglected me, tell that to the hell guardians. I'll come fetch you." Then Raditz left._

_He thought that he would have done that with more composure, but then seeing him for the first time face to face and actually talking to him, it moved him emotionally. But now he felt like he's accomplished his greatest feat. Now he was to wait until he was answered. So once again, he was waiting for his father._

_A few weeks had passed, but then Bardock eventually agreed to see them. Raditz had planned the occasion outside of the Other world through his daughter's necklace._

_Bardock tried to speak to him on the day, but then Raditz kept interrupting him with instructions in order to go out and then see his children._

_The man was taken aback by Froze, but wasn't bitter against the baby. Beetra was a very inquisitive child who kept asking him about his saiyan life, and had asked questions about Raditz which the man tried answering with very basic answers. When the man couldn't answer a question, the little girl excused it for the fact that she was told that Bardock was a very busy man as a saiyan._

_Froze was just plain active. Wanting to fight with him, despite being a ghost that couldn't touch anything tangible. The dog-like baby then played catch with his sister who threw a stick to another planet like a meteorite. Despite being a ghost, Bardock was tired out mentally and emotionally._

_He'd glance at Raditz who just smiled with complete content at them. Even at him. A smile that burned into the man's eyes. And when his grandchildren went to their mother, they were filled with so much joy and love. He noticed the children keeping a small distance, but only because they knew they couldn't be held by their own mother. Beetra had to hold Froze for that warm comfort._

_Yet, hearing how Raditz spoke to his children, it was easing on the heart. It was clear, direct, articulate and loving. So much love. It made the father curious of where all that love came from since the man was told the story of how his first son lived. Filled with so much pain and suffering. Seeing him now, it all became lies._

_When the play day was over, the two left to the Other world. There Bardock took his chance, "Raditz."_

_"Yes father?" The man inquired curiously. Still holding that smile. A genuine smile._

_"I..." he didn't know what to say. So far he's only told Raditz his own name. He tried planning the words, but they kept falling through._

_But his son told him with a tone of joy, "Thank you for doing this father. They had a lot of fun with you. They really like you."_

_"That's..." He was thinking of a very simple sentence but even that fell through from his thoughts that was a clean slate. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. A hand that was caring but distant as if Raditz was trying to play the act of how a warrior treats another._

_"Father, I'm just happy that you agreed to do this. Becoming a part of my life for once."_

_"Raditz!" Bardock shouted without meaning to, but forming the words were hard and he was annoyed that his son spoke to him so easily. So lovingly. "Stop."_

_"Stop what?"_

_"Stop. I know I acted like a bastard."_

_"Yes, you did, but I don't blame you like I don't blame my mother. The two of you made me by accident, and as much as it hurt that you didn't want me, that is in the past now. And I just want the past to be the past now that I'm dead. I don't want to hold onto grudges. A part of me feels like I should, because I feel like I'm worth too much to have you in my company. But that is childish. I just want to move on, and be happy."_

_"I see...But aren't you the tiniest bit furious?! Don't you want to lash out of me?! I swear that I can handle it! It's what I deserve."_

_Raditz sighed, and then kneed Bardock in the stomach. The older man fell down to the floor on his hands and knees coughing out. The younger man chuckled a bit sadistically. "I've been actually wanting to do that to Kakarot, but you'll do."_

_"I...Is that all?"_

_"Yes. I am a mother, father. I can beat you many times as you like, but then I prefer to handle this more maturely such as beating you with words. Mother is stronger than you."_

_That certainly did the trick to break the man's pride. "You're...You're just playing with me."_

_"If_ you're_ asking for forgiveness, then I forgive you."_

_"It can't be that easy!"_

_"Really because I think I just did."_

_"Raditz!"_

_The man's son laughed at him. "Alright, I'll admit that I don't entirely see you as my father nor do I to my mother. So I guess it's easier because I don't hold you at a high place in my life. You're just a man I'm related to Bardock. Forgiveness or not, blood is thicker than water. So just answer me this before I leave for work, when my children wants to see you again, will you come?"_

_"...Sure." Bardock didn't feel complete after his son left to work. Raditz had been perfectly honest, but the forgiveness felt too easy to accept._

_Raditz knew of this, but his father had to accept his version of doing things. Kneeing him in the stomach was fun and all, but he felt completely mature and at peace with himself when he could just speak and be heard. There was no greater way to forgive._

_He thought that all would be good, but then he was horrifyingly wrong._

**_"I wish I never existed."_**

Raditz was interrupted from his thoughts when the former kai gave him her answer. "No." She told him that she would not stop what she was pursuing.

The man gazed at her expression to see that it wasn't for a clear purpose. Just blind stubbornness. A trait that a lot of her people seemed to share around him. Why couldn't he be surrounded with people who were able to let go of their stupid stubbornness.

Raditz's eyes glowed red for a short second at the shorter woman. But his face stilled with an expression of complete and utter haughty disgust for the creature. The Former Center Kai's eyes wildly widened at his cold gaze, and shivered in fear when he uttered words, "So you'd hurt people just for your self-satisfaction now. What happened to the passionate savior? Was that all an act? Heh. This always happen with you hopeless retards. Always so stubbornly pursuing like a bunch of saiyans killing just for satisfaction. A satisfaction I have never felt for myself but this isn't about me. It's about you."

The surroundings around them turned into a desolate planet. The Former Kai grabbed her throat when it felt like she couldn't breathe.

Raditz looked straight ahead to the dark sky while she was kicking wildly to stop this pressure in her throat. "I told you that I wouldn't try to manipulate you into stopping this nonsense. I want you to find a change in character in yourself. If that means making you suffer, then so be it."

_"No, Beetra. You and Froze cannot take this mission. Leave it to the others." Raditz told his daughter. The two was at a different planet with Beetra taking care of a bunch of invaders._

_"But mom!"_

_"No 'but mom's with me young lady. You and your baby brother need to understand that this type of mission isn't suited for your ages. Let the adults handle this."_

_"I'm seventeen!"_

_"And still a teenager discovering her hormones and her type of alien males, and Froze is a baby."_

_"He doesn't have to come!"_

_"ARF!" Which was translated as, "TRAITOR!"_

_Beetra flinched from his accusation. "Can you at least tell me what the mission is?"_

_"All I'll tell you is that it deals with a chain of prostitution."_

_"Prostitution?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You mean like the women who sell themselves for...you know." She blushed uncomfortably._

_"Yes. The 'you know'. It had gotten out of hand and is now being handled by the other space police officers."_

_"Hasn't this case been going on for weeks though?"_

_"It's complicated. Prostitution is both considered forced labor and a job, and their pimps aren't exactly merciful in giving away their merchandises. We've been successful in saving some unharmed or injured to a certain degree. The others were beyond our reach."_

_"Why not just blow up the place?" Beetra figured the the afterlife would save the innocence from their captors._

_"The success is to keep the alive to help try to heal them back to their feet. The after life doesn't exactly give a victim the best self-esteem. Death shouldn't be considered the first option. I told you that Beetra."_

_"Right. Sorry."_

_"Make sure to keep that in mind Beetra. Even you Froze. You shouldn't take death so lightly just because I'm doing fine. The after life should be considered the very last stop of life since it's the exit. Do you understand?"_

_Both children stopped beating the crap out of the invaders to nod._

_Raditz thought that would be the end of that conversation, but he should've expected better when Beetra told his mother about the mission and how he didn't want her or Froze to be a part of it._

_Like the retard his mother was, she encouraged them to do something anyway thinking that Beetra was the appropriate age to take care of it._

_But his uneducated mother wasn't aware of how much Beetra was a sponge to her advises and lessons. And to add the teenage hormones setting in on top of that, it was one huge disaster._

_Raditz had tried to keep his prostitute life away from his children. He had only told them of how his defected trait kept him from being with Vegeta and going to Frieza to hide it in exchange of him doing under the radar jobs._

_Beetra wasn't prepared in any way for what she was about to witness with her eyes. Luckily Froze had kept the job to take down the guards, take the prostitutes outside to the safety ship, and be the lookout outside of the place. Unluckily, the teenager was captured and was stripped to nothing. She tried to get out, but turned out that they knew of her strength and used their best metal cuffs to hold her down._

_The person in charge told her about the past of her mother and how it happened. Beetra's necklace was taken and placed upon a device in his hand that could harm any soul it can come in contact with._

_That day Raditz was completely busy with putting the court into function. He was completely caught off guard when his soul was taken and tortured. Feeling a pain that he familiarized himself with before._

_"MOM!" Beetra cried out as tears fell._

_The men laughed telling him that this was pay back for making their 'big boss' (Gamete) upset for leaving and have been trying to find a way to make him pay. The effects were to last forever since he couldn't die._

_Unable to stand the abuse of her mother, Beetra's eyes glowed orange. All Raditz could remember was a bright light and a multiple of planets were taken down all within a minute by the amount of power his daughter released. It would've been half the galaxy if Froze hadn't powered up and created a containing barrier around the power._

_Everyone in range died. Raditz was already dead so at the end of the flash, there was only darkness. The male slowly disappeared back to the Other world since the necklace was destroyed as well._

_The mother panicked and quickly used the crystal ball to see what was happening to her children to find them in the safe hands of Master Kunkun. Raditz was aware of who this man was and just hoped that the man was a good one as he took care of them._

_Later, when Raditz found a way out for one day by the help of Fortuneteller Baba, he quickly went to his children who were back home with Tarble._

_Froze had stayed by his sister's side-in their room-not knowing what had happened but understood that his sister was in deep remorseful thought._

_Their mother knocked on the door since he was tangible now through Baba's magic. "Beetra. Froze. It's mom. May I come in?" __It took Beetra a moment before giving permission that he could. Raditz entered to see his children sitting on a bed. He immediately got on her knees to hug them both, and coo to them in comfort._

_They were both surprised when he held them. The first time in a long time that they could feel his arms wrapped around them._

_"I'm so sorry." Raditz apologized sincerely._

_Beetra easily broke into tears as she gripped the fabric of her mother's fabric. Using his shoulder to catch the tears. "No." She sobbed. "It's my fault. I should have had listened to you."_

_"Consequences will come from your actions Beetra and Froze, and hopefully you both learned of why some missions are left to the adults." He withdrew back to look at both of them with a serious expression which softened with love. "But I'm just glad that you are both safe and not injured. You made quick work of saving a majority of the workers. A percentage higher than anticipated so despite how bad things ended for the villains, you both did great work." He gave them both a kiss and a honest whisper of, "Good work."_

_"So you're not mad?" His daughter asked wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Breathing shakily but was regaining composure._

_"I am upset with your disobedience, and will be for a while to trust the two of you again with news of missions, but great minds and passions shouldn't be contained. I guess the court has been keeping me so busy to not see that my two children needed further responsibilities to gain further experience." He grabbed one hand of each. "So I'm putting the two of you in the hands of a great master, Master Kunkun. He will train you to be prepared physically, mentally and emotionally into harder missions. And there is to be a new necklace so I can be with you two again."_

_"Like this?"_

_"I'm afraid not. This magic can only last a day. But what's better. Being tangible for a day, or being intangible until the fateful day, huh? So I'm gonna give you two all the hugs you need if you don't feel mature for them yet."_

_Froze was just a baby so hugged his mother with great intensity that didn't crush him to much as his tail wagged happily. Beetra giggled and joined in._

_The three then spent the rest of the day eating, playing and just chatting. Froze wasn't too rough when they did play-training. The children were attached to her like moths to a flame since being held by the one they love did wonders for their heart._

_Yet later, Beetra became withdrawn at the beach. Their favorite place as a family. She sat on the cliff staring down at the waves crushing against the sharp rocks. Dissolved oxygen bubbling away like fizzy soda. Raditz sat next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Froze was playing with Beetra's other friends. "Is something wrong?"_

_"It's nothing." She said shaking her head avoiding eye contact. She fell silent as she thought lightly in her previous deep thoughts. She sighed out after a moment, and then said, "They told me the truth. What Frieza really did to you in exchange of my real dad's safety...and to keep me a secret."_

_"Beetra-"_

_"Is it true?" The younger teenager looked at her mother. "Were you prostituted just like those women, men and...children?" Her voice cracked. "Were you put into those torture rooms and drugged?" She breathed in shakily as the scenes she witnessed were vivid in her imagination._

_"Beetra, I wasn't prostituted because of you." Raditz answered the real question._

_"Are you sure? Because it all started-"  
_

_"It started when Frieza planned to kill your biological father. __Frieza didn't know you were alive. __I could have chosen to be with you and Tarble, Beetra, but I chose your biological father. I made my choices, and they weren't the best, but everyone I love is happy."_

_"What about you?"_

_"The happiest. You and Froze are so strong and smart and good that I couldn't be any prouder as your mother. Frieza and a majority of everyone who hurt me is in hell being given their rightful punishment."_

_"A majority?"_

_"A majority soon to be all. You have nothing to truly worry or question. I'm here. No longer in pain and filled with the greatest joy. It's the truth Beetra." That last phrase seemed to pierce into his daughter._

_"...Mom...when they told me that I was the reason, I wished that I never existed. And when they hurt you-"_

_"Beetra," Raditz held her shoulders making her look at him straight in his eyes to see the emotion of protection and need but it softened to hurt and remorse which he couldn't show. He closed his eyes and hugged her close, "**Never** wished for that again. No matter what, never wished for that. I need you to exist Beetra. You and Froze. The two of you are the reasons I strive, so please never wish for that again." He didn't mean to give his daughter guilt but hearing her saying that she wished for such a thing because of him broke walls inside him. He never wanted to hear his children ever wishing they never existed. He loved them too much to ever fathom the thought that they didn't, and he'd never know._

_After the day, Raditz couldn't look at his mother, but he had to get his words across. So the two met at Hell in privacy. "Ra-" She wanted to speak, but the male rose his hand._

_"Let's get something straight. I don't hate you or blame you, but I am greatly upset with your actions with my children. Influencing them to go into something they know nothing about. That should be saved for unexpected danger. NOT FOR A PROSTITUTION MISSION! ESPECIALLY IN GAMETE'S TERRITORY WITH PEOPLE WHO KNOW ABOUT ME!" He folded his lips as he tried not to strain his eyebrows to knit any lower or closer. "Of course not since IT WAS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING DAMN BUSINESS!" Then he said to himself out loud, "I should've known better to have let someone with NO EXPERIENCE IN HANDLING A CHILD!"_

_"JUST GET OUT WITH IT ALREADY THEN!"_

_"OUT WITH WHAT?! WITH WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! OR HOW FUCKING RETARDED OR SOFT I AM TO THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO ALLOW YOU IN MY LIFE!" He realized he approached his mother...this stranger too closely. He backed away to breathe out his nose and calm down. His face felt strained and heated while his chest pounded. He had his hands rub down his face._

_He continued, "I guess I should start with the first to make sure it doesn't happen again to my children or anyone else's because you are a pathetic excuse of an adult. But I hold you at a higher stand because you actually came home unlike father. But this is not about what's wrong with him, but what's wrong with you. You had your tragedy of losing your parents and having to hide who you truly are for survival which must've hurt your pride very well. You may have not hit me mother but your words were enough to make me wish that I never exist. The only thing that kept me breathing was that I thought that maybe father might think differently. But no! Why I kept living, I don't know! I don't know! It wasn't for you, it wasn't for dad, and it wasn't for my heritage, so why couldn't I just killed myself. I wasn't scared, but something kept telling me not to!" Raditz sighed out as he wasn't looking at his mother so didn't know what she was thinking. He refused to look at her because if she was hurt, his weak heart would've softened his words but he didn't want to. "You...are so selfish and weak. And trust me with what I went through, I know what sin truly is. Those who sin, they are not strong. They didn't know how to retain themselves. Didn't have the strength to be better. They were weak JUST LIKE YOU!" He looked at his mother straight in the eyes now. The woman was in tears with the biggest frown on her face but stood still not saying a word obediently. And Raditz felt no sincerity for her. His eyes glowing a passionate red. "But for this, I'm to blame like usual. So to correct this, you are not allowed near me or my children. You and Bardock."_

The Former Supreme Center Kai was locked in a dungeon on top of a jagged rocky floor. Only a barred hole above as a source of light. Wet ropes tied her wrists together and chafed against her skin. She didn't understand how she was powerless with the saiyan's mind when she held more power. But after all the pain and disturbance she experienced, her passion was near depleted.

Raditz sat down next to her. "So how do you feel?"

"Sshet." She replied bluntly.

"Have you found forgiveness?"

"...Yes." She sobbed. She admitted to the fact that Raditz was right. That she was just too stubborn to forgive herself and now all she wanted was to go back to Supreme Kai.

Since it was within Raditz's mind, he knew that the former kai was being honest. "There is a way. Miscarry yourself from me."

"I'ill." She then killed herself within Raditz's room by rejecting his body. She soon faded away from the ropes.

Raditz faded away, too, as he was finally releasing himself from Master Kunkun's sleep bubble. Returning to his female form.

A/N:

So yeah, Raditz does forgive his parents in his own way, but due to Mame's mistake, they aren't allowed near him or his children anymore. And yes, Raditz worked along side Supreme Kai.

And Beetra is pregnant with a demi-god. Beetra is full god since Raditz's god genes override the other species mortality and lack of power. Though Beetra is mortal from a wish and stuff. Froze is too young to decide his life span.

Beetra was born at Age 749 (Raditz-22, Vegeta-17, Goku-12, Yamcha-16)

Froze was born four years later at Age 753 (Raditz-26, Vegeta-21, Goku-16, Yamcha-20)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Raditz remained a woman despite the Former Supreme Center Kai's magic removed from her body. The woman figured that it was for the best since everyone was already used to her female form.

Turns out that she had been sleeping for four months and it was the beginning of winter on Earth. She was joyed by the news that her daughter was pregnant, and was to give birth next autumn.

But celebrations had to be put on paused because she had mess to clean up. The court had not been functioning properly without her. Wars had broken out since the court had abused its power of having innocent people put into jail or executed and the real criminals had ran away with their evil deeds. Judges who tried to appeal against this had been either persuaded out of it or killed. Supreme Kai didn't know what to do.

Raditz was immediately at work to do damage control with loyal help.

"How do you plan on fixing everything?" Tarble asked as he and Gure were following her through the hall way of the Justice palace where the court meetings were held. All judges were immediately called into their seats. The two were holding folders in their arms.

The woman didn't answer as she strutted into the room clearly smokin' hot and pissed. There were murmurs from the judges, but when she entered, everyone was silent.

She stood at the center striking a fierce pose. She eyed each and every one of them as if she was picking out her next murder. "It has come to my attention that there has been a lot of fuck ups on my absence. And there are faces I'm not even familiar with in this room."

"I-"

"Shut the fuck up Judge Suoigiler. You're put on the execution list since you had been accepting bribes and broken several of the laws. I have my witnesses put in witness protection, so don't bother thinking of calling your man on killing them. Hell has a special punishment for you." Raditz threw an energy ball that wiped away his existence on his chair. No hesitance whatsoever as her eyes glowed red. "Tarble, my list of executions." And suddenly every judge was locked to their chair by some force of gravity.

Beetra revealed herself from the hall and was glowing orange. Tarble gave Raditz her list and each and every corrupted judge was gone. None of them could speak for themselves before they died to be given special treatment in hell.

The one's who were left alive were replaced immediately until the wars were at peace which was achieved by Raditz using the dragon balls to wish that the military weapons were gone and the soldiers were back at their planet.

The woman then set the point straight with them in front of a screen to cast to every planet in different languages of the truth and that she was going to fix it.

It wasn't going to be an easy fix as she had to attend meetings and arrange meetings to bring two race to have a treaty. She had the Supreme Kais and others arrange it. She also had to choose the new judges of each race to fill the chairs.

In order to not miss a second of work, the woman had been given a special bean that would allow her to go for days without eating, sleeping, or dealing with any other basic necessities.

"Wow, you're mom is working nonstop." Yamcha told his pregnant fiance' who was given the job later to just take care of herself for the new baby that was seven months due. Right now the two were with the rest of the family at a park on Earth.

"She is fixing an intergalactic war on not only planets but in between with space pirates and such. Uncle Turles and his crew had even been called in to settle those in betweeners." The woman responded as she went to pick up the one year old Benut to tell him what a cute Kabo-saiyan baby he was.

Benut was strong like a saiyan and has been able to say small words like 'Dada', 'Mama', and 'Fu-'.

Goku joined in in cooing his nephew. "It looks like in the end, Raditz didn't really need us to turn into gods after all." The man pointed out.

"Mom always liked being prepared for the worse." Beetra told him, and then cooed to the baby, "Isn't that right Bebe? You should always be prepared to fight the bad men. Bebe! Bebe!" The baby laughed.

A laughter that cheered everyone's hearts.

It took to Spring when things began to settle, and everyone was at peace. Beetra decided to get married at the summer at the beach on Earth even if she was going to have a baby bump just so she could already be with her true love.

So the girls were wedding dress shopping. Beetra was twirling around in an a-line chiffon beach wedding dress with a V-necklin and straps. She had on a cute wedding headpiece.

"Wow, you look beautiful Beetra." Videl commented.

"I told you my pick would be the best." Miraku gloated.

"Pfft. Which one wasn't your pick?" Chesna teased.

"So you decided to go through earth traditional ways?" Teeyik questioned.

Beetra nodded, "Ever since mom showed me how humans married, I always wanted to be that woman in that beautiful dress. Now I will be." She giggled excitingly.

"And we are to...walk down with you too. But first?" Cralettish was still learning the ways. The woman nodded affirming it.

"And it will be Tarble and Gure walking you down the aisle while your mother is your maid of honor and brother is the ring man?" Flute wanted to affirm.

"Yup. What do you think mom?" Beetra asked Raditz.

"It's beautiful baby." She responded lovingly, but she also sounded tired.

"Is something wrong?" Her daughter asked with concern.

"I am just tired. The beans affects are almost wearing off and I might sleep for a week."

"Maybe you should go rest now."

"No. That would just make me more stressed." Raditz told her, "Right now I just want to give all my attention to you."

"But I can't help but worry."

"Then let's all play dress up. I'm sure Miraku has a lot of dresses fit for each of us."

"As the queen, how could you dare doubt me?!"

And so they all got to wear a wedding dress of their own and drinks were soon passed around. It really got the depressing atmosphere up and they were having fun.

Raditz seemed to have stolen the show when Miraku wanted to fit her into something more dramatic with makeup and hairstyle added. Everyone helped since the woman was formerly a man and wanted to take advantage of the opportunity given.

"I didn't think dressing me up would make you all that excited." Raditz felt like a piece of work as the makeup felt like clay smeared on her face and the dress was so fancy that she felt like those dolls.

"Don't be silly!" Chichi told her.

"Yeah!" Bulma agreed. "We can't help making you know how good it feels to be in one of these dresses!"

"Me? Married?"

"You certainly do fit the role of a bride." Flute pointed out.

Beetra added, "Any man married to you would be the luckiest."

Raditz chuckled. "I think that crown goes to Chichi since she's still loyally married to my brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The mentioned woman arched her eyebrow.

"You were willing to live a sex-less life for seven years and didn't even think of being remarried like a normal woman would. That's loyalty to the tee my dear." Raditz explained.

"Yeah, you're right. But y'know, there's no man who could top Goku for a woman like me." The wife said proudly.

"I don't know." Bulma spoke, "I thought of a few guys who would've been perfect for you."

"Really? Like who? Who would be able to top a wonderful and strong man like Goku. I bet if it were the other way around, Goku wouldn't even think of being with another woman than me." Chichi supposed, and it was probably true.

"Do you even plan on getting married, Raditz?" Miraku asked. "Because I know a few men."

"Not at all." The questioned woman responded. "After everything, I don't think there will ever be a man who would stay loyal to me."

"Why would you say that?" Chesna asked feeling like the woman was just being too pessimistic.

"I don't want to sound like a downer, but I have felt love and heartbreak on multiple occasions. I am a mother, a Supreme Kai's assistant, and a former prostitute. My past is a tragedy, and my present is filled with work. I don't think I'll ever have a man who can catch up to me and accept me as well. I don't want to try, only to be disappointed."

"Oh Raditz." Videl frowned as she sympathized with her aunt-in-law.

"Yes, but I would've been a beautiful bride if I did play with these Earth customs." Raditz smirked, and Miraku helped with the image when she added a cathedral veil.

Goten entered the room to ask for something. "Hey, sorry for interrupting, but mom do..." He lost his train of thought when he saw Raditz standing right there in the middle of the room on a pedestal dressed like a bride.

The woman wore a cream wedding ball gown with long lace sleeves worn off the shoulders. The group agreed that she should have make up done in a warm tone while her hair was softly curled and halfway pinned up in a barrel of curls. The rest cascading down and over her shoulder.

"I-I thought Beetra was..." He tried to form a sentence as he tried to divert his eyes to the real bride, but they quickly went to Raditz who smiled at him. The male thought he was delusional when he swore that he saw flowers behind his aunt as her eyes lit with vivacity and blinked slowly.

"Goten," Chichi called out grabbing his attention. "You were asking mommy a question, weren't you?"

"I...do. I-I mean I did. But I...I forgot. I see that you're busy, so I'll leave you to it!" He stared at his aunt again who waved at him. He smiled at the sign of recognition before stumbling out like a loser.

The girls laughed when he left. Raditz rolled her eyes at the puppy cuteness of young men. "It looks like you got yourself a winner Miraku."

"Ha. Was there even a doubt?"

And so, at the summer, Beetra was finally married to Yamcha on the beach, and then the reception was bought to the planet Liverous through Goten's watch. Raditz was given the honor to sing for their first dance.

A few more months later, Beetra gave birth to Habuno or Buno for short, their first son. He was born bald which panicked Beetra until she was reminded that her baby was half human so his hair would grow in time.

Master Kunkun saw a promising warrior before them, but with only a bit over half of the potential of his mother which had a bad joke set on Yamcha's genes.

Years went by, and Beetra had made six children over the next years: Habuno, and then there were Jinja, Minty, Rui, and Dalina (Quadruplets), and then Yamcha Jr.

And that was to be their limit. Froze remained a loyal and respected warrior around the universe as he took down baddies as usual. He also visited his nephews and nieces, and was very gentle with them when playing.

Goku had gotten his first pupil who was a reincarnation of evil buu, Uub. Gohan and Videl's daughter Pan had shown interest in fighting unlike Bra who was more interested in shopping. Goten had finally gotten himself a girlfriend, Valese, who fit Raditz's description as the perfect girl for him. Chichi continued being the loyal, dependable, and lovable woman she always had been.

Vegeta remained partially the same as he began to take family more seriously with having Beetra in his life. The two would train together when they had the time, and he would visit his grandchildren and his brother. Bulma continued being the CEO of her company, and supportive and helpful woman to her family and friends. Trunks began taking over part of the Brief's company with Mai still being his girlfriend. The two had broken up on one occasion which lasted for a few months before getting back together.

The others were the usual with being themselves around family and friends or just by themselves or one company in general.

Raditz continued assisting the supreme kais with Former Center Supreme Kai included who has found forgiveness in herself and was living peaceful with the other supreme kais and etc. The woman had also forgiven Mame for her actions at that point and apologized to Bardock for forbidding him, too. The parents were just happy to be back in their son's life.

Everything seemed peaceful and perfect for the next seven years, Age 789.

"So do you plan on marrying her any time soon?" Raditz asked Goten. The two were having smoothies at the mall together.

"W-What?! Marry?!"

"Your brother married when he was twenty-one, and you're twenty-two."

"Hey! That's Gohan! Just because he got married younger doesn't mean I have to!"

"But Valese seems to be the perfect girl for you. What are you waiting for?"

"C'mon, I haven't even met her parents yet."

"I am starting to think that you are having commitment issues."

"I don't have commitment issues! And what about you? You're not married, and you're over forty now." He pointed out not meaning to be mean but his aunt was pushing his buttons, and the woman knew it.

"I may be over forty now, but you should see the line of rings and other engagement items I've been given. Some of them tried to trick me into to 'accidentally' performing a wedding ceremony."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. They immediately assumed that a foreigner wouldn't know beforehand of their customs before visiting, but they are shockingly mistaken. I guess the reason I never married was because I have too many choices, and my work keeps me busy that I only have time for family and friends. Not for silly dates. But you Goten had gone through many dates, and you know what the other girls didn't have that this girl has?"

"What?"

"An accepting cuteness." She winked down at her nephew. "And she really likes you."

The male blushed. "You're serious? She likes me."

"As your favorite and only aunt alive, I watched her, and she writes about you in your diary. And she has a great figure."

Goten went red as a tomato. "You stalked her?!"

"I was making sure that she was a good match for you. And if you're having doubts on this one, you should at least give her the opportunity to pop your cherry. It's quite disgraceful at your age to still have a cherry." The woman told him bluntly which struck through the young man's heart.

"Tha-That's really indecent for you to say." Was all he could say and it made him feel pathetic at the moment.

Raditz chuckled. "I'm just looking out for you. In your next date, just go for a kiss after walking her home. There doesn't have to be tongue included, but if you're feeling brave-"

"Aunt Raditz!"

She smirked as she laughed inwardly at her cute nephew who still overreacts like the virgin he is. Goten was truly her favorite.

The woman then left later to continue her work at the Sacred Land. She looked around to see that only the Old kai was lying against a tree sleeping. "Hey, old man," She kicked him lightly but still had him rolling on the ground, "where's the other two?"

"Oh Raditz! Hehehehe! I swear they were here a second ago. I bet they went out to repopulate if ye'know what I mean. Hehehehehe!" The old kai was still a pervert like usual.

Raditz rolled her eyes, and ordered for the orb which was given to her immediately by the old man. The woman sat crisscross and checked the galaxy, but as she did, she began losing interests or just didn't have any to begin with.

"Is there something wrong Raditz?" The old kai inquired observantly.

"No. I just..." The woman was aware of what was wrong with her physically. In the orb, she could see her eyes softly glowing red. She was slowly falling into a state of indifference for her job since the world was becoming more peaceful with minimal problems that weren't really her problem. She's always felt a growing indifference to her work, but she has acted out as a passionate person for the universe.

She was aware that she was rotting away.

"Y'know something's been bugging me about you."

"Hm?"

"It's just that you're smart."

"Yes. I am."

"But what I don't get is how! I've known about saiyans during my time and will I tell you, they aren't the brightest of the bunch. They can be good warriors, but it's in their nature, but yours isn't."

"I told you. I read books."

"Who taught you? If I remember correctly, all you learned was how to read a scouter and you were only ten at the time when your planet exploded. But then you were given an adult's job with reading and reporting with ease. I've been looking into some psychological reports to answer this nagging question, but by your experience, you should have been as dumb as the normal saiyan. And not even sociable for that matter by how much neglect and abuse you experienced."

"Stop wasting your breath old man, I can't answer a question like that. I was raised among a group of saiyan women so I wasn't always alone, and I learned to read because I may be a prodigy after all."

"Hmmmm. It seems too simple to be the answer. It's kinda disappointing or unreal in a sense. Figures that even if you are dead, you can't have all the answer, after all."

Those words slowly settled in Raditz. Even if she was dead, she could still find no peace...

* * *

"How far are we on it?" Raditz asked her team of scientists, sorcerers, and sorceresses of different races on their machine that was meant to save her and possibly everyone else.

"We're almost finished." One of the scientist told her. "We've run tests and has been successful on multiple occasion on splitting personalities apart in their own physical forms. The violent ones has been able to contained and deleted, and the others have shown to be becoming better citizens of their society. Yet, the side effects is that they lack a backbone to deal with problems."

"Reasonable since the violent part is their anger, but I've never been the type to fall into rage. The reason I can't become a super saiyan. That means that it's near perfection. After almost thirty years of starting this project, I can finally be freed of my rotting self. Once, my split personality is released, and the emotion of rage is given to me, I can be a complete saiyan. I will become a super saiyan instead of a defected saiyan. I may even become the true god, I am...

"But if it fails, then my family and friends will be able to end me swiftly. Obliterate me into particles of matter and scatter me like ashes into another universe of complete nothingness."

"That's very grim miss." The scientist commented.

"It's salvation." She told him firmly. She was ready for the consequences. To keep the universe continuing in the safe hands of others so her grandchildren may be able to continue living a happy life. Become warriors or anything that'll fill them with emotions and importance.

Raditz wasn't willing to risk that with her around dead or alive in her state.

When it was finished, she visited Beetra's family with Froze around.

Seven-year-old Habuno had showed to be a great older brother and pupil under Master Kunkun. He had long tied hair like his father, and was very energetic like his mother. "Grandma! Grandma! Watch this!" The child blew a bubble that trapped his little brother crying brother and put him to sleep. "I did it! Did you see it?! Did you see it?!"

"Wow, you certainly are becoming better at putting your siblings to sleep." Raditz said teasingly but the oblivious

"I know right! I'm the best! And someday I'll surpass uncle Goka and Veggie in no time splat!" He's gotten the habit of calling Goku, Goka, since he considered it as a combination of Kakarot and Goku. He called Vegeta, Veggie, as more of a mockery against his biological grandfather since he considered them rivals.

As he continued to yap about his aspirations, inspirations, and training regimes, the five-year-old girls were doing there own thing. They grew up at an increasing rate like a normal saiyan.

Jinja was meditating with a spear next to her since she had grown fond of using a spear. She had a collection of them in the weapons storage. She preferred no hair to be faster, more hygienic and efficient. She was a lot more serious than Habuno as she wanted to be mature and womanly like Raditz.

Minty was helping Beetra cook. The little girl loved eating so was more of a hunter and cook. She was also fond of baking so wanted to learn farming as well. The food world was her place in life. She had her hair in a braided bun to look fancy and professional.

Rui had long hair put into pig tails. She was still figuring out her place as she did a lot of different things. She loved to fight but not as much as her siblings. She liked reading books but only comic books. Especially about the Amazing Lady by Patrick Frye. Raditz still saw Patrick and Grimes on several occasions. Grimes successfully owned a tattoo business while Patrick was taking over his dad's farm while being a comic artist from time to time.

Dalina loved music. Especially the drums that she would thump on a lot of things and sometimes make her own drumming noises. She planned on having a Mohawk when she grew up, but for now had to settle with a simple ponytail tied hair. She stayed original by having red highlights.

Yamcha Jr. was just a one-year old and was sleeping in the bubble peacefully.

Yamcha, the father, was at work at a mechanics shop. The man had stayed as the househusband for a while until Beetra finally decided to retire to spend more time with her children. So the man started his own business to support the family on earth. Bulma helped him in raising the company to be one of the best known.

The man didn't really need to, but it set the family values to work.

When the children and Froze finally went to sleep, and Yamcha came back from his work tired, Beetra and her sat down to talk.

"So you're really going through with this." Her daughter was told a few months back about the project. She wanted to be against this but saw that her mother was slowly slipping away.

"There's no other cure, Beetra. I see you, and know that I love you, but when I say it, it applies to me like a trivial fact than an emotion. I'm not even frightened by the prospects of this disease." Raditz responded as a matter-of-fact. Not meaning to sound distant or cold.

Her daughter frowned. Her eyes staring at her worn-out mother. "...Are you perfectly sure that this will work?"

"No. But I don't have time any more. I can act normal, but eventually I wouldn't care to do so any more." Raditz stood up to look out the window at the darkness since there was still no moon. "I want to at least give myself the chance to be normal by feeling passionate rage to become a super saiyan. To be like you. A true saiyan god."

"But if everything goes down, do you expect Uncle Goku to do what is necessary. Isn't it too cruel to leave that responsibility to him."

"He's the one fated to do it."

"The prophecy? You know that it could be a lie. Yeah, the first one might have happened, but to have the chosen one among the saiyans kill the defected one, is a bit far fetch. Weren't all of the men and children considered to be defected killed? Maybe it happened during that civil war!"

"Beetra."

"Maybe it wasn't pointing at you, but someone else in the very very distant future! They never given names you know!" She shouted but the walls were sound proof since they were quite the rowdy family.

"Beetra."

"Are you sure there isn't any cure? Did you really look all around for the answer? Were you even given the accurate time of when you'll lose it? We might still have time to search. We-We might..."

"Beetra." Raditz placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I love you."

She whimpered and hugged her mother close. "Don't go away. I don't want you to stop existing. Froze is still a baby. He still needs you more than I do. Don't leave us."

Raditz held her daughter for as long as the younger woman needed.

* * *

Before the experiment was to happen, Raditz visited her brother privately in the Sacred Land.

"What?! Kill you?!"

"It's just in case the experiment doesn't work out as expected. I'm slowly dying inside Kakarot. I've tried to find a simple cure to not have any side effects to reverse my increasing apathy in my brain, but all has failed, and some promised to leave me retarded."

"Is this...disease really that bad?" He asked to be truly convinced that he wasn't doing murder.

"Yes...It seems my past is really getting to me. No matter how many peaceful and happy years go by, I fall back to them: Neglect, torture and paralyzed moments. I want to forget them permanently, but again, I would be left in a state of stupidity. Possibly replace them with false happier memories-I tried that before, but I didn't feel anything for those false memories. It just drove me further into despair. I wish to restart but don't want to risk Beetra and Froze never existing..."

The woman fell silent. Eyes down to the grass.

"Raditz?...Raditz?! Oi!" Goku grabbed her arms shaking her. "Raditz?!"

She looked at him with dull red eyes. "I'm alright Kakarot."

"No. You're not. It really is that bad after all. I thought this didn't happen unless you become one of your three personalities."

"It was the case before," She placed her cold palms on her brother's cheeks. "But I am who I am deep inside Kakarot...A defect."

"Stop talking like that Raditz."

"If you want me to stop talking like this, then you'll do it. Please Kakarot."

"I...see. Does-"

"Beetra knows." Raditz removed her cold hands. "Froze will understand when he's older. This is my one chance to be normal. To finally feel true rage but still be in control with love and other emotions like before. I might be rotting back again, but I still want to exist and have everything exist for more years."

"But Raditz..." Goku was extremely hesitant. He was aware of how willing Raditz was at being a sacrifice for someone's happiness, but to be willing to no longer exist within their universe, it was devastating. That really meant that his only sister would truly be dead, and left to nothing but being memories.

"You're the only one I can rely on for this. Vegeta lives with enough guilt, Goten and Trunks are too young. I prepared you for this Kakarot. I need you." Raditz reached out for him to say yes, and her little brother was reluctant to do so.

* * *

And so the experiment was a go. Raditz was placed within a tube where she had to stand naked. There was a second tube next to her where a physical form holding her violent personality of her mother, and soon be given a rage of her own in her own original self.

Kakarot was present for the experiment. Master Kunkun was also present to be of support. "I realized something." The saiyan said out of the blue. "I only seen two of Raditz's three personalities. What's the third one?"

"Nothing special. The third one is like a child. It only appeared once for a few minutes. All the child did was read a book and tell us that he was waiting for his parents and a man. We never saw him again since."

"Is that it?" Goku thought there would be more to it since it was a split personality.

Yet the master replied, "Yup."

There was a sound that grabbed their attention to see that it was starting. Raditz closed her eyes as the lever to start the process was pulled down. Lightning struck the woman that emitted her screams.

"RADITZ!" Kakarot wanted to save her on impulse but the furry man stopped him.

"No. This must happen to the end for her sake." He reasoned. The saiyan wanted to stop this and he wasn't the only one.

"Stop this!" Goten cried out as he arrived through a portal that he ripped open with Vegeta by his side. Beetra and Froze followed suit.

"I'm sorry." Beetra apologized.

"Don't apologize." Vegeta told her. "You were never good with lying to begin with. Kakarot! How could you agree to this?!"

"Raditz needed the cure."

"Does that sound like a cure?!"

"Dad, we need to stop this before they kill her for real or something!" Goten told him.

"NO!" Master Kunkun cried out silencing them. "You will not interfere!"

"But-"

"No!" He put his foot down. "You think she's suffering now, but the woman has always been suffering from anticipation! She needs to set that anticipation at ease to finally be at peace. Stand down!"

The two men didn't want to, but did as they were told. It was hard when Raditz continued to scream. Froze continued to bark and soon whimpered in his sister's arms.

Later, the second tube was lighting up and then darkening as a physical form of another Raditz was within there. She opened her eyes and growled. She punched the plastic glass at full force but it didn't break open. She continued to assault it but was successfully contained.

The first one was done flashing and revealed that Raditz was still in there, and she opened her eyes. She looked panicked and then powered up into a super saiyan for the first time. She had a confused expression as she looked at her glowing hands and yellow hair to soon realize what she was. She smiled at the success.

The men and Beetra were relieved to see that she was okay and appeared to have become a normal saiyan. But there was a sudden shift when someone created a fake moon within the room.

"What?!" Vegeta looked to who would have done it.

There was a low chuckle. "Let the end begin." It appeared to be a man with spiky red hair. He appeared to be wearing a Tuffle uniform.

"Mom!" Beetra cried out as she covered her eyes. Her mother didn't do it as they were left completely off guard that both forms were beginning to change. This led as a sign for the other people to abort the place to safety.

Both looked like they were going to change into the full ape form but it seemed that the glass had shown to be perfectly strong against them. Yet, it showed to only be a disadvantage when the Raditzs had shifted into a new form. The original Raditz glowed yellow while the other glowed blue. The energy broke the containment.

Master Kunkun had blasted an energy at the blue one and seemed to have done it at full strength but that energy was absorbed like nothing. Then he was hit by a purple energy that completely obliterated him. "Master!" Beetra cried out, but she felt no energy of him whatsoever.

Her and Froze immediately powered up to full form. Froze, like his race, had changed into three different forms before staying in his fourth final form which was similar to Cooler's form before his final one but with mint green, orange stripes below his eyes and his head section being purple. He was as tall as Raditz now.

Beetra's eyes, hair and aura was completely orange.

Goku, Vegeta and Goten powered up to their god forms. Goku being the color red, Vegeta: blue, and Goten: Red-orange.

"Froze get mom! Together now!" Beetra blasted her energy at the negative Raditz with the others which caused an explosion and opened the place to reveal it's location on a deserted planet with three suns. The billows of black smoke covered the place.

"Did we get her?" Goten questioned.

"I can't tell! The defected one has no energy signature to follow!" Beetra responded. "Froze?!"

"She's fine sister." A manly voice told her. "She's ready for battle."

The billows of smoke was blown away to reveal two Raditzs facing each other. Both in the Super saiyan 4 form.

The true Raditz had yellow fur covering her body with her tail. Her shining spiked out hair, and the shadow trim around her eyes and on her eyelids appear to be yellow as well. Eyes were a clear yellow-green. She wore a brown halter top-tank top with open back, a pair of black jeggings, and black wedge sandals.

The darker Raditz had bright green fur, spiked out hair and shadow trim. She wore nothing at all, as her eyes lowed an ominous red with slit pupils. A purple aura surrounding her.

The two engaged in combat. Beetra and Froze joined in immediately to delete the other. Goku, Vegeta and Goten joined as well. Their energy beams had no effect as it was only sucked in by the defected one. So their only choice was close-combat.

They were all fast and strong that the green monkey was beaten badly but not without giving out a few assaults of her own. She has proven to be an excellent warrior and it was easily accounted for that when they did touch her, she was sucking in their energy at the same time. A mutual relationship between a one against six fight.

The true Raditz was putting in most of her hits to get her to keep till to erase her completely. But then unexpectedly, her form reduced to normal and the defected one erased her in a second.

Everyone was shock by the revelation. Froze roared out in anger and charged. "Froze no!" Beetra cried out stopping him, and having them dodge a blue energy ball covered in electricity. "Look!" She told him pointing at the defected one.

The physically two-year old did to see that the woman was reducing back to her former form and changed into male form. The man looked at the five with a complete look of indifference. From where he stood, the ground was disappearing.

"Everyone out of here to the Sacred Lands!" Beetra told them and they did so.

The kais who had been watching were slightly overwhelmed when they arrived. Vegeta arrived with the person responsible for what had happened to Raditz. He had him up by the collar.

"Who are you?!" The saiyan prince demanded! Yet, the stranger only laughed.

Bardock and Mame arrived. "Please tell me it's not true!" The woman cried out. No one answered her which devastated her. Her body trembled with tears. "NO! It can't be! It can't be!" She ran over to Goku punching him square in the jaw. "How could you?! You were supposed to protect her! You were supposed to do your job! Is this what that stupid damn prophecy meant when it said that you'd kill her! That you'd fail to save my baby!"

"Your baby?" The stranger questioned like it was a false assumption. "Ha! You never even wanted him in the first place!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta demanded.

"Now hold on." The old kai spoke. "He may be getting onto something."

"Don't be stupid old man!" Vegeta snapped. "What's important is making sure he doesn't exist and destroying that defect of Raditz! He killed her!"

"Yes, it's tragic, but Raditz foresaw every thing that may go wrong. That's why the experiment was done at another alternate universe where there's nothing at all in existence except for that one planet that we kais made for her." Old supreme kai pointed out. "Eventually that defected Raditz will lose energy and die off in that planet. I don't think he'll care to find a way to our universe."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The stranger chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta questioned. "Out with it!" He threw the man to the ground and had energy bars hold him down.

"Gladly to set the deal straight that Raditz was mine before you saiyans took him back when you never wanted him in the first place!" He looked at Mame, "That woman left him to die as a baby!"

"What?" Bardock was bewildered. He looked at the mother of his child who held an expression of guilt as she looked down from everyone's gaze.

The stranger continued, "But I'm getting ahead of myself. To clarify how I exist, you must remember Dr. Raichi. The Tuffle who created a machine that formed ghost warriors from the essence of their hate. My hate of how you took me away from my son and hurt him! Made him suffer. My hate could not be greater. I was a machine created to be a physical form of a warrior to revenge him if his former plans were to fail. By now, Raditz will be here and wipe everything out of existence to create a universe without saiyans!"

"He's right!" Kibito kai told them when he saw through his crystal ball of a rip made in the universe and the defected Raditz was entering through it. He released his purple aura and was taking planets and stars and everything else into him.

"He's taking everything as if it was nothing!" Supreme Center kai pointed out.

"Now back to the story. The rest of you figure something out." The old kai told them. "So you're a machine of this Dr. Raichi and was created by the hate from your original."

"Yes. I wasn't so strong with hate at first, but when I learned of Raditz's reputation, I was furious with uncontrollable hatred. He continues to suffer, and I couldn't let that suffering continue. I can't stand this universe existing any more. I can't handle the guilt anymore."

"Guilt? So you're not all hatred."

"The machine also takes in other types of hatred. There are the kinds where you hate others, and the type that makes you hate yourself. If only I had been there when he needed me-if only I had escaped from the planet like planned, he would've been happier. He always was when I held him."

"Who are you exactly to Raditz?"

"Me?...I was the one who saved him. I saw that woman put him in front of a beast. A beast hungry to have that child in its jaws. I saved him because I couldn't allow such an inhumane act to happen. Raditz may have been a saiyan, but he was more Tuffle in soul and heart. He didn't want to fight. He wasn't violent at all. He was...curious. He learned so fast, and discovered so much before he was even four. As smart and curious as he was, he was also filled with so much love. Even if we were at war with the saiyans, no Tuffle could hate him. We planned on using him as a weapon against them, and Raditz was forward with it. Just a three year old, and he was willing to risk his life for our race. How could that beautiful creature have been born from that." He referred to Mame who didn't react violently to his words like she should have.

She couldn't deny it. Bardock didn't stop staring at her.

The man speaking resumed, "During the raid of you reckless apes," He said it as an insult of their monkey form, "One of you must've hit him very hard in the head to have amnesia, and heard your babbling of pride to think he was one of you. That he should be proud to be one of you. The ones who turned away from him! How could you do that to your baby?!" He questioned the woman.

"Mame, I want to know, too." Bardock told her.

The woman glanced at him, and gritted her teeth tightening her lips. She shook her head wildly and then sighed out roughly. She looked at him and confessed, "I hated our baby before he was even born!"

"What?"

"I hate you Bardock. I hated your kind who killed mine! Just over a stupid prophecy! All of this happened because of your stupid kind!" She pointed her finger at him. "What happened between us was just because I was in heat and you were there when I told you not to come near. But you did! I didn't want to, but my stupid hormones went against me! I was disgusted with myself when I was pregnant with your child. With a child part of your kind! I wanted to rid of him immediately. There was no such thing as an abortion during our time, so I waited until I gave birth to get rid of him. He was supposed to be dead, but then there he was. Four years old and alive among the rubble of the war. He looked so much like me but with your eyes. It was without a doubt that he was ours. I wanted to kill him and made it seem like a training accident, but I couldn't. Instead I wanted to hurt him because he was so beautiful and I wasn't."

"You kept him alive for your own sick amusement. Just to make you feel better!" Bardock was completely disgusted with the woman, but also with himself when he realized that he took advantage of the woman. Sex was sex to his kind before, but now it was more complicated and everything was coming to light. "I don't see how this could be forgiven."

"But he did..." Mame said. "He forgave me even after every horrible thing at some point unlike me. I know even if he knew this now, he would still forgive me...a-and love me."

"Isn't that unfortunate." The stranger told no one in particular.

"That's enough." Goku intervened in the moment. "I think I have a way to stop Raditz."

"It's obvious." Vegeta said. "There's nothing else to do, but if anyone is going to do it, it should be me Kakarot."

"No." The man denied him. "Raditz gave me that responsibility and we should honor that. It's what she wanted so I should do it."

"But dad..." Goten knew that it must be crushing his father to permanently end his own sibling. A person that all of them loved so much.

"I'm sorry everyone. Please give me the energy to go through his barrier." Goku asked of them.

Beetra stood and turned into her full god self and placed her hands up to the sky and powered Goku immediately to god form but there was more of an orange tint to it added. Froze did the same in his god form to give the man a green tint and further energy. The others except the stranger joined in adding more colors to him.

"We should have everyone else do it as well." Beetra told him. "He'll drain you dry, so you'll need all the energy you need."

Goku nodded, "Kibito kai, if you don't mind helping me get to Raditz but outside his range of aura."

"Of course not. Be careful Goku." He told him when held held his shoulder to take him to the area. He then went back to be of supportive energy. They all communicated with the universe to give their energy. A majority of them did so in their own spiritual way.

Goku could feel their energy increasing his and giving him different tints of color until it all mixed into a brown aura.

He flew into the nothingness. He immediately felt his energy draining but only by bits. He went deep into the nothingness until he found Raditz standing there completely emotionless.

"Raditz..." The man approached him to two arms length and raised his hand at him forming a grey energy ball. He knew that this was the only way, but staring at the man and how he was to be gone forever, he couldn't do it. He couldn't keep with the promise.

He clenched his eyes closed nodding his head down and growled putting his hand down, "There has to be another way!" He picked up his head to look at his brother. "Raditz, there needs to be a part of you left in there! Maybe the machine had a problem and some part of you-a part of you still filled with who you really are deep down in there-must be there!" He held the man's shoulders, "Please remember and feel those emotions! I don't want anyone or even you to die! I don't want to chose!"

Raditz didn't react and that broke the man. Tears forming in Goku's eyes as he hugged him tightly. "I love you Raditz. I'm your brother, and I wish I never told you that you were no brother of mine. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

He leaned back to place his hands on Raditz's cheek to place his forehead against his. His eyes closed as he pleaded, "Please remember. Please remember the good memories. Remember me."

Unknown to him, his energy and memories were transferring into Raditz. A particular memory where Goku and a child Raditz spent days together. Especially that time at the cave and his encouraging loving words when Raditz was contemplating dying for real after his father disowned him.

A child cried within the man and it grew louder and louder inside him. New or rather old memories were coming to light for him as a child.

"...Goku..." Raditz whispered softly.

The man was surprised to hear his name. He looked at Raditz who was showing a contorted expression as if the stiffness of the former expression was breaking. "Raditz?"

Tears brimmed at his eyelids and fall down. "Goku, you're here. Mom. Dad." His voice sounded younger. His entire body began glowing like a star lighting up the dark nothingness.

The light was soft on the eyes so Goku could see and what he saw was the universe coming back to normal. Raditz's man form was becoming smaller as Master Kunkun floated in space. Goku quickly helped surround him with energy to live. The man woke up completely unsure of what was happening.

Goku didn't explain as he continued to look at Raditz who put the universe in its place, and two adult beings of energy were behind the lit child. One purple aura being a man and the golden one being a woman.

"Do you remember the rocks?" The child asked. "The one that made the healing juice look like stars."

"Uh, yeah?" The man wasn't sure where this was heading.

The child was silent which worried him until the two beings placed their palms on his forehead to be sucked into his forehead. The light lowered down to reveal that he was smiling with cheerful familiarity in his eyes. A reddish-orange gem was on his forehead.

"You didn't leave me after all." The child hugged him lovingly.

Goku was still confused on what just happened, but was glad that Raditz was feeling better and everything was back to normal as normal could be.

He went to the sacred lands, and Raditz gasped. "Daddy!" He ran over to the stranger still bound to the ground.

"It's okay Raditz. I'm not your father but a machine made in his image and memories."

"Huh? So where's real daddy?"

"Right here." The man appeared by being bought there by the Supreme Center Kai. He appeared to have a woman at his arm. She had light green curly hair and purple eyes. She had very soft feminine features and a round/apple body shape. The machine faded immediately into a rusted machine. Raditz ignored it running to the real one.

"Daddy! Mommy!" His 'mother' picked him up smiling down at him. "I'm glad you finally remember us Raditz."

"What do you mean?" The child blinked confused.

Everything was explained by the old kai who seemed to have the gist of what was happening. It turns out that Goku made Raditz remember the missing memory of his childhood that was taken from him, and with that also made him remember his life with the Tuffles.

Master Kunkun added that it must have surfaced Raditz's third personality and with his god powers made him change form with his personality and memories. The gem on his head was to help keep his personalities and emotions on check to stop his defected problem.

For the reason the Tuffle parents hadn't connected with Raditz was because they didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble and thought that Raditz had to reconnect with his own parents. They knew of Raditz's suffering and were glad that it was all over now.

Everything was a lot to take in for Raditz who was taken to bed back on earth in Beetra's home. The adults talked about how to handle the new Raditz. Beetra decided to adopt him since she was alive and it was good for Raditz to be around children around his age and wouldn't hurt him.

Bardock and Mame thought that they should have space between them, but then Bardock realized that it would solve nothing. And did what he thought Raditz would do and that was talking it out like civilians. The two eventually came to an understanding and forgave each other. But not be together. Mame still hated him, and Bardock was still serious about Gine.

A few days later, everyone else was given the story at a gathering with kid Raditz around. They were immediately dumbstruck to have thought that their universe was so close to not existing. The child thought that they were all funny and was glad to see that his future self had such great people around, and that she told him a lot of nice things about them to him.

"Wait, you talked to your future self?" Miraku inquired.

"Yup! With this rock that I called Goku when I was a kid." He pointed at his forehead. A lot of them closed in to look at it.

"Ah, it's a garnet." Gohan pointed out. "That's a fitting coincidence."

"Yeah." Raditz responded loving the attention. "She talks to me in my dreams. There's also this really gloomy statue-like guy, but he does nothing."

"Had she told you anything?" Beetra asked.

"Just that I should be grateful every day but not too grateful that I'd betray my emotions. And then something about pudding. I slept within my own dream. I really like naps for some reason." He fell asleep at that moment.

His adoptive father chuckled, "He did put back the universe. He'll be fine in no time."

The young Raditz slept and had a dream again. He looked at his adult woman self, "Hey, can I tell them that we're able to switch places?"

"No. Let them get used to you for at least a year." The woman responded. The two were at a beautiful meadow with the gloomy Raditz somewhere floating without an ounce of care in the entire universe.

A year later, when some idiots decided to invade earth, and kid Raditz wasn't in the mood to fight, he switched places with his adult woman self who was capable of using her god powers. She used the powers mainly to make distracting sexy clothing as she took a thrill of beating the crap out of the guys to stretch her muscles.

Everyone was shocked, and some fainted from nosebleed.

Raditz looked at them and winked.

The End

A/N:

If I were to put a songlist of ten for my headcanon Raditz:

1. How do you love someone - Ashley Tisdale

2. Bring me to life - Evanescence

3. Hold on til May - Pierce the Veil

4. Irony - Miku-tan (Cover on Youtube)

5. I Dreamed a Dream - Anne Hathaway or Miku-tan

6. Dude looks like a lady - Aerosmith

7. Promise (Final Fantasy XIII) - Amalee (Cover on Youtube)

8. Just a fool or Mercy on me - Christina Aguilera (She was my headcanon for Raditz's singing voice)

9. Big girls don't cry - Fergie

10. Irony - Lizz (Cover on Youtube)


End file.
